I'll Always be Here
by flowerchild77
Summary: Sequal to She Will Be Back. More Family More Drama. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone, the sequel. This story is going to be a little different this time but it will stay true to its roots. Hope you enjoy it!!

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Hearing the front door close from the bathroom Sara let out the breath she had been holding.

'Son of a bitch, well this is going to be really interesting' Sara thought as she stood up and made her way downstairs to where Laura had been keeping watch over the kids for the last half hour so Sara could have a shower

"Dada dada" Abigail said running and seeing her father and Jim come in the door

"Hey munchkin" Gil said picking his daughter up and kissing the side of her head

"Hey Laura" Gil said looking up as the woman came through to the kitchen with Jack and Wyatt running after her and Grace and Isabelle crawling after there brothers

"Hey Gil, hey honey" Laura said placing a kiss on Jim's cheek

"Where's Sara" Jim asked just as the woman herself came walking through the door looking a little stressed, happy and overwhelmed at the same time

"GILBERT GRISSOM you are getting a vasectomy" Sara said a little louder then intended as she threw the positive pregnancy test on the table in front of everyone. Shocking everyone, especially Gil

"Honey maybe we should go" Jim said trying not to smile as he motioned for Laura to come with him

"No mom, Jim stay, I promised breakfast" Sara said never breaking eye contact with Gil who was still holding Abigail in his arms with his mouth hung open

"Are you sure honey, you two look like you could use some time to yourselves" Laura replied

"Honey I think they have had enough time to themselves" Jim stuttered out, trying to hold back his laughter and failing as a chuckle escaped his lips. Grabbing Grace off the floor and Laura picking up Isabelle the two made there way into the living room calling the other three to follow them.

Setting Abigail down Gil asked her to follow her brothers in the other room

"You're pregnant" Gil finally said looking up to see a tear in Sara's eye

"Looks like" She replied slowly walking over to be embraced by her husband

"When" was all he asked

"My guess is after the triplets second birthday after everyone had left and the kids had all gone to bed. We lit some candles and had a celebration of our own" Sara mumbled into his chest

"Ahhh how could I forget that, that was a really good night" Gil said holding her closer

"So pregnant huh"

"Apparently. Gil how are we going to do this. We already have more kids then we ever thought! how are we going to handle more"

"Well hopefully we'll get lucky and it will only be one"

"And if it's not" Sara said finally looking up

"Then I guess were going to have more then one, we'll deal with this Sara and we'll get through this" Gil said trying to smile

"Luckily we got that addition put on the house soon after Nick got married. At least we have a couple extra rooms upstairs now" Gil said trying to look on the brighter side

"Ya so much for spare rooms, at least one of those is going to be another nursery"

"At least we have all the baby stuff we need, cribs, change tables and all that stuff" Gil said taking away the hand that was running through her hair and placing it on her stomach where a new life was forming

"We can do this honey, it may be a hard life were going to have but it's our life and we never did take the easy way out"

"Spoken like a true father. But I'm serious Gil you are getting a vasectomy, we don't need anymore kids after this one. I'm thirty nine, my body can't handle more kids and seeing as we have both become extremely fertile people in the last few years I think it would be for the best"

"Well seeing as I'm fifty three and expecting baby number six and possibly more I think you're right. I'll call the doctor this afternoon and make an appointment and then we can call Dr. Hines and see how many we have coming this time" Gil explained rubbing her flat stomach

"You know what sucks though. I just got my body back, literally just lost the last of the baby weight from the twins a month ago and now I get to gain it all back again. It's not like I have the most flattering body now but the fact that it's going to go through nine months of pregnancy again, well lets just say I'm not exactly looking forward to it again"

"Are you ok with this, being pregnant again" Gil asked looking at her worriedly. As much as another child surprised him he was ok with there ever expanding family. The more the merrier

"Do I have a choice Gil" Sara said breaking there embrace

"I'm not not happy about this I'm just surprised and shocked. We already have had five kids in a little over three years. The triplets are just over two and the twins are only eight months old. I just never imagined having more, I kinda thought we were done you know" Sara said finishing her rant and turning around to give Gil a lopsided smile

"I know. As you could tell by my expression when you said you were pregnant again I was shocked as well but there's not much we can do now, the deed is done and we can't reverse it so I say we accept it and go from there.

And by the way your beautiful pregnant or not Sara. I love you and only you and that's all that matters"

"Thank you for saying that babe." Sara said looking at him and seeing the small smirk playing at his lips

"You're excited about this aren't you? Now you can gloat to all the guys and say how fertile you are. That you managed to knock me up again"

"Who would I say that to, if anything you're the more fertile one of us, your body is the one that decides how many babies to make but I will say that I'm am a little happy about this. Were bringing another life into this world, that means were doing something right. Babies may cause us stress and sleepless nights but those five kids in the other room have caused me nothing but happiness Sara. I have two sons and three daughters, more kids then I ever thought I would possibly have thanks to you and they have never brought me one bad day. Sure they cry and get into trouble but they also make my day after a hard shift just by smiling or giggling; they make it all worth it you know" Gil said bringing Sara back into an embrace

"I know. As stressful as it is being home with five kids all day I love it and wouldn't change it for the world. You and those kids are my life and I'm thankful everyday that I have it." Sara said smiling at him

"So were having another baby" Sara said

"Were having another baby, promise this is the last one, I will not get you pregnant ever again" Gil said crossing his heart

"I'm going to hold you to that bugman, now come on let's go play with our kids and explain to mom and Jim that there will be a new addition to the house" Sara said pulling him into the living room. The triplets were all playing with trucks and dolls while the twins were holding onto the couch for dear life while walking down the side of it, Jim and Laura watching from the sidelines

Seeing the two come in the room Laura nudged Jim with her knee

"So baby number six possibly more on the way" was the first thing out of Jim's mouth

"Looks that way" Gil said as he led Sara to the couch in between Grace and Isabelle who were each at an end

"Well I for one am happy for you honey, you and Gil have done a great job with this brood already, one more can't hurt, plus I'm right around the corner" Laura said coming up to Sara and giving her a hug and then giving Gil the same treatment

"You know you're going to be the talk of the lab once this gets out, especially if I have anything to say about it. But I am happy for you two you know, adding another tyke to this ever expanding family that we have is great" Jim said smiling as Grace made it to his knees without falling down

"Although you two are going to be very busy for the next years to come, you do realize that don't you"

"Yes Jim, I believe that is why the first thing out of Sara's mouth was that I was getting a vasectomy" Gil said as Jack bounded over to him climbing up on his lap

"Vastomy" He tried to pronounce

"Yeah buddy vasectomy, and I hope to god that when you're older you're wife doesn't make you get one" Gil said to the child as he just looked at his dad curiously

"You're really going to make Gil get fixed Sara" Jim asked with raised eyebrows

"It's either that or no more sex and I don't see the point in punishing us both now do you"

"Touché. Vascetomy's aren't that bad"

"And you would know this how Jim" Gil asked looking up from his son who was racing his dinky car up his chest

"I got one done years ago, just after Ellie was born. Thought it was for the best and it probably was"

"Wow I never knew Jim" Sara said shocked

"Well it's not really something you bring up at the dinner table or even in just casual conversation" Jim replied

"Ya I guess not, so what am I expecting here Jim, this is not something I have actually read to much on"

"Don't worry Gil it's not to bad, you'll probably be a little sore for a couple days and you may want an icepack handy but I was ok after a few days, I had mine done on a Friday and I was back to work on Monday, I took the weekend to just relax.

I think the whole procedure took twenty twenty- five minutes tops, I had an old friend drive me home afterwards and three months later I had no more little jimmies in me" Jim finished

"Well honey if Jim can do it so can you" Sara said smiling at Gil as Wyatt crawled up on her lap

"Mama hungy"

"Me too, how about we go make some waffles, I seem to have a bit of a craving" Sara said picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen leaving a smirking Jim and Laura and a groaning Gil who knew that the cravings were back with a vengance

* * *

OK baby number six( maybe more) is on the way, lol

how will the family deal with another addition, well you'll have to keep reading to find out

There will be more team interaction to come and We'll see where the team is. and how there doing

Just so you know this story is taking place about 8 months after Nick and Sandy got married, so the twins are 8 months old and the triplets are just over two.

I did miss seeing the reviews in my inbox so i decided to start posting now before i go on my holidays next week so we can get a few chapters out before i leave.

You guys know the drill, leave a review they mean so much and make me write a lot faster


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey Gil, you look chipper tonight," Catherine said as he came through the break room door smiling.

"Well thank you Catherine. I am happy tonight," Gil said while hethought about the doctor's appointment he and Sara had coming up after shift in the morning to see how far along Sara actually was and if there was more then one baby.

"Care to tell us why," she asked.

"Not really, it's just been a good night is all.

Hey Nicky, how's Sandy doing?"

"Real good, doctor said everything looks good and that the baby should be here soon. It dropped, though, so it's apparently putting a lot of pressure on her back."

"Oh how I remember those days! Thank god I am so over being pregnant. I bet Sara feels the same way too huh," Catherine stated to an oblivious Grissom  
who was lost in thought again.

"Grissom" Greg said snapping his fingers in front if his face.

"Huh what, Greg stop that," Grissom said as he pushed Greg's hand away.

"What did you say Catherine?"

"I just said that Sara probably feels great about not being pregnant anymore"

"Well that would be something you would have to ask her.  
Ok everyone assignments," he said shuffling papers.

* * *

"Hey Gil, you solo tonight," Jim said holding the crime tape up.

"Hey Jim. Yeah busy night."

"And you stuck yourself with a suicide?"

"Sara's doctor's appointment is in the morning and I want to get out of work on time."

"Oh yea, Laura said something about watching the kids in the morning with your neighbour for a couple hours. Maybe I'll just pop over myself and keep them company."

"I'm sure Laura would love that," Gil said smirking as he made his way inside the house with Jim on his tail.

"So what do we know about the victim?"

"Brad Reno, 43 years old, not married, no kids as far as I know. Used car salesman and according to his suicide note lost everything he had at the casino, apparently this was his only way out."

"There's always another way out," Gil sighed as he opened his kit to begin processing the house and body.

Seven hours later, Gil finally closed his case.

'Cause of death: suicide'

Was what Gil wrote on his report as Jim came through the door.

"Just wanted to say goodnight and to say good luck," Jim said chuckling as he sat in the chair opposite Gil's desk.

"Thanks Jim, I think I'm going to need it. As happy as we are right now, after the shock wore off, I am still praying to God that it's only one. I don't think Sara or I could handle much more."

"Yes you could Gil don't doubt yourself. Look at you now, you already cutback your work week by only working five days instead of six or more and Sara is a wonderful mom. You two are raising some fine kids so I don't think a couple more are going to break you. Trust me, if you got through triplets and twins you can handle whatever comes next!"

"Thanks for the pep talk Jim, we're just grateful that you and Laura live ten minutes away, Laura is such a big help to Sara."

"Hey what about me!"

"You too, Jim. Anyways it is now nine in the morning and I have to get going, Sara's appointment is at eleven. Luckily we don't have to fill out as much paperwork. The doctor has all her info already" Gil said grabbing his jacket and briefcase.

"Give cookie a kiss for me and tell her good luck. I'll probably see you later back at your house. I wanna know the results."

"Just remember…"

"Yea, yea, yea, don't say a word, promise. I know you and Sara want to tell everyone and I bet you already have it planned out to don't ya?" Jim said as Gil smirked in response.

"Oh come on, give me a clue!"

"Bye Jim."

"Just a small one?"

"See ya later!" Gil waved as he left down the hall.

"What was that all about," Warrick asked seeing the display.

"You'll see. The Grissom's have a surprise planned for us and I was trying to get a clue out of Gil."

"Why do they have a surprise? There's no special occasion that we forgot is there? It's the end of March."

"Don't worry you didn't forget anything. This is just something they have up their sleeve. You'll find out soon enough though," Jim finished leaving a curious Warrick in his wake.

* * *

"You all ready to go honey," Gil asked as he sat on the couch, Abigail and Isabelle on each arm snuggling into their Daddy while Grace crawled around  
after Bruno and the boys played trucks on their mat.

"Yea I'm ready," Sara said coming down the stairs.

"Well, look at Daddy and his girls! You three look comfy."

"Mommy we snuggling," Abigail said as a matter of fact causing both Gil and Sara to chuckle.

"What time is Mona supposed to be here," Gil asked looking at his watch. Mona was their next door neighbour. As soon as she moved in she and her  
husband immediately made friends with the Grissom's and their kids and had happily agreed to babysit whenever Sara needed a breather for a couple  
hours.

"Anytime now," Sara said just as the doorbell went off.

"That's probably her now" she said moving to the door.

"Hey Mona, come on in. Thank you, again for babysitting again."

"No problem, Sara you know I love your kids. I can't wait for James and I to have one of our own."

"Well parenthood does have its moments. Anyways my mom should be within the hour and Jim may be stopping by as well after work," she explained as they walked into the living room.

"ona, ona!" Jack and Wyatt came running over to her.

"Hey boys, so what are we playing today?"

"Monster tusk," Wyatt exclaimed.

"Monster trucks it is. Hey, Gil. How you doing?"

"Pretty good. Thanks for babysitting."

"Like I told Sara it's no problem, I love these kids."

"They tend to have that effect on you. Well honey should we go see how many babies we made this time," Gil suggested.

"I guess. We have our cells on us but we should only be gone a few hours. We're going to grab a bite to eat after the doctor."

"Take your time and have some fun, we'll be good here right guys."

"Yep," Jack said getting up and giving Sara and Gil a kiss goodbye, with Wyatt and Abigail doing the same.

* * *

"Sara," the receptionist called.

"Well babe, let's go see what we made," she said grabbing Gil's hand and leading him into the back exam room as she took the pee cup to go fill  
as Gil waited. A few minutes later Sara came back into the room leaving her specimen cup in the bathroom with her name on it.

"Sara, Gil, I thought you were done with pregnancy," Dr. Hines said as she came into the exam room.

"So did we! But it looks like life wanted to throw in another twist for us," Sara said as she hopped up onto the scale.

"126 pounds…Sara, I still don't know how you managed to get rid of all your baby weight from last time so fast!"

"High metabolism and having to run around after five kids will do it," Sara replied as she sat up on the table, pulling her shirt up so Dr. Hines could the ultrasound.

"And how are the bundles of joy? Wait, let me see if I can remember their names. Umm, Wyatt and Jack were the boys and Abby was the only girl out of  
the triplets."

"Abigail, Gil and I both agreed that we're going to stay  
away from Abby as long as we can," Sara said as the dollop of gel was smushed around her stomach.

"And the twins, well I never got to deliver those two but I did see ya at the hospital later on. They were Grace and Isabelle."

"You got it doc. So what are we looking at here," Gil asked anxiously.  
He couldn't see the screen.

"Just give me one more second to record this, there we go. Sara, Gil meet your baby," Dr. Hines said as the sound if one heartbeat filled the room.

"Just one," Gil asked.

"Just one."

"Oh thank God," Sara said causing the doctor to chuckle and Gil to smile.

"I agree! As much as more than one would have been ok, I am so happy there is only one baby in there," Gil said kissing Sara's forehead.

"Well Sara I don't think I have to go over all the pregnancy stuff with you. You know the drill by now, eat well, sleep well and keep stress levels down. I am giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins like always. Other than that just take it easy and we'll see you in a month."

"A month," Sara asked.

"Yeah, a month. You only have a single baby in there so pregnancy is a  
little different this time around. Your visits to me will only start getting closer together once you're near your due date which, by the way, is the end of October, beginning of November, seeing as you're about eight weeks now," she said as the duo smiled.

"I know those smiles, that's the 'I remember when we made the baby' smile and by the looks of yours I'm guessing it was good," she sad causing Sara and Gil to blush.

"Something like that," Gil replied.

"Well keep good thoughts and Sara take it easy, your blood pressure was a little elevated and we want to lower it, so no stress and keep calm, ok."

"Yeah that blood pressure thing was probably from the waiting and not knowing if I was carrying a whole football team. I think I'll be ok now," Sara finished.

"And I'll make sure she gets her rest," Gil said trailing his hand up Sara's back.

"I'm going to hold ya to that, Gil," Dr. Hines said looking at her watch.

"Well look you two, I have to go. Other pregnant patients to see so have a good one and I'll see you in a month," she said leaving the room.

"Bye," they called out.

"Come on lets go get something to eat and then go break the news to the house full of guests we have," Gil said ushering Sara out of the room.

* * *

"Hey we're home," Sara called out to the house. Gil was right behind her. Seconds later three running kids came bounding in the room tackling their legs.

"Whoa there guys, reach a little lower," Gil said adjusting the boys hands lower on his leg.

"Well someone missed us," Sara said picking Abigail up.

"Mama missed you," she said smiling big, her long brown curly hair falling in front of her face.

"I missed you, too," Sara said brushing it out of her face so she could see her big brown eyes.

"Where are your sisters," Gil asked trying to walk but finding it difficult with two boys attached to his legs.

"In the viving room wif gampa Jim," Wyatt said.

"An gama an Nona," Jack added not letting go of his legs.

"Are you two going to let go anytime soon?"

"Nope," was their unanimous answer. Smiling at Sara, Gil slowly made his  
way into the other room with two boys attached to his legs.

"Hey guys," Sara said seeing everyone enjoying a round of peekaboo with the twins who were laughing hysterically.

"Hey! How did the doctor's go," Laura asked smiling.

"Yeah, how many are you going to pop out this time, Sara," Jim asked, chuckling.

"First of all Jim," Sara said putting Abigail down

"I do not pop them out I push them out and trust me it hurts like a "

"Watch it honey! We have two year old repeaters at the moment," Gil said smiling as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Anyways I do not have a football team in me this time," Sara said brightening up.

"No, how many are we talking Sara," Mona asked.

"One"

"One" everyone said looking at the pair with shock.

"Yep, one. Thank God, right honey," Gil said.

"Yep, one is a good number right now," Sara said as Isabelle made her way over to her lap holding her arms up to be picked up.

"Wow, I didn't think you could have just one baby, Sara," Jim smirked.

"Looks like I can," she replied as Isabelle stood on her lap bouncing and giggling.

"You guys are going to have a brother or sister," Gil said to Gracie as he picked her up.

"Well guys I think I'm going to hit the road. I need my beauty sleep," Jim said getting up.

"Congrats cookie, and let me know when you're going to tell the team, I want to be there to see their reactions," he said kissing Sara on the head.

"Will do, Jim. I'll see you later."

"I'm with Jim, honey. He's my ride. Gil, Sara, call me if you need some help," Laura said leaving with Jim.

"I'll leave you two for some family time. Sara, give me a call and we can set up a coffee date. I'll help you with the kids, ok," Mona said  
grabbing her purse.

"I will, thanks again Mona," Sara said with Gil waving at her.

"Bye guys," she said waving at the kids who all waved back.

"So honey what should we do for the rest of the day? I'm off tonight," Gil said looking towards Sara.

"Well I think we should get these guys down for a nap and then we join them. After that maybe dinner, then the park and then back to bed," she  
suggested through a yawn.

Yawning himself, Gil agreed.

"Ok guys nap time," he said causing the triplets to run away saying

'nonap!'

"If you get the girls I'll get the other three," Gil said passing over Grace to an awaiting Sara.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you in bed in twenty. Have fun, babe," she chuckled out as he chased after his two year olds.

Chapter two is here hope you enjoyed it!

I want to say thanks to Shirley for editing my chapters for me, its a big help!

It's only one baby, and i already know what i am going to name it so the sex has already been decided, lol

Stay tuned next chapter the team finds out, and i guarntee it will be funny!

Keep thoses reviews up, and thanks again for reading

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, are you coming to the lab in the morning, Sara," Gil asked as he grabbed his coat, waiting for Jim to arrive to come pick him up.

"Yeah, we better let the team know we're expecting again before Sandy gives birth so we don't steal the limelight off of Nick and his new baby. She's due any time now and when I talked to her a couple days ago she said she was getting really uncomfortable. Anyways, you will see us all at the lab around nine so let the team know. Maybe we can even go out and get a bite to eat with everyone. It feels like forever since we did that."

Putting on his shoes, Gil asked

"You sure you want to go out to eat with five kids?"

"We've done it before we can do it again, plus we have god fathers and mothers to help feed everyone. Oh, make sure Doc and David are around the lab in the morning too."

"You're really not going to tell me how you plan on telling the team, are you," Gil replied, smirking at his sleepy wife.

"Nah. Where would the fun be if I told you? All I need you to do is make sure everyone is around the lab in the morning. Just tell them I'm bringing in the kids and I'm sure everyone will flock there," Sara said as her eyes closed tiredly. She curled up more on the bed bringing the covers with her.

"I think I may talk to Ecklie about cutting back on work. Maybe only working four days a week or even moving to days," Gil said causing Sara to open her eyes.

"Honey, I think this is a conversation to have when I'm not ready to fall off to LaLa land. We've managed fine so far with five kids we can manage with six."

Sitting down on the bed beside Sara and brushing his fingers through her hair, Gil said,

"I know but I just can't help but think I'm missing out on my kids growing up and I don't like it."

"You're not missing out and you are a great father, Gil. You're here everyday at ten o'clock on the dot and those kids watch for you to come home. You play with them until nap time and when they go down, so do you. You're here to eat dinner with them and for bath and bed time. You're not missing out Gil, I promise you. But I will say this, if this is something you are really considering and you really want then I won't argue with you. All I ask is that you think about it.  
We're ok for money. We have both done pretty well for ourselves over the years  
and your book that's getting published later in the year will be a big help even though we would be fine without the money."

"I know, I'll think about it before I do anything, promise," Gil said, kissing Sara softly on the lips.

"Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning, ok?"

"Bye, Babe."

* * *

"Ok rug rats, we're going to see Daddy at work today," Sara said as she grabbed their new outfits that she had made specifically for them.

"So come on over here so I can get your new shirts on. Jack, you're first little man," Sara called to her son who was playing.

Jack's shirt had a giant one on the front and back of it to signify that he was the first one born. Abigail had a two, Wyatt three, Isabelle four and Grace five. Sara, on the other hand, had a shirt that read 'number six in the making' with an arrow pointing down to her stomach.

* * *

"Everyone all finished with their cases," Grissom asked as he came into the break room.

"Yeah, simple B&E open and shut, Griss," Warrick said closing his folder.

"Not mine, Griss. But by tomorrow, once DNA comes in, we should have a new lead" Nick added as Greg nodded along.

"Well, I didn't get a case last night, I got to help you with paperwork" Catherine said looking at her magazine.

"Good, well Sara and the kids are going to be here shortly. Who wants to go for breakfast," Gil said causing heads to pop up.

"Sara and all five of your kids are coming to the lab this morning? May I ask why," Catherine asked curiously.

"Breakfast Catherine, I believe I just said that. Now if you'll excuse me I have a call to make and then I have to see Hodges about another case," Gil said leaving to call Doc and David and make sure that they would be in the break room by nine for when Sara came and then Jim to let him know the same thing.

* * *

"Ok," Sara said getting the twins out. The triplets were already out and waiting for Sara to close up the car.

"I want you three holding hands and stay in front of me, ok. Once we get inside  
you have to still hold hands and no running until you see Daddy," Sara instructed as she placed a baby on each hip and getting the triplets to walk in front of her and into the front doors of the lab. Once everyone was safely inside Sara put the twins down so that they could walk while holding one of her hands and openly display their shirts as well.

"Daddy!" The triplets yelled as soon as they saw Gil walk out of the trace lab with a folder, running as fast as there little legs would take them to Gil's side. The boys promptly hugging his legs and Abigail getting picked up, while Sara walked slowly down the hall with Grace and Isabelle on each side of her.

As she finally came close enough for him to see her shirt, Gil said,

"Nice shirt, honey. That's one way of breaking the news."

"Yeah well, we had to do something fun," Sara replied as the family slowly  
made their way to the break room, Sara, with the girls walking alongside her and Gil with two boys hugging his legs and a daughter in his arms.

"Is everyone in there," Sara asked Just as they reached the door,

"Pretty much, just a couple of techs are missing. You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Come on guys, your aunts and uncles are in there," Sara pointed to the boys who quickly let go of Gil's legs and walked into the room.

"Ick," Jack yelled to his godfather, running eagerly towards him.

"Hey buddy, look at you! Nice shirt," Nick said picking him up.

"Caf, Wick," Wyatt said to his godparents and moving to be picked up by Warrick.

"Hey little man, three is always a good number, don't worry."

"Dada down," Abigail asked squirming.

"Greb," she said going over to the man in waiting.

"Hey short stuff," he said as she came bouncing over smiling. No one noticed what Sara's shirt said, partially because she and Gil each had a baby in their hands.

"Trying to keep track of your kids with the shirts, Sara," Doc asked smiling.

"If only putting a number on their shirts made it that easy," Sara replied smiling.

"Hey guys, why don't you show everyone what order you go in," Sara asked smiling at Gil as the three squirmed their way out of arms and laps to try and get in order in front of the couch.

"How long did this take you to teach, Sara," Catherine asked as the three lined there shirts and bodies up in the correct order of their birth.

"Not long, they caught on pretty fast, plus I knew you guys wanted new pictures so I figured a miniature line up would be good," She said as Jim came in the door smiling.

"Hey Gil, did I miss it," he whispered.

"No, but I'm guessing it's going to happen any minute now," Gil said as he watched Sara place the twins down beside the others and then placed herself at the end to the awaiting cameras, her shirt standing out in full force.

"No way," Warrick said laughing, shaking his head at Sara who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What can I say, baby number six isn't ready yet," She said smiling.

"You're pregnant again, Sara! Geez, can't you and Gil keep your hands to yourselves," Doc said, coming over to give her a congratulatory kiss. Lab techs all laughing and smiling, everyone finding it funny that Sara was pregnant, yet again.

"Apparently not," She said hugging Doc back.

"Man, Griss, how are any of us supposed to catch up if you keep having more babies," Greg said smiling.

"Well this is the last one, no more. Six will be our number, you will have free reign to try and surpass that."

"Didn't you say that after the twins were born," Catherine stated, taking Wyatt back into her arms.

"Yeah well, this time will be different," Sara said as she sat down on the couch behind the twins.

"How so," David asked.

"Oh, can I tell the story please," Jim asked laughing.

"Might as well, Jim," Gil said, sitting down beside Sara as the kids all dispersed around the room to go play with the grownups.

"Let's just say I found out about a month ago after Gil and I came in their door only to see Laura with the kids and Sara coming down in a huff and declaring that, and I quote, 'Gilbert Grissom you are getting a vasectomy!' as she threw the positive test on the table," Jim laughed out causing the others to laugh in response.

"Yes, I threw a fit. You would be too if you just found out you were pregnant again. And seeing as birth control worked for us before we had kids it's a surprise to know that after you have had some it doesn't want to do its job anymore. The twins, I was on the pill, and this one, well, let's just say I was on the pill and we used a condom and I still managed to  
get pregnant!"

"Ondom," Abigail asked curiously.

"Oh god, that's something I never want to hear my daughter say," Gil said shaking his head.

"Don't worry baby girl, you won't need those for a very, very long time," Sara chuckled out to her daughter who was sitting on her lap as Sara got dirty looks from most of the men in the room.

"What," Sara asked looking up to the men in the room. Everyone but Doc had a frown on there face while Catherine just shook her head smiling.

"Sara, no offense, but we're going to keep your daughters away from boys for as long as we can. Gil most likely already has his rules on how old they are going to be before they can date and he's going to have a lot of male back up once that time comes," Jim said as Isabelle grabbed his hand so she could walk.

"Yeah well, there are his rules and then there are mine. And if my daughters want to date I would rather have them come to me or Gil and say that than sneak around behind our backs about it. I myself say that when they're fifteen they can date, by then they're in high school," Sara said smiling as Abigail played with her hair.

"How about twenty- five, that sounds good to me," Gil said getting nods from most of the men in the room.

"Gil, you realize I was twenty six when I met you, right. Just turned twenty  
six, and you, I'm sorry to say, were not my first."

"Ok, ok, enough of this, please. I really don't want to think about any one of my daughters dating or anything more than dating at the moment. How about we cross that bridge when we have to. Until then though, how about breakfast," Gil suggested changing the subject.

"Sounds good Gil, how about the diner? We can take up the back side with everyone squeezing in there," Cath suggested.

"Plus I'm sure someone other than me has a craving for waffles," Greg said smiling.

"Got that right Greggo!, Seems my pregnancy cravings never change, waffles  
sound fabulous right about now," Sara said rubbing her barley there baby bump

"Well, shall we then," Gil said grabbing Isabelle form her godfather, Doc, while Sara grabbed Grace from David, her godfather, making the triplets hold hands and walk together.

An hour later, lab techs, CSI's and the morgue boys were all seated at the diner enjoying breakfast and taking up half of the restaurant, with the Grissom's all seated together trying to eat and feed their own kids who seemed to think it was funny to play with their food.

"Can you please try and get the food into your mouth," Gil asked smiling at Jack who was having fun squishing his toast in his fingers.

"Pay wif it!"

"No, you're supposed to eat it, buddy, so you can get big and strong," Gil said looking up to a smirking team.

"What? You try feeding this kid! Out of all of them, he's the one who seems to have the most fun playing with his food! He's going to be our trouble maker. He has this glint he gets in his eye, this mischievous glint. I know that glint. I had that glint when I was a kid and it's going to come back to bite us in the butt when he's older," Gil said grabbing some toast.

"Open, please," he asked his son so he could actually eat some food.

"Excuse me," Sara said getting up and rushing towards the bathroom, causing Gil to look up worriedly. The morning sickness was rearing its ugly head.

"I've got it, Gil, feed you're kids. Nick, why don't you help him out? You're going to need the practice," Catherine instructed as she left to go check up on Sara.

"You ok in here," She asked coming into the bathroom.

"MPHHH, I hate morning sickness! I mean, really, don't we have to go through enough with pregnancy! Weight gain, swollen feet, back aches and then labour and delivery. Why do they have to add getting sick on top of everything else," Sara said in between rinsing her mouth out.

"Because God thought it would be funny? Who knows, Sara?

So, pregnant huh? How much of a surprise was this one," Catherine asked, leaning against the counter.

"Very, but the doctor said everything was fine, and thank God that there's only one baby this time."

"I'd be thanking my lucky stars!"

"Oh trust me I am, but we'll get through this. We don't really have a choice now do we?"

"Guess not. So you're really making Gil get a vasectomy?"

"Not making, he agreed to do it although he's not excited about it. But it's either that or I get a hysterectomy and I really would rather not do that. Not when I have five soon to be six kids to run after."

"And more pain, at least this way Gil will be in and out of the doctor's office within an hour or so."

"He has an appointment set up for the procedure in a few more weeks. The procedure itself takes about twenty minutes. After that he just has to wait until the general anaesthesia wears off, then he can come home," Sara finished as the two made there way out to a funny sight.

Greg, Nick, Warrick, Jim and David were all trying to feed a baby so Gil could finally eat his cold breakfast. The thing was, there was more food on the grown men than there was on the babies.

"You ok," Gil asked as Sara sat back down to take a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, I'll live," Sara said, sitting close to Gil so she could watch the men try and feed five kids.

"Nick, I think you need a little more practice," Sara said chuckling as Wyatt threw some scrambled egg at his face.

"Funny Sara," Nick said turning back to work on his baby feeding skills.

Thank you for the reviews everyone, keep them coming!

I hoe you enjoyed how Sara and Gil broke the news to the team, i thought it was fun

Next Chater we meet Nick's new baby, i know i have been primarly focused on GSR but there will be some more team interaction coming ahead.

Enjoy and don't foorget to review

Katie


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey! Come on in," Sara said opening her front door. It had been two days since they made the big announcement about baby number six and Gil and Sara thought it would be nice to have a little backyard BBQ with just the team.

"Hey, we're not late are we," Catherine asked coming in, Lindsay trailing behind her.

"No, you're just in time. Everyone else is out back either playing with the kids or enjoying the sun," Sara said escorting them through the house and in to the back yard.

"Hey, everyone's here now so why don't you manly men start up the grill," Sara suggested, coming up behind Gil who was sitting down and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Sara, you do realize that's how you got pregnant again, right," Jim said smiling.

"Actually I believe it was a little more complex then me wrapping my arms around Gil's neck. If I remember correctly clothes were shed and my legs were…"

"OK, ok, enough," Brass said holding up his hands.

"I really don't want a mental image of Gil naked and you wrapping anything around anything, you're like a daughter to me and that's just wrong," Jim said with a sour expression on his face causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"How are you doing, Sandy," Catherine asked as she, Sara, and Laura sat down at the table across from her, watching Jim and Gil man the grill and the other boys play with the kids, Lindsay included.

"Tired, and more tired! This baby doesn't seem to want to come out. Today marks the fifth day that it's overdue," She said, rubbing her stomach, watching as Nick picked up Abigail and put her on the slide on the playground/fort Sara and Gil had in their back yard.

"Don't stress too much over it, babies come when they want too. I know that first hand. Remember your wedding," Sara said watching the guys play with all five kids so she could have a break.

"How could I forget that? That was one of the best highlights of that day," Sandy said smiling.

"I still feel kind of bad about it. I felt like I stole the show."

"Nonsense, Sara! You really couldn't predict when and where they were going  
to be born. It happened and it just made our wedding even more special."

"Plus, we had a hell of a time after you guys left; I think the party went on for a good chunk of the night! Jack, Wyatt and Abigail fell asleep on a coat pile. I still have those pictures," Laura said smiling at the memory.

"Well just think Sandy, you and Nick will have a beautiful bouncing baby real soon and then Nick can join the brand new fathers club," Catherine said.

"Brand new fathers club," Sandy asked curiously.

"Yep, when Nick walks into work after the baby's born, looking like he hasn't slept in a week, he will be happily included into the club," Catherine retorted

"I do remember seeing Gil walking into work just after the triplets were born and he looked like he had barely got an hour's worth of sleep," Catherine said smiling as Gil and Jim came over to the table for there drinks.

"That's because I hadn't Catherine. You thought one baby's demands were hard try doing it with three! At least we had a schedule going, though Right, Sara," Gil asked.

"Yep, and it worked pretty well too."

"What kind of schedule did you have," Sandy asked wanting any advice from Gil and Sara.

"Well because I breastfed, I was the one to do most of the feeding unless all three were demanding to be fed at the same time. If that happened, Gil would go get a bottle, but that rarely happened. So after they were fed at two in the morning they were usually pretty good until about six. But they would still wake up in between that time, so Gil would get up and change diapers and rock them back to sleep," Sara replied

"Were there any nights that they wouldn't go back to sleep for you," Sandy asked

"Yep, what was it, about once a week, they wanted to be up a lot longer at night for some reason," Gil asked to a nodding Sara.

"Yeah, but we found a way to get them back to sleep real quick."

"A little bit of whisky on the gums, Gil," Jim asked laughing.

"Nah, Sara wouldn't let me do that," Gil said laughing back.

"So you two, how did you get them to sleep," Catherine asked.

"Well we figured it out one night when Jack decided to wake everyone up. And when I say everyone, I mean the neighbours, too! I'm pretty sure they could hear him," Sara said remembering.

_Hearing Jack's cries, Gil reluctantly climbed out of bed and went into the boy's room to quiet him down before he woke the whole house._"By that point I had three screaming babies in my arms and Sara was out like a light," Gil said watching his children play.

"Hey buddy, what's with all the crying," Gil cooed picking up the baby and putting him on the change table to get a new diaper on him.

"No spraying Daddy, ok," Gil said to the crying infant as he took off the old diaper and put on a new one. Putting his sleeper back on, Gil swaddled him back up and started rocking him, trying to get the baby to calm down.

"Come on, buddy. Please stop crying, you need sleep. Daddy needs sleep and I bet you're mommy isn't too impressed that you're crying like there's no tomorrow," Gil said talking to the child as he rubbed his back and paced around the room, only to hear another set of cries join in.

"I think you woke up you're brother," Gil said moving down the hall to Wyatt's bedroom.

"Ok I hear you," Gil said putting Jack down and grabbing Wyatt to quickly change his diaper and swaddle him back up. Grabbing him and Jack, Gil started pacing and bouncing trying to get them to settle down.

"Ok guys, what's wrong. You've been fed, changed and burped. You're not sick and you don't have gas, what's wrong," Gil asked his crying babies whose cries never let down, and were loud enough to wake up the last baby of the house, Abigail. Quickly walking to the next room Gil repeated the process that he had with the boys, changing her diaper and swaddling her back up.

"You slept through it all Sara," Catherine asked

"No, I was awake; I figured that I would give Gil ten more minutes before I got out of bed. You got to remember that the babies were three months old at this point and Gil was back to work. I was dead tired and didn't have the energy to move."

"Ok, so back to the story," Laura said shushing everyone.

"Ok, so the three crying babies were starting to give me a headache. But then I remembered what I do when I have a headache," Gil said smiling.

_"Please stop crying," Gil asked with no success. Then he spied Sara's baby sling that he'd seen her use and put it on. Sara would hold all three babies close to her when they had to go down for a nap but were fighting sleep. The steady beat of her heart lulled them to sleep.  
So putting the babies down in Abigail's crib still crying Gil grabbed the sling and wrapped it around him like Sara showed him so he could hold all three. After a minute or two of frustration with the sling Gil finally had it  
on right and picked up the babies one by one, making sure they were close to him. _

"So you got them to sleep with you're heartbeat. That's nothing new. I did the same thing with Lindsay," Catherine said.

"If only they stopped crying, they didn't," Gil said getting back to  
his story_._

"_Ok, so this doesn't seem to be working and now I have a bit of a headache so here's what we're going to do," Gil said going downstairs to the stereo.  
Pressing play on the CD Sara had on before, selecting the right track the  
voice of Jakob Dylan and the Wallflowers come through the speakers:_  
"After I heard the crying stop and Gil didn't come back to bed, I got curious and got up. Walking down the stairs I wasn't prepared to see Gil dancing in the dark with the babies," Sara said smiling, making Gil blush.

Lookin' back at the crash site  
I don't see me by the roadside  
Well this heart is on wheels tonight  
Straight through the ghettos  
And without lights  
Now every heart has a blind side  
Where it learns how to improvise  
Well this place is a whorehouse tonight  
Cheaper lovers make expensive wives

But all of these horses  
That you chase around  
In the end they are the ones  
That always bring you down  
This invisible city  
Where no one sees nothing  
We're touching faces in the dark  
Feelin' pretty is so hard

Looking down at the babies, Gil smiled as they started to quiet down. Listening to the steady beat of Gil's heart and the soft acoustic guitar in the background quieted the babies down.

Now all of these voices  
And all of these noises  
With all their illusions of choices  
They've come to my door  
With one dozen roses  
The imitation of good faith  
Is how you stumble upon hate  
It may have been the first of mistakes  
When we held on too loosely  
Then opened the gates

But all of these horses  
That you chase around  
In the end they are the ones  
That always bring you down  
This invisible city  
Where no one sees nothing  
We're touching faces in the dark  
Feelin' pretty is so hard

Now I try not to tell lies  
But there's pressures from inside  
So I've learned how to compromise  
Good people for alibis

That you chase around  
In the end they are the ones  
That always bring you down  
This invisible city  
Where no one sees nothing  
We're touching faces in the dark  
Feelin' pretty is so hard

By the end of the song the babies were almost asleep again but as soon as they heard the music stop, slight whimpers could be heard coming from their mouths. So Gil quickly changed the song and Shania Twain's 'You've Got A Way With Me' came through the speakers. As soon as the music started again, the whimpers ceased as Gil slowly swayed to the music, cooing soft words to them and rubbing their backs.

"It didn't take you long to join me though," Gil said.

_"Hey," Sara said coming up behind him, her nightshirt, Gil's Berkley sweater, resting just under her butt._

Jumping a little, Gil turned around smiling.

"You got them to stop crying," She said brushing the top of Wyatt's head.

"_It was the music. Something about the beats and my movement, it soothed them. They're almost asleep. I've got this if you want to go back to bed," Gil said smiling, still swaying to the music._

"Actually, I think I'm going to join you," Sara said taking Gil's arm and putting it around her so she could lean her head on his shoulder and wrap her arm around his waist. Staying close to him and brushing the heads of her children with her fingers, dancing with her husband and babies in the moonlight

"Well, that's one way to get them to calm down," Laura stated.

"And it worked and hasn't stopped working, when one of them is cranky and doesn't want to go down for their nap, I'll turn the music on and rock them to sleep. And we found out that it works for the twins, too," Sara said watching as Wyatt attempted to slide down the slide by himself without anyone at the bottom to catch him.

"Wyatt, be careful," Sara muttered to herself, making the others look up to the slide, only to watch him go down the slide and bounce off the bottom, hitting the back of his head on the slide

Sara was up and going over to him before the cry even broke loose. Gil was right behind her as Sara picked him up as he wailed.

"It's ok baby, it's ok," Sara said holding him close, trying to feel the back of his head for blood, but finding it difficult to do as Wyatt shook his head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry, I turned around for a second," Nick said stammering an apology.

"Nick, it's ok, accidents happen," Gil said answering for Sara, who had tears forming in her eyes, not liking to hear her son in pain.

"Sara, just hold him close I'll check his head," Gil said softly as Wyatt buried his head in the crook of Sara's shoulder.

Gil brushed his hair up and could see a tiny cut on a lump that was forming  
on the back of his head.

"He'll be ok honey, just a bump and a small cut," Gil said as he rubbed Wyatt's back.

"You sure," Sara asked.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. Bumps and cuts were bound to happen sometime," Gil said.

"Let's go get some ice and put it on his head. Guys why don't you bring the kids up. Dinner is pretty much ready," Gil said to a now sullen team of guys who had four active kids still wanting to play.

"Griss, we're really sorry, man," Warrick said.

"Guys, it was an accident, they happen, no big deal. He's fine, see he's already stopped crying," Gil pointed out as he watched Sara sit down with him, Jim passed her a bag of ice and she gently put it on the back of his head.

"He's a toddler. Toddlers fall and get back up all the time. I'm surprised this is the first time it's happened," Gil said leading the gang and kids back up the yard.

"We only looked away for a second, Griss. We were helping the others get up," Greg explained.

"I know, Greg we watched it from the deck. And it only takes a second of not looking for something to happen. Just keep that in mind, Nick, for when you have a two year old."

"I will, Griss. I will," Nick replied coming up the deck and sitting beside Sandy, rubbing her tummy.

"Are you alright," Gil asked as he squatted beside Sara and brushing Wyatt's hair.

"Are you talking to me or your son", Sara asked.

"Both"

"He's ok now, the ice is helping, I think, and I'll be ok, too. Between pregnancy hormones and seeing him in pain I kinda lost it a bit. But I'll be ok," Sara said, her eyes clearing and a slight smile coming across her face.

"You want me to take him," Gil asked.

"No, just let me hold him for awhile. You can help feed your other kids," Sara said as Laura was placing them all in their highchairs that were placed outside around the table.

"Leave me with the fun job," Gil muttered out causing Sara to laugh in response.

* * *

An hour later, after everyone had finished eating and Gil was busy cleaning faces and hands, the group all sat around the deck. Sara still held Wyatt in her arms while Gil held Abigail, who was playing with her doll. Jack was in Jim's arms while Catherine and Laura each held a twin.

"I really don't want to go to work tonight," Greg said.

"I'm with Greg, this has been a fun day and work just seems to put a damper on it," Warrick added.

"Well, I am so glad I don't have to worry about work for another while," Sandy replied as she moved around on her seat a little uncomfortably wincing slightly.

"You ok there Sandy," Sara asked smiling. After five kids, Sara knew the signs of labour.

"I think so. Just a back ache, I've had it all day," she replied.

"You sure it's a backache," Sara asked.

"I think so, why you don't think it's labour do you?"

"I think you're in the beginnings of labour, yes. But that's just my opinion," Sara said smiling as Sandy realized that maybe her back ache wasn't just a back ache.

"What do we do," Nick asked causing the others to laugh at his panicked look.

"Just relax, Nicky. That was the first contraction that seemed to have affected Sandy a little bit so far, you guys have a bit if waiting to do yet," Gil said.

"I say we just relax for a few more hours before we have to head into work. Who wants a drink," Gil said.

* * *

Two hours later it was pretty visible that Sandy was in labour. Her contractions were now ten minutes apart.

"Sandy, I'm going to say this to you as a friend, take the drugs," Sara said seeing her wince again.

"But I wanted to go without them," She said as the contraction lessened and her grip on Nick's hand released.

"Well, I have gone with and without them. Labour sucks and it's painful but you don't get a medal for going without them, and life is so much easier with them," Sara said causing the other women to laugh.

"She's right Sandy, I had drugs with Lindsay and labour was a lot better after that. Even though you still feel you're body splitting in two when you have to push," Catherine said causing Sara to snort.

"You think one was bad, Cath. Try two without drugs or three with!"

"No thank you, Lindsay was enough for me," Catherine said brushing a stray  
piece of Lindsay's hair out of her face.

"You really feel like you're splitting in two," Greg asked.

"Yes!" Was the unanimous answer from all the mothers.

* * *

"Yeah, Sara she's doing great," Nick said on the phone, he was relaying all information to her so she could tell the guys.

"That's good, Nick. Did she take the drugs?"

"She did and she was in complete bliss afterwards but she's almost ready to push now," Nick said looking over to his wife who was breathing through another contraction.

Sandy shouted through her next contraction, "NICHOLAS STOKES YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

"I better go, Sara," Nick said.

"Sounds like it! Have fun, Nick and tell me when your new baby is here," Sara said hanging up the phone as Gil came walking through the front door at ten o'clock on the dot.

"Hey honey," Gil said.

"Hey, breakfast is in the oven for you, pancakes."

"My favourite! Where are the kids?"

"Watching Dora, so if you're quiet we can have ten more minutes of quiet before the show ends," Sara said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, Mrs. Grissom ten minutes is not a long time. What do you suggest we do," Gil said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking you could kiss me," Sara said backing up so she could sit on top of the counter.

"I could do that, how's this," Gil said giving her a soft lingering kiss.

"Mmmm, that's nice but I was thinking of something a little more intense," Sara said holding his face in her hands.

"I can do intense," Gil said kissing her harder.

"Will that do?"

"Not quite, how about you add erotic to the mix."

"So you want an intense and erotic kiss," Gil said just before their lips met and he kissed her harder and faster, tongues coming into play.

"How about that?"

"That was a lot better, but all I ask is that you add long to it. Kiss me long, hard and deep," Sara said, more seductively then intended.

"You're making this very hard not to continue."

"Once the babies go down for a nap, I promise we'll continue this but until then," Sara was cut off as Gil's lips were pressed against hers.

Time seemed to slow down as the pair kissed. That was until Sara and Gil both got the feeling that someone was watching them. Breaking apart Sara looked over Gil's shoulder only to see all five babies quietly looking at their Mommy and Daddy.

"Is your show finished," Sara asked the triplets who nodded a yes in response.

"Hey guys," Gil said straightening his glasses and bending down so that his kids could tackle him, making him fall backwards.

"Someone miss me," Gil said laughing as he backed himself against the cupboard so his kids could all start babbling to him.

"I'll heat your breakfast honey," Sara said opening the oven.

"Hey have you heard from Nick?"

"I talked to him just before you walked in, Sandy's in pain and was getting ready to push," Sara said just before the phone rang.

"Hello"

"It's a boy Sara! I have a son! Six pounds, ten ounces and bald. Has a great set of lungs though!"

"That's great, Nick, I'll be sure to pass the news on. Call me when you have a name."

"Simon Anthony Stokes, that's his name."

"It's beautiful, Nick. Give Sandy a hug for me. Now go hold your baby," Sara said as Nick hung up.

"It's a boy, Simon Anthony Stokes, 6 pounds 10 ounces. Nick sounded off the wall," Sara said to Gil.

"He has reason to be. We'll have to go up and see him later. Maybe get Jim and your mom to babysit for while," Gil said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have something in mind, Bugman?"

"Possibly, but first things first; eat, sleep and then play, right guys," Gil said sitting down at the table to eat, his kids all sitting on the floor around him.

"It's like I have a pack of cubs, all staying close but not too close," Gil said causing Sara to snort.

"Yeah, but these cubs stay around a lot longer!"

"But we wouldn't have it any other way! I want to keep them close for as long as I can," Gil said smiling as he fed a bite of his pancake to Wyatt.

Hope you enjoyed, i know i did. i really liked the scene of Gil and Sara dancing in the dark with the babies, i couple totally picture them doing that

Again the song's were;

The wallflowers, Invisible City and Shania Twains', You've got a way with me

Nicky has a son, Simon Anthony Stokes!

Where are those reviews people, i know i have more the a couple people reading. PLease leave me you're thoughts, i wirte for others to read and i really enjoy your feedback even if it is only a couple words, it's great encouragement to help me keep writing.

Please keep reding and reviewing

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Welcome back, Nicky," Catherine said as Nick came through the break room door, tired eyes leading the way.

"Hey Gil, I think you and Jim can welcome Nick into the New Fathers Club," Catherine chuckled at Nick's dishevelled appearance.

"I think you're right, Cath. Red eyes, yawning and the fact that Nick has spit up on his shoulder makes him a prime candidate," Grissom said causing Nick to pull his shirt over and realize that indeed he did have spit up onit.

"Ahh man, I just changed into this shirt before I left the house. I only held Simon for two seconds before I left, how did I manage to get spit up on me again?"

"Oh the joys of parenthood, Nick; dirty diapers, spit up and sleepless nights. Welcome to the club," Gil said chuckling.

"So how's it going with a new baby, Nick," Warrick asked.

"It has its up's and downs. More up's than downs, though."

"How so? I thought having a kid was supposed to be fun," Greg said pouring a cup of coffee.

Grissom and Catherine both smiled at Greg's comment. Having a kid did have a lot of advantages, but when you have a two week old baby at home who was up every two or three hours demanding to be fed, it tended to take all the fun out of being a parent.

"Simon's great! I'm happy to be a dad, always wanted to be one. But not getting the sleep I'm used to and not realizing you have spit up on your shoulder when you come into work sucks," Nick said smiling.

"But you love anyways, right," Gil said smiling.

"I do, wouldn't change it for the world! Although I don't think I could handle two or even three babies at once, Griss. I don't know how you and Sara did it!"

"One day at a time, that's all you can do, Nick. That's how we did it and that's how you'll do it too.

But for now, I have assignments. Nick, you and Warrick have a DB out in Henderson. Greg you're solo, B&E on the strip. Catherine, you're with me. We have paperwork. I want to get you caught up on everything. I go on leave tomorrow and I'll be gone for a week."

"Ahh yes, time to get snipped," Catherine said as she and Gil left the break room.

"I would rather not think of it that way, Catherine. More like making sure Sara can't get pregnant again and not having to worry about birth control any more."

"What, you don't like those latex barriers," Catherine said and getting an annoyed look in response as he sat down.

"Ok, ok, enough, I know," Catherine said holding up her hands.

"So, you get it done tomorrow afternoon and then what, is there anything you can't do for the next while?"

"I'm supposed to stay off my feet for a couple days and just take it easy. No lifting over ten pounds and no sex for a couple weeks. Because our line of work requires more manual labour than most, I have to take it easy, hence the reason I took a week off. But after that I should be ok and then all I have to do is go back for a 2 and 3 month check up to make sure…"

"That you have no more little Grissom's in you," Catherine finished.

"Yes Catherine, to put it bluntly. After that I'm considered a success."

"Well, you always did need to be successful," Catherine said as she opened the first folder.

* * *

"Hey Honey," Gil said coming through the front door.

"Hey Gil, how was work," Sara asked as all five kids came bounding in the room.

"Ok, it was just paperwork," was all Gil got to say as kids came into view.

"Dada," Jack said coming into the room.

"Hey buddy," Gil said picking up his two year old son.

"Dada miss you!"

"I missed you too," Gil said as he felt his pant legs being tugged by two other children.

"Dada up," Abigail asked holding her arms up. Setting Jack on the table, Gil picked up Abigail and then Wyatt and set them on the table beside Jack so he could see them all, not realizing his nine month old girls were coming right up behind Gil. They wanted to see there Daddy, too!

"Gil, I think you have two other kids that want your attention," Sara said smiling. Watching Gil interact with his children as they repeated what they could remember of their ABC's.

Picking up Gracie and Isabelle, Sara put them in their high chairs and rolled them over to sit on either side of Gil.

"Well hello my beautiful girls," Gil said stroking there heads and getting them to giggle.

"Have you guys all been good for Mommy today?"

"Me good, pay with Ack and Att," Abigail said.

"What did you guys play?"

"Cars," Jack happily yelled, clapping.

"Which car were you today, Wyatt," Gil asked. Almost everyday Gil would come home to find his three oldest children playing with trucks and cars. Abigail's dolls usually made it into play as well.

"Da lollow tuck, Adiagil put Mary in it," Wyatt said. Mary was Abigail's doll that went everywhere with her, the park, in a stroller, and bedtime. Anywhere Abigail went, Mary went.

"She did? Did you guys give her a ride?"

"Yep, she feld out of da truck dough and got a booboo. Mammy tissed it bedder, dough," Abigail said holding Mary up with a Band-Aid over her knee.

"Well Mommy did a good job," Gil said looking over to a smirking Sara.

"I try," Sara said as she reheated Gil's breakfast.

"And you do a wonderful job! Ok guys, time to go play in the other room so daddy can eat, then we'll play, ok?"

"Tay!" Was the response he got as he placed his children back on the floor so they could play while he ate.

"Now you two, have you been good little girls for Mommy," Gil said as he turned to his twin girls. All he got in response was smiles and gurgles.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gil said, brushing their curly dark brown hair and smiling.

"You two are getting so big! Seems like just yesterday you were newborns."

"Yeah, well before long we'll have another newborn in the house. Six and a half more months to go," Sara said setting his warmed up breakfast in front of him.

"Thank you," Gil said taking a hungry bite out of his toast.

"You're welcome. So how are you feeling, nervous about this afternoon?"

"I would be lying if I said no. Letting a doctor snip in places that shouldn't be snipped is a little daunting for any man, but other than nervousness, I'm ok. Doc and I had a long conversation the other day about the procedure. Apparently the Mrs. made him get one in the early 90's as well after there last child was born. He informed me that since his and Jim's vasectomy the procedure has improved. No scalpels and its less invasive now. But I already knew that from talking to the doctor when we booked the appointment," Gil said trying to smile but having it only come out forced.

"You'll do fine, Baby," Sara said grabbing his hand.

"I'll be in the room with you, holding your hand the whole time. Just like you held mine when I was in labour, I'll hold yours," Sara said, smiling as Gil finally smiled back at her.

"I know and I thank you for that. I just want this to be over and done with. That way we can go back to the daily grind of life and deal with our kids here and the one on the way," Gil said, sliding his hand down to Sara's stomach where there sixth child was.

Placing her hand on top of his, Sara smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, you know that," She said smiling.

"I love you, too. Now let me eat so I can go play with my kids for an hour and then get a few hours of sleep before we leave for the doctor's office."

* * *

"Hey Mom, hey Jim, come on in," Sara said to the duo. Jim and Laura were babysitting while Gil and Sara went to the doctor's.

"Hey, Honey. Why is it so quiet in here," Laura asked taking off her shoes.

"Because the kids are all still napping, they should be down for another hour. They wake up around four," she said as Gil came in the front room.

"Hey Gil, ready to go get snipped," Jim smirked.

As Gil put on his jacket, he replied,

"As ready as I'll ever be. I don't think there is a proper way for one to get ready to get snipped!"

"True enough, I know if I had the choice at the time I would have downed a bottle of whisky so I could pass out and not feel a thing! But I don't think the doctor would have appreciated it much," Jim said chuckling.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Gil. If Sara can push out babies you can survive a ten minute procedure that doesn't even involve the use of a scalpel," Laura stated smiling.

"Very true. So we should be back in a couple hours. You ready, Sara," Gil asked as he  
grabbed the keys.

"Yep, let's go, Babe. See you two later," Sara waved as she and Gil walked out the front door.

"He hides it well, but Gil's terrified," Jim said, shaking his head and going to put his feet up on the couch.

"He didn't looked terrified, a little nervous maybe but I didn't see terrified," Laura said coming to put Jim's feet in her lap.

"The flexing of Gil's hands showed how nervous he was, but the little twitch by his eye showed just how terrified he was. I don't blame him either. I was the same way. No man wants to get a vasectomy, but if the need for it arises, it must be done. And I think in my case and in Gil's the need had arisen!"

"That it has, those two are going to be very busy for a long time! Six kids is a lot for anyone!"

"So do you have any inkling as to what this new baby is, boy or girl?"

"I think I'm leaning towards a girl but I'm not quite sure yet. Ask me again when she has a belly and I can give you a better opinion," Laura said smiling.

"Well, I for one say it's a boy. I hope for Gil's sake it's a boy. He needs to even out the status quo around here!"

"Doesn't always work like that, Jim. We don't always get what we want."

"Oh how I know that! But I still think it's a boy."

* * *

"Grissom," The nurse called.

"That's me, Honey," Gil said standing, Sara following him into the back room where he was instructed to pull down his pants and underwear around his ankles and lie on the table. Covering himself until the doctor came in, Gil gave a nervous smile to Sara.

"You ok," She asked stroking his hairline.

"Yeah, nerves. Not looking forward to a needles in my "

"Gil, how you doing? Ready to get a vasectomy," The doctor said coming into the room, snapping his latex gloves at the same time.

"As ready as I'm going to be," Gil said as the nurse came around to get Gil situated properly on the bed.

"Are you going to be staying with us during the procedure, Mrs.Grissom," The nurse asked.

"Yeah, is that ok."

"Yeah it's fine I just ask that you stay by your husband's head, and if I were you, I wouldn't watch," She said smiling as Sara nodded.

"Ok Gil, we're going to start now. First things first, we're going to numb you up so you're going to fell a slight prick," he said as he inserted the first part of the needle, watching as Sara curiously looked down to watch.

"Ok Gil, can you feel this," he asked as he poked him with a prick to make sure he was numb.

"Nope"

"Good, then we'll start. You are going to feel some tugging and some pressure but no pain. If you have any pain at all let me know, ok?"

"I will," Gil replied as the doctor started the procedure.

"So Gil, what made you want a vasectomy, no more kids?"

"Something like that. After five kids we thought we were done, apparently we weren't."

"Five kids, that's a lot of tykes running around. I can understand why you came to this option."

"Yeah well, after we found out that Sara was pregnant again with baby number six that was conceived with two forms of birth control in place, we decided that this was probably our best option!"

"Ahh, someone's to fertile, I see," The nurse said looking up to find a pale looking Sara.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Grissom?"

"Yeah, I looked and I should have taken your advice and kept my eyes on Gil, I'll be fine" Sara said returning her gaze to Gil's.

"I'm ok, just never seen surgery up close and personal like this," she said, forcing a smile.

"Sara, you've delivered triplets and twins and you're queasy with this," Gil said trying to joke.

"Yeah but when you're in labour you're in too much pain to notice the grossness of the situation. You just want to get the baby out! I never actually paid much attention to what was happening with the doctors, just myself."

"You delivered triplets and twins," the doctor asked.

"I did, and believe me it wasn't fun! I was utterly exhausted after it. Thank god I only have one baby in me this time. This will be a walk in the park!"

"I bet, I remember labour with my son and I hated every minute of it. I can't imagine what pushing out three babies is like," the nurse said.

"You don't want to, trust me!"

"I'll take your word for it!"

"Ok Mr. Grissom, all done," The doctor said snapping his gloves off.

"Really," Gil asked.

"Yep, and everything looks good. I want you to stay in here for another ten minutes or so and relax," the doctor said as the nurse raised the bed slightly.

"I'll be back shortly, if you're in any pain let me know, ok?"

"I will," Gil said to the retreating doctor.

"That wasn't so bad," Gil said slightly smirking.

"No pain, you're alright?"

"I'm ok, although once the numbing stuff wears off it could be a relatively different situation. But it's already expected that I will have a little amount of pain, nothing that an icepack won't help, though," Gil said trying to get the color back into Sara's face.

"No sex for a couple weeks, though," Gil muttered causing a smirk to play across Sara's face.

"Too bad, all these pregnancy hormones are making me very hot for my husband," She teased.

"Not funny, Sara! We can't have sex for two weeks," Gil said smiling back.

* * *

"We're home," Sara called as Hank came bounding to the front door, two babies chasing after him.

"Hey girls," Sara said smiling as Hank hid behind her legs.

"Ma," Gracie said, smiling.

"Hey cutie, where's grandma and grandpa," she asked as she and Gil made their way into the living room to find Jim and Laura playing cars and dolls with the triplets.

"Hey Gil, how'd it go," Jim asked.

"As well as can be expected, I guess. Other than being a little sore, I'm ok," Gil said sitting in his lazy boy.

"Ice works magic! Just numb it up again and you won't feel a thing for awhile."

"That's what the doctor said as well," Sara interjected going to grab an icepack for her husband.

"Here, honey" Sara said coming back into the room, a bag of ice in hand.

"Thanks," Gil said reclining in his chair and putting the ice on his crotch, causing the others to laugh as Gil groaned at the numbing sensation.

Here's chapter five for everyone, i do hope everyone is enjoying thos story, i am having a lot of fun writing it!

Just so you know i researched vascetomies and actually watched a video of someone getting one, and as less invasive as it is it still lookes painful for a man, but it really did only take about 7 minutes.

Poor Grissom though, he had to go get it done, lol

Please keep the reviews coming

kaite


	6. Chapter 6

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

It had been three days since Gil's vasectomy and you could definitely tell he was feeling better. Ice packs were no longer needed for soreness and he could walk better now, no more trying to lean on one side more than the other. Now it was Monday morning, and even though he was still on leave until Saturday night Gil was getting up early. He had set his phone to go off at seven, just before the kids got up, so they could all surprise Sara with a Mothers' Day breakfast.

Sara stirred, slowly sitting up in the bed,

"Mmmmm, stay in bed, Honey. We still have another half hour."

Softly trailing his hands through her hair and lulling her back to sleep, he said  
"Go back to sleep, Sara. I'm just going to go get stuff ready for when the kids wake up."

Getting up, going to the bathroom, then pulling on a pair of sweat pants, Gil made his way downstairs into the kitchen, hoping to get a good head start on breakfast before the triplets made there way downstairs and the twins demanded to be let out of there cribs.

"Pancakes, waffles, and fresh fruit," Gil said aloud as he looked in the fridge to see what to make.

"And orange juice to top it off," He said pulling the jug from the fridge.

Twenty minutes later, the pancakes were all made and the last of the waffles were being popped up from the toaster. Gil heard the distinct footsteps of three tired toddlers.

"Good morning," Gil said squatting down as his arms became full of tired babies. Not getting anything in a reply, Gil picked up all three tired babies and walked into the living room, setting all of them on the couch.

"Today is Mothers' Day, so we're going to be on our best behaviour today. And as soon as Mommy gets up you have to go and give her a big, big hug and kiss, ok," Gil asked as the three started to wake up more.

Hearing two other babies call, Gil smiled and got up to go get the twins before they woke Sara. Gil was determined to let her sleep a couple hours longer today.

"Hey you two, quiet down" Gil said coming into the twins' bedroom. Gracie and Isabelle were both standing in their cribs bouncing and giggling as soon as they say their Daddy enter the room.

"Da, Da, Da," Isabelle said, her brown hair ruffled from sleep, as Gil grabbed her out of the crib.

"Yes I'm Dada, did you two sleep well," He asked as he picked up Gracie with his other arm.

The only response he got was 'Da, Da, Da' making Gil smile as he brought them into the living room where the triplets were now happily amusing themselves with cars and dolls.

"Are you guys awake now," Gil asked, setting the twins down so they could crawl over to grab a toy and smiling as Gil let Hank back inside. They went after their favourite pet, who played along with them and let him chase him, keeping the twins amused.

"Awake!" Jack loudly announced, happily smiling at his Dad.

"Well that's good because we've got lots of fun stuff today!"

"Pay wif you an Mommy," Wyatt asked.

"Yep, but remember as soon as you see Mommy go give her a big hug and kiss, ok," Gil asked to his kids who just nodded. 'Hopefully they'll remember' Gil thought as he walked back into the kitchen to put the finishing touches on breakfast and set the table so that when Sara came down all he would have to do is bring the food out of the oven where it was keeping warm. But until then, Gil was determined to go play with his kids before they started bugging him about food.

"Mmmmmm, something smells good in here," Sara said, coming down the stairs and seeing Gil playing peek-a-boo with Gracie and Isabelle.

"Guys, remember what I said, go give Mommy a big hug and kiss," Gil whispered to the triplets as Sara came into the room, only to be bombarded with three running babies.

"Momma, hug," Abigail said holding her arms up so she could properly hug her mother.

"I love Abigail hugs" Sara said picking her up and receiving a big sloppy kiss on her cheek, too.

"Thank you, baby girl," Sara said putting her down.

"Me give you hug too, Mama," Jack said while Wyatt held onto her leg.

"Well how can I turn that down," Sara said, adjusting herself so she could sit beside Gil on the floor and hug both her boys at the same time. With one arm around each kid, she received raspberries on her cheeks to go along with her hugs.

As soon as Sara felt the raspberries on her cheek she decided to have a little fun and find their ticklish spots under their ribs, making her boys laugh until they had tears running out of their eyes.

"No, no," Jack giggled, as Sara reached a spot under his arm pits.

"No more, Mommy" Wyatt said, laughing hysterically.

"Ok, I think I've had my fun for today with you boys," Sara said taking a deep breath and smelling breakfast.

"Whatcha got cooking, Bugman?"

"Breakfast. I'll go get it ready and then we'll eat," Gil said, getting up and grabbing the twins with him so he could get them into their high chairs.

"You ready to eat, Honey," Gil said coming back into the living room.

"Yes, baby number six and I are starving," She said rubbing her stomach that had a tiny bump to it.

"Come on you three, breakfast time," Gil said. They all ran to the kitchen table, standing beside their booster seats so Gil could get them seated.

"Gil, this looks so good," Sara commented on the spread before her. Waffles, pancakes, warm maple syrup and fresh peaches to top it off, just what she was craving.

"Anything for you honey, Happy Mothers' Day," Gil said, kissing the top of her head and then cutting up the triplets food so they could feed themselves. He looked up to see the shocked look on Sara's face,

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"I did, I haven't been paying much attention to the calendar as of late. I must say, this is a wonderful surprise," She said, as she took a pancake and a waffle and drenched it in warm maple syrup.

"Well there's more to come so just relax today and I'll take care of everything else!"

"I can handle that," Sara said.

With her third bite already heading to her mouth, Sara paused half way there.

"Honey, you ok? Are you going to get sick," Gil asked, already preparing to help her.

"Oh crap, Gil, I forgot about Mothers' Day!"

"Yes, we've been over this already."

"What about my Mother? I didn't even buy her a card," She said with a tear in her eye.

"I got you covered, Honey. I picked up one that we can all sign later," Gil said. He got up and disappeared for a minute only to come back with two large bouquets of daisies, lilies and wildflowers, Sara's favourites.

"From your children, the other one is for Laura. We can give it to her later." He kissed her softly.

"Thank you, what would I do without you?"

"Be driven crazy by five kids!"

"Probably! Thank you, Gil. I think I really like this Mothers' Day stuff!"

"And to think we're just getting started!"

* * *

"So, where are we going," Sara asked as she helped strap in the last baby in the car.

"We're meeting Jim and Laura."

"Where?"

"Just get in the car," Gil said, smiling at the slight pout that was on Sara's face.

* * *

"We're meeting Mom and Jim at the park," Sara asked smiling.

As he got the kids out of the car, he said,

"Yep. I know we don't get to take the kids to the park as much as we want to because it takes at least two people to watch five kids, so I thought this could be a fun family day."

"I think you're right, thank you, Honey" Sara said, just as Jim and Laura came over.

"Hey Cookie, Happy Mothers' Day," Jim said.

"Thanks, Jim."

"Now get out of the way and let me get the tykes out of the car. Let Gil and me watch them. You and Laura can go get comfy over by the picnic tables," Jim instructed.

"Yes, sir," Sara smirked as she walked over to her mom to give her a big hug.

"Happy Mothers' Day, Mom."

"You too, Honey," Laura said, returning the embrace and rubbing Sara's belly.  
They made their way over to the tables,

"How you feeling?"

"Ok, I think the morning sickness is finally gone. I just hit the four month mark and that's when it pretty much died down with the others. I'm hoping that's what happened this time around," She said as she sat down.

Sara watched as Gil and Jim carried over a couple coolers and watched the kids run in front and beside them.

"And Gil, he's ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. He said he was feeling a lot better today. No more soreness today, which is a good sign. He still has to take the antibiotics that the doctor gave him for a few more days just to ward off infection, but other than that, he's doing great!"

"Well, that's good to hear. Before you know it you and Gil will be back into the swing of things," Laura said, wiggling her eyebrows making Sara blush.

"Oh, Honey, you have five kids and I know how babies are made!"

"I know, I just find it a little weird to talk to my Mother about my sex life!"

"You don't plan on talking with your girls about it when their married?"

"Don't let Gil hear you say that! According to him, the girls aren't allowed to date until they're twenty-five! And any boy that comes near them before that is going to be scared away by not only Gil, but Jim and the guys too!"

"Not to worry Sara, those girls will have a mother and grandmother plus aunts around to veer the men away so the girls can go have fun and date some boys," Laura said smiling.

"I hope so," Sara said as Gil and Jim finally made it to the tables with the coolers and the kids.

"Having fun, Honey," Sara asked smiling, liking her day off so Gil could watch the kids run and play at the park.

"Sure am, Honey," Gil said with a funny smirk on his face.

"Dada, pay time," Abigail asked, pulling on his pant leg and looking at the slides.

"Come on Jim, to the playground," he said holding Isabelle and Gracie's hand and letting the three older ones ran ahead a little bit but keeping a close eye on them.

"Gil, I'm too old for this," Jim said, walking beside him.

Gil looked at him, raising an eyebrow,

"How are you too old to be watching your grandkids at the park?"

"Because I don't have the same energy level as I did ten years ago."

"I don't either Jim, but Sara and the kids keep me on my toes and feeling young. I'm surprised Laura doesn't do the same for you." He said as he put the girls in the baby swing and watched as the three kids climbed over the baby play ground.

"Oh she does, Gil! I just don't think I could do the whole having babies thing at 53 like you."

"Well, I believe that by the time you were 53 you couldn't have any more kids!"

"Touché"

* * *

"Hey guys, time to get off the playground and come eat," Gil called to his kids that were all running around the park, while the twins had retreated to sleeping on the blanket by Sara and Laura.

"Wanna pay more," Wyatt said from the slide.

"You can play more later. It's time to eat," Gil instructed.

"Pay," Jack joined in.

"Eat first and then we can play some more before we have to go home," Gil said in a more of a no room for argument tone.

"Peas pay more," Abigail asked, sticking out her lip.

"Come on guys, let's eat. Mommy is really hungry and it's her special day today, remember," Gil said, 'If all else fails, guilt always works' he thought as the three slowly started to walk over to him so they could go eat their dinner.

"What's with all the sad faces," Sara asked as three pouting children and Gil came over to the tables and blankets.

"They wanted to keep playing and skip dinner," Gil said as the three sat themselves on the blanket.

"Ah, that's like taking away their favourite toy," Jim said.

"I know, but I need a bit of a break for an hour."

Sara started rubbing his shoulders as he sat down beside her,

"Did they wear you out, Honey?"

"Slightly, I have a new found respect for you. I can see why you're so worn out when I come home from work!"

"And you're adding one more, Gil! Just think about that when you have six kids at the park," Jim said, causing Gil and Sara to groan in response.

ok thought i would leave this story on a happy note.

i am offically on hoildays today and i will be leaving to go to the beach, i will be bringing my laptop with me so if theres an internet connection i will be posting but if not you wont see another chapter until either late friday night of saturday morning.

Just so you no were going to introduce a little bit of drama soon

please keep reading and reviewing

katie


	7. Chapter 7

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sir, your three o'clock appointment is here," Helen said to Conrad Ecklie.

"Ahh yes, send her in please," Conrad replied, motioning for Helen to send in the new hire for the lab.

Seconds later she entered the office.

"Conrad Ecklie," she said, holding out her hand.

"That's me, and you must be Terri Miller," he said, grabbing her hand and receiving a firm shake in response.

"I am. Thank you for taking the time and giving me an interview today," she said sitting down.

"I assure you Mrs. Miller, that it's no problem. This lab would be crazy to at least not take the time to interview a person with you're credentials," Conrad said, trying to suck up a bit.

"That's Miss now, Conrad. I recently got divorced but please call me Terri."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what divorces are like. I went through one myself a long time ago. They're not fun, especially if there's a child involved like I had."

"Well luckily for me, there were no children. Can we get back to the topic at hand now, me taking a position here at the lab?"

"Ahh yes, sorry to veer off topic there. So what kind of position were you looking for," Conrad asked sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I can work any shift but since my last job my body has become adjusted to the night shift. Although I am an anthropologist, I am a CSI as well. I can collect evidence and analyze it just as well as others. So what I'm really looking for is a job as a CSI," she replied smiling, already knowing she had this job in the bag.

"And your file says that. You have many letters of accreditation and your reputation speaks for itself. You graduated top of your class from Stanford and have help solve some of the highest profile cases out there. We only have a few staff here that have that same kind of reputation."

"I assume you're talking about Grissom," Terri smiled.

"Yes, as well as most of the night shift team."

"Ahh yes, who is on that team now," she asked curiously.

"Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders"

"Wasn't there another person, a woman? Sara, I think her name was."

"Sara left the lab about two years ago after giving birth to triplets."

"And she never came back from maternity leave."

"No, she then went on to give birth to twins just about ten months ago or so. Went into labour at Nick Stokes wedding, had them right there at her home. Now she's pregnant with baby number six, so I've been told."

"Wow, that's a lot of children in a short span of time. I can see why she never came back. So I'm guessing with her absence on night shift I might be able to fill her vacancy."

"I don't see why not. But first a couple questions for you."

"Absolutely"

"Would you be willing to work on different shifts as well? We tend to get some pretty disturbing cases around here and an anthropologist would be a welcome help when those cases come in."

"Most certainly, I did the same thing at other labs when my expertise was needed. Just like I'm sure Grissom does the same here when cases with bugs come in."

"Well, Grissom doesn't come out as much as he used to. He's not only trained his CSI's on insect timeline, but CSI's on other shifts as well so now he doesn't have to pull doubles or triples and can spend more time out of the lab."

"Out of the lab, last time I talked with Grissom the lab was his life."

"Things change. Anyways Terri, I think this lab would be crazy to turn down a renowned anthropologist like you. This lab would be happy to have you working for us. Who knows maybe we can even move into the number one spot above the federal lab!"

"I doubt that, the federal lab has too much money. But I would love to work here."

"Well, consider yourself hired. I'll get my secretary to get your paperwork started and you can start whenever you feel ready, tonight if you would like."

"Tonight would be great. I wouldn't mind starting as soon as possible so I can get used to working with the team."

"You're sure? You don't want a day or so to adjust?"

"Trust me I am adjusted. I can work tonight," Terri said standing, holding out her hand for Conrad to shake.

"Well great then, I'll let Grissom know when he comes into work tonight that he has a new employee. Terri, it's been a pleasure and I hope you enjoy it here"

"I'm sure I will," She said smirking as she left the office.

* * *

"Gil, can I have a word with you," Conrad asked as he saw Gil coming down the hall.

"I guess, what's up Conrad. I was just going to check what cases we had tonight so the team and I can go work."

"Yeah, about the team, there's going to be some changes," Conrad said to see an irritated look cross Grissom's face.

"You're not splitting us up again, Conrad! I'll go above you if I have to!"

"Calm down Gil, I'm not splitting you up. I'm actually adding someone new to your team."

"Not another trainee, Conrad. We got Ronnie up to level two only for you to move her to swing."

"Again Gil, don't worry. The person I hired is a level three CSI with a large background in anthropology. I believe you actually know her, Terri Miller." Conrad said to a shocked Gil Grissom.

"What's she doing in Vegas?"

"I'm not exactly sure. But she asked to work here and we would be crazy to turn an offer like that down. That's like me telling you that you aren't an asset to this lab, Gil."

"True enough, so when does she start?"

"She's in the break room as we speak waiting for assignments which you should probably be getting to now. I just thought I would give you a head's up." Conrad said going back over his paperwork.

"Thanks Conrad," Gil said leaving.

'Well, this should be interesting. At least we never got passed that dinner where she left before it started, plus she's married now. No need to think negative thoughts, only positive ones,' Gil thought as he grabbed the assignment slips and made his way towards the break room where only Catherine and Terri sat.

"Where are the guys?"

"They're coming. Something about a new game that Greg brought in. They're checking it out in the locker room," Catherine explained watching as Terri smiled and watched Gil as he poured a cup of coffee.

"So Terri, welcome to the nightshift."

"Thank you, Gil," she replied sweetly, smiling.

"How have you been," Gil asked, trying to make small talk.

"I've been better, I was telling Catherine here how my ex and I got divorced."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm guessing that was part of the reason you got a new job."

"It was, I needed a change. And why not find a job where I already know people. So Gil, how's life with you? I heard you're not married to you're job anymore," Terri said.

"Ahh not my job but to…"

"Grissom, we're here and ready to work. What do you have for us," Greg said, leading the guys into the room.

"You're late."

"By two minutes, Griss," Warrick replied, looking at the clock.

'Yeah, but those two minutes would have saved me from finding out that Terri was divorced,' Gil thought as he looked at assignments.

"Guys this is Terri Miller, our newest member of the team. I believe you have all met at some time in the past," Gil said introducing everyone.

"Ok, Greg, Warrick you two have dumpster diving to do. Body found behind a restaurant, have fun."

"Thanks, Griss. Come on Greg, I'm driving," Warrick said grabbing the slip.

"Is this because we were two minutes late," Greg whined.

"No Greg, it's because I think you and Warrick will handle the case the best."

"Hey!" Nick and Catherine replied in unison.

"Sorry, you two but Nick, do you really want to go home to your wife and month and a half old son smelling like garbage? And Catherine you always complain after I send you out on a dumpster dive. I was just diverting the complaining for something else."

"Fair enough," Catherine replied with Nick nodding.

"Nick, I have you solo tonight, a domestic out in Henderson."

"You got it boss. See you later," Nick said, taking the slip.

"Cath and Terri, I'm putting you two together on this one. Victim is at Huggy's Strip Club. I don't have many details yet."

"Huggy's, as in the male strip club? One of the only male strip clubs in Vegas where all the strippers are not gay," Catherine said, smiling as she took the slip.

"I believe that's the one Cath. You two have fun."

"What are you doing tonight, Gil " Terri asked.

"I have an ongoing case to finish tonight and then paperwork."

"Have fun, Gil," Catherine said looking up.

"Always."

* * *

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how come you got divorced," Catherine asked Terri as she drove to the strip club.

"I don't mind. I caught my ex in bed with another woman who just happened to be my secretary."

"Ouch, I know how that feels, I caught my ex cheating as well. That was the last straw for me. I was out of the house that night with our daughter."

"I guess I was lucky. We never had kids to fight over. But in some ways I almost wish we did. I'm too old to become a mom now", Terri sighed as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, but just think about what you put the kid through when you separate. I know my divorce was! Lindsay, she was only five when we separated, didn't understand it."

"Yeah, but at least you have a child. I don't think I'll ever have that."

"There's other ways of having a child. You could always adopt or find a surrogate if you don't feel comfortable with carrying a child," Catherine intoned.

"I know and I have thought about it, but I think I'm just meant to not have a child of my own. That's just the way some people are I guess. I mean just look at Gil," Terri said, hopping out of the car.

"You do realize Gil has…"

"Catherine, come on and get started I don't like being around all these half naked men," Jim called, over cutting Catherine off from finishing her sentence and making her laugh.

"Oh come on Jim, it's nothing you haven't seen before," Catherine said, chuckling as she and Terri made there way over to him.

"Terri Miller. Gil called and said Catherine had a new person with her tonight," Jim said, holding out his hand and giving her a curious once over. On the phone Gil had talked to Jim about their half date years ago and the fact that she came back to Vegas and was subtly flirting and talking about how she had just become divorced to Gil, causing Gil to become a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"I am, I do hope Gil said only nice things about me. We go back a few years," Terri said smiling.

"He said nothing negative." Was Jim's answer as Terri dropped his hand and made her way inside to the body, leaving Catherine and Jim alone to talk for a minute.

"I don't like this, Catherine," Jim said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I don't either, but Gil would never cheat on Sara. Hell, ten naked women could stand in front of him and he would still have his eyes on Sara," Catherine said.

"I know that, but that won't stop Terri from making advances. I remember her, Catherine. She made a couple plays for Gil but he never really reciprocated those advances until one of the last times she came out to help on a case. They went to dinner that ended badly. Gil called me and told me to keep an ear out. He told me he would never cheat or hurt Sara, but is worried if Terri makes advances towards him. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings or upset her."

"That's fair, no one wants to make anyone upset. I'll tell you what, I'll try and get anything out of her tonight, see if she's interested in Gil and wanting to make a play for him."

"Good thinking, Cath. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more male strippers to interview," Jim said, turning around.

* * *

By the end of shift everyone had piled back into the break room.

"Ok, so how did everyone's case go," Gil asked, coming in the room.

"Finished, Griss. Wife won't press charges. The husband only got a fine for disturbing the peace. I did give her numbers to call though, if she changes her mind," Nick said, holding out the folder.

"We're just waiting on some last minute DNA and trace to confirm our suspect," Greg said, speaking up and getting a nod from Grissom.

"We're just waiting on DNA. Mandy got a little backed up in the last day or two, so until then we're at a bit of a standstill," Catherine said.

"Good work, guys. Now go home. I'll be leaving shortly myself."

"Doctors today, Griss," Warrick asked.

"Yep, we kinda missed the four month check up so we get a four and a half month check up," Gil replied. Terri looking on curiously, not knowing that it was Sara's check up he was referring to.

"Have fun, Griss," Nick called to his retreating boss.

"Hey Grissom, wait up," Catherine called after him.

"What's up, Cath? I have one more report to sign and then I'm out of here."

"This will just take a second," Catherine said closing his office door.

"It's about Terri," she said, sitting across from him.

"What about her?"

"She wants you. I tried to get out of her tonight about her intentions toward you but she wouldn't say much. Just little cryptic messages about the one date you shared and how she wished she would have stayed to finish your dinner. That and the fact that she's on the rebound from her ex," Catherine said.

"Catherine, did you at all mention that I'm married and had kids," Gil asked.

"Every time I tried we got interrupted or she interjected. So the answer is no."

"This is not good, Cath," Gil said, looking at his watch.

"Look, I have to go. I really don't want to be late. I'll deal with this situation tomorrow", Gil said, grabbing his jacket.

"Alright, I'll see you later, and give Sara my best," Catherine said, leaving the office only to have Terri take her place at the door.

"Gil," she said, causing him to turn around.

"Hey Terri, how was you're first night?"

"Very good actually, I like working with Catherine."

"That's great," Gil said, grabbing his briefcase and closing it up.

"Look, Gil I was wondering, if you're not busy maybe we could go get some dinner."

"That sounds great but I really can't, Terri."

"Right you have a doctor's appointment to go to. You're ok, right," she asked.

"I'm fine. It's actually not for me."

"Oh, that's good then. We could go get dinner."

"No we can't, this appointment is actually to check the development of my child that is due to arrive in about six months."

"You're going to be a dad."

"I am, and I can't wait to be one again."

"Again?"

"Yep, a lot has changed since we last talked," Gil said, looking at the clock and silently swearing under his breath.

"Listen Terri, I have to go or I'm going to be late and I really don't want to be late. So have a good morning and I'll see you later," Gil said as he left his office with Terri right behind him.

"Goodnight, Gil," she said to his retreating body.

'Well, if I can't have kids of my own maybe I can share with Gil's!' She thought as she walked into the locker room.

Hey everyone i'm back!

The beach was fablous and i had an awsome time and got a lot of writing done on this story!

A little bit of drama begins, the return of terri miller, lol

Don't forget to keep those reviews coming, and i'll stay up to date know with posting this story on a regular basis again!

Katie


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hello," Sara said answering the phone. It was early in the morning and the kids were just starting to wake up.

"Hey Sara, do you have a minute or are you busy," Catherine asked.

"I have a few minutes, just getting breakfast together for the kids," she said, stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan.

"Good, good, cuz we need to talk about something."

"And what would that something be?"

"Terri Miller"

"What now, Gil has come home every night this week complaining that she won't stop flirting with him. He said he even told her that he was expecting another child and was married," Sara said somewhat angrily into the phone.

"I know Sara! I have been here to witness it so have the guys. Right now Terri is on the rebound and wants something that she knows she can't have. She's lost all faith in marriage and commitment because of her ex husband."

"She got burned badly, I know that Catherine. Gil has pretty much told me the same thing and I can draw my own conclusions as well. I have been in some pretty bad relationships in the past."

"Well it needs to stop. It's getting annoying and Gil's too much of a gentleman to hurt someone intentionally. He's tried to let her down easily but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Well what do you want me to do about it Cath? It's not like I can just pack up five kids and show up at the lab to lay claim to my man!"

"Not you and five kids, but you could show up," Catherine said smiling on the other end of the line.

"Oh yeah, in my messy bed head and old sweats leaving my kids here by themselves." Sara said rolling her eyes.

"Oh God no Sara! Lindsay is on her way over to your house as we speak and so is Laura. They're going to watch the kids for you while you go shower and change. While you do your makeup, Lindsay is going to pick out an outfit for you to wear, then you are going to drive your pregnant butt over to the lab and stake your claim and make Terri Miller back off!"

"What! Catherine," Sara yelled into the phone as the line went dead and the doorbell went off. Walking to the door Sara wasn't surprise to see her mother and Lindsay at the entrance.

Coming in the door, Laura said to her daughter,

"Hey, Honey, ready to get all dolled up and mark your place?"

"When did Catherine call you? I just got of the phone with her two seconds ago! How long has she been planning this?"

"About a week, Sara. Mom asked me to help watch the kids and you get ready. Just like you have heard Uncle Gil complain, I have heard mom he same thing. I think for everyone's sanity you should just go march up to Uncle Gil and kiss him senseless and make that woman back off so we can all get back to our lives," Lindsay said, grabbing a drink form the kitchen.

"When did you get relationship smart, Lindsay," Sara asked the teenager who just rolled her eyes.

"Since I have seen how you and Uncle Gil are together. You two are meant to be, just like every romantically cliché says. And I don't want to see any woman try and disrupt that cliché!"

"I think she's right, Sara. As much as you know Gil would never even consider cheating on you with another woman, I can see that she has stressed not only Gil but you out as well. You're five months pregnant and chasing five kids around, you don't need any more stress in your life right now."

"True enough, I just don't know how I feel about walking into the lab with my belly leading the way, staking claim to a man that has already been taken off the market years ago," Sara sighed as she rubbed her ever growing belly.

"Well, I don't know what to say to that, Honey, but it will take one more stress off your life. You have already had enough to deal with lately, especially with the twins' first birthday coming up in less then a month. I know you want to do something special for their first birthday."

"I do. Ok, let's get this over with then. Linds, go raid my closet and find me something to wear, something that will say I am a hot pregnant woman even though I don't feel that way," Sara said as she and Lindsay walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"I can do that Sara," Lindsay said, already looking through her closet.

"And Linds," Sara called out

"Yeah"

"Nothing trashy, ok. I want confidant and smart."

"I wouldn't pick out clothes for you any other way!"

An hour later Sara was walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea before heading into the lab.

"Wow, Honey you look fabulous," Laura stated as she was trying to feed the kids with Lindsay.

"Thank you but all praise goes to Lindsay for putting the outfit together!"

"I'll take part of the credit but you already had the clothes on hand, Sara. It was just a matter of putting the outfit together. I have to agree though you do look hot," Lindsay said as she fed Gracie some eggs.

Indeed Sara did look good. She had a pair of white maternity khakis on and a black halter top that tied around her neck and showed off her expanding fifth month belly. The shirt still covered her stomach but it was tight enough to show it off.

"Well I'm off then. I have my cell if you need me," Sara said as she kissed each child on their heads.

"Bye babies"

"Bye," The triplets called as the twins waved.

"Have fun Sara," Laura called as she watched Sara slip on her flip flops.

"Yeah, we want details when you get back," Lindsay called

"Bye guys and have fun with those five" Sara said as she made her way out of the house and into her car, so she could go do something she thought she would never have to do. Publicly stake a claim to her man because her husband didn't want to hurt another person in the process.

'Well, sometimes you have hurt someone so they can leave your husband alone' Sara thought.

-  
"Willows," Catherine called into the phone.

"Hey, mom!"

"Lindsay, how did it go at the house?"

"Great, Sara's on her way and she looks hot!"

"I knew you would do a great job, Honey. I'll keep my promise, a new outfit from the mall"

"Can you do something else for me, too"

"Depends on what it is!"

"Try and get whatever is going to happen on video! I really wish I was there to witness this!"

"I think I can do that Linds. Look, I have to go I think Sara is going to be here any minute."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Honey."

* * *

"Hello Catherine," Sara said as she parked her car and got out. Catherine was waiting for Sara to pull up in the parking lot.

"Hey, wow look at you! Lindsay did well!"

"She learns from the best!"

"So you ready to do this," Catherine asked.

"I guess."

"Do you know what you're going to do yet to get you're point across?"

"I do. Ecklie's not around today is he," Sara asked.

"No, it's his day off, why?"

"Because that no PDA in the workplace is going to be broken today," Sara said.

"Ohh, give me a clue! What are you going to do," Catherine asked as they walked into the building.

"Just watch and see, but after this I want you to start talking about it in front of Terri with the guys so she gets the point. Now, where is Gil, I want this to be where everyone can see, especially Terri!"

"Last I saw him he was in his office. And by the way, Terri has been parked in the break room for the last hour doing paper work," Catherine replied as they reached the front desk to where Judy sat.

"Hi Sara, you're looking fabulous!"

"Thank you, Judy," Sara said smiling

"Can you do me a favour though?"

"Sure," she said happily.

"Can you page Gil and tell him he has a visitor at the front desk, I have a surprise for him."

"Ohh romantic, I'll page him now" she said picking up the phone and paging Grissom over the intercom, making people look at the front desk to see who his visitor was.

"He doesn't know this is happening does he," Sara asked to Catherine as people waved at her. Sara could see Terri look up and smile at her, she still had no clue Sara was Grissom's wife.

"No, I thought it would be better if you caught him off guard," Catherine said as she saw Gil walk out of his office and smile as he saw Sara at the front desk.

"Watch, Catherine," Sara called as she walked quickly over to her husband who stood curiously at his door because Sara motioned for him to stay put. This way Terri had a clear view of what was going to transpire.

"Hey, Hon," Gil was cut off as Sara's lips crashed onto his. Shocked at first Gil didn't respond until he felt Sara nudge her tongue along his lips.

Forgetting that he was in the lab, Gil responded back opening his mouth up to hers, kissing her with all he had.

Breaking the kiss Sara whispered in his ear,

"Just go along with it, I'm making a point. I'll explain later. When I pull away walk back into your office," She said as she nibbled on his ear. But to the crowd that was gathering out into the hall it looked like Sara was whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Kissing him again to get her point across Sara smiled into his mouth.

"In your office, Bugman," Sara said aloud so people could hear her, pushing Gil into his office and closing his door and blinds behind her, causing hoots and hollers to sound from lab techs and the team alike.

In Gil's office

"Now that we're in my office, can you please explain to me why I was jumped in the hallway."

"Are you complaining, Honey," Sara said smiling as she advanced on her husband.

"Not in the least, just curious," Gil said as he sat in his chair and Sara made her way in front of him to sit on his desk.

"Well dear husband, I was trying to make a point to a certain female someone."

"Ahh, Terri, I assume," Gil said, trailing his hands up her legs.

"Yes, unless you have other female coworkers pining after you," She replied smirking, slipping off his desk and into his lap.

"Not as far as I know. But I think you got your point across, or at least I hope you did," Gil said leaning his head against hers.

"Thank you, by the way, I didn't know how to make her back down!"

"You're welcome! Now, how about we make out like a couple of teenagers for while so I can mess up your hair and make it look like we did a lot more than just make out when we leave," Sara said just before she kissed Gil senseless.

In the hall/ break room

"Man, I need to find a woman like Sara! I wouldn't mind having someone kiss me like that," Archie said.

"You just need to find a woman, Arch," Mandy said smiling.

"Although, I can't believe we just witnessed that! The two people who kept their relationship under wraps for two years just made out in the hallway of the lab!"

"I betcha it's pregnancy hormones," Hodges said, causing the other to turn around and look at him.

"What, I asked Sara when she was pregnant with the triplets if having sex with Grissom was better being pregnant. After she ripped me a new one she told me that pregnancy did have its advantages to the sex life," he said shrugging and turning away to go back to work.

"Hey Cath, what was that all about," Greg asked as the boys came up behind her.

"That was Sara staking her claim and hoping to get Terri to back off of Gil," she said turning around and answering their questions.

"Now follow me into the break room and follow my lead, ok. We're just going to point out to Terri how wonderfully happy those two are together, subtly though," she ordered as she led the way into the break room.

"I'm telling you guys, Sara came here to jump her husband," Catherine said as she stepped into the break room with the guys behind her.

"Well, they do have the right to have some fun once and awhile. Keep the sex life interesting," Greg said as he poured a cup of coffee.

"I doubt their sex life will ever be dull, Greg! Five kids and another on the way might slow them down a little but those two are too in love for their sex life to diminish," Warrick added.

"Yeah plus didn't Grissom tell you, Greg, that it was never sex between them it was always love," Nick said looking up from his magazine.

"Sara said the same thing to me as well. Sex for them is more about human connection. A way to show the person you're with how much you love and cherish them. And yeah, it might get a little fun and out of hand sometimes but she said it makes it all that much better," Catherine said as she watched Terri concentrate more on her work.

"I wonder if they ever have angry sex," Greg added getting looks.

"What, you have never had angry sex with Sandy, Nick?"

"Fair enough," Nick said raising his eyebrow.

"I bet even their angry sex is a way of communication for them too. Maybe even a way of apologizing to one another as its happening," Warrick thought aloud.

"Like those two need another way of communication! Even now that they're not working together they can read each others mind! I think they have even gotten better at it since they have gotten married and had the babies," Nick replied.

"That's one of the benefits of being married, Nicky. Once you live together and make a life together, make a family together," Catherine stressed the family part,

"You end up knowing that person inside and out. Give it time Nick, you and Sandy will be the same way."

"Hopefully, other than the marriages in my family, Griss and Sara are the best example we have around here of what a marriage should be. Two people who compliment each other, who love unconditionally and always look like they're in love and just came off their honeymoon," Nick replied back as he saw Grissom's office door open and the duo walk towards the break room with a somewhat dishevelled looking appearance and funny grins on their faces.

"Booty call!" Greg said as they came in.

"No, that was a 'get your butt home' call. I want some time with my husband," Sara said stressing husband as Gil wrapped his arm around her waist a little tighter.

"And I got the hint, Catherine," Gil said as Catherine was opening her mouth to make a remark.

"Well then, what are you still doing here? Get out of here and go have some fun," Cath said instead.

"Well, we do have babysitters at our house for awhile, might as well take advantage of the quiet," Gil suggested.

"I love the way this man thinks," Sara said as the duo waved their goodbyes.

"Shifts over guys, let's go get some breakfast. Terri you're welcome to join us," Cath said.

"No thanks, you guys go ahead. I think I'm just going to call it a day," she said quietly as she grabbed her papers.

"It's your choice. Come on boys, breakfast is on me," she said, leaving the room.

'What was I thinking' Terri thought.

'I just tried to break up a marriage because my own broke up. I was going to do what my ex did, steal someone else' was going through her head as she walked to the locker room, mad at herself.

* * *

"It's about time you guys showed up," Greg said playing with Jack in the living room as Gil and Sara walked back in the door laughing.

Seeing the gang all piled in the room, they smirked.

"Well, we did have babysitters here. We just thought we'd take advantage of the situation and have some time to ourselves," Sara replied as she sat beside Gil on the lazy boy.

"And by the smirks on your faces right now I bet you had fun," Warrick said.

"You could say that again!" Was Gil's reply causing everyone to laugh.

LOL hope you liked it. You didn't think i would let Terri get away with what she was doing. And personally i see Gil wanting to be nice and not wanting to hurt another person, enter Sara and staking her claim.

Stay tuned the drama is not quite over yet!

Keep those reviews coming, i love hearing what everyone thinks

Katie


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok guys, assignments," Grissom said, coming into the room where his whole team sat.

"Anything good tonight, Griss," Greg said, rubbing his hands together.

"We have one case to which we all be going. It's not going to be pretty, either. We have two DB's found decapitated in their living room. There is reason to believe that drugs were involved," Gil said, looking around.

"Why's that," Warrick asked.

"Cocaine, or what appears to be cocaine, was found at the scene. OK everyone, grab your kits, we leave in five," Grissom said leaving the room.

"Hey Gil," Jim said to him as he hopped out of the Tahoe. Nick and Warrick had driven with him while Greg, Catherine and Terri had all driven together.

"Hey Jim. So tell me how bad is it?" Gil said, looking at the cop who was puking his guts out in the bush.

"It's not pretty. What looks like to be a male victim is in the living room. Victim number two, female by the looks of it, is in the kitchen. Doc and David are on their way now. This is definitely a two person job for them," Jim said as the team gathered round.

"Have you gotten any ID's on them yet," Catherine asked.

"The neighbour who called it in said that the house belonged to a Keith and Marla Reese but had been renting it out to a couple. She didn't know the couple as they weren't around much other to say hello and goodbye when they saw each other. I'm still waiting for the owners to get back to me. They live on the other side of town and I didn't want to disturb too much inside. Thought I would leave that to you guys."

"Better that way anyways," Gil said to Jim, then turning around to his team,

"Terri and Warrick I want you with the victim in the living room. Nick, Greg I want you doing the perimeter. Once you complete that I want you inside helping. Cath, you and I get the victim in the kitchen."

"You got it, Griss. Come on Greg, let's go," Nick said as he and Greg left. The other four went inside, only to see what looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"Holy mother of God," Terri said looking around the room. Blood was plastered over the walls.

"This is…" Catherine never finished her sentence as she saw what looked to be like an important male appendage nailed to the wall.

"Ok guys, I know this is bad but let's just get to work and get it over with," Gil said looking around the room. Disgusted at the sight in front of him

"Cath you coming," he asked as he continued to stay out of the way of evidence and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah," she said still looking around and following him into the kitchen.

"It doesn't look any better in here," Cath said as she entered the kitchen.

"No it doesn't. Ok Cath, you start with photo documenting in that corner and I'll start over here, we can't bag or touch the body parts until Doc and David arrive."

"You got it, Gil," Catherine said taking the lens cover off her camera as Gil moved to around the kitchen door and cupboard area.

"There's a lot of blood here. Wendy is not going to be happy with us tonight," Catherine said.

"Well she's had it pretty easy the last couple nights. It's been awhile since she's had to do overtime in DNA," Gil replied as he bent down to photo document the bottom cupboard underneath the sink.

Hearing a soft sound come form the cupboard, Gil bent his head so he could hear a little better, it didn't sound human. It almost sounded like a cat purring

"Cath you may want to call animal control, I think the couple had a cat," Gil said slowly opening the door, only to find a small little boy clutching a cat close to his chest.

"Please don't hurt me" he whispered out as Gil looked in, shocked.

"I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you," Gil softly replied as the boy cowered further in the cupboard. Catherine, hearing Gil speak, made her way over.

"Gil, everything ok?"

"No Cath," Gil said, returning his gaze to the scared little boy.

"Can you tell me your name," Gil asked the boy who remained silent, scared out of his life. Gil could visibly see he was shaking.

"What's you're cat's name." Gil asked trying to get him to talk.  
The boy didn't, but looked up to Gil with scared eyes.

"Can I help you get out of there," Gil asked the boy who wasn't sure whether or not to trust Gil.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Gil said, reaching out his hand. The boy slowly grabbed it. As soon as his hand was enveloped in Grissom's, Grissom remembered what the kitchen and the rest of the house looked like. Not something a small and scared child should ever see.

"Hey buddy before you come out of there can you do me a favour?" Gil asked softly, the boy was slowly inching his way forward to Gil.

The boy nodded, holding his cat tighter.

"Can you shut your eyes for me? Close them real tight, and keep them closed as I get you out of there, ok," Gil said to the boy who nodded his head again, coming forward so he was in Gil's reach.

"Can you promise me you'll close your eyes," Gil asked blocking the boy's view from the rest of the room.

Again the boy just nodded but quietly said, "Can you help me hold Lucky?"

"Is that you're cat's name," Gil asked to the boy who quietly said 'yes'.

"I promise I'll hold him too. Now close your eyes," Gil asked as he picked up the boy and his cat. Immediately the boy wrapped his tiny arms and legs around Gil while Gil held onto him and the cat.

"No looking ok," Gil said. He could feel the boy nod into his chest.

"Cath, come with me outside," Gil ordered as he walked through the house and out the front door. Warrick and Terri looking on shocked as they saw Grissom pass with a child in his arms.

"Cath, what's going on," 'Rick asked shocked.

"Gil heard something and opened a cupboard and found that little boy and a cat. I think the boy's in shock. He wouldn't say much," Catherine said as she followed Gil out the front door and out to the Tahoe where Gil had just set the boy and his cat down on the backseat.

"Gil," Catherine asked as she and now a shocked Jim walked over.

"Will you be ok for one second, buddy? I'll be right over here talking with these two people," Gil asked the shaken boy who looked scared out of his wits. Stepping aside Gil spoke,

"Cath go grab Nick and get him to help you finish inside. I'm going to stay out here with him."

"You got it, Gil."

"Jim, can you call CPS? See when they can get over here."

"Will do then I'm going to have a word with the officers who cleared the scene and figure out why they didn't find him during their walk through," Jim said, cracking his cell phone.

Walking back over to the Tahoe, Gil slid inside to sit beside the boy.

Reaching out and petting the cat that started to purr again, Gil asked quietly,

"So, do you want to tell me your name now?"

"Max," he said quietly.

"Max, Max is a good name. I like it a lot better than mine," Gil said as the boy who was staring at the seat in front of him. Slowly he looked over to Grissom curiously.

"What's you're name?"

"Gilbert, but most people call me Gil, you can call me Gil," Gil said, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. When he did, the boy let out a slight smile, relieved to know he was safe.

"How old are you Max," Gil asked, gently prodding the child.

"Five, my birthday is in ten days. Then I'll be six. Mommy said I'm growing up," Max said, looking at the back of the front seat again.

"I bet you are. So your birthday is in ten days, my kids just had their birthday a week ago. They turned one."

"Did you have a clown come?"

"No, but we had lots of cake. Do you like clowns?"

"I'm scared of clowns!"

"Why is that?"

"Because the men who came here tonight looked like clowns!"

"Can you tell me what else you saw tonight," Gil asked.

"I saw the men come inside from the kitchen. That's when mommy put me in the cupboard and told me not to come out. She made me promise, I never break my promises!"

"I don't either. I have never broken a promise. So when you promised me to close your eyes you kept them closed right? You didn't open them?"

"I don't break my promises," Max said just as Jim tapped on the window of the Tahoe.

"Max I'm going to make a promise right now to you. Ok? I'm going to get out of the car for a minute but I promise that you will see where I am at all times. I'll just be over there talking with that bald headed man again. Ok?"

"Ok," Max replied as Gil got out and walked over to Jim.

"What do you got for me, Jim?"

"I checked with the officers and now know that they didn't check under the sink because they didn't think anyone could fit under there," Jim said holding his hands up as Gil was about to speak.

"Trust me they got an earful from me on the matter! I also called CPS and asked for an agent to come out.  
They told me it might be awhile. I guess it's a busy night for them."

"Well Max isn't staying here!"

"Max," Jim asked.

"That's his name. I also got him to talk a little bit. He didn't see much. His mother, the female vic, put him under the sink when she saw the men enter the house.

Oh, and he said they looked like clowns."

"Clowns?"

"That's what he said but I think he's in shock. He might have seen clowns when it was something else entirely."

"So what are you going to do with him Gil?"

"I'm taking him back to the lab. He doesn't need to see the coroners arrive and his home torn apart," Gil said, shaking his head at the situation.

"That's probably a good idea. Ok, I'll call CPS and let them know to go to the crime lab instead of the scene."

"Good, oh and can you tell Catherine she's in charge? Let her know what's happening."

"Will do," Jim replied as Gil made his way back to Max and Lucky the cat.

"Are you hungry, Max?"

"A little, I never got to finish my dinner."

"Would you like to go get something to eat? We could go to McDonalds."

"Could I have nuggets?"

"You can have whatever you would like," Gil said, strapping the boy in the car and making sure that he and the cat were safe in the back seat.

An hour later Gil was walking into the break room with McDonald's food, a little boy and a cat.

"Here you go, buddy," Gil said, sitting Max in a chair at the table so he could eat his happy meal.

"Thank you," he said watching as Gil put the cat down so he could sniff around and then finding a place on the couch to sleep.

"You're welcome," Gil said, getting ready to try and ask the boy more questions.

"Max do you know your last name?"

"Pearson"

"And do you know your mommy and daddy's names," he asked to the boy who shook his head. To him, his parents were just Mommy and Daddy.

"That's ok. Max, do you know the people who came to your house tonight?"

"No"

"Have you seen those men before," Gil asked the boy who just shook his head in the negative.

For two more hours Gil gently asked the boy more questions about what he had seen or heard and if he knew anything about what had happened. That was until someone knocked on the door.

"Gilbert Grissom?"

"Yes," Gil said looking up.

"Tracy Hues, CPS agent."

"Yes, ok. Hey Max I'm just going to go talk with this lady in the hall. Why don't you try and get some sleep on the couch."

"Ok," He said rubbing his eyes. For a five year old, two in the morning was really late and Gil was surprised he had stayed awake this long.

Stepping out into the hall, Gil shook her hand.

"So, that's Max Pearson," she asked.

"Yeah, how did you find out his name?"

"Your homicide detective called me and told me," she said.

"What's going to happen to him? He told me he didn't know of any family," Gil asked already prepared for the answer.

"We're going to take him into state care. He'll probably be in a group home for awhile before we can get him into a foster care home, until we find some family. That is, if he has any family to go to that are willing to take him," she said sadly.

"You're going to put him in a group home?"

"It's the best we can do, Mr. Grissom."

"It's not good enough. That boy is traumatized and scared beyond words. He would barley say much to me, other than a few words," Gil said thinking.

"I know the system isn't perfect but we do what we can. He will stay in a group home and then foster care."

"What if I take him?" Gil blurted

"Excuse me, Mr. Grissom?"

"What if I took him home with me? I can get leave from work and stay with him. I also have a wife and kids at home that will help take his mind off of the murder of his parents," Gil said quickly

"Mr. Grissom, we don't do this. CSI's and police officers do not take children into their homes," she said sympathetically.

"I know. Believe me this isn't the first time I have dealt with CPS on a case. Look, I have the time and a bed for him to stay in. My house is large enough. I am a well known person around here. Just let him stay with me until you can find a family for him," Gil said.

"I'll tell you what Mr. Grissom, because I can't say ok until I have both you and you're wife's consent, phone her now and ask. Once I talk to her on the phone and verbally hear her say yes I will let you take him with you, at least for tonight," she said as Gil quickly pulled out his phone, cringing at the idea that he was going to have to wake Sara at two in the morning. After five rings Gil heard Sara answer the phone.

"Hello," she said sleepily.

"Sara," Gil said.

"Gil, what's going on? What's wrong," she said more awake now, sitting up in bed.

"Nothing's wrong, Honey. I'm fine, the team's fine," Gil said trying to calm the panic he heard in Sara's voice.

"Then why are you calling and waking me up at two in the morning, Gil?"

"Because I have a little boy here with me that has no family and no home. If we can't let him stay with us for at least tonight he's going to be spending the night in a group home," Gil said rapidly.

"Gil, slow down! Tell me what's going on," Sara said into the phone as she turned on the bedside light so she could be awake for what Gil was telling her.

Twenty minutes later, after Gil had finished the story, all he heard was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Sara, honey"

"Bring him home Gil."

"What?"

"Bring him home with you, to us. He'll be safe here. I know what it's like to be that kid whose father was murdered. I know what it's like in foster homes and group homes. Max doesn't deserve that. No child does, and if we can help in some way let's do it. Bring him home Gil," Sara said sadly into the phone, remembering what her childhood and what it was like for her.

"You're sure?"

"I am."

"Ok, I just have to put you on the phone with the social worker so she can hear you say that, then I'll be home," Gil said, handing over the phone for the CPS worker.

"Mrs. Grissom?"

"That's me."

"I have overheard everything your husband has said to you. Are you sure you are willing to do this?"

"I am, I know what group homes and foster homes are like. I spent my childhood in them. I know what we're getting ourselves into, trust me. Let Gil bring him home. We'll make sure he's alright."

"As you wish Mrs. Grissom. But I will be checking in with you tomorrow and so forth until we find his family."

"That's ok. Just let Gil bring him to our home. Could I talk with my husband again for a second?"

"Sure," She said, handing the phone to Gil.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. Gil, do me a favour, call whoever is at the scene and tell them to pack a bag for Max, clothes, a teddy bear, some toys, stuff that he's played with, he's going to need some comfort items."

"He has one with him now."

"What is it?"

"A cat. Lucky, I believe her name is," Gil said.

"A cat, ok well we'll have to make sure it stays away from Hank until they get used to each other. But still get the guys to make a bag for him."

"I will, thank you, Honey," Gil said softly.

"You're welcome. I'll wait for you to get home before I go back to sleep."

"Ok, I'll be home soon," Gil said hanging up.

"So, we're all good here? He can come with me," Gil asked Ms. Hues.

"I just need your phone number and address. I'll get the paperwork going tonight that Max will be put into your care until someone else is available to do so," she said as Gil wrote down his information on a piece of paper, handing it over with a sad smile.

"Take care, Mr. Grissom and I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left.

Walking quietly back into the room Gil squatted down beside the couch to see Max passed out and the cat curled into his chest. Picking him up carefully so he wouldn't wake him, Gil carefully manoeuvred Max so his head was lying on his shoulder. Picking up the cat, Gil quickly made his way out of the building and back to his car, strapping the boy in tightly with the cat sitting beside him.

"Honey," Gil whispered into the house. He could see the light on in the kitchen.

"Hey," Sara said, coming up to Gil and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek,

"This is Max?"

"Yeah and this is Lucky," Gil said as Sara took the cat from his hands.

"Where should we put him tonight?"

"How about in the spare bedroom? You can sleep there tonight, too. So when he wakes up in the morning he'll see a familiar face and not be too scared," Sara said as they entered the spare bedroom where she set the cat down to sniff around.

"I have a feeling he'll be scared and confused when he wakes up anyways," Gil said as he put Max in the middle of the bed, taking off his shoes and jeans.

"I know that, but at least you'll be beside him when he wakes up. Hopefully you will be able to quam any nightmares he may have tonight or any other night. He will have nightmares about this, Gil. He may not have seen what happened, but he heard it," Sara said tucking him in.

"Thank you for doing this, Sara," Gil said.

"No thank you is necessary. I'll see you in the morning. I need some sleep and then the kids and I can meet Max."

"You can. Goodnight, Honey," Gil said, kissing his wife.

"Sleep well," she said shutting off the light to go fall back into her bed, thoughts of her own childhood running through her mind

Poor Gil, poor Max. I played with this idea for awhile and the more i thought about it the more i realized that if Gil saw that booy, he was the one to find him, that he wouldn't let CPS ut him in a foster home, not in the condition that Max was in. And Sara, well we all know that she wouldn't turn Max over, not if she could help, after she lived through similar things as a child she would know what foster homes and group homes are like, not a place for a small and scared little boy.

The reason i let Max start to trust Gil a little easier was because GIl said 'I promise' i don't know if you guys caught that. To some kids promises mean a whole lot so when Gil and Max made the promises to each other that was a huge thing in Max's book.

This story line is not over so please keep reviewing so i can post more!

Katie


	10. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I promise to stay hidden," Max said turning around in his bed, agitated and waking Gil in the process.

"I love you, Mommy, I won't break my promise," Max mumbled out, still dreaming.

Gil, realizing what was happening, shook Max's shoulders,

"Max, wake up."  
Max still wouldn't come out of his dream.

"Mommy," Max said. He now had tears leaking from his eyes.

"Max, Max wake up," Gil said a little louder, running his hands down his arms causing the boy to stir and open his eyes and freeze in terror.

"Max its ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Gil spoke softly to the small boy.

"Do you remember me? My name is Gil, we met last night," Gil said as the boy slowly came to and nodded his head albeit shakily.

"Where's Lucky," Max asked softly, looking around for his cat.

"He might be using his litter box. I made him a spot in the closet so he could go to the bathroom," Gil said just as the cat came out of the closet and jumped up on the bed, snuggling into Max.

"Are you ok now," Gil asked, knowing the boy may be physically ok but mentally may be another story.

"Can I see my Mommy and Daddy soon," Max asked, petting his cat and making Gil take a deep breath.

"Max, did your mom and dad ever tell you about heaven?"

"It's where the angels live."

"That right, angels live there. But did you know that when someone dies that they go to heaven too," Gil asked as Matthew shook his head indicating that he did not know the last part.

"They do? My Mom and Dad are both there"

"Really?"

"Yep, my dad died when I was a little older than you," Gil eased in, hating the fact that he had to tell Max that his parents had both died.

"Are my Mommy and Daddy in heaven too," Max asked surprising Gil.

"Yes Max, they are. That's why I came and got you last night. Your Mom and Dad had both gone to heaven. They died last night."

"But I don't want them in heaven," Max said with tears in his eyes.

"I know, buddy," Gil said, pulling him close, hugging him tight as Max cried. Gil rubbed his back in small circles and tried to comfort the child in any way he could.

Feeling wetness underneath him Gil looked down and realized the while Max was crying he had wet himself.

"I'm not in trouble, am I," Max said looking down.

"No you're not in trouble. How about we go get cleaned up, ok," Gil said setting Max on the ground.

"Come on, you can have a bath. Do you like baths," Gil asked, opening the door quietly and crossing the hall holding Max's hand.

"Only if they have bubbles"

"Well you're in luck because we always have bubbles here. My kids love them when they have baths," Gil said, catching Sara's eye as he entered the bathroom. Just as he started the bath, Gil heard a knock at the door.

"Gil?"

"Come on in, Honey," Gil said, noticing Max's startled look. As Sara came in the bathroom she smiled softly at Max

"Hi Max," She said softly, bending down to sit on her knees so she was face to face with Max.

"Max this is Sara, my wife," Gil explained to a shy Max as she held out her hand for him to shake. Slowly he reached out his small hand so she could shake.

"Nice to meet you Max," Sara said smiling softly at the boy.

"Who's with the kids," Gil asked shutting off the tap.

"There's more kids," Max asked.

"There is, I have a couple boys and a few girls downstairs that are playing with some toys," Sara said.

"Can I play too?"

"You sure can but I think you need to have a bath first. I think Gil may need one, too! Just look at his hair," She said, causing Max to giggle.

Gil did indeed have some funny bed head going on, flat on one side and standing up on the other.

"Laugh at my expense, that's fine," Gil said smirking.

"Well I'll leave you to boys to have your bath. Once you're done you can have some breakfast and then play," Sara smiled at Max.

"Mom and Jim are downstairs Gil," Sara said, getting up with Gil's help.

"OK, we'll be done soon," Gil replied,

* * *

"Are you ready to meet some more people, Max," Gil asked as he put a shirt that was too big for his boys yet but seemed to fit the five year old pretty well.

Max just shrugged his shoulders, unsure.

"I promise they're real nice, and then you can play. I have lots of toy cars and trucks downstairs," Gil said to the boy who looked up with wide eyes.

"When we go downstairs, Sara's mom Laura will be there as well as my friend, Jim", Gil said, leading Max out of the room and downstairs.

"Daddy," Jack said, looking up and seeing his Dad, and running over to him.

"Up," he asked. Instead Gil bent down and hugged his son.

"Max, this is Jack. Jack, this is Max," Gil said, giving introductions to his two and a half year old son.

From the adults' point of view it was a funny sight, each boy, shy, backed to the other side of Gil.

"Hey Max you remember me," Sara said coming over and helping Gil.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Are you hungry? I made some pancakes if you want to eat," she said to the boy who nodded.

"Well, how about we go into the kitchen and get you some then," Sara said holding out her hand for Max to take to which he did.

"Go say hi to your kids for a few minutes," Sara said as Jack still stood close to Gil.

"Ok, come on Jack let's go see you brother and sisters," Gil said, leading him into the living room.

Seeing Laura and Jim in the kitchen, Max stood still as Sara walked. Realizing that Max wasn't moving Sara stopped and looked at Max who was looking at Jim curiously.

"Hi Max," Jim said with a soft smile, crouching down to the boy's level, making eye contact with him.

"Do you remember me from last night? I was the man outside of the car that Gil had to talk too."

"Yes," Max replied.

"It's nice to see you again. My name is Jim," Jim said, holding out his hand as Max gently shook it.

"Did you have a good sleep Max?" he asked as Sara got Max sat up in a seat at the table.

"I had a bad dream," he said very quietly. You could barely hear him.

"Do you want to tell me about it," Sara asked, sitting beside him.

"I saw the bad man come into the house and Mommy putting me under the sink," he said, remembering his dream and closing his eyes. Seeing this Sara grabbed his hand and squeezed, trying to let Max know he was safe and that he was ok.

"Did the bad men make Mommy and Daddy die," he asked, startling all three adults.

"They did Max, but I promise you that your Mommy and Daddy are in a safe place now when bad men can't hurt them," Sara said feeling her heart break for this little boy.

"I want my Mommy," Max said, starting to cry.

"I know you do Max, but you know what," Sara said as she embraced him.

"Your Mom and Dad will always be here," Sara said, placing a hand on his heart.

"They're always going to be with you Max, no matter what. They will always be in your heart. Whatever you do they will always be with you. Don't forget that," She said brushing his tears out of his eyes

"They will?"

"Yep, whenever you feel sad just remember that even though your Mom and Dad aren't here like Gil or I am, they will always be in your heart," She said just as Gil came in, along with a dog and five kids.

"Is it time to eat yet?"

Clearing everyone's tears Sara replied, "Yes, why don't you get the kids in their chairs and we can start cutting up food." She noticed Hank sniffing aroundMax.

"Max, that's our dog Hank. If you hold your hand out for him to sniff you can pet him," She said, watching as he held out his hand for Hank to sniff and then lick.

"That tickles," he said smiling, looking up at Gil.

"Wait until he kisses your face after breakfast. That really tickles!"

-

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"I'll get it," Sara said, getting up off the couch as Gil played with all the kids. Max was getting aquatinted with all the kids and Hank. Somehow during the process Lucky had gotten out of the bedroom and made her way into the living room only to see Hank. The cat had raised her back and Hank stood his ground, everyone watching as the two circled each other, only for the cat to back down a few minutes later. Circling up on the back of the couch she fell asleep as Hank did the same under the cat.

"Hi, Mrs. Grissom, I presume," the woman said, holding out her hand.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Tracy Hues, CPS worker"

"Ah, Ms. Hues we've been expecting you, come on in," Sara said, placing a hand on her stomach and escorting the woman into the living room to see Max playing with Jack and Wyatt.

"Hi Ms. Hues" Gil said, getting up and motioning for them to go into the other room.

"Max we're just going over here to talk, ok," Gil said to Max who nodded.

Sitting down at the table the social worker started,

"We still haven't been able to locate any family for Max. If you two are not comfortable keeping him we can find a place for him to stay."

"Sara and I discussed the situation this morning and agreed that Max can stay with us until his family is located," Gil answered.

"I was in the system when I was a kid, Ms. Hues. I know what it's like and if we can help prevent Max from having to switch from group home to group home and foster homes, we'll do it."

"Are you two sure of this? I mean by the looks of things you already have a lot to deal with. Are you sure you want to add a child, that will most likely have some sort of PTSD disorder, staying with you?" She said bluntly, making sure they realize what there getting themselves into.

"I have gone through the disorder twice, once when I was 11 and again a little over four years ago. I can assure you, though, I have dealt with the disorder and being that both Gil and I have dealt with it first hand we know what to expect." Sara said calmly.

"Max already woke up this morning in a nightmare, and he later talked about it with Sara. We know he suffered through something that children should never be exposed to but we will help him as best we can," Gil added.

"Well that's good then," she said, opening her folder with paperwork.

"If he is going to be staying with you for the next while, I need you to fill out some paperwork for me. By law, you have to be registered foster parents to keep him. Right now I'm turning a blind eye because Max is doing ok here but we still need to do the paperwork. I would like some contact information for references and your job history. All family background has to be included, as well as why you were in the system, Mrs. Grissom."

"Anything else," Sara asked.

"If you could get some people to give you letters of accreditation as well that would be a bonus."

"We could get Catherine, Jim, the guys, lab techs, Mona next door," Sara said listing off.

"How many do we need?" Gil asked

"At least three is always good but if you can get more its makes you look even better."

"I can make some calls this afternoon."

"Other than that, I just want to have a look around the house and watch Max interact with your kids as well as you," she said.

"Not a problem," Sara said looking up from her paperwork.

Two hours later the social worker was leaving, telling them that she would be back in a couple days to check up.

"I'm glad she's gone, I felt like I was under a microscope," Gil sighed.

"Don't like being on that side honey, being watched intensely?"

"No, I prefer to be the one who watches." Gil said as they made there way back into the living room, to find two sleeping babies, three babies about to drop and one five year old who was yawning.

"Why don't we go have a nap," Gil suggested.

"Are you tired Max?" Sara asked.

"A little"

"How about a nap? I know I'm tired," Sara said yawning.

"Where do I get to sleep?"

"Remember where you woke up this morning? That can be your room. If you want, Hank and Lucky can both stay with you and keep you safe," Gil said.

"Really, Hank can stay with me?"

"Yeah, I think he wants to be with you tonight anyways," Sara said as she picked up Gracie and Gil took Isabelle.

"Come on you three, nap time," Gil said to his three kids, watching as they got up and went into the other room not wanting a nap.

"Come on, let's get these three into bed and then we'll tackle the other three," Sara said, holding her hand out for Max to take, which he did.

After getting Max and the girls into bed and then going to find the triplets in the kitchen and getting them into bed, Sara and Gil collapsed into there own bed. Gil spooned up behind her and put his hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move.

"Gil, what happens if they don't find any family," Sara asked tiredly.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Sara?"

"I don't know either. If we were to take him in, we would have seven kids. Gil, that's a lot of kids to handle by myself. Not that six isn't, but…"

"It's a lot more than we can do, I know. How about we leave the subject alone for today and talk about it later when we're more awake," Gil suggested, burying his head in Sara's neck.

"I can do that

Night, babe."

"'Night, Sara."

There's more with Max to come so stay tuned!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to focus on Max a little more and i hope i accomplished that.

I think GIl is being very sweet and understanding and next chapter we'll see the teams reaction to GIl taking in Max. Do they think he's in over his head or did something great?? Stay tuned and you'll find out next chapter

Please leave a review and thank you to all who have been revewing after each chapter, it means a lot, Thank You!!

Katie


	11. Chapter 11

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Going in to work that evening, Gil was nervous. It had been three days since he brought Max home with him and he wasn't sure what the team thought about it. The fact that they hadn't had a great deal of success with his parents' case made him angry. Max deserved some justice, he was so young and he lost his parents and so far no one had much success finding any of Max's family.

Stepping in to the break room Gil took a deep breath and finally faced the reactions of the team.

"Hello everyone"

"Hey Griss," Nick, Warrick and Greg all said in unison.

"Hey Gil," Catherine said with a slight smile. She was the only female working on shift tonight as Terri had a night off.

"So before I had out assignments I want to know where we are on the Pearson case, any new information?"

"Actually, yes," Cath said.

"Wendy finally got the DNA figured out and it gave us a name, Keith James. He's a known drug dealer around Vegas"

"Why hasn't this Keith James been arrested and brought in?"

"He's being tracked down as we speak, NARCO has got an agent undercover and they're just waiting for him to show up and finally nail the guy. They finally have enough on him to really nail his to the wall. Not only can we pin the murder on him but we can also nail a lot of drug charges on him as well, dealing, trafficking, all of the above," Catherine said.

"That's good. I want to be there when they bring him in," Gil said with an irritated look on his face.

"You think that's such a good idea, Griss? I mean, aren't you a little to close to this case right now, seeing as Max is staying with you," Nick said a little cautiously.

"I know I'm close Nick, but I want to see the justice system come down on this guy. He murdered two people and left Max an orphan."

"Social services still hasn't found any family," Warrick said.

"They found the name of his aunt and are trying to track her down, with little success at the moment. Apparently she's in the Caribbean at the time at a pretty secluded place. There are not a lot of phones or internet. It's some sort of relaxation spa or something"

"Well at least they know she can afford to raise a child. I mean, if she can afford that," Greg shrugged as he spoke.

"How is Max, Gil? We were all pretty surprised when you called us asking us for references for becoming a foster parent. I don't think any of us thought you would bring him home to stay with you," Cath said.

"I know you were all surprised when I asked, but I couldn't place Max in to a group home. I just couldn't do it, after what had happened and what he had heard. Sara and I finally got out of him that he heard everything, a lot of talk about drugs but he also heard his mother's screams as she died, as well as his father's. How do you turn a kid over to social services when he won't let go of your hand? After I called Sara and told her the situation she was the one who told me to bring him home and we could deal with whatever came, which was a lot. I mean, he's almost six, he sort of understands the concept of death and I explained it to him as best I could but he's regressing a little bit and he's had nightmares every night. How would he survive at group homes in that  
condition?"

"He wouldn't, he'd close up and be scared of everyone," Greg said shaking his head as Gil nodded.

"That's why I brought him home with me, Sara and I have both dealt with PTSD and the things that go along with it. He seems to be ok when he's playing or being kept occupied but as soon as he's by himself he's a scared little boy afraid of everything. He's going to need a lot of counselling and soon so he can mentally deal with the situation or else it's  
going to eat him alive," Gil said quietly.

"You did a good thing, Grissom. I don't think I could have done it. But that's mostly just because I have no idea how I would deal with the situation, but you can and you are. I was happy to write that recommendation form for becoming a foster parent for you," Warrick said, looking Grissom in the eye.

"Me too, Griss. If anyone of us here can deal with a situation like that it's you and Sara. Sara knows every sign to look for and you're not so bad for looking out for others as well, especially when it comes to kids. I think, in my recommendation, I said you two were the best one too many times but if it helps this little boy it's all worth it," Greg said smiling.

"Is Max going to stay with you for good," Nick asked curiously.

"I don't know, Nick. It depends a lot on what comes of his aunt. But Sara and I have talked about it and we're not sure if we can handle another kid. With Max in the house we would have seven kids as soon as the baby is born. But on the other hand, we have also discussed whether we could put Max in foster care. A boy his age would most likely not be adopted; he's six and has a lot of issues to deal with. I don't think Sara or I could live with ourselves if we did that to him. So, if the worst case scenario comes along, Max  
will most likely stay with us. Just because we're not sure if we can handle seven kids doesn't mean we can't try and deal with it," Gil said, getting sympathetic looks from his team.

"You're doing good Gil, just remember that," Cath said.

"But if you're going to be there when Keith James is brought in you are not going to be in on the interrogation. You can watch while one of us does it," she said, getting a look from Grissom.

"Sorry Gil, but you're too close and you know that. We all want this guy behind bars and we can't have anyone or anything compromise the case."

"I would never do that."

"I know that, Gil, but you know what the defense attorney would do with you leading the interrogation because Max is staying with you," Cath said, waiting for Gil's irritation to come out. But instead was surprised by his response.

"You're probably right, I want this guy behind bars and if it takes me just watching then so be it, but I will be watching."

"You and the rest of us, Griss," Nick said.

"Yeah, I think all of us here want to see this guy pay for what he did. So you can expect some company when Cath leads the interrogation," Warrick added.

"Good, ok I think it's time for assignments. Warrick, you and Nick get a DB at the Monaco. Greg, you and I have an arson out in Summerlin. Cath, I want you to call us when Brass brings Keith James in. I want to see him pay," Grissom said as he motioned for Greg to follow him.

"Mr. James," Catherine said, sitting down across from him. Brass was at her side and James' lawyer was sitting across from him. Gil and most of the team were all outside watching and waiting to see Keith James pay for the murder of two people and making an  
orphan out of Max.

* * *

"Do you know why you're here" Catherine asked, starting the interrogation.

"Apparently the cops found drugs on me. I had no idea there were drugs on me. They must have been planted," he said smiling.

"Well, drug possession is one of the charges, but you do realize we found your DNA and  
fingerprints at the scene of a homicide four days ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm being framed, the same people who planted the drugs on me must have planted that evidence as well," he replied, sitting back in his chair looking smug.

"I don't think so, Mr. James," Brass said.

"We have enough against you right now to nail you with dealing and trafficking an illegal substance, which would be heroin and cocaine. That's twenty years easy in the big house," Brass said smiling just as cocky as Keith was smiling at him.

"You have no proof of that!"

"Oh but we do, did you not know NARCO has been investigating and had an undercover cop in your little gang" Brass said, causing the man to gulp.

"Not so cocky now are we?"

"Who was it," James asked angrily.

"You don't get to know that until your trial date. We still have more people to fish out and charge with drugs, but that's another story. What I want to know is why your fingerprints and DNA were found at the Pearson house where they were found dead," Brass said.

"The Pearson's were friends of mine, of course my fingerprints and DNA are going to be at their house."

"Yes, but you see you're DNA was found on the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Pearson, and your fingerprints were found on a knife that was found behind the sink covered in blood."

"I have no idea how that happened," he said, shaking his head.

"I think I have an idea, would you like to hear my theory, Mr. James," Catherine asked.

"I think you went to the Pearson residence for payback. They left you as clients, wanted to clean up, straight and narrow, be better people for their son. And when they left you as clients they left you with an empty pocket. The Pearsons' were one of you're biggest customers, so you figured that if they were going to leave you that they should leave this world, too. You went to their house that night, with an accomplice that has already confessed that you were there, in a costume that made you look like the clown from the  
movie 'It', and killed and dismembered Mr. and Mrs. Pearson."

"That's a nice story lady but that's what it is, a story."

"I don't think so. You do realize that when you went there that night you left not only your accomplice as a witness but a small child who saw his mother being bludgeoned to death," Catherine fibbed the last part about Max seeing what happened, hoping he would say something.

"What, there was no one else there. I would have known if someone else was there," He said, not realizing what he said.

"So you were there, you admit it" Jim said leaning in close.

"What?"

"You just said you were there," Catherine said.

"Ok, maybe I was but you can't prove that I was the one who killed them!"

"I think we can, and with that little boy's help, when he identifies you as the person who killed his mother, you will be going away for a long time."

"What kid, there was no kid!"

"There was, his name is Max Pearson and he saw the whole thing. He was hidden from view under the kitchen sink, but was able to see enough from the cracks in the cupboard. So, now Mr. James, do you care to tell us what happened?"

"Is there a deal to be made," his lawyer asked.

"No, we have our evidence but maybe if he confesses it may make the DA go a little easier on him," Brass said, looking at Mr. James in the eye.

Hearing a knock on the door, Brass stepped aside.

"Hey Brass, Catherine," Nick said, coming in holding a bag that looked like it could contain clothes.

"Hey Nick, what do you have for us," Cath asked

"Well, when we got the warrant to get into Mr. James' home, I found this." Nick said pulling out brightly coloured clothes and a wig to go along with it. Making whoever wore that costume look like a clown, just like Max had said.

"This was all wedged into a drawer in his dresser, and how much money do you want to bet that the blood on this matches the Pearsons', Mr. James," Nick said shaking his head.

"Well Mr. James, I think this is the final nail in your coffin, you better start talking," Brass said as Keith James grew angry, knowing that he had finally been caught.

* * *

"You guys did great work," Gil said, sitting down at the break room table where the whole gang was sitting.

"It was a team effort. When we all work together on a case, it's always a slam dunk," Warrick said.

"You guys did most of the work. I'm going to credit you guys with the work on this," Gil said.

"Griss, you did your part, too. It may not have been doing actual searching, but you did the hard part. You got as much information out of Max as you could. I know when he said the assailants looked like clowns we were a little skeptical. But as soon as we found the costumes, well, we knew what Max had seen," Nick said, sitting down from his perch by the counter.

"That poor kid. I don't like clowns either but that's because of a movie not because of a traumatic experience. Every time Max sees a clown he's going to flashback to that night his parents died. It's just not right," Greg said, shaking his head.

"No it's not right, but when is murder ever right? Unless you're defending yourself or someone you love, murder is never an answer," Gil replied.

"And we'd have no jobs to keep us employed," Catherine added.

"But look at where the world would be. The only reason a person would die is because of old age, accident, or sickness. We would be in a place where there's no violence, and we wouldn't be so scared about letting our kids run in the park," Nick said, Gil nodding along.

"If only. Look guys shifts just about over, why don't you all go home. I'll stick around for the last half hour, I have some paperwork to finish up anyways"

"You sure, Grissom," Warrick asked.

"I am"

"Nice! See you guys later. I'm going to catch a few winks and then I have a date," Warrick said smiling.

"Nice 'Rick, what's her name," Greg asked as the guys all left, leaving Cath and Grissom sitting down at the table.

"Are you sure you're ok," Catherine asked.

"I'm a lot better then I was before. We finally got some justice out of this crime and that's what matters," Gil said standing up.

"Want some help with your paperwork? Lindsay's over at your house this morning helping Sara with the kids so I have some time to kill before she comes home," Catherine asked.

"I would love the help! Conrad thought it was funny to dump another load of paperwork on my desk last night."

"Jesus, I bet he gets off doing this," Catherine said, looking at the mound on his desk.

"Too bad Sara isn't still around; making sure you got your paperwork done in exchange for sexual favours!"

"Those were the days. As much as I love my life now, I miss those times. They were fun!"

"Not getting at much as you used to," Catherine snickered out.

"With five kids to run after it's slowed us down a bit, but we still manage a couple times a week," Gil said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Wait a minute, even with everything that's going on in your life, kids, foster kids, work, everything, you still manage twice a week!"

"Cath, sex between Sara and me has always been special. One thing we promised each other when we got married was that we would never let our sex life diminish. We were not going to become one of those couples who only had sex one or twice a month just because they had to. And you know us, we never back out on our promises," Gil said with a smile.

"Well I think I'm jealous! Even when Eddie and I were together we never had that much sex once Lindsay was born. I'm still jealous now because you're getting more then me! Really? Twice a week? Even when Sara's seven months pregnant?"

"Yes, Catherine, even when Sara is seven months pregnant. Sex right now is actually easier for her with this one because she's only carrying one baby. You have to remember that when Sara was seven months pregnant with the triplets, or even the twins, she was a lot bigger then she is now, so she's not finding it as uncomfortable as she did in the past," Gil said, smiling as he signed another report.

"Well more power to ya! Have as much sex as you possibly can! That's one of the best parts about being married, unlimited sex," Catherine replied as she closed another folder

Feeling his phone vibrate, Gil groaned,

"Please don't be a case" he said as he answered

"Grissom"

"Mr. Grissom, this is Tracy Hues from social services."

"Hi Tracy, I hope you're calling with good news."

"I am, we finally managed to get in contact with Max's aunt at the resort. Her name is Jamie Jackson and she's on her way home now."

"Did you tell her what happened to her sister and brother in law?"

"We did and she said she had tried to get them clean and sober many times and was surprised that they finally did although she said she wasn't shocked at what happened. Saddened, yes, but she said she was expecting a call like this for a long time."

"Is she willing to take Max into her home? He should be with family."

"She is. She said she would also like to meet you and Sara as well. She knows that Max is going to need a lot of counseling and help in the next years to come and she's prepared to take on the responsibility."

"Do you mind if I ask what she does for a living? Is she financially stable?"

"She is. She lives in a pretty swanky apartment, one that costs an arm and a leg to live in. She is also a real estate agent so you can guess what kind of money she makes. She works for one of the best real estate agencies in Vegas, Sells homes to all the high rollers and very rich people who come into town."

"Good, I'm glad you found someone that can take him, not that Sara and I wouldn't. But we were afraid that he would have no family to go to. This is good."

"I thought you would agree. Anyway, she should be in town sometime tomorrow night. She said she could come over to get him after her flight lands."

"What time does her flight land?"

"9:30"

"Why doesn't she come over in the morning, by the time she gets out of McCarran it's going to be close to10:30 and then she still has to drive another half hour to my house.  
It may be easier for her to get him in the morning when he's awake and can understand what's happening instead of having to wake him up at night."

"I was hoping you would say that. I said the same thing to her as well but she didn't want to put you out any longer. I will call her and tell her the change of plans. You can expect to see us in a couple days, Mr. Grissom."

"Thanks, Tracy," Gil said, hanging up.

"So, they found his aunt?"

"They did. She should be here tomorrow night," Gil said, grabbing his jacket, getting ready to go.

"You don't sound too upbeat about this. This is a good thing, Gil?"

"I know, Cath, and I want the best for Max but I will say this I will miss him. He's a pretty bright kid with a lot of potential. It's just going to be sad to see him go is all."

"You can still keep in touch with him. I'm sure he would like that," Catherine said as they left the lab.

"I think Sara and I would like that, too," Gil replied, hopping into  
his car.

"See you tomorrow, Cath."

"Bye. Gil" Cath said with a friendly smile, waving as she left.

* * *

Sorry readers, Max will not be staying with Gris and Sara. Originally that was my plan, to keep him with them but after thinking about for more then a day I decided against it. Although we haven't seen the last of Max either, he will be in later chapters.

After all the sad kind of drama with Max and the murder I thought it was time to have a little fun conversation pulled in by Cath concerning non other then sex, lol

Someone once told me that even with the life they had, and believe me it was a very busy life that her and her husband still managed to make love a couple times a week, they just had to work at it and make time, even if it cuts out a little on sleep.

I could see Sara and Gil doing the same thing, finding and making the time to focus on one another.

Anyways stay tuned and keep reading, there's more fun to come!

Thanks for the reviews and don't forget to leave one after reading

Katie


	12. Chapter 12

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"I got it, honey. It's probably Max's aunt and Tracy from Social Services," Gil said, getting up so Sara could stay seated on the couch and watch as the kids played.

"Hi Tracy," Gil said, opening the door.

"And you must be Jamie," Gil said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"I am, Mr. Grissom. Thank you so much for all the kindness you have shown Max and even me right now," she said, coming into the house.

"No thanks are necessary, we were just doing what was right for Max," Gil said, leading the women into the living room.

"Max" Jamie said as she saw the boy.

"Aunt Jamie," he said smiling, seeing his aunt, running over to her and hugging her waist.

"Hi baby, look at you! You grew again since I saw you last," she said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Am I going to live with you now? That's what Gil told me yesterday," he  
asked looking at Gil.

"You are. Is that ok with you?"

"Are we going to live in the big building?"

"Yep, right on the top floor. Do you remember coming over and looking out from my balcony," she said as the boy nodded his head.

"Does Lucky get to come to?"

"Who's Lucky," she said as Max left to go find his cat in the back room. Coming back in Max had a smile on his face as he was holding his cat.

"This is Lucky!"

"Oh, um I don't know, buddy," she said with a sad smile.

"Max, why don't you go play with Hank again," Sara suggested

"Ok"

"Hi, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Sara," she said standing, holding out her hand.

"Jamie"

"Why don't we go talk in the kitchen, the kids don't need to hear this conversation," Sara said, leading them into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee and tea.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here any faster," Jamie started sitting down.

"It's ok, he had fun playing with our kids and dog for the last couple days. It helped keep his mind off of what was going on around him," Sara said, sitting down across from her and the social worker as Gil sat beside her.

"How has he been? I didn't get a lot of details of what had happened. All I know is that my sister and brother in law were killed," Jamie said, trying not to cry.

"Max is going to need some help soon dealing with what he's feeling and how to cope properly. I can already see signs of post traumatic stress. He's waking up with nightmares and you have to force him to talk about them," Gil said.

"You know the signs of post traumatic stress?"

"I had it when I was a little older then Max. I saw something a little similar to what Max did and I spent a lot of time in foster care and group homes. Then about four years ago I went through it again after I almost died," Sara said.

"How old are your kids? They look like they're three years old or so."

"The three biggest ones are going to be three in January and the other two just turned one a couple weeks ago. The reason they look so much bigger is because they got Gil and my height. But getting back to the case here," Sara said.

"Yes right, sorry. I tend to get off topic."

"No problem Jamie. But as I was saying before Max is going to need help. I have a name of a really good psychiatrist. She helped me and a few of the people we work with deal with PTSD and she works with children as well. She's one of the best in her field in Vegas," Sara said, turning to Gil.

"And I worked your sister's case. I was the one who found Max," Gil started.

"I don't think he actually saw anything but he heard everything. Your sister hid him under the sink and made him promise not to come out and he didn't until I pulled him out. I made him close his eyes as I got him out of the house, although he did see the assailants.

The people who killed your sister have been caught. I was there to witness it and I can assure you that the two men will never see the light of day again. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them got the needle.  
When they came into there house that night they were dressed as clowns, that's all that Max saw of them."

"Oh God," Jamie said with tears in her eyes.

"Here," Sara said, handing her a Kleenex.

"Thank you"

"Are you sure you want to hear this Jamie," Gil asked.

"I do. I need to know what happened."

"OK, well after Max was put under the sink we believe that the two men fought with your sister and brother in law. There were self defense marks on parts of their bodies. Your brother in law, we believe, was stabbed fatally in the liver and bled out quickly. Your sister, on the other hand, was different. Her throat had been slit," Gil said, taking a deep breath as Sara reached under the table to grab his hand, squeezing her hand back Gil continued.

"After they had been killed they had been dismembered, their house looked like a war zone, I won't lie to you. I thank God that Max never saw any of it"

"Why, why were they killed," Jamie sobbed out as Sara reached and grabbed her hand as well.

"The people who killed them were big time drug lords and after your brother in law and sister decided to quit, they lost business, which means they lost money. So they decided that if they were going to leave as customers they were also going to leave this earth," Gil said.

"So they were killed for getting better, getting straight?"

"They were. I'm so sorry for your loss," Gil said sympathetically.

"I am too. I don't know how many times I told them that drugs were going to kill them. Looks like I was right," she said as Sara placed a cup of tea in front of her.

"Just remember all the good times. Forget the bad ones, they'll cause you nothing but a headache. You are going to have to be the one to make Max remember all the good in his parents," Sara said softly.

"And they were good people, they just had a bad habit. My sister was always there for me and now I'm going to be there for her son."

"About that, Sara and I were wondering if we could stay in contact with Max. We totally understand if you would rather not but that boy is kind of struck in place in our hearts and he seems to enjoy spending time with our kids as well," Gil said, sipping coffee.

"I wouldn't mind that. What do you think, Ms. Hues," Jamie asked.

"I think it's a decision that's up to you but I don't see too much of a problem with it. It may even help when Max is older and has questions about what happened that night that you won't be able to answer. It might be nice for Max to have someone to talk to that was actually there that night. He doesn't need all the details but knowing that what Gil tells him is the truth because he was there."

"That's true, I guess we could keep in contact and set up a date where Max can play and see you two."

"We're having a birthday party for Gil in a couple weeks. Why don't you come," Sara suggested.

"I don't know, are you sure?"

"Positive, there will be cake and ice cream, swimming and just a fun day of relaxation and play time!"

"Ok, just let me know when."

"Um, what do you suggest I tell Max about his cat? I can't have them in my building, they don't approve" Jamie asked as Sara nodded at Gil.

"Lucky can stay here with us. Our dog and her get along pretty well and cats are pretty easy animals. You don't have to walk them, just make sure they have food and clean litter. And this way you can tell Max because Lucky can't stay with you because of your building agreement, he can stay with us and he can come over whenever he wants to see her," Gil suggested.

"Although I would suggest getting Max a pet of some sort, something that he can call his own and take care of, he's going to need that. If you can't have cat's or dogs or anything furry you could get him a turtle or fish or even a small lizard. He's very fond of Gil's lizard and tarantula he has in the basement," Sara said, making Jamie shudder.

"I don't know about the tarantula, that might be a little out of my league but I could deal with water animals. Maybe even the lizard. I'll keep that in mind. Do you have any other advice for me?"

"Give him a lot of attention but don't crowd him. You'll know when he needs space. Make rules for him to follow, just simple things, he's had a couple here. He's going to need stability and things to follow in the next while.  
I would suggest taking some time off work for a short while so you two can get into a routine and he can get used to living with you," Gil suggested.

"I've already cleared it with my boss. I'm taking a leave until the end of summer," Jamie said.

"Then just be prepared for nightmares. He's woken up almost every night with one" Sara said.

"What do you do for them?"

"Calm him down and make sure he knows no one is going to hurt him, for one. Giving him a drink of water and letting him realize that he's not in his dream is another and lastly, just being there helps. Stay with him until he falls back asleep again. Once he starts therapy and gets some help, it should get better. But be prepared that it will be awhile before he's sleeping and acting like he should," Gil added.

"Well, now that everything has been said, why don't we bring Max in and let him know what's happening," Tracy suggested.

"I'll go get him," Sara said, pushing herself from the table.

"I don't know how you've handled six kids, Mr. Grissom but thank you. I would have hated myself if Max would have been placed in a foster home," Jamie said, as Max and Sara came into the room; Max sitting in a chair beside Gil.

"Are you ready to come live with me Max," Jamie started.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Max," Sara said, looking him in the eye,

"Lucky is going to stay here with us."

"But I want her to stay with me."

"I know you do honey, but your new house doesn't allowed cats. But I promise you that you can come over and visit Lucky whenever you want."

"And we can get another pet, maybe a turtle. We can go to the pet store and find one in a couple days," Jamie added quickly, not wanting to see her nephew in tears.

"Promise," he asked, looking at Sara and then at Jamie.

"Promise"

"I promise we'll take good care of Lucky, make sure she sees a doctor and doesn't get hurt," Sara said, crossing her heart.

"You won't break your promise?"

"Have I broken one that I've made to you yet?"

"No"

"And I won't start now," Sara said with a soft smile.

"I can come see her whenever I want?"

"As long as you're aunt says it's ok, then it's ok with me, Gil too, right honey," Sara said, rubbing her stomach where the baby was doing cartwheels.

"Right," Gil said, feeling the baby move as well and smiling as he felt the movement.

"Is the baby moving, Sara," Jamie asked, as Sara nodded.

"Can I," she asked, reaching out her hand, as Sara placed it on her stomach, Max's hand finding its way over to feel as well.

"Oh wow," Jamie exclaimed.

"That's the baby," Max asked.

"It is"

"Is it a boy or girl baby," he asked curiously.

"We don't know yet, what do you think it's going to be," Gil asked as Max had a bit of a thoughtful look on his face.

"A boy"

"Why do you think that," Sara asked.

"Because boys are cooler," Max said with the most certainty, causing the adults to laugh.

* * *

Ok so the Max story line is pretty much over but he will still pop up now and again.

I hope I was able to capture some of what a six year old could be feeling after a parent's death.

Next chapter we have Gil's birthday! There's some pretty good conversation in the next one that I think will earn a few chuckles. So please stay tuned and keep leaving those reviews, I love reading them

Kaite


	13. Chapter 13

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey guys, you made it," Sara said, opening her front door to the last of the guests to Gil's birthday party.

"Hi Sara," Max said with a gift in his hands.

"Hi buddy, how are you doing," she said, escorting them through the house.

"Good, can I give this to Gil!"

"You can, I bet he would love a gift from you and your aunt," she said, smiling at him and Jamie.

"Gil, Honey, you have some more birthday guests," Sara said, coming out to the backyard with Max and Jamie.

"Gil" the boy said, running over to him.

"Hi buddy, I haven't seen you in a couple weeks. You got bigger on me," he said, bending down to his level and excusing himself from his conversation from Jim and Doc, letting the other men watch the interaction

"Really, Aunt Jamie says I'm going to get tall just like my dad."

"I bet you are!"

"Oh this is for you, for your birthday. I picked it out myself too, no help," Max said, smiling as he handed over the gift to Gil.

"All by yourself? It must be pretty special then," he said as he shook the box, not hearing much.

"Open it, open it!"

"Gil, I would listen to the boy, he seems to know what he's talking about," Jim said smiling at the boys enthusiasm

"I think you're right. Ok, let's see what's in here," Gil said.  
Unwrapping the box and opening it up, he pulled out a giant spider of a teddy bear, causing Jim and Doc to laugh as Gil just smirked.

"Thank you, Max, I love it!"

"It looks like your spider, that's why I got it. Plus you need a teddy bear 'cuz you don't have one!"

"Well I do now!"

"Wonder how Sara is going to like having to share her bed with Gil and a spider," Jim mumbled out making doc snicker

"Did you bring your swim suit Max" Gil said, giving the men a funny look.

"Yea, can we go swimming today?"

"We can, come on let's go get you changed and we'll go join the guys and the other kids in the pool," Gil said taking his hand.

"Everyone this is Jamie, Jamie this is my family" Sara said, starting introductions as she brought Jamie over towards the women.

"Hi everyone," she said, putting on a smile.

"Jamie on the right you have Catherine then Sandy who is holding Simon her son. Doc's beside her, my mom Laura and Jim, and two other new additions to this table today, Torin and Leslie. I'll introduce the other men and Lindsay once they get out of the pool with the kids.

Sit, is there anything I can get you to drink," Sara asked.

"A coke would be nice but I can get it."

"No worries, I've got it."

"I've got it Sara, sit down and relax before you pop that baby out here," Laura said, getting a look from her daughter.

"Sara, you've been running around like a mad woman for the last week getting this party together, you need to relax. Let me help some"

"I would listen to your mother, Sara. Relax and enjoy the sun, I can help out a bit, too" Catherine said, making Sara sit down.

Sitting back in her chair and rubbing her stomach, Sara said,

"If you insist. I don't mind taking a load off for a bit."

"Sara, I must say it looks like you have swallowed a bowling ball! You're all out front," Doc said.

"I feel like I've swallowed a bowling ball, too! This pregnancy is different."

"As it should be! You're only carrying one baby this time, you don't have as much baby in you," Catherine said.

"I still can't believe you've had five kids in three years," Jamie said, watching as Max jumped off the side into Gil's arms giggling

"I can't either, that wasn't really our intention but what can you do!"

"Make Gil get a vasectomy," Jim added.

"Checked off my list, and according to the doctor there are no more little Gil's ready to get me pregnant," Sara said, causing everyone to laugh.

"And no more worrying about birth control and trying to get it to work," Sandy added.

"That is a plus! I still don't get how after it worked so well for us before we had kids that after the triplets were born it decided to not be as effective."

"Your body changed when you had babies, Sara. Different hormones in you after you gave birth will cause the pill to loose its effectiveness."

"Then explain using that and a condom!"

"Luck of the draw," Doc suggested.

"Or someone was in too much of a hurry and it wasn't put on properly," Cath snickered out.

"Give me some credit, Catherine! I know how to put one on and so does Gil," she smiled out.

"Ahh well, it's too late to worry about it now, the damage is done. Baby number six is in the making!"

"Well, after a few times a week I'm not too surprised that you're pregnant," Cath said getting raised eyebrows from around the table

"Umm Catherine, how do you know how much sex Gil and Sara have," Jim asked.

"Never mind I don't want to know! Sara is like a daughter to me!" He left to grab another beer.

"Yes Catherine, how do you know how much sex Gil and I have?"

"He told me."

"Excuse me? He told you," Sara said as Laura came out handing Jamie her drink.

"What did I miss? This conversation looks good," Laura said sitting down.

"Apparently Gil told Catherine how much sex he and Sara have and now Sara looks a little peeved," Warrick's girlfriend Leslie said, holding back her laughter.

"He didn't come right out and say you have sex this many time a week or anything, Sara," Catherine said, trying not to laugh.

"Well then, can you please explain to me why you know personal details of our life," Sara said, shaking her head trying to hold back her own smile.

"I made a comment about how it was nice when the paperwork was always finished at work and Gil said something about missing those days. He said they were fun, not that he doesn't love his life now."

"Sara used to make sure Gil got his paperwork done through sexual favours," Sandy whispered over to the three new women of the table.

"And I said something along the lines of 'not getting as much as you would like'"

"Oh God," Sara said, holding a hand over her eyes.

"And he said that although life and kids have slowed you down you still manage twice a week. I don't think he realized he said that much until after. The thing I'm curious about is that if twice a week is slower than normal for you, what was the norm before you had kids," Cath said, raising her eyebrow, making the others just as curious.

"I think I'm jealous, when my kids were small I wasn't getting that much," Doc said.

"Way to go, Gil," he added making the women laugh.

"So Sara, you going to answer the question," Sandy asked.

"Five, before we had kids it was five times a week. Unless we had a hard case or we were sick or something. I'm sure Gil also mentioned to you, Cath, that when we got married that we promised each other that we would not let our sex life diminish. We would not become one of those sexless couples."

"Just out of curiosity, who came up with that suggestion," Leslie asked.

"Actually I did! I like sex and I'm proud to say that aloud. Puts me in a good mood, like I'm sure it does for everyone else here," Sara said as the guys came over with dripping kids who were laughing.

"What puts people in a good mood," Greg asked, grabbing his towel.

"Sex, Greg"

"Well if it puts you in a bad mood there's something wrong with you," Nick said kissing the top of his son's head.

"Care to fill us in about why were talking about sex, honey," Gil asked.

"Sex," Jack clapped out happily, repeating.

"Yes, something that you don't get to do until you're older, my son," Sara said shaking her head.

"Apparently someone told Catherine how much sex we have and I got to answer everyone's questions about it," Sara said, looking Gil in the eye. He blushed and looked away.

"Here's a good subject to talk about," Greg said sitting down and wrapping an arm around Torin.

"Guys, why don't you go play on the playground," Sara instructed her oldest three and Max who ran off, while the twins played with dolls that were laying outside on a blanket.

"The oldest three are starting to repeat everything we say now so we have to watch what we're saying," Sara said, watching the four kids run to the play ground.

"No more dirty talk," Nick chuckled out.

"Not around the kids, no"

"Ewww, you talked dirty around your kids," Lindsay said. "

"That's almost as bad as walking in on your parents having sex! I'm still scarred from walking in on mom and dad when I was little!"

"When did you catch us having sex," Catherine asked.

"I had to pee so I got up and I heard noises coming from your bedroom. I was curious and I poked my head in the door, let's just say I never did that again," she shuddered out, making the others laugh.

"Aww girl, it's a part of growing up. Just be thankful you didn't catch your grandmother and her boyfriend going at it," Warrick said remembering.

"I think everyone walks in on it at least once. I know I did and I couldn't look my parents in the eye for a week," Nick said chuckling.

"And they couldn't figure out why I wouldn't look at them and pestered me until I told them I caught them having sex. That led to a sex talk from my father. Luckily I had brothers who had all at one point seen the same thing I did and took me to the river to fish and get my mind off of my parents!"

"How did they do that, Nick," Sandy asked.

"They told me to picture the hot cheerleader at school naked instead! It worked, too!"

"At least you didn't catch your parents on the kitchen floor," Greg said, getting looks.

"I was supposed to be at my friend's house that lived down the street for the day but halfway through the day I remembered I forgot something so I went back but decided to grab a drink while I was at home. Let's just say I was so grossed out that I screamed and ran out of the house forgetting what I had come home for," Greg said, causing laughs.

"Poor Greggo! I caught my mom and dad, too" Sara said, getting a surprised look from her mother.

"Before it got really bad at the house and I was six, I think. I didn't really get what I saw until I understood what sex was and then was totally grossed out afterwards. No offense, Mom."

"None taken, Honey."

"Just don't let me catch you and Jim," she said, shaking her finger at her mother.

"We'll do our best. Just remember to always knock," Jim said smiling, waggling his eyebrows.

"Just think, Gil, you're going to have six kids to scar with sex," Laura said smiling.

"Hopefully not, that's what the lock on the door is for."

"Ahh, but just like birth control, you don't always remember to use it. And that will be the time they catch you," Catherine added.

"Can we change the subject now please, the kids are coming back and I don't want to hear sex repeated for the next week," Gil asked.

"Well, we could get dinner ready. It's just a lot of cold salads, its way to hot to cook in or outside of the house," Sara said, getting up.

"Want some help," The three new women asked as Sandy Laura and Catherine all headed inside with Sara.

"Sure, I'll never turn down help!" The rest of the women followed them inside.

"So 'Rick, Greg, these relationships must be pretty serious if you're bringing them over to meet us," Nick said.

"I don't know about you, Greg, but I think Les and I are in it for the long haul!"

"Popping the question soon," Gil asked.

"Not yet. Maybe in a couple months, if we're still going this strong. We've been together for nine months now and I think I want to wait until we make it a year, then I'll probably do it."

"Good for you, 'Rick," Jim said, tapping his beer to Warrick's.

"Greg, what about you," Doc asked.

"Torin and I have only been together five months so I haven't really thought about the marriage question yet. But we are pretty serious, so I figured that you guys should all meet her," Greg replied as all the women came out with cold salads, buns, meat and cheese for making sandwiches.

"Come eat, guys! Then it's cake time," Sara said.

"Hungry," Abigail said, coming to stand in front of her.

"Here, baby girl," Sara said, throwing a piece of meat on a bun and giving it to her.

"Thank you," she said just as her brothers came up wanting food as well, making a little sandwich she gave them each one.

"No dessert if you don't eat your dinner," Sara said as the three sat down on the grass to eat.

"That's no fun Sara, desserts the best part," Greg said.

"Yes, but they have to get some good food into them before they eat sugar. That's our rule, no dinner no dessert."

"And it's a good one to follow. I just don't get how you don't have picky eaters. Lindsay hated a lot of stuff when she was little," Catherine asked as she made a plate

"Sara's not a line cook, Catherine. There's no time to make five different things, not like we would anyways. If they don't eat what's in front of them they go hungry. For each one of the older ones, that has only happened a couple times. They understand the rules, but they do have certain dislikes just like everyone else," Gil said, sitting down beside Isabelle who was in her highchair as Sara sat down beside Gracie who was in hers, tearing up some bread and cheese so they could feed themselves.

"Jack doesn't like fresh tomatoes. Abigail doesn't like egg whites unless she has a scrambled egg and Wyatt doesn't like spaghetti sauce. So I don't put fresh tomatoes in Jack's meals, Abigail will eat omelettes, scrambled eggs or just the yolk and toast, and Wyatt has plain noodles with cheese. Little things like that I don't mind. Everyone has a food they don't like but I do not, nor will I ever, make more than one meal!"

"I think I'm going to keep that in mind for when Simon's older. You eat what I give you or go hungry," Sandy replied.

"It works, I don't have a bunch of picky, picky eaters and whining kids, plus I know that they're eating healthy. Those three don't get much fast food, either. When we all eat out, its at the diner or something small from a drive thru, and I plan on keeping it that way for as long as possible."

"You've always been a health nut, Sara. I don't think any of us are surprised that that would have changed when you had kids," Catherine admonished.

"I see what an unhealthy diet does to kids and I don't want that for my kids. Even when we buy meat for the house, even though I don't eat it, I buy farm fresh, stuff that's grain fed and organic. There are too many hormones and other things in food these days. Just look at that case you had years ago with the fish, how many different type of hormones did you find in it? That's just gross and I don't want my kids, Gil or myself eating it, simple as that."

"True enough. I remember that case and even I changed my eating habits after that," Nick said.

"But organic, Sara? Where do you have the time to go organic," Nick asked.

"I don't but I do it anyways. There's a whole organic section at the grocery store and the market is always great for local stuff. Gil and I will have to start buying more meat as these kids get older and I know of a farm not far from here that's wholly organic. They sell quarter or halves of cow and pig, so we won't get eaten out of house and home and they'll be eating meat that's not pumped with hormones!"

"Yes Sara, wait until you have two sixteen year boys in your house!  
Then you'll see an increase in your grocery bill," Doc interrupted.

"I had three teenagers in my house that were all boys and they all had an appetite! Grocery shopping was a twice a week event for either me or my wife. Ended up buying two four litre bags of milk, bread was bought in doubles, hell everything was bought in doubles!"

"Puberty," Gil said simply, getting a nod in response.

"Very much so, within a year my oldest son must have grown a foot! We couldn't believe it! Now he's 6'4 and 200 pounds of muscle."

"That's a lot in one year, Doc," Greg said.

"I know, still don't know where he got all the height. Boy's a spitting image of his dear old dad but even with my legs I was only 5'11, and the wife's side of the family is all on the shorter side. It drove my wife nuts every time he grew. She was buying him new pants once a month! Thank god for hand me downs. The other two got them after he was done with them. Just wait Sara, you think you're feeding a lot now, just wait until you have six teens running around. You're going to need another fridge!"

"Well, how about we get through potty training first, then we can deal with puberty!"

"Girls are way easier to potty train than boys, Sara," Doc replied.

"He's right Sara, Lindsay was easy but my sister's son took a lot longer to train. Are you going to start soon?"

"We are starting on Monday. We introduced the potty's yesterday and they seemed interested, so Monday were going to start. That's why Gil is only working a couple day's next week"

"I was curious as to why you were only scheduled on Wednesday and Friday," Warrick asked.

"Because I get to help," Gil said, causing the others to laugh.

"It's only fair. I got to change the majority of diapers so you can help me potty train so we don't have so many kids in diapers anymore. That will be a big help once this baby comes."

"I would hate having six kids in diapers. I'm so glad I'm not you," Cath said.

"One is enough for us right now right, Honey," Nick asked.

"Yes, our four month old is more than enough. We're waiting awhile before we think about more," Sandy replied just as Simon started to whimper.

"It looks like someone else is hungry. Nick, can you grab my nursing blanket for me? I'm still eating and would rather not leave the party."

"Sandy, I breastfed all of these three in front of everyone. I don't think anyone here is uncomfortable about something as natural as breastfeeding. Hell, you all saw me deliver the triplets and Doc, you got to see more of me than I ever thought when you delivered the twins last year!"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Sara."

"Yes but that was more than I was willing to show. Breastfeeding is one thing but going past the waist is another," Sara said with a smirk on her face.

"I think that was more than I was willing to share of my wife as well," Gil said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Happy birthday to Gil, lol

Everyone needs a teddy bear and it's only fair Gil got a spider teddy bear.

The two new women, Torin and Leslie will be sticking around. Maybe some other people can finally start to have a happily ever after.

I think it's a right of passage for almost everyone to catch there parents having sex, lol. I did once and I thank god everyday that I didn't see much because the lights were out, although I could hear the bed creak, ewwww. Anyone who has lived though iit knows what I'm talking about.

I guess you could say I'm a bit of a health nut myself and I watch too much of Jon and Kate plus eight. When it comes to eating meat and fish around my house I always make sure to buy grain fed meat. I went to school to become a chef and I learned a lot about what gets pumped into our food, not something you want to be giving you're kids everyday. I totally blame the hormones in our water and meat even veggies that are making 12 year old girls look like there 18 or even older.

Anyways I kinda picture Sara right now as a bit of supermom, like Kate from the show, home with five kids, and if she can take the time to eat organic I think Sara would too, and to me I think that would be something Sara would do with five kids or just her.

Anyways stay tuned and keep the reviews coming

Katie


	14. Chapter 14

Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Ok, one, two, three jump," Gil said holding his arms out for his first son to get out of the car while Sara worked on getting the twins out. It was Labour Day long weekend which meant the lab picnic and the Days vs. Grave annual baseball game.

"Getting the Grissom army out," Greg said coming over.

"Grissom army, Greg," Sara asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Might as well be, I mean there's seven soon to be eight of you. I think you are now the lab's biggest family and a small army. Think about it, when they're older and their IQ's are through the roof you can all take over the world with your intelligence. I predicted that when you were pregnant with the triplets."

"He's got a point, Sara. Our IQ's are pretty high and with our genes we were bound to make some pretty smart children. World domination could be fun," Gil said, taking out the last kid from the car.

"True enough, we could live in a castle where we have servants for everything. I wouldn't have to see another day of laundry again!"

"And you would always remember who you're friends are, right Sar," Greg said, taking Gracie and Isabelle's hand while the other three walked ahead and Gil grabbed the cooler.

"Of course, Greggo! I promise that you would have the castle right next to ours. We could even build our own block of castles, we could all be neighbours," she said reaching the gang.

"How could we all become neighbours," Nick asked from his seated position. Sandy was sitting beside him while Simon slept in his carrier.

"When the Grissom army takes over the world, Sara's going to make sure we're all neighbours," Greg said, smiling while getting raised eyebrows from everyone else.

"You plan on taking over the world, Sara" Warrick asked.

"On my to do list, right after the laundry," Sara huffed out. She eased herself into the chair the Jim had set up for her.

"Mama pay at park," Abigail asked.

"Soon baby girl, Mommy needs to sit for awhile."

"I can take them over, Sara," Lindsay said getting up.

"You sure, you don't have to."

"No problem, I want to play with my god child any ways. Come on you three, let's go play on the slides!"

"Yay," they exclaimed giggling, running full pelt to the swings, Lindsay slowly chasing them from behind.

"Three down, two to go," Sara said, looking at her girls playing with their blocks.

"Hey Sara, where's Gil," Catherine asked.

"He was right behind us," she replied, looking over her shoulder to see where he had gone.

"He's over there. Looks like Terri caught him in the parking lot." She said watching as they made there way over to them.

"I still can't believe you did that, Sara, in the lab in front of everyone," Nick said smiling, remembering when Sara planted a big one on Grissom in front of the whole lab.

"I can't believe I missed it," Jim added.

"I got my point across, though! I do believe Catherine got it on tape for Lindsay so I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll show you the video.  
Hey Honey," Sara said as Gil and Terri arrived.

"Comfortable?"

"Not really but I'm as comfortable as I'm going to get at seven and a half months. Thank god I only have about a little over four weeks to go."

"You ready to be done with pregnancy," Sandy asked.

"I am, all this kid does all day is do cartwheels, constantly kicking, look," She said, pulling up her shirt a bit for everyone to watch how the baby moved across her stomach.

"Bab ove," Gracie said coming over to put her tiny hand on Sara's stomach, Isabelle doing the same thing.

"Yep, the baby's moving," Sara said, placing their hands on a different place, the girls eliciting giggles when they felt movement.

"They have this new thing of feeling my stomach when the baby moves," Sara said, watching as the gang all smiled at the picture.

"It is pretty cool to watch, Sara," Warrick added.

"Not when it's pressing on your bladder. Gil, help me up, please? I have to pee," she asked, holding her hands up so Gil could pull her up.

"Thank you, I'll be back guys."

"Hey wait up, Sara, I'll come with you. I have to pee, too."

"Gil, Lindsay has Jack, Wyatt and Abigail at the swings so you only have two to watch." Sara said just before she and Catherine left.

"So these are your girls, Gil," Terri asked, watching as they played on a blanket.

"Two of them, yes. The one with the red bow in her hair is Gracie and the one with a yellow bow is Isabelle."

"They're adorable! One has blue eyes one has brown."

"Hopefully it will stay that way, too. It makes it easier to tell them apart!"

"But they're not identical," Greg said looking at them.

"They're not, but they do look a lot like each other. According to Lindsay they're like the Olsen twins."

"Yeah, but you know who your kids are, Griss. It's not like you have a hard time telling them apart," Nick said, picking up a now awake Simon.

"Sure I can tell them apart and so can all of you but it's a lot harder for other people. If you guys didn't see them as much as you did you would find it hard to tell them apart."

"True enough," Warrick said just as Ecklie came over.

"Ready to play some ball Grissom?"

"I am and I think the team is as well, right guys," Gil asked, getting nods from everyone.

"Game starts in twenty minutes. Jim, you and Vartann are umpiring today right," Conrad asked.

"Sure are"

"Good, well I guess I'll see you guys on the field soon then."

"I hope he's ready to get a whoopin' like every other year," Nick snickered out.

"Just so you know, Terri, this game, although it's supposed to be fun, is very serious," Greg started.

"Yes, it's a matter of who's better in the office and out," Nick added.

"And a way to show Ecklie that Gil is and always will be better than him," Warrick finished, causing Gil to blush and shake his head.

"Now, now, it's all fun and games. But I will say this, I do get great deal of satisfaction beating the crap out of dayshift and Conrad personally!"

"Can I ask why, Gil," Terri asked.

"Ever since I started working at CSI, Conrad was always competing with me; trying to beat my solve record, trying to be a better supervisor. Even though I'm not the greatest supervisor…"

"You're a great supervisor, Grissom. You've always been the best," Nick said, making sure he got the point, Greg and Rick nodding along with him.

"Anyway, Conrad was always in to competing, so when they started this friendly game of baseball it turned out to be a just another competition for Conrad. And I, being the avid baseball lover that I am, decided to show him up on the field and told my team that if we won I would buy the first round of drinks, and since then my teams have never let me down!"

"And now even though we don't get a round of drinks anymore after a win, because some of us can't go out to the bar and drink the night away, we decided to keep tradition alive and whoop dayshift's butt. That's why we had a couple practice games before work last week. Just to make sure we're still up to tee, which I have to say Griss, I think we get better with age," Warrick finished, looking around.

"Well then I hope I don't let any of you down. I'm not the greatest ball player."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Terri, we have a whole team. Some who are great players some average players and some, like Hodges, who still have a hard time hitting the ball. You'll do fine," Greg admonished.

"Looks like Sara and Catherine found Laura. I was wondering where she went off to," Jim said, watching the women come back over.

"And Laura is Sara's mom, right," Terri asked.

"Yep. Hey Jim, how long have you two been together now," Gil asked, as he grabbed a bottle of cold water for Sara.

"Just over two years now. It looks like we're getting some company over here. The women just picked Doc and David and their wives."

"Good, gives Sara an extra hand to watch the babies while I'm out in the field."

"That's not the only reason you stay friends with us, right Grissom, because we're good babysitters," Greg asked.

"No Greg you're good dog sitters, too," Sara said, accepting the bottle of water Gil handed her.

"I'm hurt, Sara!"

"Ahh, suck it up Greggo and be a man," Sara smiled out.

"You know we love you. That's why we keep you around."

"You guys hear that, Sara finally professed her love for me!"

"Too bad she's pregnant with the boss man's sixth kid, Greg, or just maybe you'd have a shot," Warrick teased out.

"Not likely, Gil would have never have let it happen," Catherine said sitting down.

"She's got a point Greg. Sara and Gil have always had eyes for each other. I think everyone here knows that," Jim added.

"And that's never going to change," Gil said, squatting beside Sara and feeling the baby move under his palm.

"Ok guys, game time, let's get to it! I have a line up ready so why don't you guys go round up the rest of the techs and we'll meet at the dugout in five," Gil asked, letting the group disperse and round up the rest of their players.

"You ok?"

"I'll be fine. I have my hat, water, and a chair. Lindsay is keeping three kids occupied and Mom can help me with these two, plus Doc's group is going to make their way over as well, so I'll have an extra set of hands. Go have fun and kick Ecklie's butt," Sara said, pecking her husband on the lips.

"That's for good luck, even though you don't need it!"

"If you're giving out luck like that I'll always take it. If you need me just call."

"I will. Now go have fun," she said, watching her husband straighten his baseball cap and make his way over to the dugout, watching the way his pants hugged his butt the whole time.

"Honey, I believe that look is what got you pregnant," Laura said, laughing as she sat down beside Sara, the twins in front of them.

"What can I say I married a sexy man that I can't seem to grow tired of!"

"And I hope it stays that way!"

"Me, too!"

Two hours later the baseball game was almost over, it was the final inning and dayshift was the last to bat. In order for them to win they would have to score at least five runs to tie the game. Grave was up16-11.

"Ok guys this is it, let's just keep doing what we've been doing and we should be able to take this game home in no time. Nick, I want you on third, Greg second, Warrick first. Cath, you're back at shortstop. Terri, you're catching. Hodges, Archie and Bobby, you're in the outfield and I'm pitching."

"You just want to strike Conrad out again with your curve ball," Catherine snickered out.

"No, I just like pitching," Gil said trying to hold a straight face.

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Warrick said laughing.

"I know! Ok guys let's finish this game so we can go relax in the sun with a drink!"

"Here, here!" They all said, putting there hands in the middle.

"Go team!"

* * *

"Good job, guys," Gil said as they all headed back to the chairs.

"We won but it got a little close there at the end. That double play at the end really helped."

"Greg, we still won, 16-12," Nick chuckled out.

"I know, but I think in all the years I've played baseball with you guys that's been the closet margin for runs!"

"Greg's got a point, we only won by four. Other years it's been at least six," Gil said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we still kicked butt," Nick said as they reached the group that now contained Sara, Laura, the twins, Doc and his wife and David and his wife.

"Good game, Honey," Sara said as Gil took a seat next to her. Nick handed him a drink as he sat down.

"Thank you, but it was a team effort. What's with the smirk, Sara," Gil asked as she shook her head.

Laughing, Laura spoke, "She's had that on her face since she watched you walk out onto the field, Gil. I believe my daughter watched more of your butt than the game!"

"Mom!"

"What, it's true," Laura said to her blushing daughter, as the gang all laughed.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," The triplets yelled out running over with Lindsay trailing behind looking exhausted.

"Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes, we slide down the slide lots," Abigail said smiling.

"And payed on da swings," Jack said.

"And ran in the bubble," Wyatt added.

"Exhausting Lindsay in the process! Thank you Lindsay for watching them," Sara said, looking to the teen.

"No problem, but I think I need a breather for a couple minutes!"

"ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM!" Was heard in the background.

"Can we have ice ceam, Daddy," Abigail said, sticking out her bottom lip, knowing Gil had a hard time saying no to his oldest daughter with that face

"See that! I told you I wasn't making up stories when I told you she did that," Gil said, shaking his head as he talked to Sara.

"Daddy, ice ceam," Jack joined.

"Please," Wyatt said with big eyes.

"Man if you don't give them ice cream I'm going to! Just look at those faces," Greg said looking at three faces all with there bottom lips pouted out

"Yes, we can get ice cream. I could go for some ice cream, anyways," Sara said, getting up slowly.

"I'll come with you, Sara, my treat," Greg said, pulling her the rest of the way up.

"I won't turn down free ice cream! Come on you three let's go get some ice cream!"

"Yay!"

Ten minutes later Sara and Greg were carrying back a flat box full of individual ice cream cones and cups.

"Here guys. May not be a beer but it works just as well to cool you down," Greg said as he handed out ice cream to everyone.

"Thanks Greggo! Aww, you remembered my favourite, too. Mint chocolate chip," Warrick replied.

"Thank Sara. She's the one who remembers all that stuff. I would have just gotten everyone chocolate!"

"Mommy, ice cream," Jack said ready to dig in.

"First things first, arm's up," she instructed, taking his shirt off.

"Now you can have ice cream. Gil, if you get Abigail? I'll get Wyatt."

"Why are you taking there shirts off, Sara," Warrick asked.

"So I don't have chocolate stains to scrub out of their clothes. Washing faces and bellies is so much easier!"

"Just wait until they're done their ice cream, guys. You may want your cameras handy because I will guarantee that there will be chocolate everywhere." Gil said as he let Isabelle have a lick off his cone.

"Well if you let them feed themselves," Nick said.

"It's really hard for us to feed them any more, Nick. The oldest three are very independent when they're eating, they like to do it themselves," Sara said as Gracie took a lick off of her cone, smiling at the taste.

"Good," she asked, getting a nod from Gracie.

"Want some more," she asked, only to get another eager nod as she dipped her head for more chocolaty goodness

Anyine who has ever given a kid ice cream knows that it gets everywhere, hair, shirts, fingers, faces, you name it it will be there. So taking off shirts to eat it makes a lot of sense.

I couldn't have dayshift win at the baseball game. i had thought about making it really really close but then remembered that would never happen, grave is just too good. At least in my head there that good, lol

Anyways stay tuned were getting closer and closer to the birth of the newest grissom.

stay tuned and leave a review

Katie


	15. Chapter 15

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hi Sara, Gil, how are you today," Dr. Hines said, coming into the exam room.

"I'm good, but Sara may be another story."

"Sara?"

"I've been better. I think I caught a bug. I've been in bed the last couple days. My stomach has just been turning and in knots."

"When did this start?"

"Monday I wasn't feeling well but I just figured I ate something that wasn't cooperating with me. Then Tuesday morning, after Gil came home, I got sick. I was in bed all day Tuesday and Wednesday, and I'm still not feeling great today."

"You don't look great today. You're paler then usual.

Well, let's get you on the scale and then well check the baby out, then we'll check your blood pressure and go from there, ok" she instructed as Sara hopped up on the scale.

"Well, your weight is good, you're at 140 pounds. You're right on track as you only have about six weeks to go," she said, marking in her records as Sara got back onto the table with Gil's help.

"Let's check the baby out," she said as the gel was squirted on Sara's stomach and the ultrasound started.

"Good heartbeat; strong and steady. Just like you, mom. Very active, too! It looks like it's doing cartwheels inside of you!"

"Feels like it, too! I don't see how it's not crowded in there yet. I mean with the other babies I felt them move but not this much. This one, on the other hand, hasn't stopped moving! He's always kicking, letting me know he's there!"

"His way of saying hello," she suggested.

"The only way he'll relax is if Gil rubs my stomach. It won't work if I do it but as soon as Gil rubs he's back to sleeping or relaxing or whatever he does in there."

"Someone's going to be a daddy's child!"

"Looks like," Gil said, watching the monitor, trying to look and see what the baby was, boy or a girl.

"Hey, no trying to figure out! We're going to be surprised with this one remember," Sara said.

"Hey can't help it, I want to know if I have a son or daughter!"

"So do I. But you're going to have to wait, just like me. So Doc, everything ok in there, baby's growing on track?"

"Everything looks good, Sara. Although it looks like you may have a big baby in there. Right now I would say it's about five pounds or so and it still has another seven weeks inside."

"Just what I need, to squeeze out a big baby," Sara said paling.

"Sara, you ok?"

"No, I have to go I'm going to be sick," she managed to get out just as Gil placed the garbage can in front of her face and she got sick.

"Oh God, I hate the flu," She said as dry heaves came.

"Doc, do you have some water?"

"I'll get some, deep breaths Sara. I'll be right back," Dr. Hines said, leaving to get water.

"Make this go away Gil," Sara whined out.

"If I could I would, Honey, I swear by it," He said, rubbing her back as the dry heaves subsided.

"Are you going into work tonight?"

"No, Catherine's got it covered. I told her you were sick and that I was staying home. Although your mom is coming over in the morning to help so I can focus on you a little bit more," he said just as the doctor came in with some water.

"Here, Sara."

"Thanks Dr. Hines. I'm so sorry for puking in your office."

"Don't worry about it, you're not the first one and you won't be the last! Do you think I could check your blood pressure real quick? Then we'll take a listen to your lungs and throat."

"Yeah, Gil can you hold this, please," she said handing Gil her water as the cuff was placed around her arm.

"It's a little elevated, Sara, but not too much. What I want you to do when you get home is go right to bed and relax. Let Gil watch the kids while you sleep. I'm not putting you on bed rest but I want you to take it easy for at least a week. Then I want you to come back and we'll recheck your blood pressure when you're not sick just to make sure that there's nothing wrong with you're BP, ok?"

"Could we get a friend of ours to check my blood pressure at home and get him to call you with the results? It would save me a trip."

"Is your friend a doctor?"

"He used to be. Now he works in the morgue. But he did deliver our twins. You met him at the hospital not long after their birth," Gil said, giving Sara another drink of water.

"Oh right, had a cane. Nice man, good sense of humour. Tell you what, if he's willing to take your BP and call it in to me that's fine by me. But I will ask him what he thinks and if bed rest should be ordered. Now Gil, can you pull up the back of Sara's shirt for me so I can check her lungs?" Sara turned her head into Gil's chest as he pulled her shirt up.

"Can you give me a couple deep breaths, Sara? Nice and slow.  
Good, keep doing that," she said, moving the stethoscope around her back

"Your lungs sound fine, their clear. Now can you say "Ah"? I want to check your throat."

"Ahhhh"

"Looks good, too. Lastly I'm going to check your glands, see if any of them are swollen," she said, bringing her hands to feel the glands on her neck.

"They're a little swollen, good sign of the flu. Have you had any dizziness or headache?"

"Yes to both, but I didn't take anything for it. I just closed the curtains and went to bed and slept. It helped a bit with the dizziness but the headache has stayed just light and always there like a small irritation," Sara explained.

"Well if you want you can take an aspirin or two just be careful with it. The flu sucks when you're not pregnant, but being pregnant makes it that much worse!"

"You're telling me! I don't even know where I got it. I've only been at home and to the park."

"Maybe you touched someone who had it before or even had someone else carrying the virus but didn't actually have the flu and caught it that way. Who knows how one gets the flu when no one else has it around you? But I do want you to rest and relax for at least a week. Even if you feel better tomorrow I want you in bed for a week. Get up to go to the bathroom and the shower or to eat. Other than that, I want you in bed!"

"But"

"No buts, Sara, doctor's orders. Gil, I want you to make sure she follows them."

"I will, don't worry, Doc, this just means more time home with my kids for the next week!"

"Glad I could help. But other than that we're good here today. I'll see you in a couple weeks and I'll be waiting for your call in a few days from your other doctor," she said standing.

"Feel better Sara, and just relax. Let your husband spoil you for a few days. According to your chart, your birthday is in a couple days."

"Big 40, good way to spend it too, on bed rest!"

"In bed, Honey, I promise you we'll do something fun in bed for the day."

"Gil, I'm in no shape for sex," she said, causing the doctor to laugh as they got ready.

"Not what I was thinking, Sara, so don't worry."

"Bye Dr. Hines, we'll see you in a couple weeks," Gil said, escorting Sara out.

"Bye you too! Happy Birthday, Sara!"

"Thanks" She said giving a wave.

"Hey, we're home," Gil said as they came into the living room where Catherine and Lindsay were watching the kids.

"Hey, how did the doctor's go," Cath asked as all the kids came bounding over, wanting some attention from Mom and Dad.

"Ok, she thinks I have the flu and I am to go and stay in bed for the next week. So Gil, I'm off to sleep," she said, blowing her kids kisses and she left to go to bed.

"She doesn't seem too happy about that," Catherine said, watching as Gil carried over the girls to the couch with him.

"She's not. Her blood pressure was elevated and the doctor wants her in bed for a week and to stay put. The only time she's allowed up is to shower, use the bathroom and eat," Gil said sitting down, playing with Gracie who was still sitting on his lap.

"But is everything ok with the baby, Uncle Gil," Lindsay asked.

"The baby is perfectly fine. Strong heartbeat and still moving a lot although the she said it may be a larger baby. Apparently its five pounds now and Sara still has six weeks to go yet."

"Lucky for Sara," Cath said sarcastically.

"That was Sara's tune to it as well," he said as Gracie got ff his lap and went back to playing on the floor.

"So you're going to need some more time off then?"

"Yes, until next Thursday. I don't want to leave Sara while she's sick."

"I don't blame you, Gil. We got work covered and you still have vacation days stored up so you can use those. Lindsay and I can still come over in a couple days and help with the kids."

"Actually I think I might have a change in plan if you're up for it."

"Maybe, what's this plan?" Catherine and Lindsay were both intrigued.

"Well, because it's Sara's birthday I was thinking she and I could just spend it in bed together seeing as she can't leave the bed. So if you two would like to take…."

"The kids for the day," Catherine finished.

"Yeah, I understand if you don't…"

"No worries, Uncle Gil. I can come over in the morning and take your car and the kids and bring them back to our house and by the time mom gets home I won't be far behind. While mom sleeps I can just stick in a movie and keep them occupied for a couple hours and then we can do arts and crafts and go outside and stuff."

"You have spent way too much time over here, Lindsay. You're doing Sara's routine is in the morning," Gil smiled out.

"She's a good teacher. So what do you think, Mom?"

"I think that if you think you can do it by yourself until I wake up then it's a go. The kids can come over."

"Great, I can pick them up about nine in the morning if you want Uncle Gil."

"Nine sounds good. Hey, maybe if you're doing arts and crafts you can get the kids to make Sara some birthday cards or something."

"I was already thinking the same thing!"

Two Days Later

"Happy Birthday, Honey," Gil said, coming into their bedroom with a large tray of eggs, toast, juice and fresh pastries.

"Mmmm, smells good," she said, stretching out and then sitting up so Gil could place the try on the bed.

"Looks good, too. Thank you, Honey!"

"You're welcome! Plus you're the birthday girl, whatever the birthday girl wants the birthday girl gets!"

"You know I could get used to this part about staying in bed. Just us, you bringing me food on a silver platter, quiet house."

"Don't get too used to it, before long were going to have another baby to take care of."

"Gil, why is the house so quiet? It's never this quiet and when it is it's usually because the kids are up to something."

"The kids are not here. Lindsay picked them up about forty minutes ago. You were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you."

"Lindsay picked them up? She's got all five kids?"

"She's taking them back to Catherine's. They're going to keep them until eight or so tonight. Just as they're falling asleep so all we have to do is put them into their beds when she brings them back."

"Lindsay has all five kids" Sara said again, shocked.

"Yes, she said she could do it and I think she can. She's got your routine down to a tee; movie, arts and crafts, nap time, play time, dinner time, bath time, play time for a little longer then bed. She scheduled it out and everything."

"So we have a quiet house for the whole day?"

"Yep, and I took the liberty of renting us some movies to last us through the day. I can make us some popcorn and other food later on. We can both stay in bed all day."

"We haven't done that since before we had kids. I miss those days."

"I do too. So let's make today worth it and enjoy it because we probably won't have another one like it for a long time!"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Sara said, smiling at her husband who still managed to romance her even when she was on bed rest.

"I'll be right back," Gil said as they finished dinner in bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get rid of this and then we can finish our movie."

"I'll keep your spot warm," She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll hold you to that," Gil said leaving.

Two minutes later he came back up into there room, turning off the lights as he did so.

"Hey, what's with the lights?"

"This," Gil said, lighting the candles on top of two chocolate cupcakes.

"Happy birthday, Honey," he said, sitting down beside her on the bed, smiling. Sara had a tear in her eye she was so happy.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now blow out your candles before the tops are covered in wax!"

Blowing out her candles Sara was happy.

"Thank you for today, Gil. Even on bed rest you made my birthday special!"

"Anything for you, Dear. Now open up while I feed you your cupcake," Gil said, tearing off a piece of the chocolate confection and feeding it to his wife, groaning as Sara sucked on his finger a little longer then she should have.

"Honey,…"

"I know I know, we can't have sex, doesn't mean we can't have some fun though!"

Gil looked at his watch to see that it read six thirty, "We have about an hour and a half, two tops."

"More then enough time for what I had in mind, now kiss me, it's my birthday!"

"I did say whatever the birthday girl wanted the birthday girl got," Gil said, hovering over his wife, whispering how much he loved her in ear just before he kissed that one spot below her ear that always made her knees weak.

I almist forgot about Sara's birthday when i was writing this, lol

Gil can be such a romantic, even if he can only spoil sara in bed, the pefrect place anyways

The baby wiill be here soon, couple more chapters.

Stay tuned for the next chapter i'll be throwing in a little bit of a twist, a good one though

be kind and leave a review

Katie


	16. Chapter 16

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So Doc, how's my blood pressure," Sara asked as Doc read the cuff around her arm.

"Better from what it was before according to what your doctor told me. You are back into the normal range of where it should be but you're still on the higher end of where it should be."

"So what does this mean here, Doc? Am I off bed rest or not?"

"You can come off bed rest."

"Thank God"

"But"

"I hate buts"

"Not Gils though, apparently," Doc said, causing Sara to snort and Gil to start blushing from his chair.

"But," Gil said, trying to get back on topic.

"But, I want you to take it easy, Sara. You have six weeks left of your pregnancy and we don't want this baby coming premature. So what I want you to do and what I am recommending to your doctor is that after two hours of being on you're feet that you take at least an hour off of them."

"What? Doc, you do realize I have five kids that are all running around this house, right?"

"I realize that, Sara, but for the sake of this baby you have to take it easy. You can still get up and do stuff around the house, but I want you to take a break once and awhile. When the kids are amusing themselves with toys or TV or Hank I want you to relax. Sit down and just watch your kids play. I'm sure any house chores you have around the house Gil can do. Right, Gil?"

"Sure, I've already told Sara that I can handle the laundry and dust and vacuum.  
She doesn't have to do it all."

"I know I don't but it gives me something to do. I mean, you work all day."

"And you don't, Honey? Five kids are a lot plus housework on top of that. Honey, you don't have to be Supermom, just be you and you'll be perfect in everyone's eyes, including your children's and mine."

"I don't act like Supermom, do I?," Sara asked, getting smiles from Gil and Doc.

"A little bit, Honey but that's ok. But you can take a breather for a bit and let me help out a bit more," Gil said, brushing the hair out of here face and behind her ear.

"I guess," She said, smiling and then turning her attention to Doc who had a goofy grin on his face.

"So I'm off bed rest?"

"You are and that's what I'll report to your doctor as well. Now, how about that breakfast I was promised."

"I'm on it. Come on, Doc you can play with your goddaughter and the other kids while I make breakfast and Sara has a shower."

"Hey, are you telling me I smell?"

"No, Honey but I know how much you love a shower in the morning," Gil covered, making Doc laugh as he went into the living room.

"Oh, ok then. I'll be done in ten minutes or so." Sara said getting out of bed and into the shower.

An hour later everyone was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a breakfast of eggs and toast when Doc noticed their new pet, Lucky the cat walk in the room.

"Hey Gil, when did you guys get a cat?"

"That was Max's cat, her name is Lucky. His aunt couldn't have pets in her apartment so we volunteered to take her."

"You do realize she's pregnant, right?"

"What!" Sara asked, looking at Lucky.

"I've had cats all my life. I can tell when they're pregnant. I hate to tell you this but this one looks like she's pregnant."

"That day she got out of the house. She didn't come back until the next day," Gil thought aloud.

"Like humans it only takes one time," Doc said as the cat grazed his leg and he picked her up.

"Yep, she definitely pregnant, I can feel her kittens move. Come here Sara, put you're hand on her stomach, you'll feel it," Doc said as Sara moved her way over to the cat and Doc.

"No way! Gil, how did we miss this," Sara said, smiling as she felt Lucky's stomach.

"Five kids and you being on bed rest. We really haven't paid a whole lot of attention to her although that would explain why Hank has been so protective of her lately. I did notice that."

"Your dog has been protecting your cat," Doc asked.

"Yeah, wherever one sleeps the other sleeps, he doesn't let the kids get to rough with her, and I even caught him grooming her the other day. I didn't think too much of it until now. I guess Hank knows."

"Well, animals are very perceptive of one another," Doc said as Lucky jumped off his lap.

"So Doc," Sara said sitting back at her seat and giving Isabelle and Gracie another piece of toast to munch on as Gil wiped the faces of the three oldest ones and let them out of their chairs.

"What do we need to know about cat pregnancy?"

"There's not a lot you need to know actually. They're pregnant anywhere from two to two and a half months and they basically take care of themselves. I would suggest you switching her food to kitten food though, there's more nutrients in it."

"What about when she has the kittens, do we do anything," Gil asked.

"Nope, birthing time varies a little bit but most of the time within a couple hours she will have had all of the kittens."

"Lucky her, she's only pregnant a couple months and she only gets a couple hours of labour!"

"Honey, f I remember correctly you were only in labour, real labour with the twins for just about an hour."

"Not the point, Gil. What else, Doc?"

"She probably has a nest by now, so I would watch and see where she sleeps and what not. That's most likely where she'll decide to have the kittens. During the birth you don't have to do anything, leave her alone. You can pet her but she might just shrug you off. Once she has a kitten she'll eat the placenta and clean off her kitten and then she'll get ready to push the next one out."

"She eats the placenta," Gil asked.

"Yeah, it's not the nicest part of the birth. After that, mom will take care of the kittens. Like you Sara, her nipples will get large and full of milk. She'll most likely nurse the kittens right away, too."

"Doc, I don't know if I like you talking about my nipples," Sara said with a smile.

"I'm with my wife on this one, Doc. I don't think I like that." Gil said amusedly.

"I delivered your twins and you're worried about me talking about a natural female thing," Doc teased back.

"Ok enough with the nipple talk! How many kittens do you think we're looking at here, Doc," Sara asked.

"Generally speaking the first litter she has is usually the smallest but that's not true for everyone. One of my cats had a litter of seven while one of my other one's had a litter of two. There really is no guarantee. Again, just like humans. You two are the perfect example of that, triplets, twins and now a single."

"So, by our estimate and the day she got out of the house," Gil said thinking out loud,

"Lucky will be giving birth to her kittens roughly around the same time we welcome our new baby into the world."

"I swear, God is laughing at us. Six kids and kittens as well," Sara said shaking her head at the absurdness.

"Babies mean there's something right going on in the world, Sara, especially when they're brought into the world by love. Everyone, once in their life, should see something being born, whether it's a child or an animal. There's nothing else like it," Doc said.

"No there isn't. I still remember the birth of our kids like it was yesterday. I agree with you, Doc. Everyone should see something being born at least once in their life," Gil said with a smile.

* * *

"Oh crap, you're pregnant," Greg said looking at the positive test.

"Apparently so," Torin said, sitting down beside Greg.

"What are we going to do?"

"I can't get an abortion, I won't do that", she said, looking at Greg in the eye.

"Good, I don't think I could live with myself if you did that and I did nothing."

"I can't give it up either, Greg."

"What if I told you that I wanted it, too?"

"Really," Torin said with a tear in her eye, looking at Greg.

"Really. I was brought up to be responsible for my actions, to lie in the bed one's made. I have always taken responsibility for anything wrong I have done and I will take responsibility for this as well."

"So, we're going to have a baby," she said breathing out.

"We're going to have a baby. Hey, I get to take part now in a club at work!"

"What club?"

"The New Fathers Club, Griss and Nick are both part of it and I kind of want in on it. I hate being left out," Greg chuckled.

"Heaven forbid you were left out, Greg," Torin said, leaning into him. Greg wrapped an arm around her.

"What are we going to do, Greg? We both live in tiny bachelor apartments and we're not married. At least we have jobs."

"Do you want to get married," Greg asked.

"I do, but I don't want to get married because I'm pregnant, Greg. I want to get married because I found someone who I can't live without."

"Am I that person?"

"I think you could be, but we've only been together for six and a half months. I don't think that's enough time for either one of us to know for sure, you know?"

"I do, I can't say I haven't thought about asking you to marry me, but I just don't think we're quite there yet, even though we are having a baby."

"Ok, so we're not going to get married."

"At least not yet."

"Right, what about living together," Torin suggested.

"This baby deserves a mom and a dad that are under the same roof and are together, not living in two separate places."

"We could think of it as pre- marriage training. If we can live together and not make each other crazy…"

"Then we know we're meant to be," she finished.

"Exactly," Greg said smiling.

"We know each other pretty well. Either you stay over here or I'm at yours a few nights of the week."

"And you already met my parents. I'm going to have to meet yours."

"And my grandparents, you'll love Nana and Papa Olaf. They came to America because Papa got Nana pregnant. I guess us Norwegians are a fertile bunch!"

"I guess you are! So, we're moving in together?"

"We are. Ok, this may be a little weird to ask but…"

"But what, Greg, we're going to have to start telling each other everything anyways so just ask."

"Well I know how much I make, but how much money do you make? I could afford a better apartment than this if I wanted to, but it's just always been me and I like it cuz' it's close to work."

"Greg, you're rambling. Its ok I would have asked you the same thing sooner or later. I won't lie Greg, I make pretty decent money as well. I can afford to live in a nicer apartment but what's the point, it's just been me. Yearly, I make around forty thousand."

"Really," Greg said surprised.

"Really. I'm an art curator, the business is pretty good and in Vegas with all the high rollers and filthy rich people all wanting expensive art pieces, I can earn a pretty good buck."

"I guess I never thought about your job that way. So, with our combined income, we could get a really nice apartment or a small house or townhouse, I guess."

"How about before we start talking about houses and moving we make an appointment with my doctor? Just to make sure that I'm ok and that this baby is ok. Then go from there."

"You're probably right," Greg said, turning to look Torin in the eye.

"I will say this though, I'm not sad about this. I am totally excited. I'm going to be a dad. I always figured I would be one eventually but now that it's actually happening, I can't wait!"

"Just say that again when I'm sending you on food runs in the middle of the night!"

"I'm a nighthawk anyways!"

Hey here's chapter 16 enjoy, were getting closer and closer to the new baby being born, two more chapters and we'll meet the newest Grissom!

Greg's going to be a dad, bet you didn't see that one coming! Lol

please leave a review

Katie


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"_Sugar, Sugar, ah Honey, Honey  
You are my candy girl,  
And you've got me wanting you."_

Sara sang, flipping pancakes, only to turn around and laugh at all five of her kids who were dancing off beat to the song, clapping their hands and giggling.

"_Honey, Honey, ah Sugar, Sugar  
You are my candy girl  
And you got me wanting you."  
_  
Picking up Gracie, who was giggling, and putting her on her hip, Sara grabbed one of her hands and spun her around the kitchen.

_"I just can't believe the lovliness of loving you,  
(I just can't believe it's true)  
I just can't believe the wonder of this feeling too  
(I just can't believe it's true)"  
_  
"Up" Isabelle asked, wanting to be spun around like her sister.

"Come on up," Sara said, putting Gracie down to bounce to the music and picking Isabelle up to give her a spin, continuing to sing along with the song.

"_Ah Sugar, Sugar, ah Honey, Honey  
You are my candy girl,  
and you got me wanting you  
Oh Honey, Honey, ah Sugar, Sugar  
you are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you"  
_  
"Me up, too," Jack asked.

"Sorry buddy, you're a little to heavy for me to pick up right now. But how about this," Sara said, taking his hands and spinning him on the floor.

_"When I kissed you girl I knew how sweet a kiss could be  
(I know how sweet a kiss could be)  
Like the summer sunshine pour you sweetness over me  
(Pour your sweetness over me)"  
_  
"Spin me, spin me." Abigail asked excitedly, laughing when her little dress spun up to her waist.

_"Pour a little sugar on it, Honey  
Pour a little sugar on it, Baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
pour a little sugar on it, yeah  
pour a little sugar on it, Honey  
pour a little sugar on it, Baby  
I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah, yeah, yeah  
pour a little sugar on it, honey"  
_

"Come on little man, you're last to be spun," Sara said, taking Jack's hand and dancing with her giggling boy. She gave him a little tickle at the end and made him laugh harder.

Turning back to the stove so she wouldn't burn the pancakes, Sara sang the rest of the song a little louder.

_"Ah Sugar, ah Honey, Honey  
you are my candy girl  
and you got me wanting you  
Oh Honey, Honey, Sugar, Sugar...  
You are my candy girl"_

"Encore, Encore" Gil said from the entrance from the doorway. The gang all behind him laughing, making Sara blush profusely.

"Daddy, Daddy!" All five kids yelled out happily, running after him as Gil quickly walked into the living room so his kids could catch him.

"Are you trying to dance that baby out, Cookie" Jim chuckled, coming into the kitchen and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"If only dancing the baby out was that easy, Jim" Sara said, resting her hand on her 39 week baby bump.

"So, what's with all the dancing, Sara," Warrick smiled out.

"It's a morning ritual, Warrick. Everyday when I'm making breakfast and the radio is on the kids all come in and dance horribly off beat to the music while I sing along. Today you just got to witness a little Grissom tradition, while embarrassing me in the process. Only Gil has been witness to that," Sara said, pulling out the last of the pancakes out of the oven and passing them to Warrick to set on the table.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Sara. My mom and I used to dance and sing in the kitchen all the time," Sandy said as she passed Simon over to Nick.

"I thought it was rather funny but very awesome in the same sense," Greg said as Sara passed him more food to set on the table.

"Hey Greg, care to share why we're all gathered at my house today for breakfast? Not that I mind cooking breakfast for over a dozen people when I'm almost ready to give birth to another kid," Sara said a little sarcastically.

"And I so thank you for doing this, Sara, really I do! I would have had everyone over to my place but there's just not enough room and I didn't want you to haul five kids in and out of a car. Yes there is a reason for this little meeting and as soon as the last of our guests arrive I will announce why."

"The last of our guests, Greg? Who else are we expecting here, everyone's already here," Sara said as she and the rest of the guys all made there way to the table where Catherine, Jim and Gil had all gotten the kids into their high chairs.

"Just Torin," Greg said, hearing the doorbell go off.

"And that's probably her, I'll go get it," Greg said, making his way to the front door.

"Hey, am I late," she asked, stepping into the house.

"No right on time. We're just getting ready to eat. Sara made a load of pancakes for everyone. Are you ok with eating pancakes today," Greg asked.

"I think so. I'll have to thank Sara after for breakfast. Are you nervous about this," she said, her hands shaking.

"Hey, we can do this. Our parents already know, that was the hard part, remember. After the shock they were happy for us and respected our decision. The guys all will, too. Don't worry," Greg whispered, kissing her cheek and holding her hand as he walked her into the dining room.

"Sorry we started without you, Greg. Hey Torin," Nick said in between bites.

"No problem, Torin you can sit here. I'll grab another chair from the kitchen."

"So Torin, what brings you around today," Gil asked, watching as Torin watched the babies all eat with their hands, shoving squished up pancake in their mouths.

"Torin," Gil asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"What, oh sorry, was a little lost in thought, what was you're question?"

"What brings you here today? Greg said something about an announcement of sorts."

"And the announcement will be made but how about we finish breakfast first," Greg said, coming back into the dining room.

"You know you guys almost need a bigger table," he said sitting down.

"We only need a bigger table when you all come over to eat. Other than that this huge table that seats 10 comfortably is perfectly fine," Sara said, cutting up more pancake for Jack and Wyatt.

"You say that now but just wait until they have friends over and wanting to spend the night. Then you're going to have a cramped house," Catherine said grabbing another pancake.

"Man, Sara where did you learn to cook pancakes this well?"

"I finally got Gil's secret family recipe from him."

"Luckily I have a few more up my sleeve. That way she can't get rid of me yet," Gil smiled out.

"All in good time, Gil, once Sara has those recipes you're going to be out the door so fast," Jim teased out.

"Nah, I think I'll keep him around. Someone's going to have to help me with six kids!"

"I still can't believe that you two are going to have six kids! Did you ever think five years ago that you two would get married and have all these kids, because I sure didn't," Catherine said, sitting back in her chair trying to digest her massive breakfast.

"I think five years ago we were just happy to be together and alive. I mean, Natalie happened five years ago. It's weird, sometime it's feels like that whole thing happened yesterday and sometime it feels like it happened a decade ago," Sara said, rubbing her stomach. The baby was turning about inside.

"I know how you feel Sara. I feel the same way sometimes, too. I think anyone who has had there life hanging in the balance like we did, Jim and Greg can probably both agree with us, will always have that feeling as it just happened yesterday. I don't think that's something you ever get over but something you deal with and learn to live with," Nick replied, brushing his son's cheek and getting a smile in return.

"What happened to you guys if you don't mind me asking," Torin asked.

"Gil let's let the kids go play in the other room," Sara said, getting the babies out of high chairs so they could play with their toys. Jim and Gil were both helping in the process.

As soon as the kids were all playing in the other room within eyesight of both Sara and Gil Sara spoke

"Well, let's start with Nick," she started, getting a nod from him in return.

"I was captured from a fake crime scene and buried alive by a father who wanted justice for his daughter. Almost died in that coffin too if it hadn't been for these guys finding me. I do believe it was Sara who figured out where I was buried."

"It was a team effort, Nick. I was just the lucky person who interviewed Kelly Gordon. Catherine was the one who found the spot and we all pulled you up from the coffin," Sara whispered out.

"You were buried alive," Torin asked shocked. Nick just nodded.

"Next big thing to happen was me," Jim started.

"I was in a hostage situation and got shot in the chest. The bullet side swiped my vest and into my shoulder. Had to be zapped to come back and then have major surgery to remove the bullet but after that I was good," Brass said straight to the point.

"You were good. Lucky for you, you stayed with Sara and me. Jim here could barely do much of anything for a few weeks," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough, these two did a lot for me after I was shot," Brass said giving thanks.

"After Brass was me, I got beat up badly by a mob. You know this story," Greg said, waiting for Sara to start her part.

"Then it was me a few months later. We had an ongoing serial killer that decided to get revenge on Gil by going after me. I was, ah, tasered in a parking garage, hauled into a car trunk, placed under a car in the middle of the dessert, almost drowned before I managed to get my arm out and the flash flood take over. I wandered the dessert for a day before I passed out and Nick found me. I came out of that with an arm fractured in two places,  
dehydration, second and third degree sunburn, and cuts and bruises anywhere and  
everywhere. Gil played doctor for me for a long time after that."

"I never actually heard you tell you're side of the story, Sara. I mean Nick told me about it, but…"

"It's a lot to take in, I know. Trust me, that's part of the reason I had to take off for awhile. But I came back a lot better. I came back to my husband, and not long after started making babies", Sara said, smiling out the last part.

"And babies you made, Sara! Just look at them, those five are spitting images of you and Grissom," Warrick pointed out.

"Jack and Wyatt both have dark hair, just a little curly like yours, Sara, and deep dark brown eyes and a dimple in their chin just like you do, Griss. But Abigail she's only got your eyes, Griss. Everything else on her is Sara but she's got your baby blues. She's going to have so many boys wrapped around her finger!"

"Like she doesn't already? She knows how to work just about everyone of you guys by giving a little lip and flashing her eyes," Sara snickered out.

"She does. Anyway, then you've got those two little girls over there, dark curly hair, Gracie with blue and Isabelle with brown eyes and high cheekbones. Again, Gracie has a Grissom smirk while Isabelle has a Sara smile.

Anyone else here curious as to what this new baby is going to look like, or be for that matter," Warrick asked.

"Girl, Sara, you have a girl in there," Sandy said Catherine nodding along.

"Yeah, you're carrying the same way I did when I had Lindsay."

"I don't know, I think it's a boy," Jim said feeling Sara's stomach and getting a kick in return.

"Definitely a soccer player"

"You just want another grandson," Gil said smiling.

"And you don't want another son? I know you Gil, you want the status quo evened out around here!"

"Fair enough but a girl would be pretty ok with me, too!"

"Me, too. Girl or boy I'll be fine with just as long as it's healthy," Sara said, wincing as the baby gave a hard jab.

"Here Daddy, get this one to calm down for a bit, make him or her sleep," Sara said, putting Gil's hand on her stomach so Gil could get the baby to relax for awhile.

"I think I'll agree with Cath and Sandy on this one. I think you have another girl," Warrick said, watching as Gil rubbed Sara's belly.

"What about you two over there, boy or girl," Nick asked Greg and Torin.

"Honestly, I think it's a girl, what about you, Torin," Greg asked.

"A boy, but I grew up around boys so I think everyone I see pregnant is going to have a boy. I'm the only girl in a family of five with four older brothers."

"I bet that was fun when you were a teenager and dating," Catherine said.

"It was interesting to say the least. My dad kind of got to sit back and relax and let my brothers do all the interrogating!"

"How well did you fan out, Greg," Warrick asked.

"Actually, pretty well. I made a pretty good impression and I met her Dad first before her brothers which was probably a good thing, too. Her Dad made her brothers back off a bit."

"He did! And no embarrassing situations happened or anything like that. I think Dad was more interested in what Greg did for a living and how a CSI does ones job. Greg got to tell all kinds of stories of things he's seen." Torin said

"Yep, start telling a guy about blood and gore and you're in the good. Nice, Greg," Nick said, slapping him on the back.

"OK, so can we get to this announcement please 'cuz my back is starting to hurt and I need to lie down soon."

"Yeah, umm ok" Greg said standing with Torin.

"We're…"

"You're getting married, congrats man," Nick blurted.

"No"

"Moving in together," Warrick jumped in

"That's part of it. Yes, we are moving in together," Greg said smiling.

"Part of it, oh I know that last part," Catherine said with a wink to all the women around the table, who all seemingly had the same idea as well.

"Well, care to share with us," Gil said with a smile.

"We're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant," Torin said smiling.

"Congratulations, Greggo! Welcome to the club of sleepless nights, smelly diapers, and loads of firsts. First smiles, first laugh," Nick said, slapping Greg on the back

"That's as far as I've gotten for firsts"

"First crawl, first step, first word, they all make those sleepless nights and smelly diapers worth while," Gil finished.

"Plus Greg you'll have a "Mini Me" now. Someone you can train to be exactly like dear old Dad," Warrick joked.

"So moving in together and having a baby, is there a marriage in the plans," Jim asked.

"Not that you have to get married or anything. Just look at me, happily unmarried for the last few years, but…"

"We've talked about it and we're going to wait until after the baby is born which, by the way, is in the middle of May. I know we're going a little backwards but when have you ever known me to do things the way they should be done," Greg smiled out just as he saw Torin pale.

"Bathroom's down the hall," Sara pointed, smiling as she ran to it with Greg on her tail.

"Morning sickness sucks," Sara pointed out as stood.

"Ok, I fed you all. You guys get dishes and I get a back massage," Sara said, taking Gil's hand and leading him out of the dining room and leaving the guys groaning with the fact that they had a sink full of dishes plus the dishes they had made from breakfast.

Next chapter we meet Charlie!!

It's going to be a bit of a long one so be prepared.

I don't know about any of you but i used to dance and sing in the kitchen with my mom all the time, i only thought it was right to include Sara and her kids in on that traditon.

Anyways hope you enjoyed!

Katie


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Grissom," he said, answering his cell phone. It was the middle of shift and a slow night. Everyone was in the break room bored out of their minds.

"Gil, get your butt home," Sara said on the other end of the line.

"Is it time? Are you ok," he asked, getting smiles and looks from everyone around the room.

"No, it's not time but we're going to make it time. I'm sick of being pregnant at the moment."

"Sara, you can't force this baby to come when it's not ready."

"I know that, trust me I know that but I've talked to the doctor about naturally inducing labour and she said that if I wanted to try to go for it just to be careful," Sara sighed onto the other end of the phone.

"What have you tried today, Sara" Gil asked, getting a raised eyebrow from a few people.

"Castor oil, which by the way was totally gross, walking isn't doing anything because I run around with kids all day. I did the spicy food thing yesterday and still nothing. Gil, come home."

"What exactly am I supposed to do? You're the one carrying the baby, Sara," he said. Catherine seemed to be the only one who clued into why Sara was calling Gil home in the middle of the night.

"Gil, go home to your wife. We're fine here."

"See, I heard Catherine. Please come home. I have one last thing to try before I totally give up."

"And what exactly is that."

"Sex, I know I haven't been up to it in the last couple weeks but right now I am, so come home."

"The things I do for my family and your sanity! Give me a half hour or so and then I'll be home."

"Thank you, Gil. See you soon," Sara said a little more seductively on the other end of the phone before she hung up.

"Everything ok with Sara, Griss," Warrick asked

"Other than the fact that she's 40 weeks pregnant and very uncomfortable at the moment, she's fine."

"So she's not in labour," Greg asked.

"No, but I think I'm going to call it a night anyways. It's slow and if anything comes in you guys can handle it."

"What were you talking about when you asked Sara what she had tried, Griss?" Nick asked.

"She's trying to induce labour, Nick. Naturally of course, but she wants this baby out so she can sleep again."

"Women can induce labour on their own," Greg said surprised.

"Women can try to induce labour, but if the baby is not ready it can prove to be fruitless," Terri added.

"What has Sara been doing, Gil?"

"Let's see, spicy food, walking, and drinking castor oil," Gil said, grabbing the last of his papers and heading out of the break room waving at the guys.

"I'm surprised he didn't include sex on that. That's been a proven and effective way to induce labour," Terri said, getting a smirk out of Catherine.

"Spill it, Cath," Nick said.

"I believe what you just witnessed when Sara called was a real booty call. She's at her last resort!"

"I thought they had a lot of sex anyways," Warrick said aloud.

"Not when you're at the very end of the pregnancy, too uncomfortable or just not in the mood. I know I wasn't by the time I was 40 weeks," Catherine said, watching as Gil walked by with his jacket and briefcase.

"Gil," Catherine shouted

."Yeah"

"Have fun," she said as he blushed and walked away the guys giving hoots and hollers after him.

* * *

"Honey," Gil quietly called as he entered the house.

"In here," Sara called from the living room.

Entering the living room, he saw Sara pacing the living room while holding her back.

"Hey," he said as he came to stand behind her, kissing her neck.

"Hey, thank you for coming home."

"It was slow anyways. I had nothing to do at work. Halloween isn't for another couple days so we haven't got the crazies out yet."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that I called you on a slow night. I just want to have this baby and get it over with. As much as I enjoy being pregnant it's really starting to suck. I can't sleep and when I am tired I can't sleep because the other kids are awake and running around," Sara sighed, laying her head on Gil's shoulder.

"I remember you saying things like this when you were close to the end with the other babies, but you also weren't pregnant this long with the other babies," Gil said, caressing her stomach and getting a kick in response.

"I just want to be able to sleep for more then an hour at a time."

"Come on, let's go see if we can help induce labour," Gil said smiling and pulling her hand so she would follow him to their bedroom.

"This isn't as easy as it use to be," Sara said from her position on top Gil.

"I don't think I have enough energy to be on top, Gil."

"OK, let's try this, come lie on your side," Gil said, helping her off of his waist so that she could lie on her side face to face to him.

"I always liked this position when I was pregnant before," Sara said as Gil raised a leg over hers.

"Me too," he said, kissing her softly before entering her. He smiled at the intimacy of the moment. Face to face, they could watch every expression on one another's face and being able to touch and caress one another in only a way that a couple who was so deeply in love with one another could.

* * *

"Feel any different," Gil asked in the morning from his perch in the kitchen. Sara had finally managed to sleep longer than five hours so Gil got up with the kids and made breakfast. Now, all five were content to watch morning cartoons in the other room.

"Not really, I still have Braxton Hicks contractions but nothing substantial. Maybe by tonight or tomorrow I'll be in labour," Sara said, taking the glass of tea Gil handed her.

"Maybe a Halloween baby, it is tomorrow."

"I know, luckily for us we don't have to worry too much about trick or treating yet. I don't think I'm up to walking house to house with five kids"

"And to think next year it will be six" Gil said, sitting down beside Sara at the table and feeling the baby move underneath his palm.

"I know. Six kids Gil, honestly that's more kids then I ever thought I would have. Even when I occasionally thought about it as a teen, I never thought about more then three, tops. What are we going to do with six?"

"Raise them the best we can and make sure we raise them so they can be anything they want to be. I think that's all we can hope for."

"I think so, too. So, where are the rugrats? It's too quiet."

"Watching cartoons, I think Sesame Street is on now."

"Ahh, good old cookie monster, he's the kids favourite. You know, Jack and Wyatt do a pretty good impersonation of him."

"Really"

"Yeah, come here," Sara said, leading Gil into the living room.

"Jack, Wyatt, who's that," Sara asked, pointing to the screen.

"Cookie Monster"

"And what does he say"

"Me wan cookie," they said in a deep low voice, making Sara and Gil laugh.

"When did they start saying that?"

"A couple weeks ago. Funniest thing I had heard them say in awhile."

"I'll have to agree with that. Wait until Greg hears them say that!"

"Well, they're all coming over tomorrow afternoon for Halloween anyways, he can hear it then. But as for now, I think I'm going to go have a hot bath in that big tub of ours. When I'm done I'll call you so you can pull me out, ok."

"Ok, go relax. I'll be listening for your call," Gil said as Gracie climbed on his lap patting his bearded cheeks.

"Daddy"

"Hi, baby girl"

* * *

"Gil, can you come help me out of the tub, please," Sara called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Gil said, getting up from his spot on the ground where he was playing with his kids.

"You called"

"I need your help, please," Sara said, holding her arms out so Gil could pull her up.

"Thank you"

"Anytime," Gil said, grabbing a large fluffy towel and wrapping it around her body.

"Feel any better"

"Slightly, back ache is still there and so are the Braxton Hicks but I'm a little more relaxed now," Sara said, putting on her stretchy pants and Gil's old sweatshirt.

"Sara, you hear that," Gil asked.

"What?"

"That, kinda sounds like a groaning cat," Gil said walking out into the hall and listening for the sound to come again.

"Hear it," he said, walking into the spare bedroom.

"Yeah," she said as Gil opened the closet door a little wider only to find Hank laying down close by the cat who was trying to push out a kitten.

"Oh wow," Sara said with a smile.

"How many do you think she'll have," Gil asked bending down to rub Hank's head.

"I have no clue, but she got really big in the last week, I'm going to say three."

"I'm thinking five" he replied just as five kids came barrelling down the hall.

"Mommy, Mommy look what I found," Abigail said finally reaching the room where Gil and Sara were.

"What did you find, baby girl?"

"Spider, Daddy look," she said, holding out her tiny hand where the daddy long leg sat on her hand.

"Wow, look at that! Why don't we go put him outside in the back yard so he can be with other spiders," Gil said, smiling taking her hand.

"Mommy, whats wrong wif lucky," Jack asked as Gil and Abigail left.

"Come here, come sit with me," Sara said as she slowly sat down on the floor, pulling Jack and Isabelle in her lap while the other two sat on either side of her.

"Lucky is having babies, watch. See that little tail under her tail, that's a baby cat" Sara said, pointing at the cat who gave one final grunt and pushed out the kitten.

"Stay back, Wyatt! We can't touch them yet. You have to let Lucky take care of her baby just like I take care of you."

"Is it a boy cat or a girl cat," Jack asked.

"I dunno, baby. We'll know soon once she has the rest of the babies."

"Dere's more babies," Wyatt asked.

"I think so, we'll just have to watch and see how many she has," Sara replied as Gil and Abigail came back into the room.

"Baby number one is here," Sara said as Gil sat down and pulled Abigail in his lap.

"Lucky had a baby," Abigail asked.

"She did, Lucky is a mommy now."

"Just like you."

"Just like me."

"Is Hank a Daddy now," She asked innocently, watching as Hank kept a close vigil over Lucky and her new baby.

"Um," Sara thought.

"Yes, Hank is a daddy now. I think he's going to be pretty protective of Lucky's kittens," Gil replied as the cat seemed to start pushing again.

Two hours later, after numerous bathroom breaks and a snack for Sara and the kids, Lucky had finally given birth to her last kitten. All of which were black with white faces and a couple spots.

"That was pretty awesome to watch," Sara said as Gil pulled her up. The kids had gotten a little bored and brought toys on the room to play with.

"It was. I'm a little shocked at Hank though. I never thought he would help clean them off. I really think he's going to be pretty protective of Lucky and those kittens."

"All six of them, I can't believe she had six kittens, that poor cat." Sara said, sympathizing with Lucky who was now laid on her side as the kittens all hungrily ate.

"Well, she seems to be doing ok. Doc said that she can take care of herself and the kittens. It's in their instincts to do so. I think all we have to watch for is rejection but she seems to be ok with them all."

* * *

"Oh," Sara said, moving in her seat on the couch. That was definitely a contraction.

"You ok" Gil asked.

"Contraction"

"A labour contraction?"

"Yep," she said, relaxing back into Gil's side watching the clock to see what time it was. 9:00p.m. Thank god the kids were in bed.

"I'm going to call Catherine and let her know I won't be in tonight then I'll call your mom and let her know that she better come over now instead of in the middle of the night.

"Ok, I'm just going to stay here and wait for the next one."

"Willows"

"Hey Cath"

"Gil, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call"

"To let you know that I won't be in tonight. Sara just started having contractions."

"So, I'm guessing the sex worked then."

"Looks like it. Anyway, tell the guys and if you're going to come up to the hospital in the morning give me a call first."

"Will do, Gil. Give Sara a kiss for all of us and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Cath" Gil said hanging up only to dial Laura

"Hello"

"Hey Laura"

"Hi Gil, is Sara in labour?"

"How'd you know?"

"Why else would you be calling at 9 at night?"

"I could have just been calling to say hello."

"Don't make me laugh! Gil, you don't call people just to say hello."

"Fair enough. Yes, Sara is starting labour. We just thought we would give you a heads up and see if you wanted to start making your way over now instead of in the middle of the night."

"Thanks, I'll be over soon."

"Bye Laura," Gil said, walking back into the other room to see Sara breathing through another contraction.

"How much time in between?"

"Fifteen minutes, not too bad for the start of labour."

"Not to bad at all. Your mom is on her way and Catherine told me to give you this from everyone," Gil said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"She told you to kiss me?"

"As a congratulatory thing is all."

"Well I'll take those any day!"

By 7:00 the next morning the kids were all awake as was Gil, Sara and Laura. Laura was downstairs with the kids, feeding them while Gil stayed with Sara up in bed, trying to keep her relaxed. Her contractions were only 10 minutes apart and her water had still not broken.

"How did we go from having triplets in 16 hours, twins in a little over an hour to one baby who is now sitting at the ten hour mark, Gil? I swear with each of these pregnancies my body has thrown me for a loop." Sara said, rolling onto her back.

"I have no idea, Sara. Just say the word and we'll make our way to the hospital."

"I think we should go once they get to be about eight minutes apart. I don't want to be there longer then I have to."

"Then we wait here. Do you want anything, something to drink?"

"Some water would be good."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes with it then, just try and relax," he said, leaving the room.

"How's Sara doing, Gil," Laura asked.

"Ok, contractions are only ten minutes apart," Gil said, grabbing a glass of water.

"How about you take a breather for an hour? I'll stay with Sara. Go play with your kids for awhile before her labour really starts to take over."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll put some TV on and try and keep her distracted for a little bit."

"Here, she wanted this. I'm going to go see my kids," Gil said, handing Laura the water and heading into the living room.

"Hey, Sara," Laura said, coming into the bedroom.

"Hi mom, where's Gil?"

"I told him I would keep you company for a bit so he could say hi to the kids."

"Good, they deserve to see one of us today."

"So what's going on with this little one? Not ready to meet the world yet?"

"It sure is taking its time. I wish I could just start pushing and get him or her out already. I don't like this waiting in limbo stuff."

"Well all your other kids took after you maybe this one is taking after Gil and being a little reluctant to leave this nice warm and cozy spot it's made in here," Laura said laying beside Sara and rubbing her stomach.

"Grissom" Gil said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Gil, the gang and I all met up and are all wondering if we can come up to the hospital," Catherine said on the other end.

"Sure, we'll meet you there."

"You haven't left yet?"

"We're leaving now. We decided to wait until Sara's contractions were eight minutes apart, they're just going on seven minutes now and her water still hasn't broken," Gil said, helping Sara into the car. She took the phone Gil had perched between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey Catherine"

"Sara, what the hell? Why aren't you pushing a baby out yet? Gil called me at nine last night. It's now three in the afternoon that was seventeen hours ago."

"Trust me, you don't have to remind me."

"Well I guess we'll come out and hang around the hospital. Greg is bringing Torin around."

"See labour first hand. There's nothing like that to scare the crap out of a new mother!"

"Something like that, look I'll let you go Sara, we'll see you soon, ok."

"Bye Cath"

* * *

"Hey Sara, how about we take a look and see how far along you are," Dr. Hines said, entering the room.

"If you must, my water still hasn't broken yet."

"Well by the looks of things you're at about eight centimetres. Sara, I'm going to break your water for you, get your labour moving along a little faster so we can finally meet this baby."

"Please do"

"Are you wanting anything for the pain, Sara?"

"You know what, I think I'll pass. I managed the twins without any and my recovery time was a little easier. I think I'm going to do that again."

"It's your choice, Sara. Ok, here we go. You're going to feel fluid between your legs."

"Nothing like the feeling that you're peeing your pants!"

"Well, I get the nurse in here to change your bed and Gil, if you want to help Sara change," she said, looking at Gil and handing him the new gown.

"I'll let the others come back in after the nurse is done. Hopefully now that your water is broken you'll progress a little faster.

"Son of a ! Why did I let the doctor break my water," Sara said, crushing Gil's hand,  
breathing through another contraction.

"I swear if you tell me to breath, Gil I will break your hand!"

"Yes dear," Gil said, getting chuckles from the audience in front of her. Nick, Sandy, Warrick, Catherine, Greg, Torin, Jim and Laura all sat in the room. The kids being watched by the next door neighbour.

"So my pain is funny to you all," Sara panted out.

"No Sara, you threatening to break Gil's hand is funny," Jim snickered out as Dr. Hines came in the room, three med students behind her.

"How are we doing, Sara?"

"Lots of pain, can I get this kid out now?"

"Well, let's see how far along you are. If your audience will excuse us," she said as everyone all left to give Sara some privacy.

"Sara you are officially at ten, time to start pushing anytime you want. We're going to move you into the observation room like we discussed and have some students look in again. Do you want your family allowed back in observation?"

"If they want to watch they can. They know the rules, no looking below the waist if you're a man!"

* * *

"Oh god, Greg I can't do that," Torin said with wide eyes as she watched Sara start pushing.

"Get the drugs, Honey. I have no idea why Sara didn't with this one but she did with her first pregnancy and trust me, it helps," Catherine said never taking her eyes off of Sara and Gil.

"Get it out get it out!" Sara panted out.

"Almost, Sara almost. You have a large baby, it requires a little more pushing, but I can see the head, you're doing good," Dr. Hines reassured her as Sara felt another contraction, bearing down until she was red in the face.

"Good, Sara good, keep pushing you have the head half way out, blonde hair this time!"

"Really," Gil asked, momentarily forgetting the hold Sara had on his hand.

"Yep, come take a look," she said as Gil looked down to see a head full of blonde hair.

"Ok Sara, here we go again. Big push and we'll have the rest of the head out," Dr. Hines coached.

Red in the face and sweating Sara pushed, hard.

"Good, Sara good, just relax for a minute so I can clear the airway."

"I have to push again," Sara panted out.

"Go for it, Sara."

"You're doing so well, Honey," Gil said, kissing the side of her head as he helped Sara pull her legs back so she could push.

"Little more, Sara, I need a bigger push to get the shoulders out."

"I am pushing hard!"

"I know you are, Sara but I need you to push just a little more," she coached as Sara tensed and pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, Sara, that's good! After this, one more push and you'll get to meet your new baby. Whenever you're ready to push again, go for it."

"I love you, Honey. You're doing so well," Gil whispered in her ear.

"You owe me a lot of dinners in bed after this," Sara said just before pushing again.

"Anything you want, Sara, you can have," Gil said, looking down to watch his new baby being born.

"What is it," Sara asked as she felt the baby being expelled from her body.

"It's a boy! A healthy baby boy who doesn't seem to want to cry," she said, placing the baby in Sara's chest.

"Dad, want to cut the cord," she asked Gil who came and took the scissors, cutting the link between Sara and the baby.

"A son, we have another son," Gil said smiling, kissing Sara and then looking at his son. They looked up when he and Sara both heard claps and whistles coming from up above from their family that was watching.

"Ok, Mom and Dad, we're going to take him and weigh him and then we'll bring him back, ok," the nurse said, taking the baby.

"Do you have a name picked out," Dr. Hines asked.

"Charles Alexander, Charlie for short," Gil said, following his son to where the nurse measured his length.

"22 inches, time for the weight," she said, placing him on the cold scale.  
That got a cry out of Charlie who immediately brought his legs and arms up, not liking the cold scale on his bottom.

"Wow, you sure did have a big baby in there, Sara. Ten pounds 10 ounces, what were you feeding this one," the nurse asked, placing the baby in Gil's arms for the first time. Again like all the other babies, Charlie stopped crying as soon as he was in his arms.

"I have no clue," Sara replied as Gil came over with him.

"Blonde hair, you're baby blues, he's a spitting image of you, Gil, right down to the dimple in his chin," Sara said as Gil placed him in Sara's arms.

"He's got your nose, though," Gil said looking down.

* * *

"Can we come in," Laura asked, peeking her head in the door to Sara's room where Gil and she were sharing a bed. Charlie was being held by Gil while Sara counted his fingers and toes.

"Yeah, come meet the new addition to this ever growing family," Gil said as they all made their way into the room.

"Guys meet Charlie Alexander Grissom. Charlie, meet your family," Sara said as they all crowded around him.

"Can I," Laura asked, holding out her hands.

"Sure"

"So, what's the measurements, I want to know who won the baby pools," Warrick said.

"22 inches long, ten pounds 10 ounces," Sara said making the women wince.

"Gil, you better spoil Sara after pushing out a ten pound kid," Catherine said as Laura passed Charlie over to her.

"She will be, Catherine don't worry."

"As soon as I can walk," Sara added, making everyone chuckle.

"Wow, Griss, he looks just like you. I barely see Sara in him," Nick said, taking a good look.

"Well, the blonde hair is from my side. When I was in my teens and twenties I had dirty blonde hair, and who knows the eyes might change. All babies are born with blue eyes."

"I hope they stay, he'll have so many girls in high school," Warrick chuckled as he was passed Charlie.

"He's only a few hours old, guys, let's get him into sleeping nights before we think about high school," Sara said, watching as Charlie was placed  
in Torin's arms.

"I don't know how you did that Sara but I was honoured to watch Charlie being born even though you scared the crap out of me!"

"Just keep this thought in your head, Torin. Women have been having babies since the beginning of time. If every woman in here can do, it so can you. Just make sure Greg is there to hold your hand," Sara said as Charlie was placed back in her arms.

"How's your hand doing there, Griss" Nick joked.

"I can still move it. I think compared to what Sara just did, my hand is nothing," he said just as Charlie began to fuss and started looking around for something to latch onto.

"I think that's our queue to leave. Sara, I'll stay with the kids tonight," Laura said smiling, kissing her daughter and grandson on the head.

"Hey, it's Halloween, October 31st, now that's what I call a birthday," Greg said, leaving with Torin, the gang all behind them.

"Hey there, Charlie, just because it's Halloween doesn't mean you get to play trick on us," Gil whispered, stroking his head as Sara started to feed her hungry son.

Baby Charlie Grissom is born. It's a boy!

I had to start off with the kittens, just befire i wrote this chapter my cat gave birth to a little of six kittens, that was her first litter too!

A friend of ours had a baby awhile ago and it weighed in at 10pounds 10 ounces, and she delievered the good old fashioned way too so i thought with all the fun things that have happened to Sara with all of her pregnancies i thought i would put having a big baby on the list, lol

Ayways stay tuned theres more drama to come so stay tuned and do't forget to leave a review!

Katie


	19. Chapter 19

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, we're home" Gil said, carrying baby Charlie in his carrier. Sara slowly followed behind.

"Why is it so quiet in here," Sara asked aloud, wandering into the kitchen to find a note plastered to the fridge.

'Gil, Sara,  
Took the kids and Hank to the park and then for ice cream so enjoy the quiet for the next hour or so.

Mom and Jim'

Sara read aloud to Gil who came in the kitchen and kissed the back of her neck.

"So, what should we do for the next hour," Gil asked.

"Since Charlie is sleeping, how about we sleep as well?"

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll go get him and settle him in the bassinette upstairs in a minute. Why don't you go slip in to your comfy pyjamas and get ready," Gil said with a final kiss to the back of her neck.

"OK, I'll wait up for you," Sara said through a yawn walking up the stairs.

Remembering Lucky had brand new kittens Sara took a detour to the spare bedroom and took a peek in the closet.

"Ahh Lucky, I feel for ya, I really do," Sara said, stroking her back as she nursed all six kittens, all of which were fighting for the same spot to nurse.

"There you are. How's the brand new mommy," Gil asked, squatting beside Sara.

"Well, I can't speak for her, but she seems to be doing a good job. She seems to have figured out the nursing part seeing as all six kittens are happily eating. Man, I am so glad I only have two nipples for a baby to nurse. Feeding two at a time was more then enough for me." Sara said watching

"Well, I'm glad you only have two breasts as well, Honey" Gil smiled out.

"Come on, Charlie is all tucked in, why don't we join him?"

"Couldn't agree more," Sara said as they walked down the hall, albeit slowly, Sara was still healing from giving birth to Charlie.

Checking her son, who was sleeping right beside her side of the bed, Sara smiled at his sleeping form. A spitting image of his father, Sara knew that as soon as he was old enough she was going to have a hard time denying him a lot of things. Smiling again to herself she kissed the top of his head, breathing in the new baby smell before crawling into bed and snuggling into Gil.

The sound of crying woke Sara and Gil. Charlie's demand for food was a loud wake up call.

"Ok, ok calm down, I'm up," Sara cooed, sitting up and taking him out of the bassinette.

"Charlie, I'm here just relax while I undo my top, then you can eat away," Sara said, trying to calm the hungry infant.

"I think he got your impatience," Gil said as he and Sara moved to sit against the headboard while she nursed Charlie.

"Yeah, now his impatience shows! After 41 weeks of being pregnant and us having to induce our own labour, now he wants to show that he's impatient," Sara chuckled out.

Hearing the door close, a dog come bounding down the hall to peek in the master bedroom and jump up beside Gil. Then the pitter patter of five kids' feet came quietly down the hallway at the discretion of Jim and Laura telling them to 'be quiet'.

"Hey boy" Gil said as Hank jumped up on the bed to lie across Gil's legs, licking his hands all over.

"I missed you, too."

"Mommy, Daddy, you home," Jack said bounding into the room. Today was the first day that the kids would meet their new brother.

"We are, buddy! Hey you five," Sara said as the other four kids trickled in the room, with Laura and Jim behind them.

"New baby," Abigail asked as she came close to the bed looking at Sara holding Charlie.

"Yep, this is your new brother, Charlie."

"Chalie," Wyatt asked, standing closer.

"Are you two alright if we go? We'll leave you for some family time and come back in a couple days with the rest of the gang," Jim said  
"Are you sure, you can stay for a bit if you want," Sara said, looking up as the three oldest climbed onto the bed while Gil helped Gracie and Isabelle up so they could see.

"Yeah, Honey, we're sure. You need to introduce Charlie to your kids. You need some family time. Don't worry, we'll be back" Laura said as she came over to give Sara a kiss on top of her head while brushing the blonde hair of Charlie who was happily eating.

"OK, come back soon, though."

"We will," Laura said, taking Jim's hand and leaving with a wave.

"Baby," Gracie said from Gil's lap, pointing at Charlie who Sara had just pulled off her chest and was now burping him. She held him in one hand while patting him with the other so the kids could see what he looked like.

"Yes, Honey, that's your brother," Gil cooed to her as Charlie let out a loud burp.

"He is a Grissom. You know your sons get that from you, right," Sara snickered as the kids all giggled at Charlie.

Getting one last burp from Charlie, Sara set him down between her legs, lying on his back so everyone could meet their new brother.

Wyatt was the first one to take a good look. Sitting at the top of Charlie's head he touched his cheek, giggling when Charlie made a face.

"He like it," Wyatt said, doing it again, and getting a little newborn baby smirk in response.

"I think he does," Sara agreed, watching as Abigail and Jack both made their way closer to Charlie so they could get a better look at the newest addition to the family.

"He sleeping," Abigail said, looking at her brother.

"He's going to do that a lot until he get's bigger."

"Stinky," Jack said, scrunching up his nose.

"I think he's got a poopy diaper, Gil. I believe this privilege is all yours," she said, passing Charlie over to him.

"I think it's the least I can do after you pushed this big boy out of your body! Come here, buddy. Let's go make you smell manly again."

"Mama," Gracie said, crawling over to Sara.

"Hi baby, Mommy missed you," she said, cuddling her into her side as Isabelle made her way over as well.

"Baby," Isabelle asked, patting Sara's stomach.

"There's no baby in there now, baby came out of Mommy. Charlie is the baby," Sara said to a surprised Isabelle.

"Arlie baby"

"Charlie's the baby that was in my tummy" Sara explained as Abigail and Jack made to sit at the head of the bed, grabbing the TV remote off the nightstand.

"Mommy, toons," Abigail asked.

"I think cartoons are a great idea," Sara said, taking the remote and turning on Dora the explorer. Setting the remote on the nightstand, Sara sunk down into the bed, pulling Gracie and Isabelle close and letting the three older ones sit in the middle so they can watch the TV.

"I leave for five minutes and you take up the whole bed," Gil said, entering with a much better smelling Charlie.

"Toons, Daddy, shh," Wyatt said, making Gil chuckle as he slipped in the bed still holding Charlie. Lying back, Gil looked at his three oldest kids watching cartoons, to his twins playing with Sara's hair and hands to his chest where Charlie lay. At that moment Gil thought,

'I truly am blessed'.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but i just wanted to write something short and sweet and i thought the perfect way to do this would be to introduce Charlie to his older siblings

Next chapter we have a little Greg freak out, so stay tuned

please be kind and leave a review

Katie


	20. Chapter 20

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, Greg! What can I do for ya?" Sara answered the door, two week old Charlie held on her shoulder.

"I'm not coming by at a bad time am I," he asked, coming inside and hearing five kids all giggling in the background.

"There really isn't a time to come around anymore. Six kids has got Gil and me running our butts off! If Charlie isn't hungry or smelly or cranky then one of our other kids are."

"I can go and come back later to talk. "

"No worries, Greg, come on in. You obviously came here for something," Sara said as she walked into the living room. All five kids were hiding in the large fort that Gil had made for them out of couch cushions and blankets, giggling as they shone flashlights around.

"Cool, who made the fort?"

"Gil did, about an hour ago."

"Where is the bugman?"

"In his office reviewing case notes. He has court in a couple days and wants to be prepared."

"Oh, well um…" Greg mumbled. Grissom was the one he wanted to talk to.

"Greg, just go to his office and talk to him. You obviously came here to have a man to man chat."

"I don't want to interrupt him."

"You won't be, Greg," Gil said as he came into the living room. He smiled as two flashlights shone in his face.

"Hey, remember what I said, no shining the lights in people's faces!"

"Orry, Daddy!" was heard from the confines of the fort.

"So Greg, what warranted a visit from you at home when I'll see you at work tonight?"

"I, ahh, just had a couple questions to ask you, you know man to man."

"Ok well, let me just get a drink and we can go talk in my office," Gil said as he went into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"So, are you going to give me a hint on this conversation or am I going to have to trick Gil into telling me after," Sara said with a smirk on her face.

"I just have a couple questions about pregnancy and stuff."

"Shouldn't you be asking a woman who's been pregnant then, Greg?"

"I think I need it from a guy's point of view. I could go to Nick but I don't want to hear the black lash of jokes afterwards. I want to know that what I ask Grissom will stay confidential."

"Greg, anything you say to me will be kept between us. Come on let's go talk."

"Between us, and Sara, right?"

"Pretty much, but you know Sara, she won't say anything," Gil said, kissing Sara on the side of the head.

"Here let me take him, sit down and relax for while."

"Ok," Sara said, passing Charlie to Grissom. Charlie immediately curled his legs and arms up close to Grissom's chest as Gil held him on his shoulder.

"So Greg let's talk," Gil said as he sat behind his desk.

"What's up?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Griss! One minute she's happy the next she's madder than hell then it switches to her crying again. Add that to the fact that we're trying to live together and I think I'm going crazy," Greg spoke rapidly, slumping in his chair when he was done making Grissom let out a small chuckle.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Griss!"

"Trust me, Greg, if you were in my shoes you would find this a little funny too. OK, let's start with problem number one, mood swings."

"Yeah, I don't remember Sara ever being that moody when she was pregnant with any of your kids," Greg said, causing Grissom to chuckle.

"That's because you were never around to witness it. I think the only other person to see Sara turn into what she calls 'Bitch from hell mood' was Jim. And trust me, he ran out our front door faster than I've ever seen him run!"

"Really?"

"Really. I remember coming home from work one morning when she was pregnant with the triplets…"

_"Honey, I'm home where are you?"_

Getting no response I started looking around the house for her. Still not being able to find her after I checked just about everywhere, I walked into our bedroom. Seeing the bathroom light on I knocked.

"Sara, Honey, you in there?"

"_Yes"_

"_Why didn't you answer when I called you before," I said, coming in the bathroom  
only to find Sara in the tub._

"Because I was trying to prolong my embarrassment!"

"Why should you be embarrassed, you're having a bath."

"Because I can't get out of the tub, I've been sitting here for the last forty minutes in cool water because I need some help getting up." Sara said making me chuckle.

"Gil this is not funny, I'm cold and my butt is falling asleep and you're laughing at me!"

"No I'm not, Honey."

"Yes you are! I can see you holding in your smile. Just help me get out of here!"

_I grabbed her hands and pulled her up slowly. I made sure to keep any and all smiles to myself until I was out of Sara's sight._

_  
"Here," I said handing her a towel so she could wrap around her body._

"Thank you, I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Ok, I'm just going to have a quick shower and then I'll lay down with you, ok."

Apparently I said this to no one as Sara was already gone from the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I came out, ready to sleep only to find Sara silently crying, her back to me.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fat and can't do anything!"

"Honey, you're not fat, you're pregnant. And you can do anything you set your mind to."

"No I can't, I can barley do my job anymore, I can't exercise, sex isn't the same," Sara started rambling on.

"Honey, we both knew that sooner or later you were going to have to leave CSI. It wouldn't matter if you had one baby in there or three. You can still exercise you just have to take it easy is all. Our sex life is fine, sure we have to come up with some new and interesting ways to have it but I find it kind of fun."

"I can't even have a bath by myself anymore!"

"Well, that may be one thing you'll have to cut back on or at least wait until I'm around if you need help."

"So you admit it, then," Sara interjected.

"_What"_

"_You think I'm fat!"_"So that clamed Sara down, just telling her how much you love her and that's she beautiful no matter what?"

'Where on earth did that come from' was going through my head.

"Honey no I don't think you're fat, I think you're beautiful. You have three babies inside of you, you're glowing!"

"I don't feel that way. God Gil, I'm only five months pregnant and look at me I'm huge!"

"And I love you no matter what size you are. Honey, you're carrying our children inside of you. I couldn't be happier at the moment. I love you and that's never going to change"

"Even when I'm as big as the Empire State Building?"

"No matter what Sara" I said giving her a kiss, trying to convey how much I really do love her.

"That time yes, but there were other times when bringing home flowers and ice cream worked, too. But one thing that always worked was taking Sara out on a date."

"A date, how so?"

"Sara might not have said how she was feeling about the changes to her body when she was pregnant, but I knew. And taking her out whether it be to a movie or a walk helped with her own confidence. It let her know that I wasn't ashamed of her and that I loved her no matter what."

"Sara had to question your love? That doesn't sound like something she would do"

"It wasn't necessarily questioning my love, Greg. As I'm sure you have seen by now pregnant women can get a little crazy."

"Yeah"

"But that's just because they have ten times the amount of hormones going through their bodies, every one telling them to do a different thing. One side of her brain is telling her to cry or get mad while the other side of her brain is telling her that there's no reason for her to be acting this way. Why should she be crying because she can't get out of the bathtub?

Sara told me after she had the triplets that she knew she was being irrational about the bath incident but she just felt so helpless. Pregnancy will turn even the most rational person a little crazy, Greg."

"So what do I do for Torin when she's crying or mad?"

"Let her talk and be careful as to what you say back to her. Sara could take the most innocent comment and turn it on me.  
Comfort her the best you can or just let her vent. Oh, and take her out, make her feel special and loved and beautiful."

"I can do that" Greg said, taking a deep breath looking up when Charlie stirred.

"Come on, Greg talk with me as I go change Charlie. He needs a new diaper."

"Ok. Griss, can I ask you something about when you and Sara first started living together?"

"I was waiting for that one. Ask away, Greg," Gil said, putting Charlie down on the change table and undoing his jumper.

"Did you and Sara have a lot of adjusting to do when you moved in together?"

"You can say that again! It's different when you each have a separate place to live at and you're just spending a couple nights a week at one another's house. It's a whole new ballgame when you're with that person everyday, all day, in Sara and my case."

"Yeah, I guess seeing someone everyday all day could drive anyone a little nuts."

"You bet it can!"

"Wow Griss, you can change diapers like a pro! That was like less than a minute!"

"Sixth kid, Greg, I know my way around a diaper. Ok, so back to the topic at hand."

"Right, so did you and Sara drive each other nuts," Greg said as they made their way down the hall.

"Greg, we drove each other absolutely nuts! Lead to a big fight, too" Sara said, overhearing the last part of there conversation.

"So Torin and I are normal, then. The little fights between us are normal," Greg asked as now all three of them plus Charlie sat down in the kitchen.

"Fighting is part of being in a relationship, Greg. It's normal. It's when it starts to get out of hand that's not," Sara said, as she took Charlie from Gil, he was ready to be fed. Placing a nursing blanket over her and Charlie the conversation continued.

"It took Sara and me awhile before we finally got used to living with each other. We had both had habits that after so long living by ourselves were hard to change."

"Like doing the dishes after dinner," Sara smirked out.

"Or doing the laundry more than once every two weeks," Gil retorted.

"Living with someone takes time to get used to, Greg. You have a harder time yet because Torin is pregnant and hormonal," Sara said, shifting Charlie a bit.

"How long did it take for you two to get used to seeing one another so much?"

"I would say a couple months at least. We had a lot of stuff to get used to."

"Like your bugs in the basement."

"Or the fact that you had to watch your Sunday night drama. You couldn't miss an episode."

"So how did you two figure one another out?"

"Well, we compromised. Gil knew his bugs bothered the hell out of me and I knew they couldn't stay outside."

"So I brought them to work. That's why they all suddenly showed up at work," Gil finished.

"And I knew that Sara hated when I left dishes in the sink and I couldn't stand when she never did laundry so…"

"I did the dishes and Gil always made sure I had clean clothes."

"Living with someone takes time, Greg. There's no shortcut. Its hard work, Sara and I work on our marriage everyday."

"How so?"

"By communicating to one another, telling each other what's bugging us or what we need help with. Communication is a key factor to being in a committed relationship, Greg. You have to be willing to open up and tell Torin how you feel and be able to trust her to help you with whatever you're going through and visa versa."

"Did you to find it hard to tell each other what you're feeling?"

"Yes," Sara and Gil both said at the same time, making Greg laugh.

"We were both intensely private people. We both had some pretty hard barriers to break down but eventually with time and learning to trust, those barriers come down and they will for you and Torin, too. You just have to be willing to put forth the effort," Sara said, unlatching Charlie from her breast and passing him to Gil.

"Ok, I think I feel better now. Now that I know that Torin isn't crazy, just pregnant. And that the whole living arrangement will get better. Thanks guys."

"Anytime Greg"

"I think I'm going to head out. I promised I would bring home Chinese for dinner. That's been her craving as of late," Greg said getting up.

"See you at work, Greg."

"Bye guys," he said, waving and leaving.

"You think they'll be ok, Gil," Sara asked.

"I think that as long as they try, really, really try that they'll be ok. Greg, underneath all that weirdness, is really a mature adult. He is ecstatic about the fact that he's going to be a dad, but just scared beyond belief," he said, walking back into the living room to check on the other kids.

"Dada, come play," Abigail said, peeking her head out of the fort.

Placing Charlie in the playpen, Gil lay down near the entrance and smiled when the kids had figured out how to make shadow puppets with the flash lights.

"I'm going to start dinner. Have fun, Gil."

"I will. Oh, and Sara"

"Yeah"

"I love you, just thought I would communicate that to you!"

"I love you back, Babe!"

Ahhh poor greggo, but i think every new expant father freaks out in some way weather they voice it or not. And i think greg had a valid reason for freaking out, living with someone and trying to make the relationship work while that other person is pregnant, lol

I don't think this is the last of greg freaking out, we'll see once Torin gets closer to the end of her pregnancy

stay tuned we got a little brass drama coming up

please be kind and leave a review, they mean a lot

Katie


	21. Chapter 21

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"I can do this, I can do this" I think as I knock on the front door of this really nice house. Hearing footsteps I brace myself for seeing the one person I turned my back on.

"Hello" A woman answers the door. Older, I would say she's in her sixties, tall, long brown hair.

"Can I help you," she says, snapping me out of my trance.

"I think I have the wrong address. I was told this is where my Dad lives."

"Well, maybe I can help you. Who's your Dad?"

"Jim Brass"

"You must be Ellie," the woman says to me.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Laura, come on in. Jim had to make a run to the store but he'll be back in a few minutes."

"I can wait outside, I don't want to intrude on his home."

"It's our home, Honey, and trust me, you're not intruding. Come on in and sit down" Laura said, ushering Ellie inside the house.

"You live here with my Dad?"

"I do. We met a few years ago and moved in together about six months later. Been together ever since."

"I never thought my Dad would ever find someone. He deserves to be happy," Ellie stated quietly.

"And he is happy. And there's no doubt in my heart that once he sees you here today he'll be even happier."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't talked to him in over six years, I've been too caught up in my own drama. I'm sure my Dad told you about all my problems."

"He's told me a lot but I don't judge. I have no right to," Laura said, handing Ellie a glass of juice and sitting across from her.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here."

"I am, but you don't have to tell me," Laura said, hearing a car door close.

"That's probably your Dad. I'm going to go tell him you're here."

"Thank you"

"No thanks necessary."

"Hey, I got sugar, butter and more flour. You know if you keep making those cupcakes I'm going to gain a whole lot of weight."

"Not if you kept your fingers out of them."

"How exactly am I supposed to not eat them," Jim said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jim"

"Yeah"

"Ellie's here," Laura said, making Jim look at her with shock.

"Where"

"In the living room. Wait, before you go in there," she said pulling his arm back.

"She wants to talk. She needs help and I think she's willing to let someone in. Just listen to her."

"Ok"

"I'm going to keep myself busy in the kitchen, if you need me just call," she said, leaving Jim to face his daughter on his own.

"Ellie"

"Daddy," she said, standing with tears in her eyes.

"I'm ready, I want to come home."

"You've always had one with me," Jim said, embracing his daughter who was openly sobbing in his shirt.

"Hey, hey, what's with all the crying? This is a good thing."

"I'm just so tired; I think I finally hit the bottom, Dad."

"I know what that feels like. But you have me. I'll be here to help you no matter what as long as you're willing to try."

"I've been off drugs for a month, haven't touched them since…"

"Since?"

"Can we talk about that later? I don't think I can tell you yet."

"Then why don't we start with where have you been staying."

Sniffling and breaking apart from the hold she shared with her dad, Ellie sat back down.

"I'd been staying at a friends place out in LA for awhile. But, ahh, after, I decided to get clean I moved. Found a shelter and have been staying there until I finally managed to scrounge up enough money to get a bus ticket out here. I looked you up in the phonebook and found your address and came here right from the bus station."

"When was the last time you slept, Ellie?"

"I slept a little on the bus."

"So you're telling me you haven't slept, really slept in a day or so."

"Basically, but I can find somewhere to.."

"You can stay here. I have a shower and a bed."

"Are you sure? You're not worried about me stealing or getting high or anything?"

"I trust you. And if you're here seeking out my help then I know you won't do anything stupid."

"Thank you"

"All I want for you is to get better, Ellie. That's what I've always wanted and that's why I've always left the offer open."

"She's nice." Ellie said changing the subject

"Laura?"

"Yeah, she didn't even hesitate to open your door to me, made me sit and wait until you got here."

"She's got a pretty big heart. She's been through a lot in her life and she suffered the consequences of every mistake she made. But for the past twenty five years or so she's taken it upon herself make her life better. She won't judge you and she's a pretty good listener."

"You sound like you're in love, Dad. I never heard you talk that way about anyone before, not even Mom."

"Your Mom and I left on bad terms and we never got past our own issues to forgive one another. But Laura, she accepts me faults and all, I do love her."

"That's good, Dad."

"So you've been clean for the last month. Can you share with me now what made you quit," he asked, grabbing Ellie's hand as she took a deep breath and looked at her lap.

"I don't remember a whole lot but I had just done a lot of coke with a couple friends. Decided to go out and party. Ended up meeting this guy, we danced all night. He pulled me outside before I could even stop him and pinned me up against the back wall. When I wouldn't put out he beat the hell out of me, that's the reason I have this brace on my wrist," she said, pulling up her sleeve.

"He broke it. Afterwards, he just left me in the ally. I was scared and hurt. Someone saw me from the front of the club and called an ambulance and got me to the hospital. I had a concussion and a black eye. I tried calling my friends the next day to come and get me but they wouldn't answer their phones. I made my way back to the house myself. I found them all there half passed out, stoned off there asses and that's when I realized, that's me. That is who I was becoming and that realization scared the shock out of me. I didn't want  
that," Ellie said with tears leaking out of her eyes. Jim pulled her close, embracing his daughter for the first time in a real long time

"We'll get you through this Ellie, I promise you we will!"

"Are you two ok in here," Laura said, coming in with a tray of cupcakes.

"Wow, you're like Betty Crocker all you need is the apron," Ellie said.

"Oh God, I didn't mean that as an insult or anything! You just came in here with a tray of cupcakes and…"

"No offense taken. I have this tendency to bake things on a pretty regular basis, it's like my therapy," Laura said, placing the cupcakes on the coffee table and sitting across from the duo on the couch.

"Well, go ahead and have one before you drool all over the couch, Jim." Jim eagerly grabbed a cake, handing one to Ellie at the same time.

"She makes the best cupcakes ever! Ohh butterscotch, my favourite!"

"Oh my God, these are really good! You made these from scratch," Ellie asked, taking another bite.

"Yeah, my mother and grandmother taught me how to bake. That's the one thing I'm glad I passed onto my daughter. She can cook, she's not a great cook, but she gets by but give her a cake recipe or anything that has to do with baking she can make the most mouth watering confections as well."

"That's because Sara is a scientist. As you said, baking is a science, things have to be precise to make it work. Cooking is different, it's not a science."

"You have a daughter?"

"I do. I'm very proud of her, too. She just lives around the block, actually. She took the chance and reconnected with me after a long time of us not talking. She was the one who actually introduced Jim and me."

"You remember Gil Grissom, Ellie?"

"Yeah, we had a brief conversation when you got shot. I was there at the hospital but I was too messed up to stay. He talked to me about you, tried to get me to stick around."

"He told me. Anyways his wife is Sara Sidle, I'm not sure if you two ever actually met. They got married about four years ago and now they have a whack of kids, grandkids for Laura and me."

"A lot has changed since we last talked. I want to change that. I want to know my Dad again if you're willing to get to know me again."

"That's been one of my biggest wishes, Ellie. Something I hoped for but I feared I would never get the chance."

Hours later, after another long conversation about everything that has happened and what everyone wants for the future, Jim had to leave, criminals don't stop just because your daughter comes home.

"I'll be home in the morning. We can go out for breakfast," Jim said, putting on his shoes.

"Be safe and I'll have breakfast waiting for you when you come home. You don't need any more greasy food from Franks!"

"You're as bad as Sara, you know that," Jim said, giving Laura a peck on the cheek and then doing the same to Ellie.

"Well, she is my daughter. Be safe and we'll see you in the morning."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, ladies."

"So" Ellie said, looking at Laura.

"So," Laura replied.

"You're good for him you know that."

"We're good for each other," Laura said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"You can ask me anything you want. I'll tell you if I can't answer," Laura said, making herself comfortable on the couch, Ellie doing the same thing.

"Dad implied before that you had been in trouble, something about paying for every one of your mistakes."

"I did. What I did tore my family apart and I'm not proud of what I did. I lost my daughter for a long time."

"What happened?"

"My husband at the time was not the nicest man. If he wasn't drunk he was high and he was always mean. If dinner wasn't ready on time he became abusive, if Sara or her brother's grade weren't the best, beatings came. Just about anything set my husband off and the trips to the hospital were ongoing. After my son died n a car accident the beatings and abuse got worse and I never had the strength to get away. One night I came home and  
couldn't find my husband or Sara but I could see the light in Sara's bedroom. In that  
moment I knew what was happening. I grabbed the closest thing I could, which was a knife, and ran into Sara's room. In that moment I had so much rage. It was one thing for my husband to take me, force himself on me, rape is what it was, but it was another story when he tried to rape Sara. I got there before he really touched her but it was already too late. I killed him that night, stabbed him a dozen times until there was no life in him and I got punished for it. The courts took Sara away, put her in foster care and group homes and I went to a mental and state prison for a long time. I got out about ten years later. I tried to find Sara but was too chicken to do anything about it.  
Then five years ago she came to me and we reconnected. I have my daughter back."

"I told Dad I was attacked outside the bar that night."

"I overheard. He did more then attack you, though, didn't he?"

"I couldn't tell him I was raped, not yet. I just couldn't say that to him." Ellie stated, her sobs coming back to the surface.

"Oh, Honey, come here," Laura said, embracing her.

"I can help you. I've been there. I know what you're going through but I need to know that you want my help."

"I want your help."

Ellie is back!

There will be a storyline involved around Ellie so stay tuned!

Please leave a review, thanks

Katie


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Are you sure that it's ok that I come with you," Ellie asked Laura. Jim and Gil had both gotten called into work early.

"Yes. Sara knows you're coming over. She was the one who asked if you would be joining us for our mother, daughter, grand kids night."

"And what exactly does this entail? I don't even know what I'm getting myself into here," Ellie replied while she put on her shoes.

"Well, Sara and I have been working on this little idea I've had in the back of my head for a long time. After I help her get all the kids bathed and into bed we have a bit of a girls night, just talking about anything and everything."

"Do I…," Ellie started.

"No, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," Laura finished as she grabbed her purse.

"Actually, what I really want to do is show you what Sara and I have come up with."

"You're going to wait until later to tell me, aren't you?"

"Course, if I told you now that would ruin it. I want and I hope you might want to help out after as well,"

* * *

"Knock, knock, anyone here," Laura said, coming through the front door.

"Hey, what did I tell you before, Jack? No biting! Let's go time out," was heard from the other room, as well as crying.

"No time out!"

"Yes! Go sit in the corner for two minutes! Once you're out you can apologize and play again," Sara said, taking Jack to the corner. Turning around Sara saw Laura and Ellie standing in the doorway.

"Hey"

"Hi, Honey, rough night," Laura said as she watched Sara bend down to Abigail and try and sooth her tears while kissing the bite mark all better.

"Something like that! All better," she asked Abigail who nodded and turned to look at Grandma.

"Gamma," Wyatt said, coming over and hugging her legs, Abigail right behind him.

"Hey, you two, are you giving Mommy a hard time tonight?"

"No" They both said in unison as the twins looked up from their perch by the couch and made their way over as well.

"Hey, what did I say? Two minutes in the corner, go back," Sara said, pointing to Jack who wanted to see Grandma, too. Wailing, he sat back down.

"Sorry for the chaos tonight," Sara said, making her way over to Laura and Ellie.

"Ellie, right," she said, holding out her hand for Ellie to shake.

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too," Ellie said, giving a small smile as Sara shook her hand.

"Well, as you can see at the moment, it's a little busy here. Give me another hour or so and it should be pretty quiet."

"No worries, I always liked little kids. They're so full of innocence and life is so full," Ellie smiled, looking down at the four kids who were all hiding behind Laura and Sara's legs

"That they are. Wyatt, Abigail," Sara said, trying to pull her kids from behind Laura's legs with some resistance.

"Sorry, they're usually not this shy. Hey you two," Sara said, bending down looking at the two kids in the eye.

"Can you say hi to Ellie?"

"Hi" They whispered out shyly.

"Hi to you, too" Ellie said, the kids still playing shy.

"Give it some time. Why don't you two go back and play with your toys. We have bath time in a few minutes. Jack, you can come out of time out now as long as you say sorry and give a hug to your sister," Sara explained as a now calmer Jack ran to his sister.

"Orry," he said, while giving her a hug.

"Good job, buddy. Do you want to come meet someone," Sara asked as he came bounding over.

"This one here, our trouble maker tonight, is Jack. Jack, this is Ellie."

"Hi"

"Hi," she said while giving him a small handshake before he ran off and played again.

"And these two, who are still standing behind me, are Isabelle and Gracie. Girls, why don't you go play," she asked as they walked back to their toys.

"These kids are all yours," Ellie asked, causing Sara and Laura to laugh as they sat down in the living room, giving the kids another few minutes before bath time.

"That they are, multiple births," Sara said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, what's this secret project that you two are working on? Laura wouldn't tell me anything," Ellie asked.

"Soon, I promise we'll tell you soon, but first…"

"Bath time," Sara finished.

"Do you want a hand," she asked.

"If you're willing, I'll take it!"

"Ok, drop the toys, its bath time," Sara said, making the kids all cheer as they ran upstairs.

"They love bath time," Sara explained as they followed.

"How are we doing this tonight, Sara," Laura asked.

"How about I take the twins in my bathroom while you two handle the three water monsters in the other tub."

"Sure, leave me to get all wet!"

"That's what the dryer is for, Mom, you know that," Sara said, taking the twins and leading them into her bathroom.

"Bath, bath, bath," was called out as Jack, Abigail, and Wyatt all stood in the tub pantless.

"Ellie, why don't you help get the rest of their clothes off while I run the water and grab their PJ's," Laura asked.

"Sure. Ok, can you guys help me get your shirts off," Ellie asked, starting with Abigail who had her hands in the air.

"Thank you," she said as Laura shut off the water. She helped her in the tub before turning her attention to the boys who stood there waiting a little impatiently. Taking off their shirts, she helped them in to the bubble filled tub where rubber frogs, ducks and turtles all floated around.

"Play wif me," Wyatt asked Ellie.

"How she doing in there," Sara asked from her kneeling position at the tub, two giggling girls in her wake splashing the bubbles.

"I just poked my head in a second ago; Ellie is playing rubber animals with them, even making some animal noises to go along with it."

"Good. I really do hope she wants to turn her life around, not only for her but for Jim, too."

"I think this time will be the time, Sara. Ellie went through something pretty traumatic."

"Those things always seem to want to turn your life around. Maybe our little idea will help."

"I'm thinking the same thing."

"I'm going to go back and help get them washed and into bed."

"Don't get too wet," Sara said just as Gracie slapped the water getting Sara's hair all wet.

"How are we doing in here," Laura asked.

"Almost clean, I just have Abigail's hair left to wash."

"You mean you managed to get those two boys' hair washed? You're not even wet!"

"One thing I was always really good with was little kids. Took care of a kid that was about this age for awhile before her mother came back and took her."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. She wasn't my kid, I just took over when her father couldn't," Ellie explained as she washed Abigail's hair.

"There you're all clean now!"

"All cean," Abigail asked.

"Yep, now let's get you out of here and into your PJ's," She said, taking the shivering girl out of the tub. Laura wrapping her in a towel, repeating the process as she passed Jack and Wyatt out.

Quickly drying them off and getting their PJ's on Ellie asked,

"Now what, do we put them to bed or read them a story?"

"Now we put them in Sara and Gil's bed. Sara and Gil read to them every night in their bed before putting them down," Laura explained as she followed the kids all into the master bedroom where Sara was putting on the last of the PJ's.

"Thanks Mom, Ellie. Hey, you didn't get wet!"

"Ellie has the touch, Honey. She washed all three of them."

"Well anytime you want to come over for bath night, feel free to stop by."

"Really"

"Sure, gives me a break. Anyways you can stick around for story time if you want but if not help yourselves to whatever's downstairs." Sara said, getting comfy on the bed, her kids all snuggling in.

"I'll be downstairs," Laura said.

"Would you mind if I stayed, Sara?"

"Nah, the more the merrier. You can help me tuck them all in after if you want."

"I would like that."

Twenty five minutes later three out of the five kids were sleeping while the other two were almost asleep.

"Ok, if you take Abigail I'll grab Jack. We can lay them down in their beds. Five more minutes and they'll be down for the count." Sara said as Ellie picked up baby number one, following Sara down the hall.

Laying her down on her bed, she brushed her hair back and smiled.

"Goodnight, Abigail"

Going back into the bedroom she picked up Wyatt who snuggled into her as she brought him down the hall into the room he shared with Jack.

"Thanks, Jack wanted a little extra attention," Sara said, kissing her son on his forehead.

"Night, baby," she said, coming over to Wyatt and doing the same thing.

"Three down, two more to go," Sara said, leading Ellie back into her bedroom. Grabbing the two sleeping girls, Sara led them to their shared room down the hall. They laid them down on the beds with safety rails. Each kissed the kids goodnight, leaving the door open a crack.

"I'm just going to go kiss Abigail goodnight. I'll meet you downstairs in a minute," Sara said, poking into Abigail's room.

"Go figure," Sara said, exiting her daughter's room. Charlie was making his feeding demands known.

"I'm coming, Charlie! Mommy's coming!"

"Hey, what's with all the crying? Relax baby, here, eat," Sara said as she picked him up. She unbuttoned her top and nuzzled her son to her breast. Placing a blanket over her shoulder and over Charlie Sara made her way back into the kitchen where her mom and Ellie sat with a cup of tea.

"Someone hungry," Laura asked as Sara came into view.

"Yes, very hungry by the hold he has on me right now," Sara said sitting down.

"You have another kid here, too," Ellie said with wide eyes.

"Yep, Charlie. He was four weeks old yesterday."

"You don't have anymore kids stashed around here do you? Dad said you had a bunch of kids but never said how many."

"No, Charlie is it. Although we do have six four week old kittens upstairs as well .Do you want a kitten in a few weeks?"

"You probably have one of the busiest lives."

"I do, but Mom helps, so does Jim. Plus the gang is always around and I have some great neighbours, too. All I can think is that the three oldest will be three in another couple months. Next year they'll be going into preschool, then I'll only have three kids for a few hours a couple days of the week."

"You'll miss it, Sara," Laura said.

"Probably, but it will give me some more time to help you with this," she said opening the large folder.

"Is this your secret project," Ellie asked.

"Yep, and it stays that way, too, until we have all our stuff together. Jim and Gil don't even no about this yet," Laura explained.

"So spill, I'm curious."

"Ok, well, you know the other day when I made cupcakes?"

"Yes, they were the best thing I had tasted in a long while."

"Well I used to work in a bakery in San Francisco and, a long time ago, I ran an Inn. I made all kinds of things from scratch," Laura explained.

"And for the last couple months or so Sara has been helping me get things together for me to open my own little bakery."

"Really"

"Yep, but here's the catch; I'm only going to be making cakes and cupcakes or anything cake like. No pies, bread, sticky buns, none of that, or at least not yet. Sara even came up with a name."

"The Cupcake Shoppe," Sara said smiling.

"So now what we're doing, because Sara so graciously helped me figure out costs for machinery, rent, all that stuff, is coming up with recipes."

"You have to use that butterscotch one for sure," Ellie said.

"That one is a given," Sara said, releasing Charlie and buttoning her top back up.

"Can I? I promise to be carful," Ellie asked of Sara.

"Sure, but put this on your shoulder. Trust me, you don't want spit up on your sweater," Sara said as she gave Ellie the blanket and then handed her Charlie.

"But seeing as Sara is so busy at home, I was thinking maybe you would like to help," Laura asked.

"You want my help? What can I possibly help you with? I don't really bake," Ellie explained.

"Well, I could teach you. It really isn't that hard. But if you're really uncomfortable with the baking part I could always use a taste tester and if I ever get this bakery open I'll need a store woman. I'll need someone who can work up front while I work in the back."

"You're offering me a job?"

"If you want it, it's yours."

"I'd love to, thank you Laura"

"You're welcome. Ok, so now ladies, let's start coming up with some ideas and new combinations," Laura said with a smile.

* * *

Here is chapter 22, and a little bit of Ellie added.

Next chapter focuses of the guys, nick warrick and greg, so stay tuned

I won't be posting until tommorrow night, long weekend party to atttend to tonight and i won't be home until later on tommorrow.

Please leave a review, i love hearing everyone's thoughts and i wouldn't mind knowing what you think about Ellie

Katie


	23. Chapter 23

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey, 'Rick. What's got you down, man," Nick said as he entered Franks with Greg hot on his heels. They were having breakfast, just the guys today.

"I'm fine, man, don't worry."

"No, you're not. You've been down for the last couple days. Its almost Christmas, there's nothing to be sad about around Christmas," Greg said, getting comfy.

"It's nothing, man," Warrick reassured.

"Come on, 'Rick. How long have we been friends? We know when something is bothering you," Nick said, trying to get Warrick to talk.

"What's up, man? It can't be work 'cuz every case we have had come in in the last few weeks have been pretty open and shut."

"And we haven't had a hard court case and stupid lawyers to deal with in awhile," Greg finished.

"Is it Leslie," Nick said, getting a wince out of Warrick.

"What happened, man?"

"We split up. Well, more like I left her," Warrick said, motioning for more coffee.

"I thought you two were going strong. I know you two were really serious. You can work this out," Greg said, getting a nod from Nick.

"This isn't something you can work out, Greg. We're done."

"Ahh man, don't say that!"

"Nick, man, I caught her cheating. We're done, so just leave it," Warrick said, raising his voice a little and making Greg and Nick silent. They waited for Warrick to continue when he was ready.

"Remember when I left in the middle of shift last week?"

"Yea, Grissom told you to leave once your paperwork was finished because you had court the next day, right," Nick said quietly.

"Yea, anyway, I didn't say anything to Les because I wanted to come home and surprise her. Apparently I was the one getting the surprise. I walked in the door and there she was on her back with her boss on top of her. I threw her out pretty fast. I walked into my bedroom, grabbed her clothes, her toothbrush and all that crap and threw it outside the apartment all while she was getting dressed and trying to get me to understand," Warrick said while shaking his head, looking at his food.

"What did she say? What was her reason for cheating?"

"That it didn't mean anything. I asked her how long this had been going on. Was it just once or had it been going on for awhile. I guess since she had already been caught she figured she should tell the truth; that for the last two months they had been together."

"Did she say why," Greg asked.

"She said it was a sexual attraction that they had been fighting for a long time. She wanted to get him out of her system before we took that next step in our relationship. But I guess that after two months of screwing around behind my back they still hadn't grown tired of each other."

"I'm sorry man, I know you loved her," Nick said apologetically.

"Yeah well, better to be done with the relationship now instead of ten years down the line when we're married. I'm just not looking forward to getting back out onto the dating scene again. I mean, I'm 40, not married, no kids, and single again."

"You'll be alright Warrick, between Nick and me, we can find you a woman, right, Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we could find someone who could put up with ya, Warrick!"

"Thanks guys, but I think I can find someone on my own. Thanks, though."

"Just don't say too much. I don't want pity stares when we're at Griss' house on Christmas.  
You guys are coming right?"

"We won't say a word and yes we'll be there. We're going to Sandy's parents on Christmas Eve to celebrate and then we're going to Texas after the new years, so we're going to head over to their house just after lunch."

"And Torin and I will be there, too. My parents are coming up here in a few weeks and her parents are in the air right now flying over to Italy where her grandparents are, so we'll be heading over there for awhile, too.

Hey has anybody heard much about Ellie," Greg asked.

"Not a whole lot but when I talked to Sara on the phone the other day she said Ellie was doing a lot better. She's been clean going on two months. She's living with Jim and Laura, too. Sara said she's coming over for Christmas, apparently she's really good with the kids and the kids love her, too," Nick explained.

"Why were you calling Sara," Greg asked.

"I can't call a friend," Nick asked, getting an eye roll from the two other men at the table.

"Fine, Sandy made me call to ask if we needed to bring anything for dinner.  
We're in charge of bringing bread and buns."

"Torin made me call, too. Sara said that everything was covered, though."

"Good, now I won't feel guilty for not bringing anything."

"Except presents, right," Greg said with a smile.

"Right"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Between Sara, Laura and Grissom cooking the turkey I think everything will be covered nicely. I overheard Grissom the other day on the phone with Sara saying that he would pick up the turkey in the morning. Man, I think he got a 22 pound bird. At least that's what I heard him say."

"Well, look at the amount of people that are going to be eating, Nick. And this crazy family of ours is only getting bigger! Charlie is now here and come May I'll have a kid, plus Ellie is around this year, too. We just keep getting bigger," Greg said.

"Yeah, and just wait until you have another kid, Nick. Unless you already have one in the making and you're just not saying anything about it."

"Nope, for now it's just Simon. Right now Sandy and I are in practice mode. Simon is only nine months old, just starting to get the feel of standing up and babbling like there's no tomorrow. We're in no rush to give him a sibling yet. We're waiting until he's a least a year before we start trying again." Nick explained.

"You don't want to have a baby on top of a baby like Sara and Griss did," Warrick joked.

"No! And I still don't get how they do it all, I mean, six kids is a lot for anyone to handle but they make it seem like its easy."

"I think it's because they're both pretty easy going people, Nick. It takes a lot of patience and being able to stay calm when you have six kids screaming at you to be in their shoes. I don't know two more patient people than Griss and Sara. But I have been there when she has three crying babies and three laughing babies and there is no way in Hell I would want to be switched with them," Warrick said smiling.

"Well, thank God multiples don't run in Sandy's family. I don't think I could handle two screaming babies at once. Simon is enough!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Nick! Torin only has one baby in her and after spending some time with Sara I am so glad I only have one baby to look forward to."

"You've been spending time with Sara, Greg," Warrick asked.

"I have. Torin says she's pretty prepared for what's to come baby wise. She's been around babies all her life so she's pretty comfortable but she understands why I'm a little freaked out. She knows that Sara was my mentor when I was training as a CSI so she wasn't surprised when I told her about spending some time with Sara and the kids. You know, really getting the hang of changing diapers and all that stuff."

"Understandable, Greg. I thought I knew a lot about babies when Simon was born but apparently I didn't know enough. Simon liked to through us a couple curve balls. I wonder what Griss and Sara felt like when they brought the triplets home," Nick wondered aloud.

"Completely out of their element," Warrick stated, getting looks from Nick and Greg.

"Griss and I had a conversation in his office one night not long after he came back and I asked him how everything was going. He laughed and said it was an experience that they would never forget and that they were learning something new everyday. He said the parenting books are only good to a certain extent, then, you're on your own," Warrick chuckled out.

"I bet they were! But you know what; they're doing a pretty good job so far. Those kids are going to be something else when they're older," Nick said.

"So will your kid or kids, Nick. Just wait until they're older!"

"I can't wait for Simon to be old enough to throw the ball around and play."

"All in good time, Nick.

Listen I'm going to get out of here. I promised Torin I would bring home some Mexican."

"Later, Greg," Warrick and Nick waved out.

"Well, I don't know about you, 'Rick but I gotta get out of here, too. I'm beat, but you know if you ever need to talk all you have to do is pick up the phone, right?"

"Thanks, Nick, I'll keep that in mind. Now go home and get some sleep before you fall over."

"I will, you headed out, too?"

"I think I'm going to have another cup of coffee, then I'm gone."

"Ok man, see ya later," Nick said leaving.

"Can I have another cup of coffee, please," Warrick asked as the waitress walked by.

"Sure thing," she said, leaving Warrick to his own thoughts as he looked around. Spotting someone familiar at the counter he stared until he could place her. Not realizing he was staring at her until she walked over and sat in the booth across from him.

"Ellie"

Poor Warrick, don't worry things don't look down forever!

I hope that anyone who had a long weekend had a great one, i know i sure did.

This will be my last post for a few days, after my lovely long weekend i found out at 8 this morning that my grandma who had been dying of cancer finally passes away in her sleep, so i am going to be busy with life around my house for the next three days

Hopefully i can post again sometime this week i just thought i would let you know the reason this story isn't going to be updated this week

Please don't forget to review!

Katie


	24. Chapter 24

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mmmmm, I don't want to get up yet," Sara yawned out. It was Christmas morning and the sound of pitter pattering little feet was coming down the hallway and into their bedroom.

"I don't either, Honey, but I don't think we have a choice. Santa came last night, remember?"

"Filling stockings and placing that large mound of presents under the tree, yes, I remember," she said, curling her body closer to Gil's. At hearing the bedroom door open, Gil looked up.

"Daddy, Kismas," Jack said as the three made their way to his side of the bed.

"Yes, it is, but it's very early, it's…," Gil looked at the clock,

"Six in the morning. It's too early for presents yet, I don't think Santa had time to bring them all yet."

"Pesents, Daddy" Abigail said.

"Soon, Honey, soon, why don't you come up here and sleep for a little while longer," Gil asked while pulling her up on the bed and putting her next to Sara who opened her left arm for her. Wyatt and Jack soon followed, being placed in between Sara and Gil.

"Ok, you have to shut your eyes for one more hour, once you hear the clock, then we can open the presents that Santa brought us, ok," Gil asked. He was lying on his side smiling at Sara as she lazily opened her eyes gave him a small tired smile and then closed her eyes again, while slowly dragging her nails up and down Abigail's back and arms.

"Tay, Daddy," Wyatt said giggling.

Gil and Sara both knew that they were not going to sleep, they were too excited about Christmas and presents to go back to sleep anytime soon, but they were content to lay there and doze in and out of consciousness listening to their children's giggles and soft mumblings.

An hour later, the alarm blared.

"Mommy, Daddy, presents," Wyatt said patting Gil's cheek while Abigail did the same to Sara, Jack decided to really get everyone up by starting to jump on the bed.

"Ok, ok, we're up, we're up," Sara said, sitting up.

"Pesents," Jack said, still bouncing.

"Jack, baby, you have to stop jumping on the bed," Sara said just as two voices were heard coming from down the hall.

"Dada, Mama," Gracie, Isabelle called, joining in.

"Who do you want, Sara, these three or the other two?"

"Well, seeing as Charlie should be up any minute, I'll take the girls. Why don't you get these three downstairs," Sara said as she stood up.

"Ok guys, let's go see what Santa brought us!"

"Yay!" was yelled out as they hopped off the bed and scurried to the hallway and down the stairs.

"Good morning, girls," Sara said, entering there room.

"Mama, out," Gracie said with her arms up.

"Out you go, whoa you stink, how about we change your diaper?"

"No change"

"Yes, change. Just hold still for a minute so we can make you smell all nice and pretty and then we can go see what Santa brought us," Sara said as she laid Gracie on the change table and proceeded to change her diaper.

"Much better," She said as she sat Gracie on her feet and proceeded to grab a very impatient Isabelle from her crib.

"Well, aren't you two of a kind this morning! You have a stinky diaper, too."

"Stinky"

"Yes, very stinky but we're going to make you smell a lot better. See, you smell way better already," Sara said as she put on a new diaper

"Bedder"

"Yes, now you smell like a little girl should. Come on, let's go see what you got for Christmas," Sara said, taking her girls' hands and walking with them downstairs.

"What took you so long? You know how hard it is to try and keep these three out of the presents," Gil said as his three oldest kids sat on the floor salivating over all the presents under the tree.

"Sorry I had two poopy diapers to change. Now I have another child to go grab," Sara said as Charlie's cries echoed down the house.

"You want me to get him?"

"Nah I got it, just try and keep these five entertained for a couple more minutes until I bring Charlie down, then we can open their stockings. Why don't you get the camera ready, though," Sara called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes Dear."

"Merry Christmas, Charlie. What's with all this crying," Sara cooed to her almost two month old son. He started to calm at the sound of Sara's voice. Picking him up, Charlie immediately started searching for food.

"OK, ok, I get it, you're hungry," Sara said as she brought her sweatshirt up so Charlie could feed.

"Come on, let's go see your brothers and sisters before they tear apart the living room."

"Did you start without me," Sara asked, seeing Gil taking stockings down from over the fireplace and handing them to his kids.

"No, but I couldn't listen to them beg for presents any longer. It's Christmas, they should all have a gift in their hand."

"Well, if they get theirs, I want mine!"

"I even got Santa to throw something special in there this year"

"Really?"

"You're just going to have to look and see."

* * *

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas," Jim said, coming through the front door with Laura and Ellie right behind him. They all had arms full of gifts. Hank was waiting in greeting at the door.

"A little something for you to, bud," Jim said, giving Hank a brand new bone to add to his collection that he had got out of his doggy stocking.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Sara said as they made their way into the house.

"Smells good in here, what you got cookin', Sara," Ellie asked as three very hyper toddlers ran into her legs.

"A feast made for kings, eggs, bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, the works," Sara said, smiling as Jack, Wyatt and Abigail all pulled on her hands to bring Ellie into the living room to see some of their new toys.

"Hi, Honey," Laura said, giving Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mom"

"Busy morning?"

"You could say that, although, we did manage to stay in bed until seven."

"Well, at least it wasn't earlier," Laura said, helping Sara with the food.

"Oh we had three kids in our bed at six! We just got them to stay there for an hour while Gil and I tried to get a little more sleep," Sara said as the doorbell went off again.

"I got it," Gil yelled.

"Hey Catherine, Lindsay, Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Gil. Sure smells good in here."

"Sara's got breakfast cooking while I get the kids," He said, helping her with gifts.

"Well, I guess that's where I'll be."

"I think I'm going to go play with the babies and help Uncle Gil and Jim," Lindsay said as she was closing the door.

"Hey, don't close that door! We're coming," Greg hollered with a large basket full of gifts and Torin at his side.

"Merry Christmas, everyone" Torin said as she entered first in front of Greg.

"You, too," Gil said, holding Hank back. The excitement was making him extremely happy.

"Hey Hank, come on, let's go play," Greg said, taking him and Torin into the living room.

The door wasn't even fully closed yet before Gil felt pressure on the other side. Warrick, Nick Sandy and baby Simon were there.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Gil said smiling.

"You too, Griss" Warrick said, slapping him on the back smiling.

"Ok, brunch is on the table, as soon as we eat we can get back to presents," Sara announced from the doorway of the living room.

"Great, I'm starved," Greg said.

"You're starved, Greg? I'm pregnant, I'm starved," Torin said, making the others chuckle.

"Man, Sara this looks awesome," Warrick commented, sitting down as Sara and Gil got the kids into their highchairs and booster seats, Charlie in his rocker by the table.

"Well, just remember you guys get the dishes. I'll cook, but you get to clean!"

"Hugry," Jack said, looking at the eggs.

"Couldn't agree more, buddy," Gil said, placing some eggs on his plate.

"More presents," Wyatt asked excitedly. The dishes were now done and everyone was starting to pile in the living room, making themselves comfy by the tree.

"Yes buddy, more presents," Sara assured her son, laughing when he quickly made a spot for himself close to the tree and presents.

"So, who's going to play Santa this year," Warrick asked, looking at Lindsay and Greg.

"Ahh come on, we both did it last year," Greg whined.

"Sorry Greg, those three can't read yet and you and Lindsay are the youngest ones who can read," Nick said smiling.

"Torin is younger then me."

"Yes, but she's also pregnant with your child Greg. I would be letting her stay comfy while you hand out the gifts," Gil said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah Greg, let me stay comfy," Torin said with a smile as Greg and Lindsay started handing out gifts.

Ten minutes and a large pile for everyone later, all the gifts were handed out.

"So should we take turns or just go at it," Sara asked.

"It looks like your kids have already decided that answer, Sara," Catherine chuckled out, seeing Jack, Wyatt and Abigail already tearing paper off of their gifts.

"Well then, dig in," Lindsay said, tearing off paper from her own gifts.

"Oh wow, thanks Uncle Gil, Sara," Lindsay said as she pulled out a gold anklet.

"Oh wow, thanks Nick," Warrick said looking at his new guitar.

"Oh Linds, thank you," Catherine said, pulling out her cashmere wrap.

"Thanks Warrick, this is the last season I needed to finish my box set," Sara said smiling.

"Dad, this is beautiful," Ellie said, looking at the necklace; a gold chain with her name hanging off of it.

"Ohh, who else got a massage package, girls day," Laura suggested as all the women held up there spa gift certificates.

"Thank you, Sara" Gil said, holding up his brand new microscope.

"Ahh Greg, you shouldn't have," Jim said scartastically holding out a new box of ties

"How are you guys doing over there," Gil asked his kids who were all looking at some of there new toys.

"You do realize you spoil them way too much," Sara said, looking at the pile of still unopened gifts sitting beside her kids

"That's what having grandkids and nieces and nephews are for, Sara, to spoil rotten," Warrick chuckled out.

"Oh wait, we have one final gift for everyone," Sara said standing up and running upstairs

"What's this Gil? One final gift," Catherine said curiously.

"Just wait, but be careful with them," he said, bouncing Charlie on his shoulder as Sara came down with six boxes. It took two trips for her to bring them all down. She handed one to the couples of the room, Greg and Torin, Laura and Jim, Nick and Sandy, Catherine and Lindsay, Warrick and Ellie.

"They all have a name, Merry Christmas," Sara said, taking a seat beside Gil again.

"Peanut," Torin read aloud as Greg opened the box to find a tiny kitten.

"They're ready to go, Sara," Greg asked.

"Yep, they're just about 8 weeks and they're weaned, litter trained, and playful. All they need are good homes."

"I got Rufus, who did you get Nick," Warrick asked, picking up his tiny black and white kitten.

"Bruno. What's yours, Catherine?"

"Daisy, what's the name of yours, Jim?"

"Zeus"

"He was the biggest of the litter, the name fit," Gil filled in.

"And I believe Ellie has Aphrodite, daughter of Zeus," Sara said, watching as everyone cuddled their new kittens.

Hours later, after everyone had filled themselves up on turkey and stuffing, the kids were playing with their new toys, some people were talking in the kitchen, some were in the living room, while a few others by the name of Gil, Jim and Nick all dozed on the couches and floor.

"So, how are you doing," Catherine asked Torin as she, Laura, Sara and Sandy all sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and tea.

"Morning sickness is finally gone. Thank God. I did feel the baby move for the first time last week. Greg was so excited."

"That first time you feel your child move is always special," Laura said, smiling at Sara.

"And I don't think your going to have to worry about Greg to much. His diaper changing skills have improved ten fold. He's clocking in at about a minute," Sara assured.

"Thanks again for letting Greg practice on your babies, Sara. He had a little freak out about not knowing what he was going to do with a baby!"

"It's not a problem. Actually, it gave me a chance to breathe for a couple minutes without a kid wanting something or getting into trouble," Sara assured.

"Look at those two in there, they look awfully comfy together," Catherine said as they looked to see Warrick and Ellie sitting beside each other talking.

"I wouldn't put too much into it, at least not yet, Cath. Warrick is trying to get over Leslie and Ellie has her own problems and addictions to deal with. I think they just each need someone to talk to without the other person knowing their history," Sara said as the topic of conversation changed again.

"How's college going, Lindsay? Any new boyfriend that we should know about," Sandy asked the blushing teen.

"You realize their probably talking about us in there," Ellie said to Warrick.

"I don't really care. It's just nice to sit back and relax and not worry about what everyone else thinks."

"I like this," she said.

"What?"

"Just being able to talk without having someone judge me. Laura is great but sometimes I just need to vent and get mad and you were a great shoulder to lean on the other day at the diner."

"Likewise, thanks for the advice on getting over Leslie. Throwing darts at her picture really was kind of therapeutic."

"Like I said, it always worked with one of my ex's. Hey, anytime you need a person to talk to that's not a guy I'll be around."

"Same goes for me. I know how hard the struggles with addiction can be. You ever need a friend to help all you have to do is ask."

"Well, how about this, how about every Friday we go out someplace, grab a bite to eat and be one another's sponsor so to speak. I help you, you help me."

"I think I like the sound of that," Warrick said, taking a sip of his coffee as he and Ellie continued to watch the Grissom and Stokes rugrats play with their new Christmas toys.

OK i'm back and i'll start posting regularly again. Sorry i couldn't post any this week, between visitation, family and a funeral today is the first chance i've had to sit and relax.

So could this be the start of a Warrick/Elllie relationship and if it is what will brass do when he finds out?? You'll have to stay tuned and read along!

Anyways drop me a note and tell me what you think there will be some drama to come soon

katie


	25. Chapter 25

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You ready to go teach," Catherine asked as Gil pulled into her driveway.

"Hop in, yeah, I'm ready to teach, I always did love it."

"Even just the basics of criminalistics?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I've lectured about this course anyways. The professor is a good friend of mine."

"Professor Jenkins, right?"

"Yeah. Great guy, once a year he asks me to come talk to his students about what we do."

"Lindsay is going to be there."

"You're not nervous are you, lecturing in front of your daughter?"

"A little, I don't want to disappoint her."

"You won't Catherine. If you haven't, noticed Lindsay is proud of you, of what you do and who you are just like you are of her.  
Did any of that help calm your nerves?"

"A little, I just want Lindsay to be successful and I know in order for her to go into child psychology and social work she needs this course. For the last couple months she's asked a lot of questions specifically targeted towards crime scenes with kids and how we go about dealing with them and the after affects. What I go through emotionally."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that every time I had a case involving kids was part of the reason I came home and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. That we cry, get mad, drink too much but eventually we heal and then we prepare ourselves for another night at work and another case."

"Pretty much sums it up," Gil said, pulling up to the university.

"Have you ever met Professor Jenkins?" Gil asked

"No, but Lindsay said he's pretty nice."

"He is, he's a little younger than me, been teaching for the last fifteen years or so at this university. He used to be in social work, CPS and all that but after seeing so much of it he decided that he couldn't do it any more"  
Gil said as they walked down the hall towards the already packed auditorium.

"You ready," he asked.

"As I'll ever be"

Two hours later, after the final question had been asked, students were  
finally dispersing.

"Mom, Uncle Gil that was a great lecture," Lindsay said, coming before the  
adults, Professor Jenkins walking over as well.

"Did I hear right, this is your mom and uncle," he asked.

"That she is Professor," Catherine stated.

"I have to go, got another class in ten minutes, are we still on for tonight, Uncle Gil?"

"Yeah, Sara and I have reservations for seven so if you could come by a little after six."

"I'll be there, bye Mom, bye Uncle Gil, Professor," Lindsay waved.

"Gil, why didn't you tell me you had a niece in my class?"

"Actually I didn't even know she was enrolled in your class until earlier today when Catherine informed me that she would be here," Gil said, looking at Catherine who was smiling.

"I don't believe we have been properly introduced yet. I'm Mark Jenkins," he said, holding out his hand.

"Catherine Willows, but you knew that already."

"You daughter is a pleasure to have in my class Mrs. Willows."

"That's Miss and please, call me Catherine," she said, giving a coy smile back. Gil, seeing the subtle flirtation between the two interrupted,

"Catherine, I'll meet you at the car.  
I'm going to go see another professor while I'm here, meet me in twenty."

"Sure, I'll grab the last of the set up," she said as Gil left, turning her attention back to the professor,

"So professor, tell me, how well is Lindsay doing in this course?"

"Really well, she's at the top of her class."

"Thank God, she wouldn't tell me her marks until the semester has ended," Catherine said with a whoosh of released breath

"I hope I didn't ruin any surprise she had in mind."

"Well if you did, I'll be sure to act surprised when she shows me her grades. I knew she would do well as long as she set her mind on school and it looks like I was right."

"Well, by the sounds of it, she had a good role model," he said, causing her to blush as she packed up the last of her things.

"Leave it to Gil to leave me with two boxes of stuff to carry out to the car," Catherine stated as she picked up both boxes.

"Here, let me help," he replied, taking a box from her.

"Thanks, we're not parked too far."

"It's not a problem, my mother taught me to always help a woman. It's even better when they're beautiful as well," he blurted out getting a smile from Catherine.

"Why professor are you flirting with me?"

"Would you mind if I was?"

"Not at all, but what would the Mrs. think?"

"Well lucky for you there is no Mrs. to be worried about."

"Really, I find that hard to believe."

"We divorced a long time ago. My son is a few years older than Lindsay," he said, opening the back car door to set both boxes in.

"I know divorce, it sucks."

"That it does. Um, look Catherine, I know we just met but would you want to grab a cup of coffee or something sometime?"

"I would love to," she said, pulling out her card and handing it to him as Gil came into view.

"You ready to go, I'd like to get home," Gil said.

"All set. Call me," she said, looking at Mark and flashing him a smile.

"I will. Bye, Catherine. Gil, it was nice seeing you again."

"You too, Mark," Gil waved as he got in the drivers side of the car.

"Hot date," Gil asked as they drove back.

"Something like that, it's nice to actually get asked out by someone who I didn't meet at the bar or something like that. It's actually nice to get asked out, I haven't been out on a date in longer than I care to admit."

"Likewise"

"Uhhh Gil, you're married."

"Doesn't mean I still don't miss going out with my wife. That's why we're so happy Lindsay agreed to babysit tonight."

"You and Sara have something special planned?"

"We have reservation's at Mario's and then we're going to take it from there."

"You should just go rent a room for awhile, just be together in peace, no kids, dog, cat, house, job and all that to interfere. Just take it easy."

"That's the plan, and we were actually talking about renting a room for a little bit. But honestly all I want to do is spend some time with Sara, even if we just end up talking. We haven't been able to have a full adult conversation in awhile."

"Well you better enjoy your dinner then"

* * *

"Honey, are you almost ready," Gil yelled, answering the front door to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, are you ready to handle the little monsters for awhile?"

"Sure am"

"Well, they're all fed and you don't have to worry about a bath. Bedtime is  
eight, the books to read…"

"…Are on the shelf in the living room. I know, Uncle Gil this isn't the first time I've babysat."

"I know, just double checking that you remember everything."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Watching a movie, I think Sara put in Finding Nemo. It's their new favourite movie right now, although I think the twins are just playing with their toys" Gil said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Numbers are on the fridge to where we'll be and I'll have my cell on as well. Charlie should be ready for a bottle shortly and then again around 10:30 or 11:00, after that he should be down for the night," Gil said, looking at his watch.

"Sara, are you almost…."

"Ready, yes I am," she said, coming into the kitchen. Sara was wearing her little black dress that went to her knees and showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

"Wow, Sara you look hot!"

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if I would be able to fit back in this dress yet but it looks like I can."

"Honey, you're gorgeous!"

"Thank you, but if you keep looking at me like that we're going to miss dinner."

"You realize I'm standing right here, right" Lindsay said smiling.

"Its not like you don't know how babies are made," Sara chuckled as they all made their way into the living room to say goodbye to their kids.

"OK guys, Mommy and Daddy are going out for awhile, where's our hugs and kisses," Sara asked as they all came bounding over.

"Weaving" Wyatt asked, hugging Gil.

"Just for a little bit, we'll be home when you wake up" he reassured.

"Don't eve," Abigail asked.

"We have to, baby girl, but Lindsay is going to stay here tonight and watch movies and play with you," Sara said, kissing her on top of her head.

"Kiss, Mommy," Jack said impatiently as she let go of Abigail and kissed her son, Gil repeating the process. Once the three older ones said their goodbye Sara and Gil made there way toward the twins, giving them kisses and hugs before they left.

"Ok, so you have our numbers, if there are any problems…"

"I'll call, go have a fun night out," Lindsay said, finishing off Sara's sentence.

"Ok, come on, Honey, let's go enjoy ourselves for awhile."

* * *

"Gil what are you looking at" Sara asked as she saw Gil staring across the restaurant.

"I think Warrick is here with a girl but I can't see her face."

"Really, where," Sara asked, slightly turning from her position to look across.

"When did this start and I wonder if Jim knows," Gil said in almost in shock as Ellie came into view as she got up to make her way towards the bathroom.

"Well, they did seem pretty close at Christmas. That was a month ago, maybe since then," Sara suggested.

"I wonder what Jim is going to think?"

"I think that as long as Ellie is happy and healthy Jim will be fine. She's been doing a lot better. She's got a job, she's saving some money, she's really trying," Sara said, running her foot up Gil's leg, getting higher up his thigh.

"You keep doing that we'll never get to dessert."

"What would you say if I suggested we get it to go and go to our hotel room and enjoy our dessert there, in bed?"

"I would say that's one of the best suggestions you've had all night.  
Waiter can we get the dessert we ordered to go, please" Gil asked as their waiter walked by, nodding his head in the affirmative.

Twenty minutes later Sara and Gil were stumbling into their hotel room, Sara's back pressed up against the door as Gil tried to get the key card into the slot while keeping there mouths connected.

"You better open that door soon or we're going to be having sex in front of a lot of people;" Sara said before she went back to kissing the side of Gil's neck.

Finally getting the door open the duo tumbled backwards stumbling towards the bed while trying to discard clothing at the same time.  
It didn't take long before every piece of clothing was shed and were lying tangled in each others arms, moving to a frantic rhythm, needing release.

"Gil so close, keep going" Sara panted just before she was seeing stars, Gil following not long after her, breathing hard.

"That was…" Gil said in between heavy breaths as he rolled off of Sara.

"Hot! We haven't had hot monkey sex in a long time. I don't think I realized how much I actually missed it until now."

"You're ok with our sex life, aren't you," Gil asked, looking at her.

"Yes, our sex life is wonderful, Honey. I am a truly satisfied woman. But I think we have to remember to have a quickie every now and then, just like tonight. I mean we only stumbled into this room fifteen minutes ago," Sara chuckled out looking at the clock.

"I guess we could spare an extra fifteen minutes every now and then," Gil laughed back pulling her close.

"Ready for round two?" he said with a twinkle in his eye

Had to start giving Catherine some love, lol, it's not fair for everone else to have smeone and not her!

Got to love the geeks and there hot monkey sex.

I'm posting this tonight because i won't be able to post tommorrow, long day of work and then i'm going to a block party with some family so i won't be around much tommorrow

Please leave a review

Katie


	26. Chapter 26

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So are you ready to start talking again," Warrick asked Ellie as he sat across from her at Mario's Restaurant.

"Do you think you could start? What made you start gambling?"

"Sure, I guess," he replied, taking a sip of his drink before continuing.

"I grew up in Vegas, have been here all my life. My father left before I was born. To this day I still don't know who he is. My mom was a drug addict, addicted to heroine, and it took over her life and mine in the process.

Thankfully, though, my grandmother stepped in. She came by our house one day and just packed my bag told me to grab anything I wanted and took me back to her home. My mother never came to get me," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Warrick."

"Don't be, I'm not. My grandmother was probably the best thing that happened to me. She whipped my ass into shape! She made sure I went to school, did my homework, and made me work around the house plus I had to hold down a job if I ever wanted my own money."

"Sounds like she was tough"

"She was, but she was also the most loving person you would ever meet. She didn't believe in free rides. She believed that one had to work for their money, to give back to society."

"What changed?"

"I turned 16 and rebellious. Between school and home I didn't have much of a life until I met a runner; someone who places bets for other people. He told me there was an opening and that if I wanted to make fast cash this was the way to do it. So the next day I went to the spot I was supposed to and got the job. I learned the job pretty quickly and made more money than I ever did working my other job. I still managed to keep my grades up and stuff still got done around the house so my grandmother never suspected a thing.

I kept running until I finished college, that's where I started to meet people who wanted to know who they should be placing their bets on. I met judges, cops, lawyers, teachers; you name it they came to me. Soon I was placing bets for everyone and my life started to spin a bit. I learned how to count cards as well so that became part of the addiction. On my days off from CSI I was in the casino either watching sports and placing bets or counting cards.

It wasn't until Sara came here to investigate me after a fellow CSI was killed because I had left a crime scene that I really had to start changing my act around. It took a long time for me to realise that I had a problem with gambling. If it wasn't for the help of Griss and Nick, even Catherine and Sara, I probably would still be gambling and be out of a job at the same time. Now I can go into a casino and play a game of blackjack or something and not have to worry about my gambling addiction and getting that same jolt of excitement or disappointment when you win or lose. Now I can just enjoy the game like everyone else."

"That's quite a story, Warrick Brown."

"Why thank you, Ellie Brass. Do you think you're ready to share yours now?"

"I guess," Ellie replied, shakily taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"No, I have to do this. Just promise me that it stays between us, at least for now."

"You have my word, I won't say a thing."

"My parents split up when I was ten; they were both having affairs, so I found out later. Between Dad working non stop and his drinking and Mom focusing her attention on her next new and younger boyfriend I was kind of left out in the cold.

I started acting out, needing attention from my parents. Dad was the only person who gave me any. He would discipline me and after my punishment was over we would go out and do something, but after that he would go back to working and I was left to fend for myself again. So I just kept acting out and as I got older I started to experiment with things, pushing to see how far I could go before Dad would bail me out of whatever it was I had gotten into.

By the time I was sixteen I had fallen into a pretty bad group of kids. Dad had come here to Vegas so I had no one to act out for. My mom was always with her new boyfriend and I was alone again. So I figured that if no one wanted me that I would live my life the way I wanted, no rules, no school, and lots of partying.

You and I met when I was almost 19, I had got caught up in a drug smuggling thing"

"I remember that. I had to do an x-ray of your body to see if you had any drugs sacks in your stomach."

"I did, I had just gotten rid of them before you made me have the x-ray. After I left Vegas I ended up in L.A. where again you found me again. My best friend had been killed; I don't think I ever thanked you for finding her murderer, thank you."

"I don't want it; I was just doing my job" he said to her and she just gave a light nod of her head.

"After that I still hooked. I never stopped even after everything that had happened. My life was going on a downward spiral. Dad had offered help but at that point I didn't want it. I was too mad at him, Mom, and life. And I was grieving on top of that.

Drugs helped, if only for a little while. Once the high wore off I would just start all over again.

Then, a couple years later, I was contacted by Gil. Dad had been shot and was struggling to live. So for some reason I got the first bus from L.A. to Vegas to see him. If he  
was going to die, I was going to be there."

"I tried to get you to stay then. I knew Jim would have wanted to see you."

"After I saw his heart monitors go off I took off. I realized that I didn't want to see him die, I couldn't see him die. I grabbed the first bus back to L.A.

I got a call from Gil a few days later telling me he made it. He pulled through and that he would be fine, he was out of the woods. Gil hung up right after he told me and I don't blame him. I knew he was mad. Hell, I was mad and I had no reason to be. I should have been happy but I had so many different emotions going through me I didn't know what to feel.

I stopped hooking not long after that but I kept the drugs up; that was the only release I had. Every friend I had was doing drugs and I had no one to help me. I figured that after I left the hospital when Dad was shot that he hated me because I didn't stay and I hadn't talked to my mother in a long time.

So I did drugs, drugs, and more drugs," Ellie said, stopping while trying to hold some of her tears back.

"You don't have to do this, Ellie."

"I need to, just please listen."

"Ok"

"One night I went out with a few friends to a bar after we had gotten high. We wanted to party. So we stumbled our way into this dance club and I remember we danced under these bright strobe lights and techno music. This guy came over toward me, wanted to dance and have a little fun so I danced with him for a good couple hours. By that time my high had pretty much worn off and before I realized it he had pulled me outside to the back alley behind the bar. None of my friends had even noticed I was gone," she said with a few tears leaking out the corner of her eye. Warrick grabbed her hand as she continued to tell her story.

"He wanted me to put out, to have sex with him in the back alley and when I said no he decided to take it anyways.  
He hit me hard a couple times and pinned me against the wall. That's where he raped me," she whispered out to Warrick who was thankful that the restaurant was not very busy and that their conversation was not an open one.

"After he finished he hit me again. He broke my wrist, gave me a concussion and left me lying in the alley. If it hadn't been for some guy finding me and calling for an ambulance I probably would have stayed there and found a way home by myself."

"Did you report it?"

"When I got to the hospital the nurse insisted that we do a rape kit, and that even if I didn't want to report it his DNA would be put into the system so that if he did it again that they would already know a little bit about him.

But I decided to report what I could remember to the police. Some of the cops didn't believe me when I said I had been raped, they knew I had been hooking a couple years before. It was when they realized that they hadn't seen me on the streets in a couple years and the fact that the nurse told them whoever did this wasn't gentle that they really decided to help. I managed to give them a brief description of what he looked like but I never did get a good look at his face inside or outside the club. I guess my case went cold because they never did find whoever did this to me.

After everything that had happened that night I went back to the place I was staying at and found the friends that I was out with that night all passed out all over the apartment. Right there, right then, that's when I realized that that was me and who I was becoming. After the reality check I had just gotten I didn't want that to become my life; lying on a floor passed out half dead. So I, ahh, grabbed whatever belongings I had and left. I wandered around L.A. for the day before I found a shelter where I could stay.

That night while I was going through my bag I realized that I had grabbed the teddy bear and card Dad had left me years ago. All it said on it was 'when your ready I'll be here'. I cried myself to sleep that night and many nights afterwards.

Between withdrawal and having no place to call my own I realized that I was at rock bottom. So for the next few weeks I saved and scrounged up enough money by helping out around the shelter to get a bus ticket here. Now, here I am," she said to a speechless Warrick.

"I don't know what to say, Ellie."

"You don't have to say anything, just having someone to talk to is enough for me. But now I think I'm going to go to the washroom and clear the mascara streaks off my face, I'm probably a mess."

"You're beautiful," Warrick whispered out as she left, not thinking she heard, but she did.

Little did the two know that they were being watched by none other than Gil and Sara Grissom.

Finally looking around the place and the occupants there Warrick spotted Grissom looking over at him. Getting a soft smirk Warrick nodded his head.  
Grissom would keep this quiet, whatever exactly this was.

Ok so i know this chapter focused on ellie and warrick but i promise future chapters focus a lot more on GSR, pinky swear, lol

Although i will be posting chapters that focus around other characters soon, i have a couple other storylines that i'm working on that will come into play, like greg and his new baby

please leace a review, they are always great to read and make the writing process more fun!

katie


	27. Chapter 27

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey hot stuff," Sara said as Gil came into the kitchen in the late afternoon, freshly showered.

"Hot stuff?"

"After this morning, yes! I really needed a release and you seemed to have the perfect solution for that!"

"Anything I can do to help my wife when she's in need," Gil smirked back, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Where are the kids?"

"Charlie is napping, the twins are in the living room and the triplets are playing on the patio. I can still hear them talking so I know that they're not up to anything and they're not screaming so I know they're not fighting with each other either."

"Well hopefully you didn't just jinx us, dear" Gil said as Wyatt's cries could be heard coming from the patio.

"I got it, stay in here and enjoy your tea," he said, walking out onto the patio and watching as Wyatt was in the process of hitting Jack while Abigail stood in the middle trying to play peacemaker.

"Hey" Gil yelled, gaining everyone's attention. Three pairs of wide eyes looked up at the sound of their father's voice.

"What did we say about hitting? You hit someone you get a time out," Gil said, taking a crying Wyatt aside.

"Hed hit me," he said in between sobs, pointing at Jack .

"Nah uhh," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Yes, Daddy, Jack hid me!"

"And you were going to hit him back? I think you both deserve timeouts!"

"No, no, no, no," the boys each said, stomping their feet and going into full blown tantrum mode.

"Yes, come on inside, you know the spots," Gil said, taking each child by the arm and dragging them inside while they screamed.

"No time out," Jack whined as he was sat facing the wall in the corner.

"Then don't hit other people," Gil replied, sitting Wyatt down in the opposite corner.

"Stay put! You have three minutes in the corner starting now, you get out you have to start all over again," Gil said, setting his watch.

"Sit down, Wyatt!" he said as the boy tried to get out of time out.

Looking at his watch once more Gil went back outside to see his daughter playing with a doll and a train.

"Are you having fun out here?"

"Yep, I get da toys all to me," Abigail said with a big smile.

"But you're going to share when your brothers come back, right?"

"Dae can play wif those toys I wan ta play wif Molly and Thomas the Train," she said, loading her doll Molly onto the back of the train and running it up and down the track.

"No more fighting out here, ok?"

"Tay," she replied not even paying attention as Gil got up to leave her with her toys.

"Fighting," Sara said as Gil joined her on the couch watching as the twins giggled at the TV screen. Sesame Street was on.

"Yeah, Jack hit Wyatt, Wyatt hit back just like the time before that. They have a time out for another minute and then they can come back out."

"I really do hope this stage ends soon because I don't like this faze they're in right now; hitting, biting, pushing."

"I don't either but they're three years old, Sara. I don't think it was something we could have avoided." Turning to the boys,

"Ok you two you can come out of time out now."

"Say you're sorry and hug one another, then you can go play," he instructed as he watched his boys give one another a hug and mumble an apology, running back out the door as soon as they separated.

"So where are you taking me to," Gil asked as he went to go pick a now waking Charlie from his playpen.

"It's a surprise and it's going to stay that way until we get there, too."

"Not even a hint," Gil said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Nope, it's something that I have been working on with someone and we just want to give you a surprise."

"You have been working on something with someone? Should I be worried?"

"You have nothing to be worried about, promise," Sara said, crossing her heart and giving Gil a quick peck and taking Charlie.

"I'm going to go nurse him and then by that time Lindsay and Ellie will be here. They're going to babysit for us for a few hours while we go out."

"Does this surprise involve me getting you naked at some point," Gil called to her as she walked towards their bedroom.

"Depends on if you like the surprise or not," she chuckled back.

"Ok you two, you know the drill, help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, numbers are on the counter. The kids will most likely want to eat within the next hour, after that its bath time then bed. Charlie has a couple bottles in the fridge but we should be back before you need to feed him at 11" Sara said, grabbing her folders and purse.

Hearing a cry coming from the other room Lindsay spoke,

"I got it, you two have already said goodbye, we can handle this, right Ellie?"

"Sure can! I'll be in to help you in a sec," she said, turning around to face Sara.

"So you're going to tell them tonight?"

"Yea, I think it should go really well. All we need is their, I don't want to say consent, because we don't need it but…"

"I get it, Sara. You just want to share it. It's their money too that would be going into this little project."

"Exactly, anyways Gil's waiting by the car so I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye Sara and good luck even though you'd don't need it!"

"Sara, why are we headed towards CSI and the station," Gil asked as Sara drove.

"Don't worry, Babe, I'm not taking you to work. There's something that I want to show you and it's just across the street from the lab," she said, pulling into the barren storefront. The store before had been closed for about half a year now.

"You want to show me an empty store?"

"No, inside is what we want to show you."

"We?"

"Mom and I, Jim should be in here, too," Sara said as she opened the front door to reveal her mom and Jim.

"Finally you're here! Laura has been killing me with this surprise for the last day and then I had to find out that I had to wait for you two to show up before I could get it!"

"Well, hello to you too, Jim," Sara smiled as Jim gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched as Gil looked around.

"So, care to tell Jim and me what we're doing in here?"

"Yes, we would but first I want you to sit down at the front counter," Sara asked as she and Laura went behind the counter and dropped a couple folders and a tin container on top of it.

"For the last ten and a half months or so Sara and I have been working on a little project, an old dream of mine," Laura started.

"About once a week Mom would come over to the house. When you left for work, Gil, and after all the kids were in bed I would help her on this," Sara said, gesturing around them.

"And this would be," Jim asked.

"My dream: a bakery. It's something that I have wanted to open for a long, long time. Even before I met you, Jim."

"A bakery," Gil asked.

"Not just any bakery, a cake shop. A place that only sells either cup cakes or regular cakes, no cookies, bread, that kind of stuff," Sara said smiling.

"But there would be ice cream. That was Ellie's suggestion," Laura stated with a smile at Sara and then Jim.

"And it was a good one, too."

"Ellie's in on this, too," Jim asked.

"Jim, she made these today, try one," Laura said, handing Jim and Gil a cupcake, watching as they took a bite.

"Wow, Ellie, my daughter Ellie, made these?"

"Sara and I have been teaching her. It seems she's a quick learner," Laura said.

"So, I'm guessing that this place right here is where you want to open up then, right," Gil interjected.

"Where would a better place be? We're right across from cops and law enforcement plus we have talked to a couple diners around here and they have already said that they're willing to buy our cakes and serve them in their places. We'll always have a steady stream of customers and we'll always have an extra layer of protection seeing as we're right across from you guys," Sara said.

"We have everything already planned down to the last dollar; food costs, labour costs, how much it would be to buy this place, forms ready to be signed for inspectors. You name it we have it, it's in these folders."

"Then what do you need us for? It seems like you have everything planned out," Jim said.

"Yes we do, but we would like to hear what you to have to say about this," she said back.

"Sara, can I talk to you over there in private?"

"Sure, we'll be back," Sara said, leaving Jim and Laura to talk as well.

"So what do you think," Sara said, sitting across from her husband, grabbing his hand.

"I think it's a great idea in theory."

"But"

"But how are you going to do this, Sara? Six kids, the house, I know I help out but I still work full time," Gil rattled off.

"I know, I have thought about it and made a couple inquiries as well."

"Like what?"

"I wouldn't be working here full time, not even part time, just a day maybe two a week for four or five hours. I know that Lindsay is in need of some extra cash and we have talked about her coming by once a week to watch the kids. And the next door neighbour has told me as well that if I ever need a break from the house that she would help out as well. Gil, I need to get out of the house a little bit. I don't want to say I'm lonely because I'm not but I need to interact with adults and not have to worry about dirty diapers and fights for a few hours a day. As much as I love my kids and staying at home I think I'm going a little stir crazy."

"I kinda figured that would happen soon. That doesn't surprise me at all, Honey. I would go crazy spending everyday at home with the kids, too. I love them to death but they take a toll. So I get that but are you sure you know what you're doing opening a bakery. I mean you're looking at a lot of headaches."

"I know what I'm doing, Honey. Mom is basically going to run this place. I'll be more of a silent partner even though I will get a say on everything.  
Here look at this, I did my research and figured it out. Look it over and just tell me what you think after," Sara said, opening her folder and looking towards her mother.

"Opening your own bakery has been your dream," Jim asked.

"Yes, since I was little. I have always loved owning my own business, running the B&B so long ago was rewarding. Even though a lot of bad stuff went on there with Sara's dad, there were good things there as well. I taught Sara how to bake there and I want to teach Ellie how to bake here. I want to help her, give her a job, her own money, and let her feel like she's in control of her own life again. I mean, it's been four and a half months since she's been back and as much as you see, Jim, you don't see it all. Ellie is going to need a lot of help and I want to help, and so does Sara."

"You had to play the Ellie card, didn't ya?"

"I'm not playing an Ellie card, Jim. I want to help her and she wants to help here. She started helping Sara and me plan this project for almost as long as she's been back. She's excited about this just like we are. Here, look at this. The cost of everything and everyone we have to deal with, complements of Sara. She's worked her a this with me," Laura said,  
grabbing  
his hand.

"I want this Jim, please don't say no."

Twenty minutes later, after Jim and Gil had finally flipped through the last of the folder everyone gathered back around the counter.

"So," Laura asked.

"What do you think," said Sara.

"I think that this is going to be a lot of work," Gil started.

"And a lot of sleepless nights are ahead. Opening your own business is never easy," Jim continued.

"But you do make a couple really good points. You already have a customer base with the lab and the station. And if you're making desserts in here that are as good as this was it won't take long for word to spread to people who should come here," Gil said with a smile.

"So, what's your verdict," Laura asked.

"Well Gil, I don't know about you, but I think it's a good idea, plus if you think about it by the time your kids can work they'll all have part time jobs waiting for them."

"That's another valid point, Jim. So if you're in then, I'm in," he said, gainingsmiles from the women.

"But…"

"I hate that word," Sara mumbled.

"But if this becomes too much, Sara…"

"I know, something will have to change. But I think as long as I can work it out with Lindsay and the next door neighbour, I'll be ok."

"Then I guess we're opening a bakery," Jim said with a smile. He was smiling even wider when Laura came over to him and gave him a big one right on the lips.

"Does this mean we gt to get naked later," Gil whispered into Sara's ear

"Most diffinately"

* * *

Hey everyone, heres chapter 27, after this one we get a little drama returning and it involves Sara

let me know what you think about the bakery

katie


	28. Chapter 28

I Do Not Own CSI but this story is completely mine

* * *

"Hey Greggo, how's it going," Nick asked as Greg came into the break room before shift started.

"Pretty good, I can't complain at the moment. Torin and the baby are doing really well and I think we have finally, finally gotten in sync with living together."

"Just wait until the baby comes, Greg. That will all change again," Catherine said from her perch at the counter.

"Well, we adjusted to living together while she is pregnant so hopefully we can adjust to staying together after the baby is born."

"Do you know what it is yet? The baby is due in, what, two months," Warrick asked

"Have no clue, every time we go for a sonogram the baby is mooning us!"

"Taking after you already, Greg," Gil said, smiling as he came in with assignments.

"I think I take offense to that!"

"Greg, did you not moon everyone from my car two Halloweens ago," Warrick snickered.

"And let's not bring up those stories you told me about when you were a teenager as well," Catherine smiled out.

"Griss, can we get on with assignments, please," Greg pleaded.

"I guess. We have two cases tonight and they're both rape victims. They could possibly be related, the victims had been raped in the same area. Nick, Greg, I want you at the scene. Terri is already at the hospital with your victim. Catherine, that's where I want you, with victim number two, Warrick and I are going to the scene. Catherine, I want you to check in with Terri at the hospital. See if the victims saw their attacker and if there are any commonalties between them. We  
won't know for sure if this is related until we get trace and DNA back."

"If there is any," Cath said.

"Well, let's hope the attacker left something."

* * *

"Hey Griss, where did you say the other victim was attacked," Warrick said, swabbing some blood off the wall.

"I didn't say, but the report said she was raped behind a bar a couple blocks over, why?"

"No reason."

'It just reminds me of Ellie.

Stop thinking that, I can't see Ellie in every rape case,' Warrick thought.

"You almost done Warrick, I think we got everything we could from here."

"Yeah, I got what I could, let's get back to the lab and see if we can nail this guy."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

"Ok, so what do we know," Gil said at the head of the table.

"Well, we're still waiting on DNA but from what Catherine and I gathered from the victims at the hospital, we definitely think these cases are related. The rapes occurred within two hours of each other," Terri started.

"And the sketch artists were able to get sketches of the perp. After he compared what he got from each woman, he put the pictures together and then showed each woman, both identified that as their attacker."

"Hodges has our trace evidence and he said he would compare things from both scenes to see if anything matched," Greg added.

"Wendy has DNA and she's comparing as well as trying to identify the perp. She is also running his DNA through CODIS to see if this is his first crime," Warrick added just as the woman in question came in the door.

"Wendy, what have you got for us," Griss asked.

"Your crime scenes are related, semen found in each victim was from the same man. I don't have a name on him but he was entered in CODIS on a previous rape that went cold, they couldn't find him."

"Did you get a name of the pervious victim," Warrick asked.

'Why do I have a horrible feeling right now?' he thought

"I did"

"And"

"Could I talk to you about that first, Griss, privately," Wendy asked, wincing when she got everyone's attention.

"Wendy, anything you say here will remain here."

"Please Girssom, you'll want to hear this privately first."

"Ok, let's go to my office. Guys keep reviewing, I'll be back."

* * *

"Ok Wendy, let's hear it," Grissom said, sitting behind his desk.

"It's not good Griss, I'm so sorry," she said, handing him the file for him to read.

Looking over the file, Gil felt the first drops of dread seep into his soul,

"Did you double check this?"

"Triple checked, Grissom. I was very thorough on this. Trust me, as soon as her name came up I made sure everything was correct."

"This doesn't leave this office. Right now this is between you and me and the team, no one else," Grissom said, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Give this file to the team, let them read it over. Get them to put his picture out over the news, and tell them to keep working. I have to go."

"Grissom, did you know?"

"I did," he said, exiting his office.

* * *

Opening the front door to his house Grissom tip toed in, petting Hank who had heard the front door open. Walking up the stairs he found the light to the nursery on. Opening the door he gave a sad smirk. Sara sat there rocking their five month old son while he nursed.  
Hearing the floor creak under his weight, Sara looked up.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Is something wrong, is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is ok but everything is not alright. Is Charlie almost done nursing?"

"No, I just started feeding him before you walked in. Gil what's wrong? I can see it in your face that something is not right."

"Because something isn't right Sara, something is very wrong. But I don't want to talk about this while you're nursing our son."

"Gil, talk to me. Nursing our son is not going to take away the worry I hear in your voice right now", Sara said as she caressed his cheek.

"Talk to me, Gil."

Sitting down across from her on a small stool, he grabbed her hand, "Ok."

"Tonight we got a couple cases in, rape cases. They were related, both women were raped behind a bar, and left there until someone called 911," Gil started as Sara squeezed his hand.

"Wendy ran his name through CODIS. She couldn't get a name but his DNA had been entered on a couple old rape charges. Wendy was able to get a list of the other victims."

"And," Sara's voice wavered.

"Your name was on that list."

* * *

Bet you thought i was talking about ellie not sara, let somee of the drama begin!

please leave a review and tell me what you think

katie


	29. Chapter 29

I Do Not Own CSI but could you imagine if i did

* * *

"And," Sara's voice wavered

"Your name was on that list," Gil said as the room fell to an eerie silence.

"Sara, honey, say something," Gil said as she clutched Charlie close. She said nothing as she rocked him while he suckled.

"Sara"

"It happened so many years ago. Its one of the things I dealt with when I left," she whispered.

"I don't think you can ever get over rape. You can deal with it, not let it take you over and move on but…"

"But," Gil said, stroking her cheek trying to get Sara to look at him.

"But you'll never forget it. The sounds he made, what he smelled like, his touch. Right now I can still remember that day as if it happened hours ago."

"Honey…"

"That's why I'm so glad I have you. With you I feel safe and protected."

"And you always will be, Sara.

I'll always be here," Gil said, turning her head towards him He kissed her on lips, showing her just how much love he felt for her forgetting that Charlie was laying in between them until he let go of Sara's breast.

"Let me take him. Go into the bedroom and wait. We can talk in there, ok," Gil said, taking Charlie out of her arms.

"Thank you"

"Come on, buddy let's change your diaper and get you back to bed," Gil cooed softly as he laid his son down on the change table. He quickly and efficiently changed the wet one for a new one. When finished, Gil laid him down in his crib where Charlie whined for a second before closing his eyes and drifting off to a deep sleep.

Walking back towards the bedroom Gil heard a soft cry from the other side of the door.

"Sara, honey," Gil said quickly, walking towards her seated form on the bed.

"Just hold me, please," she said through tears as Gil embraced her fully, holding her close, letting her cry while he whispered how brave, how strong, how wonderful she was and that he loved her so much it hurt in between the kisses he placed around her head.

Hearing her hiccup, Gil loosened his hold around her to look at her face,

"I love you."

"Show me."

"Sara, I don't know if…"

"Gil, I need to feel you, feel my husband, father of my children, not have the memory of that man raping me," she said pleadingly, pulling at his clothes.

"Sara, stop, this isn't how…"

"Please, Gil," she whispered, chastely kissing him on the lips, hoping he would respond to her. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes.

"Please" was all she had to say before Gil kissed her back, laying her down while pulling at her long sweat shirt.

"Love me," she asked as his hands trailed her body.

"Always," Gil replied, entering her in one thrust as he lay on top of her.

For the next hour their love making was slow but strong and powerful. Soft caresses, loving kisses and sounds of encouragement were what fuelled their bond and what brought both of them over the edge.

Panting hard, Sara nuzzled herself in the crook of Gil's arm.

"Thank you"

"You never have to thank me for loving you, Sara. That has always been free."

"Why did this have to happen now, when I'm happy, we're happy? Why did this person have to come back?"

"I don't know, honey, but I promise you, we'll get through this and we'll find this man and punish him. I promise you."

"Don't say that because you can't promise you'll catch him. SFPD couldn't find him."

"But we're not SFPD, Sara. We have one of the best teams in this country working on this. The team and Jim are going to find him and when they do, you can bet that we'll both be there to watch him be put to justice."

"The two other women, how old were they?"

"Twenty and twenty one"

"I was twenty, just finished school and was back to visit San Francisco and the few friends I had there. After that happened, I left again, didn't go back until I finished Berkley and decided I wanted to be a CSI. I wanted to help find the people responsible for hurting others, for hurting me," she whispered out the last part as Gil hugged her close.

"Sleep, try and sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave tonight, please don't leave tonight."

"Promise"

The rest of the night was a restless one. Sara was up and down most of the night with nightmares, reliving that fateful night.

By seven o'clock Gil heard the triplets start moving about and slowly got out of bed where Sara was finally in a dreamless sleep, or so Gil hoped.

"Hey guys," Gil said as he met his three oldest kids in the hallway.

"Daddy," they all said groggily, still waking up, not used to seeing Gil this early in the morning.

"Go use your potties then we'll make breakfast," Gil said quietly, while instructing them into the bathroom. He walked down the hall towards the twin's bedroom to see his girls standing up in their cribs, looking like they were going to climb out of it.

"It looks like we might have to get you some big girl beds soon."

"Dada out," Isabelle said.

"What do you say?"

"Peas," she said, bouncing with a smile.

"That's right, now what do you say after that?"

"Ank ou," Gracie said as her feet hit the ground.

"Why don't you two go down stairs and I'll be down in a minute, ok," he asked, watching his girls scamper out of the room in their little nightgowns.  
Hearing Charlie whimper Gil went further down the hall to his room.

"Hey, little man," he said, picking him up.

"Shhhhhh, we're going to let Mommy sleep for awhile today, ok. Hopefully she still has a bottle in the fridge for you," he cooed as Charlie settled down as Gil walked down the hallway. Peeking his head in the bathroom, he found Wyatt, Jack and Abigail all at the sink washing their hands.

"Hungry," he asked. They all nodded eagerly. "Ok, why don't you three watch some cartoons while I make some breakfast, ok?"

"Dora"

"No Bob"

"Barney" was shouted out.

"How about Sesame Street," Gil said, turning on the TV.

Hearing the phone ring, Gil quickly grabbed it while putting a bottle in the microwave for Charlie.

"Hello?"

"Gil, how's Sara? Is everything ok? Do you need help with anything," Catherine asked all in a rush.

"Sara will be ok, she sleeping right now. It was a long night."

"Nightmares?"

"A little bit yeah"

"Do you need us to do anything?"

"Just find whoever did this, Catherine."

"We're doing our best, Gil. His picture has been plastered to the morning news and we have eyes everywhere. Gil, I know it's none of our business but why did Sara never say anything? She told us about her childhood, and foster care. She could have told us, we could have helped."

"I know, Catherine, but this was different than her childhood. Sara was twenty years old when this happened and something that was immensely private.  
Just like her childhood it's something that you will deal with and move on from but never forget. I think part of it was also Sara protecting herself. She didn't want any more sympathy or pity from anyone. She wanted to be strong, and if she told you about it after she told you everything that happened when she was a child, she was scared to think of what you would think of her."

"We would not have thought any less of her, Gil, you know that, right."

"I do, but try looking at this from Sara's point of view."

"I get it, I do. Umm, is there anything that we can do, food, babysitting, anything."

"Just cover for me at work. I'm going to stay home for a couple days."

"It's already covered, Gil. Stay at home, take Sara to the park with your kids and dog."

"That was what I was thinking. Catherine, make sure this stays private ok. No one besides the team, Wendy and whoever else helps on this case knows about Sara's involvement."

"Mum is the word, Gil. The only people who know are us, Jim, and Wendy.  
We'll keep it that way, I promise."

"Hey Cath, when you find the SOB who did this, call me. I want to be there when he's brought in."

"Do you think that would be wise, Gil, if we catch him?"

"I need to be there. I think Sara does too. She has gotten closure on everything else in her life but this. She needs to know this guy can't hurt anyone else."

"I'll keep you posted, then. Look, I have to go, Greg is flagging me down. Give Sara our love, ok."

"I will, thank you Cath."

"No thanks necessary," she said, hanging up.

"Ok guys, come eat," Gil called into the living room. He helped them all into their chairs when they came into the kitchen.

"Enough for me," Sara asked sleepily, coming into the kitchen as Gil was buckling in Charlie.

"Yeah, sit. I'll go make you a plate," Gil said, going into the kitchen and bringing out another plate of eggs and toast.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now eat before it gets any colder."

"Don't worry I'm used to cold eggs"

"Well these are still warm, so eat up."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"No, Catherine is covering. I'm home tonight. I was thinking maybe we could go out with the kids today, go to the park, get some ice cream."

"Ice ceam," Abigail asked.

"Later, after lunch we can have ice cream," Gil said, smiling at Abigail's eagerness.

"She's got your sweet tooth."

"But she looks just like her mother," Gil replied.

"Have anything else planned?"

"A little, I was thinking we could order in tonight, rent a movie, and relax on the couch, nothing stressful."

"Not like taking six kids to the park isn't stressful," Sara said through a small smile.

"But that's a fun stressful, swings and slides, watching your kids play. Not like the office where…," Gil stopped speaking, realizing what he was going to say.

"Where cases take over your mind. Gil, I know, I was a CSI, remember. Let's just go have some fun with our kids today, we can deal with this thing after," Sara said, not wanting to say rape in front of her kids.

"Later. Let's just be today."

"I would like nothing more than that."

OK theres more to come concerning the rape.

Thank you so much for the reviews, i love getting them and these ones were great!

please let me know what your thinking and stay tuned for more!

Katie


	30. Chapter 30

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

A week later the team and Brass were still no closer to finding the man responsible for the rape of four women, Sara included, even with a sketch of his face plastered to the TV.

"Captain Brass," one of the lower police officers said coming into his office.

"Yes"

"I think we may have a case that you might want to take a look at."

"Not now, give it to another lead detective, I'm still busy trying to get a lead on this rape case."

"That's why I came to you, sir. A fellow officer and I were out on patrol tonight and came past this woman beating the living daylights out of this man, said he tried attacking her outside of club Abstract. When he hit her she managed to find her pepper spray and got him in the eyes, then started kicking him repeatedly until he was clutching his sides. We intervened, the woman is waiting to give a statement and the man is being checked out in hospital. He matched the description of the rapist you have been tracking."

"I want to talk to this woman," Brass said, getting up and following the young officer out, flipping his phone open at the same time.

"Las Vegas Crime Lab, how may I direct your call," Judy said on the other end.

"Judy, this is Jim Brass. Are there any of the graveyard CSI's available, I need to talk with one of them immediately."

"I believe Nick and Greg are here, I can page them and get one of them to call you back."

"Right away, Judy, this is very important, ok."

"Yes sir," she said hanging up.

"That's her, captain, the brunette with the red dress."

"Thanks…. Officer Kay, you will get credit for this."

"Not necessary, just doing my job," he replied as Brass sat down next to the woman.

"Hi, my name is Jim Brass. I heard you had quite a night."

"I was attacked outside of a club you can damn well say I had a hell of a night," She replied irritably.

"That man should never have been on the streets. He was dangerous. If I hadn't had pepper spray I would have been raped or possibly killed tonight!"

"I know, ma'am, and what you did tonight was extremely brave. We believe the man who attacked you tonight is a man we have been looking for. He's wanted for the rape of four women, two dating back years ago and two that were just very recent. What you did tonight was prevent him from raping another woman."

"I did," she asked, her irritation wearing off as the reality of what happened finally started to sink in.

"You did. Do you think you could tell me what happened tonight? I assume you want to press charges for assault against him?"

"Yes I do.

I had had a long day at work and a few girlfriends of mine came up with the idea of going out dancing, kicking back, relaxing. It was Friday and we all had the weekend off. We drank, but I only had two. I was driving so I stopped drinking around 10 or so. By one we decided to leave. The day's work was finally tiring us out a bit. I told my girlfriends to go ahead; I had to go to the bathroom. They said they would bring the car around. I was waiting outside the front of the bar for a few minutes before I was grabbed from the side. The man, he pinned me up against the wall, I felt his erection though his pants. I tried to push him off and he hit me. That's where I got this wonderful black eye. I kneed him, hard, and he fell. That gave me enough time to find my pepper spray and use it just as he was standing again. He scratched my ankle as he fell and that's when I started kicking him. I stopped once your officers and my friends came. Now, I'm here"

"You did really good, Miss, I'm sorry I still didn't get your name."

"Chelsea Makins"

"Chelsea," Jim said with a soft smile as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Can you excuse me for a moment, I need to take this call" he asked as she nodded.

"Brass"

"Jim, it's Nick, I've been calling for the past few minutes and you hadn't answered. I was  
about to give up."

"Good thing you didn't Nick, I think we got our rapist. He's over at the ER being treated for injuries that were sustained from a would be victim. I need one of you guys to go over there and get a DNA sample and I need someone over here to get this woman's clothes and shoes for trace and DNA. We're going to nail this SOB for all he's worth!"

"I'll be over to PD shortly and I'll get Greg to go to the hospital.  
We'll get him, Jim."

"Bye, Nick."

"Chelsea, this is Nick Stokes. He's here to collect a DNA sample from you."

"Why"

"Not to worry, ma'am. It's just to help keep all of our DNA samples sorted. We would also like to take your shoes and dress, to help nail this man to the wall, and to make sure his DNA matched all our other cases as well as yours. This nice woman," Nick indicated towards the female officer,

"Is going to take you back to change and then you'll be free to go."

"At this point, whatever I can do help."

"You have brought a great deal of closure to four victims. You have done more then you need to, ma'am," Nick said as the female officer led her back to get changed.

"Have you called Grissom yet," Nick asked.

"No, I think I'm going to wait until DNA comes back just to make sure we got our guy. From what Laura, Ellie and Gil all tell me, Sara has had a bit of a rough week. This is drudging up old memories that are best forgotten, add six kids on top of that, it's a lot of stress."

"I know, and I wish Griss would let us help."

"He's trying to keep his family safe and secure right now, Nick. What Sara needs is to feel protected and the only person who has ever made her feel completely protected is Gil. Plus, we all know Sara. She wouldn't want us seeing her in distress. I popped my head in the other day to see how things were and she took Charlie with her into the other room."

"Why does this keep happening to her, Griss, and this family? I don't get it, Jim. Haven't we all suffered enough?"

"I've been saying that for the past ten years, Nicky. But God seems to like  
throwing us a curve ball," he said as Nick was handed Chelsea's clothes. Watching her leave the two men nodded at her, giving her a slight smile as she helped bring a rapist to justice.

"So how's the case going, any news," Brass said entering the break room where the whole team now sat, going back over cases and waiting on DNA.

"Right now it's just a waiting game until Wendy is finished comparing samples. Nick got his samples in first so those were run first but I know Wendy got Hodges to help her out so hopefully soon we'll know something.  
Although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer. When I went to collect DNA from our now named suspect, Bryan Conner, he was pretty resistant; it took two cops to hold him down and another one to open his mouth for me to get my sample," Greg said.

"Well, let's just hope we can nail this guy, for Sara and Gil and for those other three women," Catherine said as Wendy came in.

"Tell us we nailed him," Warrick hoped.

"Every sample that was given to me matched back to Bryan Conner. I double checked even just to make sure, this man is your rapist."

"We got him! I'm calling the hospital and getting Bryan Conner an escort straight to PD. Do one of you want to call Gil," Jim said, dialling his phone.

"Nick Greg, why don't you two go into Gil's office and use his office phone to call him. You two helped crack it," Catherine suggested.

"Come on, Greggo, let's go!"

Entering Grissom's office the two sat down and dialled Grissom's cell. It was now past seven in the morning, he would most likely be up.

"Grissom," he said on the other end.

"We got him, Griss," Greg said with a smile.

"He's being brought to PD as we speak," Nick finished.

"How," was all he asked? So for the fifteen minutes Nick and Greg told Grissom about what could have been the fifth victim; about the DNA collection and how every sample that was run all matched the name of Bryan Conner.

"We're on our way. Sara is insisting on watching the interrogation and I want to see what the guy looks like for myself."

"Do you think that's a good idea, Griss," Greg asked.

"I think it's going to give Sara closure on this, me too. Don't worry we're not going to be in the room with him but we will be listening. Tell Brass to wait until we get there before he starts. We have to wait for Laura or Ellie to come over."

"See you soon, Griss," Nick said hanging up, shaking his head.

"Care to say anything Mr. Conner," Brass said.

"I'm waiting for my lawyer, my lips are sealed."

"Suit yourself, I can wait around here all day," he said getting up and leaving the room just in time to see a tired looking Sara and Gil come down the hall, Gil with his arm wrapped securely wrapped around Sara's waist.

"You haven't started yet, have you," Gil asked.

"Waiting on his lawyer, he should be here soon. How you doing, Cookie," Jim asked as the rest of the team all slowly made their way to Gil and Sara as well.

"I've been better. But I think after today, after I know this guy is in jail rotting, I think I'll be a lot better."

"You have more strength then all of us put together, Sara," Catherine said, giving her a friendly hug, everyone rallying around her as a hack job of a lawyer walked down the hall.

"You here for Bryan Conner," Jim asked the worn man who nodded.

"Follow me. Who's with me in there," Jim asked as Nick stepped up.

"Let's get him, Jim," was all Nick said as they entered the room.

"So Mr. Conner, you've had a few minutes with your lawyer, care to start talking yet," Jim started.

"Not that it matters though, your DNA came back to a match on four rape cases and an assault tonight. We have you either way."

"Stupid bitch and her pepper spray," he muttered under his breath.

"Is there any deal to be made for a confession," his lawyer asked.

"No way in Hell, he's going to be spending the next fifty years to life in prison. We just thought we would give him a chance to tell us why," Nick said never breaking eye contact with the suspect.

"They were all asking for it."

"How does one asked to be raped," Jim said angrily.

"Young things, all done up, teasing me with their short skirts and dresses, showing off more than enough cleavage. Dancing like they should be having sex, kinky and rhythmically. They knew what they were going to get," he said.

On the other side of the room Gil held Sara close, pulling her even closer when the man started to speak.

"I was twenty and out at the bar, out for a good time with my friends. It was San Francisco, dirty dancing was a fun way to have fun with some friends, not an invitation to get raped," Sara murmured to Gil.

"I know, honey, I know."

"Well, if these girls were dancing so dirty Mr. Conner, in such a way as to invite you for sex, how come no other men were throwing themselves at these women," Jim asked.

"There were other men, and every time those men got shot down, I didn't."

"No, you just took what wasn't yours," Nick finished.

"You have traumatized a total of five women with your actions. You have forced yourself upon them, hurt them, gave them nightmares and sleepless nights, and interfered with their lives. When you raped those women, did you think about what other kinds of memories you were leaving with them," Nick asked angrily as he stood, Conner looking down as if in thought.

"Didn't think so. I hope you happy in prison Mr. Conner. Maybe you'll even get a taste of your own medicine there, some of those convicts don't take nicely to rapists," Nick said, gathering his papers and leaving Brass to sit back and look smug as Bryan Conner was shuffled back into his holding cell.

"It's over," Sara whispered into Gil's shoulder as tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"It's over. Come on, let's go home," he said, taking her hand, giving his team a soft smile, hopefully receiving the silent message of 'Thank You'.

So they caught the guy, but does this mean closure for Sara??

Stay tuned to find out!

thanks for all the reviews, please continue leaving them, there great encouragement

Katie


	31. Chapter 31

I Do Not Own CSI but I do own all CSI puzzles with the little black lights

* * *

"Hey Lindsay, thanks for babysitting today," Sara said as Lindsay entered the house.

"No problem Sara, this is actually a nice break from school work."

"Are you having a hard time?"

"Yes and no. I find most of the work easy but I'm having a hard time digesting how to deal with those extreme cases with kids. Did you ever get used to it when you were a CSI," she asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No, I don't think anyone ever does. And you shouldn't either because if you do you should start to worry about what's happening to our world. Your mom, the guys, Gil, and I, we have all seen a lot of horrible things, a lot of them involving children, and they weren't and still aren't easy to work. Sure figuring out the mystery is the fun part most of the time, but it's those really horrible cases, the ones that make you want to drink yourself into a stupor that really test who you are."

"Drink yourself into a stupor?"

"Yeah, and believe me if you get into this field you will probably do it yourself. We've all done it, and even though it doesn't take the pain away, it is a temporary relief," Sara said as she grabbed Charlie's bag.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, Sara," Lindsay whispered, not even sure if Sara heard her until Sara looked up with a tear in her eye.

"Oh God, I didn't mean to make you cry! I came home last week and Mom was crying and she told me about what happened, the rape and about finding the man who did it and I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk to someone who isn't your mom or mine or your husband that I'm always here," she rambled quickly as Sara came over to her and embraced her.

"Thank you, Lindsay. And I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to talk, ok. But right now I need to deal with this. Gil is keeping me strong and that helps a lot. But thank you for saying that."

"You're ok?"

"Not entirely but in time I will be. I finally have a bit of closure on it. I know that he can't go out and rape some other young girl your age," Sara said with a soft smile, pushing a stray piece of Lindsay's hair behind her ear.

"Just promise me that when you go out, whether it be to a club, bar or movie that you are always with someone, especially if it's at night. Don't ever leave yourself or someone else you know alone. Go to the bathrooms with a buddy and if you're walking home, to your car or hailing a cab, be sure that you have a friend with you, ok"

"Promise"

"Good," Sara said, wiping the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Gil should be home from work around ten or so. The kids are in the other room watching morning cartoons. They're fed and happy at the moment, but that can change quickly as you have so witnessed. I think they may be starting to come down with something but so far today they have been alright. That's why I'm going to take Charlie with me. I don't want him getting sick although I think it might be too late for that,  
he already has a runny nose. If the other ones start to get really cranky, just call me on my cell or at the soon to be bakery and I'll come home."

"We'll be fine, Sara, don't worry."

"Thank you for doing this, Lindsay."

"Go have fun at the bakery," Lindsay said as Sara grabbed Charlie, her baby bag and stepped out into the morning sun.

* * *

"Mom, I'm here, where are you," Sara called from the front of the bakery.

"Back here, honey. Ellie and I have been going through some more resumes and making some phone calls," Laura said as she and Ellie walked into the store front.

"Hey Sara, hey buddy," Ellie cooed, bending down to Charlie.

"Can I," she asked as Charlie started to wake up.

"Sure, although he may need to be changed."

"I can do it, I'll just take him into the back office" Ellie said, taking Charlie out of his seat and taking him towards the back.

"So resumes, huh. Find anyone good?"

"A few, we have some interviews later in the morning and afternoon as well as having some mixing machines and ovens installed, We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Well, put me to work, Boss."

"You're a boss, too. Don't forget that. You have just as much invested in this bakery as I do. You get equal say, honey."

"Yeah well I'm only here one maybe two days a week. You're the boss but I do want to be part of the hiring process. I want to be able to work with anyone we hire. Hey how's Ellie doing, she still going out with Warrick once a week?"

"Yes I am, but please don't say anything to Dad yet," Ellie asked. After Sara and Gil had seen the two in the restaurant, Ellie had told Sara about their arrangement of just going out and having a fun night out.

"You should tell him. If you're not dating, what's the big deal," Sara said with a smirk.

"Because we actually just went out on a real date last week after…"

"After they caught my rapist, you can say it, I won't break."

"If there's anything we can do….," Laura said.

"I'll let you know. So, back to you and Warrick. First date?"

"He asked, I accepted, it wasn't anything fancy. I don't do fancy all that often, just dinner and a movie."

"Good night kiss," Sara said with a raised eyebrow. Ellie's blush answered her question.

"I want details," Sara said just as the back doorbell rang.

"I want details, too, but later. Now we have work to start. That's probably one of the many delivery men. Do you two want to start cleaning up the front? We get to start building tables and chairs for the front café part," Laura said as she went to answer the back door.

"Why are we building these when we have big manly men around," Ellie muttered, getting a smirk from Sara.

"Hey Sara, can I talk to you for a few minutes, serious conversation," Ellie asked as they took a short break. Charlie needed a feeding and Sara and Ellie needed a drink. Laura was in the back talking with delivery men.

"Shoot, and I'll try my best to help."

"When you were….. When that man….. When you…"

"When I was raped…."

"Yes, when you were raped. What was going through your head?"

"At that moment, panic and rage. I was thinking how dare this man attack me, and why me, what made him pick me? Did I have a sign above me saying pick me I'm an easy target?"

"I felt the same way," she whispered.

"You were raped," Sara asked quietly as Ellie hung her head.

"When?"

"About a month before I came home."

"That's why you got clean?"

"Yeah, it was my wake up call."

"Did you report it?" Ellie nodded.

"They never caught him, and that's what scares me, even now. I'm afraid that one day this man might show up and do it again."

"I felt the same way for a long time."

"What changed? What made you feel like you weren't being targeted?"

"Gil," Sara whispered as Ellie finally looked up.

"I met Gil almost six years after it happened, and all we became at that time was friends. But around him I felt safe. I can't explain it, but I felt it. I guess that was the start of my love for him. When he left to go back to Las Vegas and left me in San Francisco, part of me felt vulnerable again, that I had no one to protect me even though we had only known each other for a couple weeks. Then I moved to Vegas and that part of me that needed protection felt it again. That's part of the reason I never left until after my kidnapping."

"Warrick makes me feel the same way, protected."

"Then don't ever let it go," Sara replied with a smile, grabbing Ellie's hand.

"How are we doing in here, ladies," Laura asked. Seeing tears in both Sara and Ellie's eyes she worried.

"Are you two ok?"

"We will be, Mom. Just a little girl talk between sisters," Sara said as Ellie snapped her head up.

"Well, Jim is your dad, Laura is my mom and seeing as they're living in sin and practically married that makes us step sisters."

"I've never had a sister before."

"Well I haven't either, but I think we're doing pretty good in the girl talk department."

"That we are. Can we talk about this again?"

"I'm always a phone call away," Sara said, turning to her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"So how's everything coming in the back?"

"Good. They're almost done installing the last of the ovens and mixers. What  
about up here?"

"Pretty good, all we have left is two more tables and a few more chairs. The showcases are all cleaned, after that all we have to do it clean up our mess. What time is the first interview?"

"3:00 and I want you there as well, Ellie. You're going to be running the storefront so you need to be able to work with whoever we hire as well."

"I really don't need to be there. I can keep busy up here while you do the interview."

"Well too bad cuz if Sara and I get to suffer through interviews, you d too," Laura said with a smirk.

"Just think the sooner we get done her the sooner we can all go home or out on a date with our men," Laura said over her shoulder getting smiles and giggles from Sara and Ellie.

Ahh, if only in reality i had a mand like grissom, or even warrick, that would be the best!

I think my favourite part of this chapter is when Sara called ellie her sister, very sweet!

please tell me what you think. And there will be more to come on Sara's rape so stay tuned

katie


	32. Chapter 32

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"You have to tell him, Ellie," Sara said from her seated position at the park. Ellie had come over seeking a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen, so the two decided that the small park around the corner was the place to go. The kids could all play and wear themselves out while the two women talked.

"I don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Ellie, he could never be disappointed in you. You can make him mad, annoy and drive each other nuts but he will never be disappointed in you. He loves you too much."

"What do I say, 'Dad the reason I got clean was because I got raped and couldn't bear to look at myself anymore'."

"Well, I wouldn't say it so bluntly but something along those lines. You need to tell him, Ellie. It will help."

"I know, and it helps a lot already that you, Laura and Warrick know what happened. But I know as soon as Dad hears this he is going to flip."

"Probably, but give him a few minutes to calm down and remind him that his anger is not going to help you heal. It will only fuel your own anger and you don't need to stay angry anymore. You will never be able to move on with your life, with your relationship with Warrick, and that won't happen if you stay angry."

"How did you get over that anger, Sara? I wake up a couple times a week so angry that it scares me."

"I think it took me about a year before I finally realized that I had to move on, to hope that the police would catch the man who raped me. I did talk to someone for awhile and I hated every minute of it. She was more interested in my past than the rape and I wasn't in the frame of mind to deal with both problems. I left after the fourth session and never looked back. But I did find a small anonymous support group for women who had been a  
victim of sexual assault. That's what helped a lot. Knowing that it was normal for me to feel everything I was feeling and being able to talk about it with someone who would just listen to me vent, just like Gil does."

"Warrick does that, he has sat there and watched as I pace and get mad and he's always there to give me a hug at the end."

"Warrick's a good man, was raised with manners and to always help someone in need. It's the way he's programmed."

"That's why I love him."

"Love him," Sara said with a shocked smile as she rocked the stroller Charlie had fallen asleep in.

"Oh God, did I just say that aloud?"

"Afraid so. You love him?"

"I do, I mean I know we've only been dating for about a month but we had a friendship before that. I think that's what makes me feel like I love him. He knows me and my secrets and hasn't gone running for the hills yet.  
When did you know you loved Gil?"

"I think I have loved Gil since I met him, but the day that I realized that I was really in love with him, heart and soul, walk through fire, he's a part of me kind of love didn't come later until we had been dating for a little over a month.  
We had had a really bad case involving a mother drowning her kids in the bathtub and I had taken it kind of hard…."

_"Hey, are you ok," Gil asked as he found Sara in the parking lot trying to unlock her car door._

"Yes, no, I don't know. All I do know is that I need to go home."

"Let me drive you."

"I can drive myself, Gil," I snapped.

"I know you can but I would feel a lot better if I drove you, please," he said calmly, taking my elbow and guiding me towards his own car. The car ride to my apartment was silent, his hand holding mine the whole way there.

"_Thank you for the ride, Gil" I said getting out, watching as he got out himself and walked behind me._

"I can get inside myself, Gil, you don't…"

"I know but I am. I want to make sure my girlfriend is ok"

"She will be, she just needs time to digest the scene we just processed."

"I can stay. I'll take the couch even, I just don't think you should be alone."

"_I'll be ok, thank you, though, for driving me home," I said giving him a soft kiss which he returned._

"You sure," he asked even though I wasn't. I was pretty sure I wanted him to stay but I couldn't seem to tell him that. I just nodded, walking inside.

"I spent the next four hours up and trying to get those images out of my head. I showered, changed, tried to eat, when I couldn't eat I cleaned. Vacuumed, dusted, did the dishes, cleaned out the fridge, cupboard"

"And by cleaning you realized you loved him," Ellie asked.

"No, that was just my stress reliever. I figured out I loved him a little later. By the time I was finished cleaning I was wide awake…"

_"A run, a run will tire me out. Maybe I can get some sleep before next shift," I mumbled to myself as I went to go change into something to go running in. Grabbing my keys I opened my door to a sleeping Gil who sat on the floor by my door. Jumping awake when I touched his cheek I asked, _

"_What are you doing here? I thought you went home."_

"I wasn't going to do much at home other than try and sleep. I'm surprised I fell asleep here on your floor."

"Again, why are you sitting outside my door?"

"So that if you needed something or someone I wasn't far away. I could help," he said looking at his lap, somewhat embarrassed by his actions.

"So you have sat here for the last five hours twiddling your thumbs in case I needed you," I said with a small smile as I brushed his cheek.

"_Yeah"_

"_Well, I was going to go for a run to try and help me sleep but I think I may have a better solution."  
_  
_"What's that?"_

"Come on, get up," I said, grabbing his arm and helping him stand as his knees cracked making me wince.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"To your car to grab that extra set of spare clothes I know you have."

"_Why?"_

"_Because we both need sleep and you're going to need a new set of clothes for tomorrow, cuz you're not driving home anytime today. I don't want to process your crime scene because you fell asleep at the wheel," I said, grabbing the small duffel bag and leading him back into my apartment without anymore questions._

"Go have a shower. There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, take your time," I said with a soft smile, pushing him toward the bathroom.

'He listened to me rattle things, clean, and sat outside my door just in case I needed him. What would I do without this man,' was going through my head as I changed back into my sweats. Ten minutes later I heard the shower turn off and Gil stepped out of the bathroom in an undershirt and his pants.

_"I can take the couch, I know we haven't been…"_  
"Every time we had gotten close to having sex one or both of our phones would be ringing," Sara explained to Ellie.

"Intimate yet, I know but that doesn't mean we can't share the same bed. We're both grown adults, Gil, and I trust you. Just because we haven't had sex yet, it's not like we haven't tried," I said, leading him into my bedroom.

"_The inner sanctum," Gil muttered smiling._

"_What?"_

"_The one place in this apartment I haven't seen yet, the one part that I hadn't gotten the pleasure of seeing yet, your inner sanctum."_  
_"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."_  
"It didn't take long before we both fell asleep. I didn't think I would get a wink of sleep and I ended up sleeping a full five hours. When I woke up I was a little shocked, somehow throughout the night our bodies had gravitated toward each other and I found myself in the crook of his neck, his arm wrapped around my waist. This gave me the perfect chance just to look at him, to memorize him, and I did. That's when I realized how much I actually loved this man.  
Here we were, sleeping in my bed after he had stayed outside of my door for five hours, and now he was pretty much naked and I only had on a pair of shorts and a tank and did the man make a wrong move or push for sex, no, he just held me tighter. How many of the men you have been with would do that? Just hold you in case you needed him without asking of anything in return," Sara asked the last part to Ellie.

"Well, now you've seen it. Now, come on bugman, hop into my bed," I said, slipping in between the sheets, waiting for him to join me.

"If you insist."

"Are you going to sleep in your pants cuz that's usually uncomfortable?"

"You're not, don't worry. Just come and sleep."

"Up until now, none. Not until now with Warrick. Every guy I have been with has always wanted something more."

"Me too. That's why when Gil held me, my heart just about exploded. He had shown me something I have never experienced before, intimacy."

"I hope I can find that," Ellie said with a smile.

"Now back to the story, what happened after that?"

"He woke up to find me placing a light kiss at the top of his chest…."

_"What was that for?"_  
_"I love you" I whispered out as he tilted my face towards his._

"For staying, for being you," I said as his grip around my waist tightened a little.

"I'll always be here Sara, always" Gil said, kissing me good morning.

"I love you," I blurted out, not meaning to say that aloud.

"What?"

"_I love the way you stayed even though I told you that you didn't have to, I love you for holding me, keeping me warm. I love that you knew I was having a hard time and took it upon yourself to help fix my problems. Mostly I just love you."_

"I love you, too," he whispered back to me just before lips touched, fingers explored and clothes were starting to be shed.

That was until my alarm started to go off.

_"Son of a...! Every time we get close, something gets in ou," I never finished talking as Gil's lips were on mine again.  
_  
_"Gil, we have an hour and a half before work, not enough time," I said as his lips trailed along my neck._"So you finally got some then!"

"We're off tonight, cleared it with Ecklie."

"What, how," I said, braking the embrace.

"I told him about the case and he actually suggested us taking a night off. I figured that we could use it to go out or something."

"Well then, where were we?"

"I think it was just about here," he said as his lips once again found that spot just behind my ear.

"And never stopped," Sara said just as her five oldest kids came bounding over, happy, smiling and giggling.

I want a man like that! i'm jealous of my own story, lol

A little sisterly bonding and a look to see where ellie and warricks relationship stands.

PLease leave a review and tell me what you think!

katie

p.s. did anyone else see those new season nine spoiler pictures with griss and warrick, going to be a heart wrenching eppy


	33. Chapter 33

I Do Not Own CSI

_"Please, please don't do this," Sara said, backing up into a corner._

_"Why not? Look at you, you know you want this," Bryan Conner said, advancing on her, smiling when Sara had no place to go._

_"I'll give you anything you want, money, here's my purse, just don't hurt me!"_

_"Well, what I want involves you up against that wall in about two minutes," he said smiling evilly, pushing up against her, Sara's back against the wall._

_"No," Sara yelled, kneeing the man, trying to get around him, only for him to grab her arm and pull her back hard against the wall, so hard that when her head hit the brick it bled. With one more resounding smack against Sara's face Bryan Conner's had full control over her._

_"This is what I want," he said as her dress was lifted._

_"No,"_ Sara said, sitting up quickly as she woke from her nightmare, reliving the night of her rape.

"Oh God!" came from her mouth as she ran to the bathroom, emptying her stomach into the toilet. Her salty tears falling, making stains on Gil's sweatshirt that she had worn to bed. Brushing her teeth and washing her face, Sara made her way back into bed, curling into herself.

For the next hour Sara laid awake, tossing and turning until she finally gave up on the notion of sleeping.

"I wish you were home, Gil," Sara said, looking at the phone that lay on her bedside table, trying to decide if she should call him just to hear his voice. Picking up the phone she dialled his number.

"Grissom"

"Hey"

"Hey, what's up? It's three in the morning, you should be sleeping."

"'Should be' being the operative words there."

"Nightmare," Gil quietly asked on the other end of the phone, waving at Catherine that he was going to go talk outside of their crime scene.

"Yes. God Gil, I hate this. The man is in jail and he will be there for the rest of his life, yet these nightmares are still happening."

"Give it time honey, they'll go away, I promise you."

"I know, I just hate feeling this way. I just wish that…"

'you were home' She thought

"That what?"

"Never mind"

"Want me to talk to you for awhile, see if I can lull you to sleep?"

"Would you?"

"I would do anything for you, Sara. Now get comfy, roll yourself back into that ball and tuck the blanket under your neck," Gil asked as he listened to Sara move around in the bed.

"All tucked in?"

"Yeah"

"Then close your eyes and just listen, ok."

"Mkay"

"Lay Your Sleeping head, my love,  
Human on my faithless arm:  
Time and fevers burn away  
Individual beauty from  
Thoughtful children, and the grave  
Proves the child ephemeral:  
But in my arms till break of day  
Let the living creature lie,  
Mortal, guilty, but to me  
The entirely beautiful.

Soul and body have no bounds:  
To lovers as they lie upon  
Her tolerant enchanted slope  
In their ordinary swoon,  
Grave the vision Venus sends  
Of supernatural sympathy,  
Universal love and hope;  
While an abstract insight wakes  
Among the glaciers and the rocks  
The hermit's carnal ecstasy,

Certainty, fidelity  
On the stroke of midnight pass  
Like vibrations of a bell  
And fashionable madmen raise  
Their pedantic boring cry:  
Every farthing of the cost.  
All the dreaded cards foretell.  
Shall be paid, but from this night  
Not a whisper, not a thought.  
Not a kiss nor look be lost.

Beauty, midnight, vision dies:  
Let the winds of dawn that blow  
Softly round your dreaming head  
Such a day of welcome show  
Eye and knocking heart may bless,  
Find our mortal world enough;  
Noons of dryness find you fed  
By the involuntary powers,  
Nights of insult let you pass  
Watched by every human love."

By the time Gil had finished the poem all he could hear on the other end of the line was breathing.

"Goodnight, honey," he said hanging up.

"That was exceptionally sweet, Gil," Catherine said with a soft smile making Gil blush.

"All done," he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," she replied, putting the evidence in the back seat and then hopping in the front so they could get back to the lab.

"You know, this case is pretty open and shut, Gil. If you want to go home and be with Sara, you can."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No. I'm guessing Sara needs you more than I do right now. Is she doing all right," Catherine asked, concerned.

"For the most part, yes. But she's still having nightmares. It's been two weeks since we put this guy behind bars and he's still hurting her. It's not right, Catherine. The man is behind bars, where he belongs," Gil said, grabbing the steering wheel a little too tightly.

"I just want to take Sara's pain away," he whispered as Catherine placed her hand on his arm.

"Then go home and hold your wife. If I need help I'll get one of the guys to give me a hand," she said as they turned into CSI.

"I'll help you take this stuff up and then I'm going to go."

"OK"

Twenty minutes later, after all the evidence was logged in, Gil was grabbing his jacket and leaving CSI.

"Bye, Catherine."

"Bye Gil. If you need anything…"

"I'll let you know," he said leaving.

"Hey Cath is everything ok with Griss? I just saw him leaving," Nick asked as he Warrick and Greg all walked into the break room.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened but Sara called Gil after a nightmare, reliving 'that night' and Gil ended up talking to her until she fell asleep again. I told him to go home, to help Sara."

"Ahh man, hasn't Sara suffered enough? I mean she has lived through most peoples' nightmares yet she gets plagued with them," Nick said, shaking his head.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Greg said.

"I think all we can do is let Sara know we're all here and love her, and that we always have an extra shoulder to lean on," Warrick stated, the room silently agreeing.

Tiptoeing into the house, Gil toed out of his shoes and jacket and petted Hank as the dog bounded into the front room.

"Hey buddy, have you been keeping Mommy company," he cooed to the dog, grabbing a treat for him on the way.

Opening the bedroom door, Gil could see Sara in the moonlight, her tear stains on her cheeks. Moving as quietly as he could, Gil stepped into the room and shrugged out of his clothes until he was down to his boxers and slowly brought himself into the bed curling around Sara.

"You're not supposed to be home," she mumbled as she turned and put her head into the crook of his neck.

"I know, but my wife needed me and I needed her."

"Thank you"

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her head.

* * *

That Poem by was W. H. Auden, and titled Lullaby. I thought it fit!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, we still haven't quite seen the last of the rape and Gil trying to help her through it.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Katie


	34. Chapter 34

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Son of a…," Sara said jerking out of her sleep, another nightmare plaguing her sleep.

"Sara," Gil said, sitting up and turning on the bedroom light.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok, I would rather be awakened than let you deal with the nightmares by yourself."

"I'm just so sick of this, Gil! I can function during the day, I'm not depressed, I've dealt with this as best as I am going to and yet my dreams still keep me awake at night."

"Do you want to try talking about it?"

"What difference is it going to make? You know the whole entire story, you've read the case files."

"Your right I know all those details but what I don't know is what you are feeling. I see you holding up a brave front in front of everyone else, even me, and I've tried to get you to talk. But now I'm going to press you to talk about this, Sara. Tell me what you're feeling, let me help you heal," Gil said as he turned his body to face Sara, holding her hand and keeping his grip when she tried to pull her hand free.

"Don't pull away, Sara, just talk to me."

"I just…. I don't know what I'm feeling, I feel like I have ten different emotions running through me and I don't know which one I should be feeling," Sara started with tears already welling in her eyes.

"I'm happy. Happy that he was caught, happy that he's being locked up for the next fifty years, happy that I'm alive.

But then I feel angry. I'm angry at the situation. I hate him, Gil, and I have never really hated many people in my life. The only person that I hated was my father and I forgave him when I left to go to San Francisco.

I'm angry that this happened to me, to those other girls. And I keep thinking that if I would have done something different that night, screamed louder, fought harder, that maybe those other girls wouldn't have been hurt."

"Sara, those other rapes were not your fault. They were Bryan Conner's doing, you could not have prevented their rapes. You did what you could at the time, reported it, and got his DNA put into the system. Bryan Conner is the one responsible for those girls not you, don't forget that."

"I know deep down inside that I'm not at fault, Gil, I know that. It just doesn't make me feel any less guilty," She said as Gil brushed some hair out of her face.

"And I'm sad. And that's part of what's making me angry, if that makes any sense at all. I have no reason to be sad, I have a wonderful life, a husband, kids, house, dog, the American dream, you know, and yet I'm sad, like I just want to cry, like I have something to mourn."

"You do have something to mourn, Sara. That man took something that wasn't his."

"He didn't take my virginity, Gil."

"I know that but he still took a part of you, part of the innocence that you had left. You were already forced to grow up a lot faster then you had to, but he took part of that last bit of innocence that was all yours. That's something to mourn over, Sara. It's ok to cry about it," Gil said as Sara leaned her head onto Gil's chest, her tears leaking onto his bare chest.

"Shh, honey, just let it all out. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Gil said as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Silently happy that Sara finally started to open up about what was going on inside of her yet hurting for her because she has to try and heal from yet another traumatic event.

Twenty minutes later, after the last of her tears had been shed; Sara sat up and wiped her tears away.

"That's it."

"What's it," Gil asked.

"That's the last time I shed tears over this. It's been just about twenty years since this has happened and I have dealt with it long enough, no more. He wins if I keep crying, I don't want to cry anymore, I want to live and be happy."

"Sara, it's ok to cry, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know, and thank you for making me talk. I needed to, I just didn't realize it," Sara said softly, kissing Gil on the lips and smiling softly as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you"

"Sara, you know you can always talk to me right, if you want to cry or get angry and throw things I'll always be here. I'll be the one handing you the plastic dishes to throw," Gil joked, getting a small smile from Sara in return.

"But glass stuff is so much more fun to break."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"No, I think that I might be a little messed up for awhile but I think this, talking here, was the first big step in healing. And I also totally forgot something too."

"What's that?"

"After Natalie and the dessert, when we were on separate shifts, when I couldn't sleep I wrote in my journal, what I was feeling that day, good, bad, or ok, I wrote about you, the future, anything."

"You did, I never saw you."

"That's because I always wrote after tossing and turning in bed when I couldn't sleep, you weren't home. After the DUI and seeing my PEAP counselor, she suggested that I start keeping a journal, just to help keep track of my feelings, so that I could remember why I had a good day or a bad day, and know what I did to cause them. And it helped. I figured out what I should be doing to keep having good days. I think I'm going to start doing that again, maybe it will help if I start writing about the rape, what I was feeling then and what I'm feeling now, so that maybe I can start to feel a little bit more normal again."

"You are normal, Sara. Anyone who has had this happen to them is bound to go through some sort of emotional turmoil. You have to feel in order to heal. You're feeling Sara, and as painful as that might be, you're taking a step in the right direction," Gil said as Sara slowly closed her eyes again, ready to try and sleep again.

"Come on, lay back down, I'll keep you warm."

"How could I say no to my own personal furnace, in another month or two it's going to start getting to hot to spoon like this," Sara murmured as Gil wrapped around her back.

"Well then let's enjoy this before the heat comes," Gil whispered, chuckling when he thought of heat. 'It could be forty below and there would still be a heat wave between us' and with that thought Gil closed his eyes.

Chapter 34 is here!

more nightmares more sleepsless nights, thank god gil was there this time, helping sara through it and making her talk about it, maybe she will finally start to move on from it, enjoy her life with six kids! lol

Stay tuned we have gregs baby coming up and maybe some brass finding out about warrick and ellie!

dont forget to leave those reviews

Katie


	35. Chapter 35

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"_I feel like making love,  
I feel like making love,  
I feel like making love to you"_ Was blaring from Greg's phone, making everyone who sat around the break room table look up and smile.

"Hello," Greg said.

"Think it's time," Nick asked Catherine who nodded while keeping an eye on Greg who was getting more excited and somewhat pale as his conversation went on.

"Ok, have you called the doctor yet or should I do it," Greg asked somewhat nervously.

"Good, good, ok, I'll be home soon all I have to do is grab my jacket, give me twenty minutes. I love you, too" Greg said, hanging up his phone and calmly setting it on the table as if it were going to break.

"Greg, you ok," Warrick asked.

"Torin's in labour," he calmly stated, not moving.

"Well then shouldn't you be on your way home, Greg." Catherine asked,

"I would if my legs could move. Holy crap I'm going to be a dad," he said finally, looking up with a panicked look on his face.

"Yes, Greg, you are. Greg do you need a bag before you hyperventilate," Grissom asked somewhat amusedly.

"Yes! NO! Maybe, No I'm ok I'm just freaking out a little bit!"

"Greg, I think it's a little late to freak out, man. Time's up, baby's coming," Warrick said.

"Come on Greg, let's go. I'll walk with you to the locker room," Gil said, giving the others a look to stay in the break room so he could try and stop Greg from panicking anymore as he left with Greg down the hall. As soon as the two men were out of earshot the remaining members of the nightshift team, they all laughed.

"Poor Greggo, he looked like he was ready to faint," Warrick chuckled.

"I hope he does ok in the delivery room. It's a lot different than watching it from another room like we did Sara. He gets to be up close and personal, more bodily fluids, more all around grossness," Catherine said as she found the cash box for Greg's baby pool.

"Ahh leave him alone, I think every expectant father has a freak out moment."

"Did you, Nick," Warrick asked.

"Yeah, and I am so thankful I had Grissom. He sat me down and made me breath and let me freak out before he calmly told me that everything I was feeling was normal and that I was going to be a good dad. He even admitted to having a freak out as well. Apparently Brass and Doc Robbins were there for him."

"I can't picture Grissom freaking out," Catherine said.

"Greg, sit down," Grissom ordered calmly, Greg obeying.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know, Grissom. Am I going to be a good dad? I don't even know how to be a dad. I don't even think I can remember how to change a diaper at this very moment and I have changed enough of your kids' diapers that I should be able to do it with my eyes closed. Oh God, I don't think I can do this."

"Greg, you can do this, I promise you. You have been through so much in your life already. You survived a lab explosion, and a gang beating. You have been a wonderful god father to my daughter; you're great with kids and babies, Greg. You're going to make a wonderful father," Gil said as he sat down next to Greg.

"You must think I'm totally overreacting, don't you?"

"No, I don't actually. I think that you have finally realized that you're going to have another life depending on you for the next eighteen years and that's a scary thought, especially when you haven't had anyone truly depending on you before."

"Something like that. God, Griss, I'm going to be responsible for another human being!"

"Scary thought isn't it?"

"Yes"

"And it will stay that way. It still scares me everyday that Sara and I are responsible for the lives of six other people. Six, Greg. But you know what, you get used to the feeling."

"I couldn't imagine six."

"Then don't, just think about the one life you have created. You helped make a life, Greg, a part of you, someone who is going to inherit who you are and all the good you stand for."

"I hope she gets her mother's looks and style with my taste in music and books."

"She," Gil asked

"I wasn't supposed to say that. We wanted to keep it a surprise."

"I won't tell, I promise. Greg, you're going to be a good dad. Just be who you are and always do what you think is best and you'll do fine. Sure there will be some bumps and bruises along the way but that's a part of life we can't avoid. All you are going to have to do, Greg, is love your daughter to the maximum," Grissom said as Greg finally looked him in the eye with a smile.

"You really think I'll be a good dad?"

"I do, you're an adult but you still have a childish humour about you sometimes, Greg, and that's going to come in handy now.  
Now, has this helped at all because if it hasn't we're going to have to find another way for Torin to get to the hospital."

"Oh crap, Torin's in labour! I told her I would be home in twenty minutes, that was ten minutes ago," Greg said, grabbing his bag and jacket and heading or the door.

"Greg"

"Yeah," he said, turning around at the door.

"Catch," Gil said with a smile, throwing Greg's keys.

"Thanks Grissom, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go get ready to meet your daughter and call us when she's here," he said as Greg nodded and left.

"Hey Catherine, you still got that baby pool going," Gil asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz I want to place more money on the bet I already had. Add another forty for Sara and me on it being a girl."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," Gil said in his best 1950's husband voice.

"In the kitchen, honey, I have fresh biscuits and coffee for you," Sara called back playing along.

"Really," Gil asked as he came into the kitchen.

"No, but if you go sit at the table breakfast will be done in a minute and I'm sure all you're kids would love to see you."

"You're just eating breakfast now? Isn't it a little late?"

"Long morning, I'll tell you at the table, now, go sit," Sara said, bringing the scrambled eggs to the table.

"DADDY" Was yelled out from three kids loudly, two kids at a medium pitch and a baby who just gurgled and smiled.

"Hey babies, have you been good for Mommy this morning," Gil said, going around the table to kiss each of his kids on top of their heads.

"We drawed in da bafrom," Abigail said.

"You did? What did you draw on?"

"Baftub," Wyatt said.

"Walls," was Jack's answer.

"Drawer," was Abigail's.

"You did! What did you draw with," Gil said, trying to hold back a chuckle as Sara's face now held a scowl.

"Crayons," Abigail answered.

"Really," Gil asked, looking at Sara with a bit of a wince.

"Yes, and believe me, I wasn't very impressed when I got up to find three toddlers drawing on the walls!"

"Punishment?"

"Oh they get to help me try and clean the rest of it up. Plus, they all got time outs that produced massive hysterics."

"I'm guessing that's why we're eating breakfast at 11."

"Partially, I took a break from scrubbing the walls to go throw a load of laundry in the washer and it overflowed. Someone is coming to fix it tomorrow. While I was calling the plumber for the washer, our twins here decided that the water would be fun to play in. I walked back in the laundry room to find two very soapy and bubbly babies," she said, making Gil wince just a little bit more.

"Anything else happen this morning?"

"Other than Charlie overflowing his diaper? He had poop up his back, down his legs, in his hair. It was gross, Gil."

"I can imagine," Gil said, taking a bite of his eggs.

"How about after breakfast, I'll load the dishwasher and keep the kids occupied for an hour. You can go have a bath to relax. Then I can get a little shut eye. By then hopefully Greg will be calling with some good news."

"Good news?"

"Torin went into labour last night."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Because Greg left about three in the morning and I didn't think you would want to be awakened at that hour."

"True enough. So seeing as it's just after 11 now, Torin has been in labour for eight hours, so it could be soon."

"Or not, just remember this one," Gil said, running his finger down Charlie's cheek and getting a wide smile from the baby.

"How could I forget Charlie? One baby and he took the longest to deliver," Sara said with one of the first smiles she gave that day.

"Gil, are you ready to go," Sara called from the other room. The neighbours were there to watch the kids for a bit so Gil and Sara could go meet Greg's new daughter.

"Yeah, just had to put my shoes on, let's go. Mona, if you need us we both have our cells on," Gil said as he grabbed his jacket.

"I know; we'll be fine for a couple hours, though. Go see your friend's baby."

"Ok, see you later," Sara said as she and Gil quickly ducked out of the house.

"Are we the last one's here again," Sara said smiling as she and Gil entered the hospital room where the whole team, plus Jim, Laura and Ellie all stood around a beaming Greg holding his daughter.

"Yeah, but that's ok. Sara, Griss come meet our daughter, Michaela Ann Sanders," Greg said proudly as he passed the quiet infant over to Sara.

"She's beautiful, Greg, bald but beautiful."

"Well compared to your kids, Sara. She's got a little bit of peach fuzz going on, though."

"You two did well. How big was she," Gil asked as Sara passed the baby over to him.

"Seven even," Torin said.

"Drugs," Catherine asked.

"Loved 'em," was her simple answer making everyone chuckle.

"Hey guys, not to steal the lime light or anything but seeing as everyone's here," Nick said, getting everyone's attention.

"We have baby number two in the making. Due in November," Sandy said with a smile and a hand resting over her belly.

"Congrats, guys," Jim stated, with everyone giving claps and smiles of congratulations.

"This crazy family of ours just keeps getting bigger and bigger," Gil said with a smile.

"Trying to tell us something here you two," Laura asked.

"Don't look at us, we're not pregnant! We're done with pregnancy, right, Gil," Sara said.

"Well, I have been thinking," Gil said with a mischievous glint.

"Gilbert Grissom, that is not even funny to joke about," Sara mocked laughed out, raising her finger at him.

"Griss, I would watch out, Sara's liable to bite."

"Oh, I have such a dirty comment for that, but seeing how my daughter is in the room I'm going to keep it to myself, or at least wait until she's back in the nursery," Greg said chuckling.

Greg's a daddy, who would have thought? I think Greg would make a good dad though, he's got just enough goofiness to make everything fun but could also play the stern parent if he had too.

And nick has baby number two coming, more babies more drama, more fun, lol

Stay tuned there's more fun to come

Don't forget to leave those reviews

Katie


	36. Chapter 36

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"How do we always get roped into family gatherings at our house, Gil," Sara asked as she placed the last of the finger foods out across the picnic table.  
Today they were hosting a baby shower for Greg, Torin and baby Michaela.

"I think Catherine usually has something to do with it; something about us having a bigger house and us not having to shuffle six kids around."

"No, we just host the party and shuffle six kids around our house."

"It's only for a few hours, the kids can all play outside on the playground, and Simon and Charlie can play on the blankets outside. Plus we can always put Catherine to work, too," Gil said, pouring the punch.

"Mama, mama pay wif me," Abigail said, running outside to Sara.

"And what would you like to play?"

"Dolls," was her simple answer, holding one doll up for Sara to play with.

"I'll leave you two out here and I'll finish up inside and see what our other kids are up to."

"You don't want to play dolls, Gil?"

"No, I think I'll pass on that today. I had that privilege a few days ago. Have fun, honey" Gil said as he heard the doorbell go off.

"Catherine, Lindsay, so nice of you to come after all the work has been done."

"Sorry Gil, Lindsay and I had a little mother daughter talk before we came here." she said watching as Lindsay made her way to where the kids were watching a movie and Charlie was stuffing his blanket into his mouth.

"Good conversation or bad?"

"I told her that I have been seeing one of her professors."

"Mark Jenkins"

"Yeah, just about six months now, and we're going pretty well. I like him a lot."

"And what are Lindsay's feelings on this?"

"Well, at first she was mad but now she's just content. She's neither mad nor happy. I think she's just irritated at the fact that we kept it from her. We didn't want to say too much until Lindsay was done with his class."

"You could have kept it quiet and still told her."

"This coming from the man who dated a subordinate for two years without any of your family knowing. You could have told us and we wouldn't have said anything to Ecklie."

"Touche," Gil replied as the doorbell went off again.

"Sara's out back playing dolls with Abigail, maybe you could keep her company," Gil suggested as he opened the door to everyone but Greg, Torin and the baby.

"Hey everyone, come on in," Gil said ushering and playing host.

"It's quiet in here, Gil, too quiet," Laura said, looking for the kids.

"Movie is keeping them entertained as well as toys and Lindsay. The quietness is nice, isn't it," Gil said, getting chuckles from everyone.

"Sara's out back?"

"Yeah, as well as Catherine, Laura" he said as the women all made their way out to the back porch.

"Well, come on in guys, there's beer in the fridge."

"Oh man, haven't had a beer in awhile, Nick stated.

"Why?" Warrick asked.

"Cuz this time around Sandy can't stand the smell of beer. Which sucks after a particularly bad case; we don't keep it in the house."

"Is she going to be alright around here," Jim asked cracking a beer himself.

"She should be. But if you talk to her, chew a mint or something first and keep the beer smell away from her."

"So glad I don't have to go through morning sickness and all that stuff anymore."

"No, you just have six kids to send to college, Gil," Jim snickered out just as the doorbell went off again.

"That's what scholarships are for," Gil yelled as he opened the door to lab rats, Hodges, Mandy, Wendy, Archie, Bobby and Henry.

"Boss man, we're here the party can start," Hodges said, getting eye rolls from everyone else.

"You do realize this is a baby shower, right?"

"Doesn't mean we can't make it fun."

"Hey, don't close that door," Doc said as he and David came up as well.

"Are we late?"

"Nah, right on time, come on in. We're trying to filter everyone outside so that's where I'm directing you," Gil pointed out as a couple coolers and presents were taken outside.

"Hey guys, why don't you go play outside on the playground," Gil suggested to his boys.

"Movie not done yet," Jack said, staring at the fish on the screen.

"It will be in about a minute, after that outside, ok."

"Watch again," Wyatt said.

"No, you need some fresh air today."

"Watch again," he repeated.

"And I said no, and if you don't want a time out you better go outside when the movie is done," Gil said sternly and giving his boys 'the look'.

"Fine," Wyatt huffed.

"Wow, Grissom I never thought I would see you give that look" Warrick laughed as he came through with drinks in his hands.

"With three three year olds you need a look."

"Well that's something I would know nothing about."

"You never know, someday you might just have one or two or six of your own."

"Maybe," Warrick said with a wistful smile.

"You and Ellie still doing well?"

"Yeah, but keep your voice down, no one knows about us except for Sara, Laura and you, we're waiting for the right time to tell Jim."

"You can add me to that list now, Rick," Nick said with a smile.

"You're dating Ellie? Man, is that why you have been so happy as of late?"

"Yeah, just about three months, but Nick, don't say anything."

"I won't, but I want details, man. You had a girlfriend and never said anything to me, your best friend," Nick said as he and Warrick made their way out back.

"I don't think Warrick realized I was listening as well," Lindsay said with a smile.

"Just don't say too much. Hey, are you ok about your mom and Mark?"

"You know Professor Jenkins?"

"We go back a long way. I actually introduced them when we came and gave that lecture."

"I am happy for Mom, she deserves some happiness. I'm just more mad that they hid it form me. If they would have just been straight out with it I might not be as mad."

"I know but your mom was just thinking about the consequences of their relationship. If word got out that she was dating your teacher and you knew about it your grades could come under scrutiny and your own reputation at school could be tarnished. That was always part of the reason Sara and I kept our relationship to ourselves."

"I never thought about that, about my marks and stuff."

"Well, now would be the time to reconsider things." Gil turned to his children,

"Ok you two, outside, movie's done. Gracie, Isabelle, time to go outside to play. Why don't you bring your dolls with you."

"Dis one," Isabelle asked, holding up her rag doll.

"Sure, now, go play outside with your brothers and sister," Gil pointed as the two girls scampered away. Hearing the doorbell once more Gil turned to Lindsay.

"I got the boys, you get the door, and we'll meet you outside."

"Thanks, Linds."

"Greg, Torin, how are you two doing," Gil said with a smile as he saw two exhausted looking people with a baby at the front door.

"We're good, ready to let the baby be passed around so we can sit for awhile," Greg answered as he set the baby carrier down to hang up Torins' purse.

"Come on, everyone's outside. Come relax for a bit.

Hey everyone our guests of honour are here," Gil announced from the door to the backyard.

"Oh, let me hold her," Catherine said, taking the carrier from Greg and un-strapping Michaela.

"My babies getting too big for you now, Catherine," Sara said smirking.

"Or my baby," Sandy added.

"No, but they're no longer this small either," She said, sitting down with the sleeping infant.

"You two look exhausted," Laura said, handing them each an ice cold drink.

"With a two week old baby in the house demanding things, we don't get a lot of sleep," Torin said.

"How many time is she up during the night," Sara asked.

"Three, sometimes four. Sara, I don't know how you and Griss did two and three babies at a time, I'm exhausted with one and I don't have to feed her," Greg said.

"Why do you think I had bloodshot eyes for the first four months, Greg? Between work and babies we didn't have a lot of time for sleep." Gil said

"It get's better you two, I promise," Sara said, taking a peek over her shoulder to watch the triplets on the small playground. Seeing Jack hit Wyatt Sara sighed.

"Your turn," she said to Gil, pointing a thumb over her shoulder making everyone look over to see two boys fighting.

"I'll be happy when the hitting stage is over," Gil mumbled walking out towards the playground, his audience watching at how Gil disciplined the boys.

"Hey, no hitting" Gil said grabbing Jack and Wyatt and pulling them apart before one could hit another one.

"What do we say about hitting?"

"It's wrong to hit," Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Then why were you hitting?"

"Because he took my toy," Wyatt said, pointing at his brother.

"Did you ask for his toy?"

"He wandent paying wif it," Jack said defensively getting angry and taking a jab at Wyatt who in turn, jabbed back.

"Ok time out's, let's go," Gil said, taking them by their arms and leading the now crying three year olds inside.

"Three minutes, stay there until I say you can come out," Gil said looking at his watch and then closing the door as he stepped back outside again.

"What was it this time," Sara asked.

"Jack took Wyatt's toy that he wasn't playing with, Wyatt wanted it back and Jack wouldn't give it to him."

"Ahh, how I do not miss my sons being that age," Doc said with a smile.

"It gets better, Sara," Greg asked.

"Eventually, in between the fights you also get smiles, laughs and cuddles. Be thankful you only have one for now," Sara replied as Michaela was placed in her arms.

"Well hello. Oh hey, those aren't for you. Only two men get the use of those. I think she's hungry" Sara said as Michaela's face scrunched up, passing the baby over to Torin she said,

"If you're not comfortable out here, feel free to use the office around the corner inside, it's private and quiet."

"Thanks, we're still getting the feel of the whole breast feeding thing so I think I'm going to go inside."

Slowly conversation turned to something else, old cases, when Sara was still a CSI, and kids.

"Ok Rick, start talking about you dating Ellie behind our back," Nick said quietly.

"YOU'RE DATING ELLIE," Greg said louder than he intended. This got everyone's attention, and making Ellie drop her drink. Warrick Brown getting a look that could kill from an overly protective Jim Brass.


	37. Chapter 37

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"YOU'RE DATING ELLIE," Greg said louder then he intended. That got everyone's attention and made Ellie drop her drink. Warrick Brown received a look that could kill from an overly protective Jim Brass.

"Excuse me," Jim said as the crowd went quiet.

"Daddy, I can explain," Ellie said, looking at Warrick for help.

"Yeah Jim, we can explain."

"Well, you better start talking," Jim said, the crowd all still silent, shocked to find out that Warrick was dating Ellie and all waiting to see what happened next.

"Daddy, can we come out now," Jack and Wyatt yelled, breaking the silence.

"I'll go get them for you, Gil" Ellie said going inside, Warrick following her and Jim following them both, wanting answers.

"Greg, man, you weren't supposed to say that aloud," Nick said.

"Yeah, I realized that after the dead silence. I blame the sleep deprivation. Plus that was a little bit of a shock, don't ya think, Warrick and Ellie?"

"How come none of us knew about this," Catherine asked.

"Well, I just found out today but I know Griss knows, which means Sara knew as well," Nick said with a raised eyebrow.

"So did I," Laura added.

"How come you three knew and none of us did," Greg asked.

"They didn't want you to know, Greg. Plus the only reason Gil and I knew was because we caught them on a date the same night we went out. Plus, Ellie and I talk a lot and Mom is around a lot when our conversations happen," Sara said, picking up a fussing Charlie and watching as her two boys came out the door, forgetting to shut it on the way out and letting everything that was being said inside heard outside

"You two want to explain to me what this is," Jim said looking at Ellie as she gravitated towards Warrick.

"It's…." Ellie said, unsure how to qualify their relationship.

"Its getting to know someone, friendship, dating, we're just having fun being together, Jim."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be dating, Ellie? I mean you just got clean, getting your life back on track. No offense, Warrick, but you have your own addictions and problems and putting your addictions together doesn't sound like the best idea."

"Dad! I am a grown woman who can make her own decisions, I do not need my dad telling me who I can and can not date," Ellie said, her voice rising.

"And you've only started making good choices in the last seven months, Ellie."

"Hey, hey, hey guys, let's keep our voices down. This doesn't need to get out of hand here."

"Warrick, you better stay quiet at the moment. I have a few words to say to you about dating my daughter behind my back."

"Dad, it was not behind your back! We just weren't ready to say anything yet. This is still new for us."

"How new? I know you have been going out a couple times a week for the past while. Come to think of it, it started just after new years, is that how long this has been kept secret?"

"Sort of, Warrick was helping me though some stuff."

"I bet he was," Jim said rolling his eyes.

"Jim, do you really think that little of me? You think that I would use your daughter for sex? I wouldn't do that to any woman, let alone Ellie. Your daughter.If you had noticed, was having a rough time and besides Laura and Sara, I was there giving her extra support when she needed it."

"I know addictions as well, you could have come to me."

"As much as I wanted to, Dad, I couldn't. I needed to talk to someone who wasn't quite as close."

"Then why Sara and Laura?"

"Because I barely knew them and they went through the same things I did," Ellie said, covering her mouth, knowing she said to much and running off up the stairs, Warrick right behind her.

"Ellie, stop, let's talk this through," Warrick said, knocking on the door.

"Jim," Laura said, walking in the door with Sara right behind her, shutting the door this time. Seeing Torin, with the baby, poke her head out from the study, Sara motioned for them to go outside, to be out of the line of fire.

"What did Ellie mean when she said you three all shared similar experiences?"

"That's not our place to say, Jim," Sara said with hard looking eyes, making Jim squirm a bit.

"Still haven't lost your CSI eyes, Sara."

"Good, cuz I have a few words I want to say to you."

"First of all, you should be happy that Ellie is happy and healthy and finally in an adult relationship. Second of all, you have no say in who she dates, and you should be happy that she chose Warrick, he's a good man. Yes he may have some problems but who doesn't, Jim. Look at me I had a whole trunk full of problems, and Gil helped me through them, just like Warrick is doing with Ellie. And can you honestly say that you to this day don't have many serious problems of your own?

Why do you think she has been so happy lately? She's had someone other then family finally take notice and care about her!

Thirdly, she loves him," Sara said a little louder then intended. Hearing Warrick's pounding on the door stop Sara knew he heard her.

"They've only been seeing each other a little while," Jim said, raising his head to finally look Sara in the eye and see her own disappointment in him.

"So, I knew I wanted to marry Gil not long after we started dating. It was love at first sight," Sara said.

"Ellie, open up, please," Warrick said softly, seeing the door open a crack.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Are you ok? Sorry, bad question."

"No, it's ok. That was not the way I imagined telling Dad about us and that wasn't the reaction I was hoping to get."

"That makes two of us."

"Look, about what Sara said."

"About you loving me," Warrick said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I won't lie to you, I do love you, that's just the way I feel. But I don't expect you to say it back or any…" Ellie was cut off as Warrick's lips touched hers.

"I love you, too" he whispered, smiling.

"So, should we go talk to your dad again? See if we can get this sorted out?"

"Warrick"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"How come you two, plus I'm guessing Gil, knew and I didn't," Jim asked of Laura and Sara.

"Because we weren't ready to say anything yet, Dad," Ellie announced from the hall, Warrick's hand in hers.

"Jim, this wasn't the way we wanted to tell you, honestly, we had a bit of a plan and we were going to say something," Warrick said as Jim held up his hand.

"Are you two serious about this? Because if this goes south I don't want you caught in the crossfire, Ellie."

"Yes, Dad, we're serious about this. But you also have to realize I'm not a teenager anymore. You can't tell me who I can and can not date. Out of all the guys I have dated Warrick has been the one person I can talk to, really talk to and not worry about being judged."

"What did you mean before about going through a similar experience as Laura and Sara," Jim asked as Warrick's hand tightened and Sara and Laura came up behind Ellie.

"It's time Ellie, he needs to know," Sara whispered.

"She's right, honey. We're right behind you but Jim needs to know," Laura added.

"That night I was beaten," Ellie started.

"Yeah," Jim said, bracing himself for the worst.

"It was more than that."

"How much more?"

"I was raped," Ellie whispered out, turning her head into Warrick's chest.

"What!"

"Jim, keep your voice down and anger to yourself, that won't help the situation," Warrick admonished, getting small smiles from Laura and Sara who slowly made their way back outside.

"You could have told me."

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

* * *

"How's it going in there," Gil asked.

"I think it's turning around. Hey, where did everyone go?"

"They all trickled out in the last few minutes. Al suggested that we give them some privacy, and people left."

"Except for you guys I see, let me guess you want the juicy details."

"Hey, it's our baby shower. We can consider it a gift to get insider information," Greg said smiling.

"So, those two, huh? How long," Catherine asked.

"A few months officially, unofficially, as in just going out and being friends, since just before Christmas," Sara stated.

"Well, I for one am happy for Rick and Ellie. They deserve some happiness. I know Rick was pretty heartbroken after he and his last girlfriend broke up," Nick added.

"Ellie's been through her fair share, too. They both deserve some happiness," Gil added, getting nods from everyone else.

Seeing the back door open everyone looked to see Jim come out with Warrick and Ellie behind him, Ellie holding onto Warrick's arm.

"Everything ok now," Laura asked in a tone that said 'you better have apologized to your daughter and Warrick'.

"We're ok," Jim affirmed as everyone all sat back down.

"Ahh man, did we kill the party?"

"You did but it's no problem. Now we don't have to say thank you a million times for baby gifts, we can just eat cake and open gifts," Greg said smiling, grabbing the first box to open.

Ok here's the continuatuion of the last chapter, hope you enjoyed!

Please dont forget to leave thoses reviews

Katie


	38. Chapter 38

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"So, are you ready for this," Laura asked Sara and Ellie. Today was the day, the Cupcake Shoppe opened for business.

"I think we have been ready for this for the last month, Mom," Sara said as she watched Laura fidget.

"Now I know where I get the fidgeting from, Mom. You're not nervous about this  
are you?"

"Yes! Why aren't you?"

"Because Dad and Gil have told everyone from LVPD to CSI and everyone in between that today was the grand opening and that they had better show up," Ellie said, trying to ease Laura's nerves.

"Look, we have another hour before we open, Mom, why don't you go double check everything again and make sure that the few staff we have here are doing ok? Ellie and I are going to brew a pot of coffee and have a bit of a break. When we're done we'll help with all the last minute stuff and then the doors will be open," Sara suggested, trying to get Laura to breath and relax a bit.

"Are the kids coming today, Sara," Ellie asked as Sara handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, Gil was off last night. He said he would be here by the time we opened with Lindsay in tow so I can focus on this place and not what my kids are getting into."

"All still up to trouble?"

"Yes, but that's part of life, Abigail isn't so bad but the boys, that's a completely other story. That whole saying of 'boys will be boys' is really starting to play out. He hit me, he stole my toy, someone won't move are all causes for fights and time outs."

"Well, if you ever want some company, you know where to find me."

"At Mom and Jim's, I know, are you starting to go stir crazy yet?"

"Yes, as much as I love them, I need out. I swear a couple nights ago I heard them having sex, not something I wanted implanted on my brain, you know."

"Been there already, I can sympathize. But I was thinking, I may have a solution for you."

"How so?"

"Well, Gil and I used to live in this really nice townhouse not far from here. It has two bedrooms, two baths, small kitchen and living room but more than enough room for a few people. Anyways, just before we got married we found the house we're in now. The thing was, we weren't sure if we wanted to sell the townhouse. We could afford the house without selling it, but we knew we wanted kids so we decided to try and make some profit on it, little by little. So for the past five years we have been renting it out to a married couple. They are now expecting their second child and have given us notice that they're going to be gone by the end of this month, two weeks from now. Anyway, it's  
going to be empty, if you want to rent it out from us…"

"I don't think I could afford it."

"Ellie, the house is paid for. The money we made off of it went towards college funds for the kids, rent is negotiable."

"But I want to pay a fair rate. At this point to get a half decent apartment around Vegas that isn't in a horrible spot I would be paying a good chunk of money plus utilities and all that."

"Well, what if I said seven hundred a month and you pay your own utilities and anything else you want?"

"For a two bedroom townhouse, Sara? That is not a fair rate and you know it. That's a lot less then it should be."

"I know, but Gil and I were only charging eleven hundred a month for the other family that was living there. But seeing as you're my family I don't see why we couldn't discount your rent. Don't say no, Ellie. I know you need out of that house. Just say yes and we'll move what stuff you have in and we'll get you set up with other things. Just say yes, Ellie."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sara! You don't know how much this means to me. Trust me I won't forget this, anytime you need a baby sitter just call," Ellie said, jumping up and hugging Sara tight causing Sara to laugh.

"Hey, what's going on in here," Laura asked with a smile.

"Sara's letting me rent out the old place she and used to live in, I'm moving out," Ellie said happily, then realizing that that may have come out wrong.

"Not that I don't like living with you and Dad, but…"

"You need your own space, honey, I get it, I do, and I'm happy for you. But make sure Jim is in a good mood when you tell him. We don't want a repeat of what happened when he found out about Warrick and you dating."

"Yeah, I never did ask how everything went after you guys left."

"It was a little tense for a couple days, but after quite a few long talks with both me and Warrick, together and individually, Dad finally relaxed about us. I also explained to him about the rape, and that you and Laura were helping me through it, and that I don't need his anger. I have enough of it myself, all I need from him is his support and strength."

"And Jim was ok after that?"

"More than ok, Sara. You should have seen those two after their last conversation. They were two blubbering messes, it was a sweet sight," Laura said, looking up when she heard a knock at the front door.

"I believe your husband, Lindsay and kids are here, Sara. Good timing too, we don't open for another ten minutes," she said, making Sara look up and smile as Gil juggled Charlie, while the twins shared holding one of his hands and Lindsay had the other three on her hands.

"You're early," Sara said, opening the door and taking Charlie.

"Yeah, figured that we could get them set up with a bit of an early morning treat at a table before everyone else got here so you could focus on customers instead of us for awhile," Gil explained as all five of his kids ran up to the many displays of cupcakes and regular cakes.

"Treat, Daddy," Jack asked.

"Soon buddy, why don't you guys pick out one you want and then we can eat it. This looks good in here ladies, very swank," Gil said looking around, finally seeing the final product. No one was allowed in the bakery to help paint or set up. Laura, Sara and Ellie wanted it to be a total surprise for everyone. And indeed it looked nice. The walls were painted a beautiful shade of peachy yellow with tables and chairs all around the front. The cake displays were all in full view. The coolest thing of all was that the customers could see right through to the back, so they could see the bakers make the sugary  
confections.

"We think so, too. So, you five are my first customers. What kind of cupcake do you want," Ellie asked from behind the counter to the kids who were all pointing at a  
different cupcake. Jack and Wyatt both wanted the cupcake with cookie monster frosted  
on top, one vanilla, one chocolate. Abigail was pointing at the flower topped one, a red velvet cake.

"Sara, what ones should the girls eat," Ellie asked.

"Well, seeing as it's a special day make it a chocolate one for each of them."

"Ok, Lindsay what are you having?"

"I think I'll take the strawberry shortcake one."

"And I'll take the chocolate caramel one with a cup of coffee, please," Gil asked politely, pulling out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay Gil, you partially own this place," Ellie said.

"Nonsense, I want to be your first customer for the day. Keep the change, Ellie," he said, handing her a twenty and taking his kids and their cupcakes for breakfast over to the largest table to eat. Sara came over with a high chair and Charlie.

"Ok everyone, you ready for this? We already have a bit of a crowd outside," Laura said as the clock struck eight and she opened the door.

"How much did you publicise this place around the lab, Gil?"

"It wasn't just me, the gang all helped spread the word. You can expect them all here today as well."

"Well, look at this place," Catherine said taking a look around.

"No doubt, this place was quite the dive awhile ago," Warrick said smiling as he saw Ellie behind the counter, giving her a slight peck before asking,

"What do you recommend?" he whispered

"So, I finally get to see the final product," Jim said entering, giving Laura a kiss on the cheek. Taking a good look around, he saw a wall with articles and clippings pasted to it.

"Ohh, cake," Greg said coming in, sans Torin and the baby.

"Couldn't agree more, you know, having a place like this across the street may cause us to gain a few pounds," Nick said as he and Sandy came in, Simon walking in between them, holding their hands.

"I'll just have to work ya harder, Nick" Sandy said in her best low bedroom voice.

"Well, then this place is a blessing in disguise."

"Mind if I join you, Griss," Warrick asked, grabbing a chair and joining the table, his Oreo cupcake in his hand.

"Nahh, you can watch as my kids stuff their faces with cake for breakfast."

"Ahh, everyone needs to have cake for breakfast once and awhile." Was his retort as he bit into his very moist cupcake.

"Man where do these women come up with these combinations for cupcakes? I have a  
Strawberry, Vanilla and Chocolate swirl," Catherine moaned, taking another bite and smiling as she joined the table beside her daughter who was letting Charlie have a little lick of icing behind Gil's back.

"You trying to get them all hopped up on sugar, Griss," Nick asked.

"It will make nap time easier. They'll wear themselves out by one and be down for a few hours. I think I'll take a nap with them."

"Getting harder to keep up with them, Gil," Catherine asked.

"No, but seeing as I have been up since six thirty and I have to work tonight…," Gil left off.

"Fair enough. Hey Jim, what has you occupied over there," Greg asked, looking over and still seeing Jim reading articles on the wall.

"Just reading, you guys might want to take a look at this after," he replied, getting all of their attention, making everyone but the kids, Lindsay and Sandy walk over to the large wall framed with articles.

"Wall of heroes and survivors," Catherine said, looking at the articles and getting a small smile as her name showed up on the wall in an old case that she had solved that was highly publicized.

"My beating, and your and Sara's kidnappings are all on there," Greg said, looking at the articles.

"And you have a few on there as well, Jim. You're shooting and some of the old cases you have solved," Gil said, looking the articles over.

"You do to, Gil. You and your bugs," Jim retorted as Laura, Sara and Ellie all came up beside their men.

"Whose idea was this," Jim asked.

"Mine, actually," Sara said,

"Although I didn't want to be up there but someone over there" She pointed at Laura

"Said it was only fair. And seeing as we're right across from CSI, I thought it would be appropriate. Then if anyone comes in here not knowing how much you guys do they might have a better appreciation for all of you after reading these articles." There were articles that included CSI's and police officers as well.

"Well, although I'm a little embarrassed about being up there, I think it's nice that other people will finally start recognizing what we do around here," Warrick said as the door chimed again, signalling more customers.

"We should get back," Laura said, giving Jim a quick peck.

"I'll come say goodbye before you go with the kids. Hopefully they won't be bouncing off the walls for you."

"I'll just get the camera out. I'm sure something funny is bound to happen," Gil replied as he kissed Sara, smiling.

"I want to talk to you real quick before you go, ok" Ellie said, getting an eyebrow raise from Warrick.

"Good stuff, promise."

"If you say so," Warrick smiled as he followed the others back, not knowing the surprise he had coming when Ellie tells him she's moving out of her dad's house.

One day i'm going to open my own bakery!

hope you enjoyed, there is another plot twist coming up so stay tuned and don't forget to leave those reviews!

Katie

p.s. did anyone else see the promo for season 9, OMG it's going to be a tearjerker, have your kleenex ready, i know i will. The great part about it was that be get another bedroom scene with Gil and Sara. Can't wait, only a little over a month to go !


	39. Chapter 39

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"In bed together at last," Gil said huskily. It was his night off and he wanted to enjoy what time he had with Sara.

"And listen, Gil, complete quietness for the next, oh, eight hours or so. What do you think we should do in the mean time," She replied just as huskily, crawling on top of her husband in only a sheer nightie.

"Oh, I could think of a few things," he said, grabbing her hips and rolling her under him all while taking the thin piece of material she had on off.

* * *

"Mmmm, I thoroughly enjoyed that," Sara said, tracing random patterns on Gil's bare chest.

"Glad I could be of service."

"You're always of good service," Sara replied with a smile as she bent over the side of the bed where the sweatshirt she had strategically placed before hand so she wouldn't have to move.

"So, I know I said I wouldn't ask but I'm curious," Gil said as he put his boxers back on.

"Warrick and Ellie"

"Yeah, how's it going with those two," he asked as Sara curled back up to him.

"From what Ellie has told me really well. Jim and Warrick helped move the last of her stuff in the townhouse a couple days ago, so you can bet that Ellie is very happy that she now has her own place that she can enjoy privately with Warrick," Sara said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Didn't want to know that much, honey."

"Hey, you asked."

"I know and that's why I never ask people about their relationships."

"Well, how about this, why don't you just focus on us and our relationship and hold me while we sleep."

"That is something I always love doing," Gil said as the first loud clap of thunder echoed throughout the house.

"Were we supposed to be getting a storm," Sara asked.

"I'm not sure, I didn't get a chance to listen or read the news today," Gil said as Sara slightly jumped as another loud clap of thunder made the walls rattle.

Hearing Charlie's cries Sara sighed,

"He's awake."

"I'll get him. Hopefully he will go right back down," Gil said, getting out of his warm bed to sooth his son.

"Hey buddy, no crying, everything is all right it's just a storm," Gil soothed as he picked up his crying son and walking with him while rubbing his back. Charlie's cries stopped only to start again when a flash of lightening made the room glow.

"Ok then, why don't you come sleep with Mom and me for awhile. Hopefully that will settle you down."

Meanwhile in Sara and Gil's bedroom, the rattle of thunder and the glow of lightening was making Sara shiver. She never did like thunderstorms; especially loud ones that made things shake. And after being deserted out in the dessert in the middle of a brutal storm made Sara's dislike for storms grow ten fold.

"Mommy," Abigail said from her bedroom door, shaking slightly with her doll in her hands.

"Come here, baby girl, sleep with me," Sara said quietly as she scooted over so her daughter could bury herself in Sara's body.

"It's ok, it's just a storm, tomorrow it will be nice and sunny outside, just watch," Sara cooed, rubbing her daughters back, looking up when two other small forms came close to her bed.

"Come on, hop on in," Sara said as Wyatt and Jack crawled into the large bed, all huddling close to one another.

"Don't like," Jack mumbled half asleep and a little frightened.

"I know, baby, Mommy doesn't either but we'll all sleep here tonight, ok. I'll keep you safe."

In the hall,

"Hey what are you two doing out of bed," Gil asked quietly to his almost two year old girls who were holding hands and making their way towards the master bedroom.

"Are you two scared of the storm," Gil asked as the two girls nodded.

"Come on, come and sleep with Mommy and me," Gil said, ushering them into the bedroom.

"Slumber party," Gil smiled, seeing his three oldest in bed with Sara all huddled close to her.

"Something like that. Are we adding more to this slumber party," she asked as Gil and the other three made their way over to the bed. Gil placed Charlie next to Sara so he could help his girls into bed. He then slid onto the edge of the bed with the least amount of covers.

"So much for me holding you tonight," Gil said softly as his twin girls hovered towards their Daddy.

"That's ok I have other people holding me at the moment," Sara replied as another clap of thunder shook the room making all the kids jump and Charlie to whimper again.

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's just rain, it can't hurt you," Sara said softly.

"Just close your eyes and relax, try to sleep," Gil said, running his hands up and down the back of Isabelle. As much as Gil loved a good thunderstorm, he hoped this one would end so he could get a little bit of sleep tonight. There was no doubt that he would be up most of the day tomorrow with the kids and then he had to go to work as well.

"Gil"

"Hmm"

"This is nice, all the kids in bed with us. I know it's crowded and we both have no covers and we're both teetering on the edge of the bed, but I like this."

"I know, as crowded as it is in here, having six kids to cuddle is kinda nice."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sara."

"Wuv you, three" Wyatt said almost asleep again.

"We love you too, honey" Sara said, reaching over and brushing his hair.

'He needs a haircut' was Sara's final thought as she drifted off into slumber.

"Wow Grissom, you look like the walking dead. Sara keep you up all night," Greg chuckled as a sleepy looking Grissom entered the break room with assignments.

"No Greg, we had six kids in our bed last night when that storm hit."

"Yeah, that one woke Simon up, too. It took Sandy awhile before she could get him  
back to sleep," Nick added.

"Well, my kid slept through it all, which is awesome. That's the first full night she's slept for Torin."

"Just wait until she's older and scared of the thunder and lightening, Greg. Then you'll have your bed taken over by her and Torin," Catherine said with a smirk.

"Aren't you glad you have that huge king size bed now, Gil," Cath added.

"Immensely, even though Sara and I still only had the edges of the bed to sleep on. With six kids, they kind of take up the rest of the room."

"But the whole not having a lot of room to sleep was totally worth it to have all their little bodies snuggled up to you, making sure you keep them safe," She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it was." He said with a soft smile, remembering how hw was woken up to gentle prodding to his ribs as his kids tried to tickle him awake with Sara watching the whole even

"Ok guys, assignments," he said, getting groans from everyone in the room.

I remember when i was little when a thunderstorm hit that i would always go back to my parents room and curl up next to my mom. I hated thunderstorms when i was a kid and i only thought it was right that all six grissom kids somhow found there way into sara and gils bed as well.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review

Katie


	40. Chapter 40

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Grissom, can I talk to you for a second," Ecklie asked, coming into his office with a few concealed folders.

"Please Conrad, I'm asking nicely, no more paperwork."

"No paperwork, actually what I'm asking for is your help."

"With what?"

"Before I explain, I need to know that whatever is said in this office stays in this office and you do not breathe a word of this to your team or anyone else in this lab," Conrad said, shutting Grissom's office door.

"What's this all about, Conrad," Gil said, shutting his folders and giving Conrad his full attention.

"Promise me first, Gil, not a word."

"I promise, Conrad. You have my word."

"Ok, for the last month or so I have been doing a little digging on Undersheriff McKeen."

"What? Why?"

"I'm getting to that. For the last year or so the Undersheriff has been taking over certain cases, ones that specifically involve a lot of big wigs around Las Vegas; casino shareholders as well as connections to old mob members like Lou Gedda."

"Strip club owner Lou Gedda?"

"The one and only. The majority of the Undersheriff's cases have involved Gedda and a lot of the suspects went free."

"Just because the suspects go free, Conrad, doesn't mean they're guilty. They could really be innocent," Gil said with a little wariness.

"Fair enough, but I also did some searching on the Undersheriff's bank accounts and it seems that a lot of unknown sources of money have been deposited in his account. I don't know, Gil, something very fishy is going on here. I think the Undersheriff might be dirty," Conrad explained as Gil looked through the folders Conrad had brought in with him.

"If the Undersheriff is dirty, Conrad, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want your help investigating. I was also thinking we could get Brass in this as well. If he's dirty I want him out of office and power. I don't want a dirty lab or a corrupted police squad. We have enough murder and corruption in Vegas, and we don't need to add to it by having the Undersheriff and others added to it."

"Ok, I'm in, I'll help. But I have a few requests."

"I'm all ears, Gil."

"First off, any new information that comes in we share with one another and we only meet in either my office or yours."

"About that, I was thinking we could meet on more neutral ground somewhere outside the lab. I don't want anyone overhearing our conversations."

"Fair enough, we could meet at my house, I guess or possibly Jim's or even yours as well. Next, if we start getting in over our heads in this we have to bring my team."

"Gil"

"Conrad, I trust my team with my life. If we need extra eyes, they're the first call we make."

"Ok, what else?"

"I want Sara to help."

"Gil, she is no longer a CSI."

"All she has to do is take a proficiency test which I know she'll pass."

"Would she be willing to come in and help?"

"I know she would. But I think that if we brought her in on the investigation that she should stay at home. Any research we do I can bring home and she can try and tie it all together there. That way no one will know that she's back and if anyone suspects anything she will be out of the line of fire. I don't want her or my kids in danger. Gedda is a serious mob leader that no one has been able to bring down and I don't want any part  
of my family in danger," Gil stressed.

"I know, Gil, that's why I have kept this to myself for so long. I don't want anyone placed in the line of fire, myself included. But I need help and I trust you," Conrad said, getting a small smile from Gil.

"OK, so do you have anything else on McKeen?"

"Some, I have pulled the case records of the murders he worked. They're pretty suspicious looking, if you ask me."

"Why's that," Gil asked, opening another folder.

"As you read through them you'll see that, as I was saying before, prime suspects are going free. In all of those cases the guy who should have been put in jail have walked free while another person, someone who is no doubt innocent, sees the inside of a jail cell. And just yesterday the Undersheriff took another case from dayshift's docket. Said he wanted to handle it himself. I can guarantee that the person who did the crime will walk free or McKeen will determine the case cold."

"After that case is closed, can you pull the file without anyone noticing?"

"Well, seeing as I am the lab's director I can look at any case file I wish no questions asked. Although I am keeping an eye out to make sure no one starts to get suspicious about why I'm pulling old case records," Conrad said, looking at his watch.

"Look Gil, the Undersheriff should be coming back anytime with that case, I want to be there when he turns in the report."

"Ok, our shifts almost done, I'm going to call Jim and tell him to come meet me at my house. I'll take these cases and records with me so I can show Jim and Sara and see if they want in."

"Thanks, Gil," Conrad said exiting.

* * *

"Ok Gil, to what do I owe the pleasure of coming over here instead of my house and my lovely bed this fine morning?"

"A case," Gil simply stated as he ushered Jim inside the house.

"Gandpa," Jack and Wyatt yelled happily, coming over to hug his legs.

"Hey boys, where are you sisters?"

"Cookin wif Mommy," Jack said happily.

"What she makin'?"

"Pancakes wif surup," Wyatt added, licking his lips hungrily.

"Well, how about you two go play until breakfast," Jim suggested, watching the boys run back to their trucks.

"A case, Gil, you couldn't have talked to me at work about this?"

"No, too many people could overhear what I have to say."

"Oh how I don't like the sound of that!"

"You won't once I'm finished. But let's eat and get settled before we get into this, ok"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, so the kids are all with the neighbour for the next hour or so, now can you explain to me why we needed to get them out of the house," Sara asked as she walked back into the dining room to find Jim and Gil both going over some case files.

"Son of a bitch, I had a feeling something wasn't right with him, now I know," Jim said irritated.

"Sara, when we talked about you coming back to CSI, were you serious about it?"

"Yeah, but only part time if Ecklie was ok with it."

"He's ok with it. But before you come back to the lab, how would you feel about working from home for awhile," Gil asked.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of coming back to work, Gil. I don't want to be stuck doing your paperwork."

"You wouldn't be doing my paperwork. You would be helping Jim, Conrad and me. We're trying to find out how dirty the Undersheriff is and how we can put him behind bars."

"Ok, you're going to have to explain this one to me. McKeen is dirty," Sara said, sitting down so Gil could fill her in on what they knew and what they needed to find out.

"So, you want me to stay out of the limelight of the lab so know one knows I'm working again, and also try and connect everything here," she asked.

"Basically, you won't even be on the lab's payroll, Sara. Any hours you clock you record and once this is all over you'll get reimbursed for it. I don't want you becoming a target, even Jim, Conrad and I are going to be working very low profile on this. We don't want any red flags raised."

"And trust me if anything starts to go south I'll have a car outside your house, someone that I trust. But let's hope that doesn't happen. Let's just try and see how much dirt we can find and how many murders have been covered up by McKeen. Damn, I thought I got out of all this mess after I left Jersey. After I helped clean house there I left. I don't want to do that again."

"Either way, Jim, you're not leaving. You have too much to keep you here. Mom, Ellie, us, your grandkids. You're not going anywhere," Sara assured, turning her attention back to her husband.

"So, how is this going to work? Do we meet here? How do I get information in and out of the lab?"

"Conrad suggested that we meet either here, his or Jim's house; somewhere outside the lab where we can't be overheard and I agree with him. If there's more than one dirty person within the lab or the station we need to have a lot of privacy to talk. As for information leaving the lab, I'm going to be brining any information home with me so you can research and look it over. We won't necessarily be able to do that much at work because of other cases and the fact that we have to look like we're not investigating McKeen. As for you getting information back to the lab, that goes through me too. Anything that you find out will be given to me and I will take to Ecklie or Jim. You won't be seen in the lab unless you have six kids in your wake, ok."

"Ok," Sara replied.

"Look you two, I'm going to get going and get some sleep. Gil, we'll talk more at work. Sara, I'll see you later" Jim said, getting up.

"Bye Jim," they replied in unison.

"What a way to come back to the lab, investigating someone again," Sara sighed.

"Yeah. You're going to have to take a proficiency test. It will be all written, no field test. Conrad will come over here in the next day or two so you can take it."

"I always hated those."

"You'll do fine," Gil said tiredly.

"Go on up to bed, I'll go get the kids. Hopefully they'll all be down for a nap in a couple hours, then I'll come join you for awhile."

"Thank you, again, for doing this."

"I would jump over the moon for you, honey, no thanks are necessary. But a good back massage and a partner in the bath tub sometime soon would be good."

"You don't have to ask me twice!"

Sorry for not being able to post yesterday, i had to work early and then i ended up painting my kitchen

So this is the start of the new twist.

And it means Sara is coming back as a CSI, YAY, i couldn't keep her away forever, lol

Please keep those review coming

Katie


	41. Chapter 41

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

The sound of soft whining woke Sara from her early morning slumber. Grabbing her robe Sara slowly stood and made her way to the bedroom where the sickly moaning was coming from.

"Baby, are you ok," Sara asked Wyatt, stroking his hair and back, touching his forehead and finding him burning up.

"Wyatt, do you feel sick," Sara asked just before Wyatt turned his head and vomited all over his comforter, crying at the same time.

"Ok, its ok, just breathe," Sara cooed as Wyatt vomited again, waking his sleeping brother in the process.

"Mommy," Jack asked.

"Just stay in bed for a few minutes ok, Jack. Come on, baby, we'll take you into the bathroom and clean you up real quick," Sara said as she picked the boy up and carried him into the bathroom, stripping him as quickly as she could without getting vomit everywhere.

"Sick," Wyatt said just as Sara quickly leaned his head over the toilet.

"All done," she asked as Wyatt nodded.

"Ok, we're going to start the shower real quick and wash you up, then you can go lay back down in my bed and sleep."

"Feel yucky."

"I know baby, but you'll feel better real soon, I promise," she said. As the water turned warm and Sara placed him under the warm spray causing him to cry.

"Out, out, out," Wyatt struggled, trying to get out of the spray.

"Just one more second, honey" Sara said, wiping the last of the vomit off his body and quickly grabbing a large fluffy towel and wrapping it around her shivering boy as the water was shut off. Walking back carrying her child, Sara stopped and grabbed a new set of PJ's and went into her bedroom, quickly changing the whining child and placing him under the bed covers, making sure to place the garbage can close until she could bring in a bowl for him.

With Wyatt contented for the next few minutes Sara quickly went back into her son's room to grab the bedding to throw in the laundry before it smelled up the room.

"Mommy," Jack said again.

"Yes, baby."

"Feel icky."

"You, too," Sara said, bending down to feel his forehead which was also very warm.

"Ok, I want you to stay in bed and try and sleep some more. I'll be back with some ginger ale and crackers. Do you feel like you're going to throw up," Sara asked to which he nodded.

"Ok, I want you to lie back down and I'll go get you a bucket. If you feel like you're going to throw up you do it in the bucket, alright," Sara said softly, running her hands through his hair.

By the time Sara came back with the bowl for Jack, it was too late. He was already getting sick on the floor.

"Oh honey, let's go get you cleaned up, then you can go join your brother in my bed." Sara said as she took Jack into the bathroom to get him washed.

By eleven that morning four out of six kids were down for the count and it was only a waiting game before Abigail and Charlie were the flu's next target.

"Hey Sara, where are you," Gil said coming in the door, Hank eagerly needing some attention.

"In the laundry room," she called back as Gil made his way to the laundry room.

"It's quiet in here."

"We have some sick kids so it seems."

"Who and how sick are we talking?"

"Jack, Wyatt, Isabelle and Gracie and I'm talking about it coming out of both ends sick. I ended up putting pull up's on the boys just in case"

"They were fine yesterday."

"Well, not so much today. The boys are sleeping in our bed and the girls are still in their rooms. Luckily they haven't gotten too horribly sick in the in the last twenty minutes."

"Why are the boys in our room?"

"Because both boys have vomited in their beds and the bedding is still drying at the moment. Can you go check in on Charlie and Abigail? They're in the living room," Sara asked somewhat out of breath.

"Sure, but first"

"First wh" Sara was cut off as Gil gave her a good morning kiss.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Anytime," Gil smiled, going out into the living room to his daughter and son.

* * *

Within the next two days the whole house seemed to have come down with the flu. Abigail and Charlie were next to be hit, getting sick not long after their siblings. Now it was Sara and Gil's turn.

"Stay home, don't go to work."

"I have to, I'm being pressured to help close a case by McKeen."

"Gil, you're as sick as I am, which means you're really sick. You can't' work, you're dead on your feet," Sara argued as Gil tied his shoes tiredly.

"I know that and you know that but McKeen doesn't seem to want to take my sickness seriously. If I can't work, I'll be home early."

"Screw them Gil, stay home and rest!"

"Sara"

"Fine" Sara said, turning her sick self around angrily and walking back to bed, the kids were asleep, and that's where she was heading as well.

"Sara, don't go to bed mad."

"Too late for that, you want to kill yourself fine but don't come back whining to me later when you feel like shit," she said just before she slammed her bedroom door, grabbing the portable phone to call Ellie.

"I love you, too, honey," Gil sighed, sniffed, coughed, and slowly walked to his car.

"Hey Sara, you feeling any better," Ellie asked.

"No, and I'm pissed off at the moment too!"

"Why"

"Because I have six kids plus me that are all sick and Gil went to work, sick too, I might add."

"What? Why?"

"He's being pressured to close a case, but Ellie we're all so sick. Gil can barely function at the moment. I know I can't."

"Oh, feel better Sara, is there anything I can do?"

"Actually there is, would you mind coming over for a bit? I have a feeling that I am going to have some sick kids up again tonight and I could use an extra set of hands."

"I'll be over soon. I'll let myself in, just go to sleep, Sara."

"Thank you, Ellie"

"Anytime, Sis," she said, getting a small smirk from Sara.

* * *

"Ello," Sara said groggily answering the phone, it was just going on one in the morning.

"Sara," Catherine said on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Gil's sick."

"I know that. I told him not to go into work tonight. We're all sick around here, Cath."

"Sara, can you come pick him up?"

"Cath, I can barely move."

"I know, but everyone is out on a case, I can't find Jim and I can tell Gil is starting to get a migraine to top it off." As soon as Catherine said migraine Sara knew Gil was suffering more than she was.

"Ellie's here for the night, I'll be in soon."

"Thanks, Sara," Catherine said hanging up. She grabbed a glass of water to give to Gil as he emerged from the bathroom from where she figured he was throwing up.

"Here"

"Thanks, Cath"

"Sara's coming to pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because you're sick Gil, you need to sleep."

"Catherine, I have a case to close."

"That will still be there when you get back. Go home and sleep, Gil," Catherine said as Gil pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Migraine?"

"Start of one"

"Sara will be here soon, go home."

"And face the doghouse later," Gil mumbled, knowing that Sara was going to be pretty pisssed off when she came into the lab.

Suffice to say pissed off didn't describe Sara, rage was more like it. She was sick, tired, and exhausted both mentally and physically. Coming to pick up her husband in the middle of the night after she told him not to go into work was just the cherry on top.

"Let's go," was all Sara said as she walked into her husband's office sniffling. She realized he was in a lot of pain when he covered his eyes to block out any light. Sara lowered her voice and shut the door.

"Come on, let's go home," she said, finally getting his attention.

"Who's watching the kids?"

"Ellie. Let's get you into bed at home, hopefully we can stop the migraine before it gets any worse."

"You're not mad," Gil asked at her soft tone.

"Oh I am mad but that's not going to help the situation right now. We can deal with that problem later, let's get better first," Sara said, helping Gil up, grabbing his jacket and briefcase.

"Can you put those folders in there as well, you'll need them later" Gil said, referring to files regarding McKeen.

"That it?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go." Wrapping her arm around his waist to help Gil steady himself, they exited the office.

"Grissom, just the man I was looking for, where are we on that homicide case," McKeen said, coming down the hall, not caring to take a second glace at what Gil, or Sara for that matter, looked like.

"Not much has changed, I was just leaving actually."

"I don't think so, Gil. We need you on this case."

"I'm sick"

"And, we have all worked when were sick, Gil, suck it up," he said with a bit of a raised voice. Gil started to wince at the bright lights and was starting to look a little green as well.

"Sit down and take deep breaths," Sara said, sitting him down on a bench and then turning her now built up rage on the undersheriff.

"My husband is coming home, McKeen."

"Not if he still wants a job tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare do that. That would be the worst political move you ever made and the sheriff would have your hide. And even if you did fire Gil, he has about ten job offers sitting on his desk. He's coming home."

"We need him to close this case. We have all been sick and have worked through it."

"Sheriff, you ever have a migraine," Sara said, starting to get lab rats' attention.

"Can't say that I have."

"Do you want to know what it feels like? Because I think I can almost hit you hard enough that with the pain you feel after a punch to the head, you would be able to feel part of the pain Gil is feeling right now. Add to the fact that he's got the flu, like me and all our kids," Sara said, balling up her fists, showing McKeen that she was serious about the punch.

"You wouldn't punch me; I would have your in jail in a minute," he said, getting Gil's attention.

"You really don't know politics very well, do you McKeen," Gil slowly stated getting up.

"I'm leaving, you want to fire me go ahead and do it, I don't need your crap," Gil stated, his own voice rising at the fact that the undersheriff was almost pushing for Sara to hit him.

"Jeff," the Sheriff yelled, overhearing most of what had transpired.

"Sara, take Gil home and get some rest. I can hand this case over to Willows and when Gil is better he can retake the case."

"Thanks, Sheriff," Sara said as Gil nodded their goodbye.

"Get back to work everyone!" The Sheriff then turned to McKeen,

"We need to have a word, my office, ten minutes!"

Sorry for the late post, i was having problems with this site this morning, thankfully i was able to post tonight!

Ever been sick with the flu in the middle of summer?? I have and i can say it totally sucks, lol

There is more coming up revolving this new twist so please keep all thoses reviews coming!!

Katie


	42. Chapter 42

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Jim, Conrad," Gil said opening the front door to his house

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy come pay wif us," Abigail said, coming up behind her father's legs.

"Come on in guys. I can't play right now, honey, but I promise later that we can play, ok."

"Can we pay Barbie?"

"Only if I get to be the boy."

"YAY," she giggled happily as Gil set her down so she could scamper off into the other room where her siblings were.

"Never thought I would hear the day where the Great Gil Grissom was playing dolls," Ecklie smiled out as they made there way into the kitchen where Sara stood at the stove putting a light breakfast together for the grown ups. The kids had all eaten beforehand.

"Things change and I have a weakness for my daughter's big brown eyes just like her mother's."

"Hey Sara," Jim said, giving her a quick peck to the cheek and taking nine month old Charlie's hands that balanced on the back of Sara's legs and walking him over to the table.

"Hi Jim, Conrad. I know how Gil's shift went, how was yours," she asked setting the pancakes on the table.

"More criminals, more death, how about you Conrad," Jim asked, taking a load full of pancakes on his plate.

"Paperwork, but I did manage to take a look into the last case McKeen investigated. I still can't believe the Sheriff hasn't noticed that he has been taking over cases."

"Yeah well the sheriff never was that bright. Very politic but when it comes to how to catch the bad guys, that's another story," Gil said in between bites.

"Sara, are you sure that physics and criminalistics were your calling? After tasting some of those cupcake creations and now your pancakes I'm baffled," Conrad asked savouring his breakfast.

"Why"

"Because, in all honesty, you're like Superwoman. I don't think you realize this but you're the envy of most women in the lab. You raise six kids, who by the way are very well mannered, your part owner of a business and if I heard the men around the lab correctly they're all jealous of Gil having one of the best looking wives."

"People are jealous of me?"

"I'm one of the best looking wives," Sara and Gil said in unison, making Conrad and Jim both laugh.

"Gil, do you not hear what the male CSI and officers say; 'Man, why didn't I ask her out,' 'Look at the wife I could have had' and 'After six kids Sara is still one of the hottest women around, legs that go on forever,'" Jim said, making Sara blush.

"And that's why people are jealous of you, Grissom. You have the wife and family that most people around the lab are trying to have or wish they had."

"We work hard at this. I don't think people realize that we work at our marriage everyday, we have to. And we fight like the best of them,'" Sara said smiling, remembering there last fight after she picked Gil up from work sick.

"Yeah well people only see what they want to, that's what makes you guys the envy of the lab," Brass added, wiping his mouth.

"Very true. So, seeing as we're finished should we clear the table and get down to business," Gil asked, clearing the table with Jim and Conrad's help so Sara could go grab a few files and check in on the kids who were happily playing with baby Einstein's and watching cartoons. Charlie, who was happily cruising around, followed Sara right back into the kitchen, his toy clutched in his tiny hand wanting to play.

"Ok, Sara why don't you tell us what you have gotten so far" Conrad asked as they all sat down, Charlie happily sitting in his lap with his toy.

"Well, I asked Gil to see if he could get McKeen's phone records, just to see if I could find anything. Nothing in particular jumps out but after rereading them a couple times I found that every Friday at five o'clock on the dot he calls the same number. I have no idea who it is, just that it's a constant."

"I did see where that number led to and all I got out of it was that it was a prepaid cell phone," Gil said.

"I figured as much, McKeen isn't stupid and I'm guessing whoever he's involved with isn't either. Anyway, I also found a subtle link to Lou Gedda," Sara said getting all three men's attention.

"I don't know how much you three have looked over the cases McKeen's worked but I have gone over them with a fine tooth comb. Conrad, you were right when you said the wrong people are in jail for the crimes committed. Now, looking at the case files themselves, Gedda isn't mentioned but after a closer look all of the victims have had some sort of connection to him."

"How so," Jim asked.

"They have all either been patrons at his strip bar or an employee.  
The first case I looked at the victim was a Jaden Hirshton. And from what I could tell from his wrap sheet he was a bit of a gambler and a regular at Gedda's club. He had an arrest for soliciting a prostitute so it wouldn't surprise me that he was a regular around Gedda's club. Anyway, he was found dead half way across town, gunshot wound to the head. The gun left at the scene, no prints and the gun came back to a Larry Holden, who by the looks of it is innocent. He had an alibi that McKeen tore right through, twisted his words, and seeing as Larry didn't have much money for a decent lawyer he is now sitting in jail.

"Victim two was a stripper by the names of Melanie Crow, AKA Sparkles. She quit her job at the strip bar and looking into her record I found out that she owed a few people some money, people who were high up in the mob race. She tried to get out of Dodge without paying up and she got killed for it." Sara explained, going on to inform the men at the table of the four other cases she had looked into and what she had found.

"I don't see how McKeen is getting away with closing his cases like this. Either the wrong person is in jail or no one is paying for the crime. That's not justice," Sara said half sad half angry and ready to nail McKeen to the wall.

"Because no one has to sign off on McKeen's cases. All he has to do is fill in the proper paperwork. He's in the perfect position to get away with just about anything," Jim said, looking over Sara's findings.

"What else do we know," Gil asked as Conrad passed Charlie, who was starting to fuss, over to him.

"I've been at a stand still, although I have been watching a little more closely to what he's been doing around the department. Nothing too suspicious but I have seen him starting to look into past cases, cases that nightshift and dayshift have closed. I think he may try to reopen them and get whoever it is out of jail," Conrad stated.

"I've done a little background research on McKeen as well. I'm almost at the point where I want to get a car on him but I can't do that without raising a couple of eyebrows. But I have managed to follow him on a couple of excursions and have seen him parking his car at Gedda's strip club. I didn't follow him in but I can say that he was there for a couple  
hours," Jim added.

"Well, I have managed to do a background check on McKeen. All that's on his record is a misdemeanour for a fight with a Robert Jeffs when he was younger. McKeen would have been about 19. This fight got me curious and got me looking into this Robert Jeffs. He was the grandson of one of Vegas' other top mob members back in the 60's and 70's. I'm thinking that's where McKeen started to get involved with the mob," Gil added lastly.

"And never got out," exclaimed Jim.

"This is starting to get big. Maybe it's time we bring this to the sheriff," Sara suggested.

"All we have right now are connections. We don't have any physical proof that he's responsible for any deaths, although I think some of those closed dead end cases he could be responsible for. I think we need to keep investigating quietly, once we get enough, we can go to the sheriff," Conrad said, getting nods from Gil and Jim.

"If that's what you want to do, but I don't think it would hurt to give the sheriff a heads up."

"All in good time, now if you'll excuse me I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep and hopefully see Laura for a bit."

"I think I'll follow you out, Jim. Sara, Gil, talk to you both later."

"Actually Conrad, could we both talk to you quickly before you leave," Sara asked waving Jim a goodbye.

"Sure, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, Gil and I would like to baptize Charlie. But we couldn't figure out who to name as his godfather. All the guys are godfathers already and we don't want someone to get jealous or anything about getting to be godfather twice. So I suggested to Gil that maybe you would want to do it. We have all gotten along really well in the last four or five years  
and Charlie seems to be quite smitten with you," Sara rambled out.

"As you can see, Conrad, Sara is a little nervous. What do ya say, want to play godfather," Gil said as he bounced Charlie in his arms.

"If you would have asked me that ten years ago I would have said yeah, right. But now, now I think I would be honoured, I'd love the job." He said as Charlie was placed in his arms, getting a small giggle from the happy baby boy. It was all smiles for the next few minutes until a rancid smell started to penetrate the room.

"I think that's my cue to go. I'll leave you two to the diaper changing duties."

"And I'll leave that to my dear husband. See you at the next meeting, Conrad."

"Bye guys," Conrad waved leaving the house.

* * *

The next night Conrad walked out of the Cup Cake Shoppe, and walked to his car that was parked just off to the side. He was trying to balance the coffee and cupcake in his hands while unlocking his car door.

"Conrad," McKeen said, getting his attention.

"Jeff, what can I do for ya?" he said getting in his car

"Actually I had a question for you."

"Shoot"

"Why have you been pulling my old cases? Those cases were pretty open and shut."

"Just doing case reviews," Conrad said, lying while setting his stuff in the car.

"Oh, good to know," he smiled. Knocking on the passenger side window, McKeen looked in.

"Good job, Conrad."

"Thanks, Jeff," Conrad said, thinking the undersheriff was leaving after he stood up.

"Too bad I don't believe you." Was all he said before the gun fired and a shot ran right through Conrad's neck.

No problems with the website this morning, very good thing.

LOL, leaving on a cliff hanger until tommorrow, your going to have to wait and see if conrad lives or dies!

Please keep the review coming, i enjoy reading them

Katie


	43. Chapter 43

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Too bad I don't believe you." Was all he said before the gun fired and a shot ran right through Conrad's neck……

Inside the shop, Gil and Jim were both grabbing a cup of coffee and a cake before heading in for shift.

"So, the twins are now two, and your birthday is coming up within the month. What do you want, it's what your 56th," Jim asked.

"Yeah. Hmm, what do I want? That's a good question, maybe a night with Sara alone, no interruptions."

"Warrick and I can help out for a night if you can give him the night off as ," Ellie never got to finish what she was saying to Gil and Jim as the shot rang through the air.

"Was that …," she asked as Jim and Gil both set down their coffees and headed towards the door, Jim flipping his phone open.

"This is Jim Brass, I have shots fired beside the Cupcake Shoppe across the street from CSI. I need backup and an ambulance; get CSI here now, too," he barked into the phone as they both made their way into the alley,

"Gil, do you have a gun?"

"At the lab"

"Then stay behind me," he spoke as the two made their way closer to the car with the blown out window.

"Gil, isn't that Ecklie's car?"

"Yeah it is. Conrad," Gil yelled, pulling open the car door, not caring about evidence at the moment. Feeling for a pulse Gil was thankful he could still feel a very faint one. Getting Conrad out of the car, Gil took his jacket off to try and stop the bleeding.

"Conrad stay with us, come on open your eyes, you gotta stay with us," Gil said, holding pressure on Conrad's neck with little success. Blood was everywhere and flowing from his neck at an alarming rate.

"Jim, where is that ambulance?"

"I hear the sirens, Gil. Come on Conrad, stay with us! You have to help us nail the bastard that did this to you!"

Seeing the ambulance pull up and paramedics come over, Gil was suddenly being pushed away.

"Sir, you need to let us work."

"Gil, come on move," Jim asked, seeing the hurt in Gil's eyes.

"It's too late, Jim, he's gone. I felt it, I felt his life leaving him," Gil said, watching as the two paramedics tried to do what they could but knowing the effort was fruitless.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do" the first paramedic said softly, only getting two small head shakes from Gil and Jim.

Hearing more sirens blare the two men turned around to see CSI pull up.

"What and the hell," Catherine asked, seeing Gil covered in blood with Jim having it on his hands.

"Ecklie," Warrick asked, looking down.

"Griss, what happened," Nick asked looking around.

"Gil and I were inside getting coffee before shift when we heard a shot fired. We came out here to check it out and found Conrad in the front seat of his car shot through the neck. Gil pulled him out to try and stop the bleeding," Jim said, answering for Gil as he just stared at Conrad's still form on the ground.

"Has the Sheriff and undersheriff been notified," Greg asked.

"No," Jim answered simply, looking at Gil.

"I'll call McKeen and the sheriff," Catherine said.

"No," Gil said abruptly.

"What"

"Don't call McKeen"

"You think," Jim asked.

"I have no reason not to. Catherine, call the sheriff. Tell him to get here, but don't say why."

"Gil, what's going on?"

"Catherine, please just do it. Greg, process Jim. Warrick, you get me. Nick, Terri cover the scene. My prints are going to be on the car but that's it," Gil ordered, the CSI in him taking over.

"Sheriff, its Catherine Williows," was heard in the background as Gil and Jim stood off to the side.

"Griss, I'm going to need your shirt," Warrick asked, as Gil started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hey Nick, grab your jacket from your car," Warrick called over as he placed Grissom's shirt in an evidence bag.

"Griss, I have to ask, did you see anything, anyone?"

"No, just Conrad slumped in his car. The alley was empty when Jim and I got there."

"Ok, I just had to ask."

"I know"

"So, I talked to the sheriff. He's not too happy about being called to a scene without any details."

"We can explain when he gets here," Jim said.

"Care to explain to us," Catherine asked.

"Not here, too many ears. All I can say is that its big, and getting worse by the looks of it. Gil, we have to be careful with this. Conrad was being careful."

"I know, Jim. Guys, we'll explain later, I promise. For now, just process."

"Catherine, why am I here," the sheriff barked coming down the ally. He stopped when he saw Conrad Ecklie lying dead on the ground.

"Sheriff, Gil and Jim will explain," she said, taking Warrick and Greg with her to process.

"When did this happen?"

"We heard the shot about thirty minutes ago. We came out here to find Conrad bleeding out."

"Who would want him dead? I mean I know he wasn't everyone's favourite person but…"

"Sheriff," Gil but in.

"Yeah"

"There's a lot you need to know, but I need for you to let my team process this, no one else," Gil said with a bit of pleading in his voice as the undersheriff came into view.

"Gil, I wouldn't have any other team process this, don't worry."

"Just remember that when McKeen comes over," Jim said quickly.

"I just heard, what happened here?" McKeen said joining the group

"Not exactly sure yet, still processing," Gil said, crossing his arms.

"Has his family been notified," McKeen said somberly.

"Not yet, I was going to call his wife from the lab," Gil said.

"Well, I can help out here, take over for you," McKeen offered as Gil and Jim both looked to the sheriff, trying to convey him to turn McKeen's offer down.

"No, I think the nightshift has got it covered. I want you back at the station, I have some other things I need you to do."

"Sheriff, really it's no problem."

"Jeff, I want nightshift on this. They have the best solve rate, Catherine can supervise seeing as Gil can't. I know if that were me lying there I would want them investigating. I'm sure Conrad felt the same way. I'll meet you back at the station."

"I'll be there," McKeen said while thinking 'shit, shit, shit'

"Ok Gil, start explaining."

"My office, we can talk there, just us three."

"Ten minutes." the sheriff said, going back to his car.

"This is going to be a long night, Gil."

"I know, I'm going to call Sara real quick and let her know what's going on."

"Yeah, I'm going to go see Ellie real quick."

"Meet you at the lab," Gil said, walking away.

* * *

"Now that we're all here Sheriff, there's a lot to be discussed," Jim said, coming into the office and closing the door. The lab was in a slightly chaotic mood, it didn't take long for word to get out about Ecklie's death.

"As you have said before, now start talking, I have a lot of people wanting answers."

"For the last couple months, Jim, Conrad and I have been investigating Jeff McKeen," Gil said, just putting it out there.

"Oh, there better be a good reason for it."

"There is, it was actually Conrad who started the investigation. I think that's what got him killed tonight," Gil explained, starting his story about how Conrad came to him needing his help, Jim and Sara's involvement and what they had pieced together.

"I think McKeen finally started to catch on that his cases were being looked at and he didn't like it. From what we know he's involved with a lot of bad people. He's helping with covering up crimes. That's why I need for you to let my team run this one, Sheriff."

"Why didn't you come to me before hand?"

"Because we didn't have enough to go on, but after tonight, it's time you know what's been going on," Gil sighed.

"Ok, Gil you have this, but with Conrad's case you're hands off, observe only. I'll leave it to you to what you want to tell your team. Get as much information as you can, keep me updated, and both of you be careful," he said getting up.

"We will, Sheriff but be careful what you say around McKeen and keep him away from this case if at all possible."

"I will Gil, just catch him, and when you do make sure to nail him with everything you got!"

"That's the plan, Sheriff."

Thank you to my beta reader shirley, she's done me a big favour, thank you

Don't be mad that i killed Ecklie, please don't be mad, lol

It was my intention to kill someone with this new twist, just be thankful it wasn't someone else! Ecklie will get his justice

Don't forget to leave thoses reviews

Katie


	44. Chapter 44

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Sheriff, I really think it would be best if I ran the case," Undersheriff McKeen said.

"And I said no, Jeff. Catherine Willows and grave are running it. I want the right answers quick and fast, I want Ecklie's murderer to pay.  
Now don't you have some other work to do? Because I have reporters to deal with," The Sheriff said, walking away leaving a very unhappy and nervous McKeen in his wake.

"Gil, can you come in here for a minute," Catherine asked from the layout room. Gil and Jim had both been careful to try and stay out of Catherine's way. They didn't want to tell her or the team about their suspicions about the undersheriff for fear of putting them in danger.

"I guess, how's the case going? Are there any new developments?"

"We're still waiting on lab results, what I called you in for was a different matter," she said.

"And that matter would be?"

"You know something we don't, you're keeping something from us," Nick said.

"You and Jim both are," Warrick added.

"What gives," Greg asked.

"I won't lie to you, yes, Jim and I are keeping something from you and when the time is right you will all know, I promise you that. There is a reason for us not telling you."

"And that reason would be," Terri asked.

"For all of your protection. Please I am asking you, for your own safety and well being, that you don't ask again. Just work Conrad's case and keep me updated on everything. Call me when you get lab reports," Grissom said, leaving the room when he saw Brass coming down the hallway.

"It's time for a little meeting. Not here, though."

"My house in a half hour. Its morning, so the kids will be up but…,"

"It's ok, this is important," Jim said, walking away, flipping his phone open.

* * *

"Hey honey," Sara said with a few tears in her eye at the sight of her husband. She hadn't seen him since Conrad was killed.

"Hey," Gil said softly, embracing his wife.

"You ok?"

"I am now. Jim's coming over shortly, meeting time."

"Why don't you go have a shower and grab a cup of coffee? Lindsay and Ellie said that they would come by soon and take the kids to the park for a few hours."

"Good, I don't think I want them hearing this conversation. They may not understand it but I don't like talking about murder around my kids."

"I know baby, I know. Go say hi to them before they leave for the park for the day," Sara said softly as she finally let o of Gil, giving him a soft kiss before he walked away.

* * *

"Ok Jim, what do you know," Gil asked as the three all sat down at the kitchen table, files spread everywhere.

"Not much has changed but I think we may have more then one dirty cop in the house."

"Who else," Sara asked.

"I think we may have about three or four. I've been doing a little more digging lately and back tracked the cops that helped work McKeen's cases. When I looked at those cases I went and found who the officers on duty were and there was a constant in those officers, they were always there."

"What about detectives," Gil asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about them; they changed every case."

"Good, that's good; I would hate to have to start looking into detectives as well," Gil said, rubbing his temples.

"Has the team figured out anything probative," Sara asked.

"I'm just waiting for a call from Catherine. Hopefully something will be there," Gil explained as the room fell into a sad silence. Not ten minutes later though did Gil's phone ring.

"Grissom"

"Gil, we have some results back."

"Start talking, Catherine."

"It's not much, the gun came back unregistered and there were no prints on it but there's a catch to it."

"What's that?"

"That gun was used in four different homicides in the last couple months."

"What cases?"

"Calvin O'Neil, Marissa Peters, Mark Matthews, and Frank Watson, all of them were gunshot wounds to the head. Gil, I think we may have a serial on our hands."

"What else do you have, Catherine?"

"There was virtually no trace, so nothing there but DNA and fingerprints all came back."

"And…"

"Well,"

"We printed the whole car to see what prints would come up and of course Ecklie's was on it, his wife, his daughter, another couple random people that we have ruled out and the Undersheriff."

"You found Jeff McKeen's fingerprints on the car," Gil said, getting Jim and Sara's attention.

"Yeah and on the passenger side, too."

"What else, Catherine?"

"DNA also came back to McKeen. There was what looked like spit on the ground, Nick swabbed it. Gil, McKeen wasn't even near the car when he showed up."

"I know, Catherine, I was there. Do you have anymore evidence?"

"Just that the passenger side window was rolled down, whoever shot Ecklie, Ecklie knew that person."

"Catherine, I know you, and I know you already have a suspect in your head, it's probably the same person I have in my head but I need for you and the team to do something."

"What?"

"If McKeen comes into the lab don't let him near the evidence, any of it. Refuse his help."

"McKeen, you think it was him?"

"Yes, and I'm not the only one. Tell you what, after the team logs in the last of the evidence, come over here and I'll explain everything."

"Anything else?"

"Make sure your evidence is in total lockup. McKeen can't get into the temporary lock up without keys and he doesn't have any. Catherine, there's one more thing I would like you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"Go to the dayshift supervisor and tell her that no one is allowed near lock up, not even McKeen. Sheriff's orders, no one is to touch that evidence."

"Will do, Gil. We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Catherine," Gil said hanging up.

"Fingerprints came back to McKeen," Sara asked, getting a nod from Gil.

"As well as some DNA."

"Looks like he didn't cover his tracks as well as before," Jim said, shaking his head.

"I don't think he's ever covered his tracks well, Jim. He's always run the case, he could have hid evidence or thrown some of it out for all we know. That's why he was so adamant about taking over this case. He wanted to make sure he wasn't caught."

"But he will be, Gil. We almost have him."

"I know, I'm thinking that as soon as the team comes here and everything is put together it will be time to arrest Jeff McKeen," Gil said.

Don't ya just hate McKeen, i know i do

don't forget to review

Katie


	45. Chapter 45

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Hey guys," Sara said, opening her front door.

"Hey Sara," they all said coming in the house with old case files and lab results in their hands.

"Where are Jim and Gil so we can get this meeting started," Catherine said, looking around.

"They're in the kitchen. Come on, I've got coffee ready."

"Any good stuff," Greg asked.

"Always Greg"

"Hey Grissom, Jim, how you guys doing," Nick asked.

"I think I speak for both of us when I say we've been better," Jim said, getting a nod from Gil.

"Catherine filled us in on what you two suspect and," Warrick said then realized Sara was in the room and remembered the rules.

"And," Gil asked.

"Um, no offense Sara, but should you be listening to this? We don't want to upset lawyers and stuff."

"Warrick, Sara has been working this case from home. Since not long after Conrad came  
to me and asked me to look in McKeen. She took her proficiency a few weeks ago, passed with flying colors and has been working under wraps. She's here to help."

"You're one of us again, Sara," Greg said with a smile.

"Yeah, and as soon as this is over I'll be back out in the field with you a couple nights a week, too."

"Well right on, sorry about that Sara," Warrick said.

"No problem, but how about we turn back to the case."

"Couldn't agree more," Jim sighed.

An hour later after everyone had gone over old and new evidence, they had enough to start talking about bringing in the under sheriff for questioning.

"There's no reason for his prints or DNA to be near or on the scene," Catherine said.

"Yeah, but can we tie him directly to that gun," Greg asked.

"No, but every murder case that that gun was related to, McKeen worked. What I'm thinking is that when he closed the case McKeen went back and took the gun from the evidence vault. No one would be the wiser," Sara said, trying to figure out the rest of her theory.

"And what was Ecklie? If you guys were supposed to be working on the down low how did McKeen find out about him," Nick wondered.

"Conrad was only pulling the cases McKeen worked. If McKeen got wind of it, to which I'm assuming he did, he most likely figured out that Conrad was on to him and decided to take matters into his own hands before word got out. Conrad got killed for what he was doing and I plan on giving him the justice he deserves," Gil said adamantly.

"I want you all to go home and get some rest and be careful, keep an eye out. If you see anything suspicious call Jim or me. Right now McKeen is in a tight spot and needs to divert the attention off of him and there's no doubt that he would go after one of us. Stay close."

"Gil's right, McKeen has connections all over, big ones. Go home and get some shut eye. All we have to do for now is sit tight for a few more hours. We have a meeting with the sheriff at five thirty, after that we can bring in McKeen for questioning," Jim added.

"This may be a stupid question but why are we waiting," Greg asked.

"Because the sheriff wants to be in on everything and he's being hounded by the mayor and the media plus trying to keep McKeen busy and away from Conrad's case. Plus this gives you all time to go home and get," Gil said looking at the clock,

"Three hours of sleep before you're due back in."

"Is Sara going to be there too," Warrick asked.

"I am. The sheriff wants all the players in the meeting. So after tonight I will officially be back at CSI."

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all in a few hours," Greg said tiredly.

"Right behind you, Greg," Nick said, waving and leaving.

"It's nice to have you back, Sara. I'll see you two in a few hours," Catherine said, giving her a hug and leaving.

"I'm gone, too. See you guys in a bit," Warrick said, joining Catherine.

"Just the three of us," Jim smiled out, stretching his legs under the table.

"How about just the two of us, Jim," Gil said, needing some time with Sara.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted. See you two in a few hours."

"Bye, Jim," Sara said with a sad smile.

"Come on, honey, you had a shower let's go to bed for a couple hours. Lindsay and Ellie will be back before we go in, we can see the kids and then go put McKeen behind bars."

"I don't think I can sleep," Gil said as Sara pulled him up and into their bedroom. He stripped him down to his boxers and crawled into bed. Sara curled herself up to her husband, laying her head on his chest.

"God Sara, I felt his life drain out of him, his last breath."

"But you held on Gil, you didn't give up, and you still haven't," Sara said softly.

"We never get to be the ones to see the victim alive, to be the person trying to save someone and loosing them. What's worse is that it was Conrad. We may not have always got along but in the last few years we have become friends; he was supposed to be Charlie's godfather."

"I know it's hard trying to save someone you know you can't. I went through it with that showgirl case years ago, remember."

"I do. I just, I don't know. I hate this. Why do the good always get punished and the criminals get away?"

"The good people don't always die, honey, and the criminals don't always get away. If they did we would all be out of a job. You have put people behind bars for the last thirty plus years, Gil. It's just when you lose the good ones around you to unforeseen circumstances that you feel you have accomplished nothing. We'll put McKeen and all his cronies behind bars and then we'll celebrate. Celebrate Conrad's life and the fact that we brought his killer to justice. But for now close your eyes for a couple hours, sleep," she said, hearing the front door open and close with six kids coming inside.

"I'll go, just stay here," she said getting up.

"Sara"

"Yeah"

"Thanks, I love you"

"I love you too, babe"

* * *

"Ok, Lindsay I'll be home later on tonight. You have our numbers, if you need anything just call," Sara said, kissing her boys goodbye.

"Mommy, Daddy, don't go," Abigail said with a tear in her eye.

"We'll be home before you know it, baby girl. Then we can play again," Gil said, brushing the tear out of her eye.

"Barbie," she asked.

"Only if I'm the boy Barbie."

"I'll go pick him out," she said, turning around to find her dolls.

"See ya later, Lindsay."

"By Sara, Uncle Gil"

"You ready for this? Today you're going back into the lab as a worker," Gil asked, grabbing one of her hands while driving.

"I am. I missed it all, the lab rats and the puzzles of a case," she said, looking in her mirrors to see still see the black car following them.

"Gil"

"Yeah"

"Have you noticed that car following us," Sara asked.

"Yeah, it's been following us for the last ten minutes or so. Can you make out the driver?"

"Not really, just grey hair, it kinda looks like McKeen's car, though don't you think."

"I do," Gil said, pressing on the gas a little more.

"Honey, call Jim, tell him the license plate number and get someone out here to help us. Whoever is driving is starting to tail me a lot closer than before."

"Brass"

"Jim," Sara said with a bit of and edge in her voice.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"We're being followed. We think it's McKeen, can't see his face, though."

"Where are you?"

"Not far off the strip, on Sunset Rd. Jim, hurry," Sara said as they felt the first bump on their car.

"I'm on my way, Sara. What can you tell me about the car?"

"Plate number is XCW 437, Black sedan. That's all I can see," she said as she felt the car getting hit again.

"Gil, I don't like this!"

"I'm trying to get us out of it, Sara!"

"Sara, what's going on," Jim asked.

"We're getting bumped and it's getting stronger," she said as the black car came up and side swiped them into and over the guard rail, the car going down into the ditch. The last thing Sara and Gil saw was the face of Jeff McKeen driving by.

dun dun dun, what happens to gil and sara??

leave those reviews and you'll find out!

katie


	46. Chapter 46

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"We're getting bumped and it's getting stronger," she said as the black car came up and side swiped them into and over the guard rail sending the car down into the ditch. The last thing Sara and Gil saw was the face of Jeff McKeen driving by……

"Sara, Sara, Sara! Pick the phone back up, Sara," Jim yelled into the phone, gathering people's attention.

"I need an ambulance on Sunset Road," he yelled as the team gathered in front of him worriedly.

"Jim, what's wrong," Warrick asked.

"I'm not sure but I think Gil and Sara's car was just run off the road. They were being followed."

"Plate numbers?"

"I have them. Greg, take these and go run them. This is the car that was following them," Jim said, handing Greg a piece of paper.

"I'm going, who's coming," he said, leaving the team minus Greg following in Jim's path.

* * *

"Gil," Sara moaned out, opening her eyes, only to find herself upside down.

'The car flipped over the rail,' she thought, turning her attention back to Gil.

"Gil, baby, honey, please open your eyes," she said while trying to unbuckle herself so she could help her unconscious husband. Finding the seat belt release, Sara pressed it, dropping to the roof but catching herself so she didn't fall to hard. She manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting on the roof. She leaned forward, ignoring the pain she felt all over, so that she could try and wake her husband up.

"Gil, wake up baby, open your eyes," Sara said, brushing her hand over his cheek and through his hair where she felt blood.

"Mmmmmmmm," Gil moaned out painfully.

"Gil, come on wake up," Sara pleaded until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" he croaked

"Hey yourself, stay awake ok."

"Accident"

"Yeah, we flipped over the rail."

"You ok?"

"Just some bumps and bruises, thank God for seat belts. How are you doing, baby?"

"Head's pounding"

"Mine too"

"McKeen, he did this."

"I know," Sara said, smelling the air. The smell of gas filled her nose.

"Gil, we have to get out of here! You're going to have to help me, ok. I'm going to release your seat belt but you're going to have to try and catch yourself a bit. My window broke, it's open but has pointy edges, we can get out through there."

"Don't want to move"

"I know but the car is leaking gas, we need to get out. We need to get to the hospital."

"Never thought I would hear the day that you wanted to go to a hospital," Gil responded as Sara got ready to unbuckle him.

"There's a first for everything. Ok, on the count of three I'm releasing this, be prepared."

"Ok"

"One, two, three," she said, releasing the buckle. Gil tried to break his fall but was too weak to do a whole lot.

"You ok," Sara asked.

"Just get me out of here, I think I have a concussion and I'm getting dizzy."

"Airbags" Was all Sara said as she helped Gil straighten out in the car, backing her way out of the window.

"Be careful, there's glass everywhere," she warned as Gil slowly emerged from the car.

"Can you stand," Sara asked.

"I have no idea, probably, but I'll need help."

"We'll help each other because I'm not sure if I can walk far. We just have to get away from the car," she said, slowly getting to her feet. Gil did the same, finally looking at where the car went over the railing.

"We rolled at least forty feet! How many times did we turn," he asked.

"I have no idea but it was too many," she said, hearing sirens in the background.

"That's help! Come on, Gil."

"Can we rest here, please? I don't think I can move much more and I think I'm going to be sick if I don't stop moving," Gil said, stopping and sitting down.

"The kids," he said aloud, getting Sara's attention.

"We need to get one of the guys to go stay at the house with Lindsay, just in case," he said now seeing worry in Sara's eyes.

"They'll be fine Sara, just a precaution" Gil said, hoping that what he said was the truth.

"Gil, Sara!" was yelled out from the rail.

"Here! We need help," Sara called back, then seeing Catherine, Jim, Nick, Warrick and Terri all running towards them.

"Are you ok," Catherine asked, checking Gil over as Jim looked at Sara.

"We just flipped our car over a rail, do you think we're ok," Gil said.

"Sorry, bad question. At least you're alive. Jim, where's that ambulance," Catherine barked out.

"Catherine, let me take a look at Gil," Terri asked, pushing the blonde aside.

"Gil, can you focus on my finger," she asked, holding her finger in front of Gil's eyes, seeing him squint she knew he had a head injury. Looking at the gash at the side of his head,

"You're bleeding." Terri then turned to the others,

"Can someone go get something to put on Gil's head to help stop the bleeding!"

"I'm on it," Nick said, running back to the car. Seeing the ambulance come around the corner, Nick waved his hands to flag them down.

"They're over here, possible head injuries for both, lots of cuts and bruises," he said as he lead the paramedics towards the couple who were still sitting on the ground.

"Jim, get someone over to our house! Check on the kids, and make sure everything is safe," Sara said just as someone came to look her and Gil over.

"Ma'am,"

"Sara. I don't like ma'am, it makes me feel old. call me Sara"

"Sara, can you tell me what happened," he asked, trying to keep her talking while he laid her down and checked her over.

"We were side swiped, car pushed us over the rail and we, ouch," she said as the paramedic felt around her ribs.

"I think you have a few bruised or broken ribs. We'll have to get an x-ray to make sure." He turned to Nick,

"Nick?"

"Yeah"

"Can you help me roll Sara onto the stretcher and take her up to the ambulance while my partner helps him.

"Sure"

"His name is, Gil," Sara said as she was placed on the stretcher and taken to the ambulance.

"Gil, we're going to roll you onto the stretcher then take you to the hospital, ok. Can one of you guys give me a hand," the paramedic asked as Warrick stepped forward.

"Warrick, it was McKeen. We saw him," Gil said, grabbing Warrick's sleeve.

"Jim, already has people out looking for him, Griss. We'll get him."

"Kids"

"I'm going over. Ellie is already there, so is Laura. They're ok."

"Thank you," he said just before the doors were closed.

The chime of a cell phone broke the silence.

"Jim, those plate numbers you gave me match a car that's registered to Gedda," Greg said on the other end.

"Greg, go to the sheriff. Tell him what's happened and that he needs to get McKeen into custody. Gil identified him as the driver of the car."

"Are they ok?"

"There are lots of bumps and bruises, probably a concussion and some broken ribs. Other than that they're ok."

"Good, ok I'm on my way to the sheriff now," he said, hanging up.

"Car came back under Gedda's name. That's another link to him," Brass said closing the phone.

"Ok, here's the plan. Warrick, I want you to go to the hospital and check on the house. Catherine, Terri, Nick, we're staying here to process the scene. Go, grab your kits and start," Brass ordered.

* * *

"I'm here to see a Gil and Sara Grissom," Warrick said at the front desk to the receptionist.

"They just got out of the E.R. and moved upstairs, room 401."

"Thanks," Warrick said, taking the elevator up. Walking into room 401, he saw a not so pretty sight. Sara and Gil both lay on their beds, covered in bruises. Gil's wrist bandaged as well as what looked like stitches in the side of his head. Sara had a tensor bandage around her foot, and a small cut over her eye.

"Hey guys," Warrick said softly, alerting the couple of his presence.

"Kids?" Was the first thing out of their mouths.

"Are fine. Lindsay, Ellie and Laura are all over there and Brass has a uniform at the door, someone he trusts, keeping watch."

"Good, good. I think I can breathe a little easier now" Sara said wincing.

"2 broken ribs and a few bruised ones," she said.

"What about you, Griss?"

"Third degree concussion hurts like hell and all I want to do is sleep but they can't let me yet."

"At least you're alive."

"We weren't meant to be though. We both saw the look in McKeen's eye as he drove by. That was the look of death he was giving us. He's trying his hardest to keep attention off of himself but I don't think he realized he just threw a whole lot more his way. He meant for us to die," Sara said, shaking her head.

"But you didn't. Now you can watch as we put McKeen behind bars and throw away the key."

"Can't wait," Gil said tiredly closing his eyes.

"Stay awake, you only have a few more hours to go then you can sleep," Sara said turning to her husband.

"This sucks"

"I know"

"How long until you guys get out of here," Warrick asked.

"Tomorrow, hopefully. They just want to keep us overnight to be sure nothing else is wrong. Warrick, do you think you can ask Ellie if she would stay over for the next few nights, to help with the kids?"

"No need, she's already volunteered. So have Lindsay and your mom. You're going to have a house full when you get there."

"It's ok"

"Look, I'm going to go. I just wanted to make sure you two were alright. I'm going to go back to the lab and help Greg with the sheriff and then help find McKeen."

"Thanks, Warrick"

"You're welcome, Griss. I'll keep you updated," he said, leaving the room. He flipped his phone as he walked outside.

"Brass"

"They're ok. They're staying the night, but they're ok," was all Warrick said.

You don't think i would actually really hurt our favourite couple now do you?? lol

Thanks for all the kind reviews i have been getting, they mean a lot! So please when you read this chapter leave a review!

katie


	47. Chapter 47

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Have we found McKeen yet," Jim barked. Word had gotten around the lab about the Grissoms' car accident, and while the team had conversed about the whereabouts of the undersheriff and his involvement, they didn't notice that some of the lab rats had overheard.

"Not yet, sir," a police officer replied.

"Has anyone been over to Gedda's strip club?"

"Yes sir, there was no sightings of him there."

"Great, just great," he mumbled while picking up his phone.

"Brown"

"Warrick, can you meet me in my office in ten minutes?"

"On my way"

* * *

"So what's with the secret meeting, Jim?"

"Do you still have the numbers of all your old contacts?"

"A few, why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you and I are going to start phoning your old buddies. I want to know if anyone has seen our dear undersheriff."

"Has the sheriff put a warrant out for his arrest?"

"He has. As soon as he heard about the accident all hell broke loose. The Sheriff was ordering a lot of people around, the only downside is I know we have dirty cops in house and with the sheriff barking orders. McKeen is getting warned by his buddies. That's why I want us to do some of our own leg work."

"Ok, here let's start with an old buddy of mine, Joey Manner. He knows a lot of people."

An hour later, and God knows how many phone calls, the two men were still at a stand still.

"Any more," Jim asked.

"One more," Warrick said, dialling the phone.

"You got Ben."

"Ben, I don't know if you'll remember me, Warrick."

"Brown, one of the best runners I ever had. How you keeping?"

"Pretty good, look Ben I'm calling to ask you a question."

"Shoot"

"Have you heard anything about Undersheriff Jeff McKeen?"

"You guys finally caught on that he's dirty, eh?"

"Yeah, and then he ran a couple of my best friends of the road, could have killed them."

"That was probably his goal."

"So have you seen or heard anything?"

"All that I've gotten word of is that he's with Gedda. Gedda's shielding him, trying to hide him out. Gedda knows that if McKeen is found he and all his buddies are probably going down with him."

"You think they'll kill him?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Gedda's not stupid. He knows that if McKeen is murdered you're going to look at him for it. Gedda already knows he's being watched more closely, that's why he's kept a low profile lately."

"You know anything else?"

"Nope, and Warrick"

"Yeah"

"You didn't get this information from me. I'll deny anything and everything if someone comes knocking, you hear me! The only reason I'm telling you this is because I hate Gedda and your dear Undersheriff."

"Thanks Ben, you've helped more than you know," Warrick said, hanging up.

"So"

"Gedda is hiding McKeen. They're both on the down low."

"Ok, I want officers and detectives out patrolling everywhere. Go back to hideouts and anywhere those two might be. I want Jeff McKeen found," Brass said, getting everyone in the police department's attention.

"Now!"

"Warrick, call Catherine. Let her know what you found. See if she knows anything, then I want you to come with me. I want a CSI with me when I find the SOB."

"You got it, Jim."

* * *

"Take it slow," Laura said, helping Sara and Gil through the front door.

"Mommy, Daddy, missed you," Jack said, running to the door with his brothers and sisters in tow. All walking kids watched through the front window as Mom and Dad made their way up the driveway.

"Missed you too, honey," Sara said, placing her crutches against the wall as she bent down to her children's level.

"Mommy, boo boo," Wyatt said, seeing the cut on Sara's forehead.

"Kiss it bedder"

"I would love for you to kiss it better, baby," she said as her son placed a feather light kiss above her eye.

"Dada, you have boo boo, too" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, honey, I do."

"You hurt?"

"A little bit but I would feel a lot better if you gave me a kiss," he said as Abigail smiled her mother's smile and placed a kiss on her father's lips.

"Bedder"

"Much better, thank you, Abigail," he said as he and Sara walked over towards the couch so Isabelle and Gracie could come see Sara and Gil better.

"Mama up," Gracie said to her side as Isabelle held her hands up to Gil.

"Hey you two, why don't you sit with me and Grandma," Ellie said, seeing Sara and Gil both wince as they tried to pick up their girls.

"Thank you," Gil said, sitting back and rubbing his forehead.

"Do you need something for the pain, Gil?"

"When it's time, I still have another hour before I can take anything."

"Well, why don't you go lay down," Laura said.

"Would you mind?"

"Gil baby, go to bed. I'm going to follow you shortly. You took a harder hit in the car than I did. Go sleep, now that you finally can."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Gil said, getting up.

"Dada play," Jack asked.

"I can't play right now, buddy. Daddy is sick, he needs to sleep. We can play later ok."

"Powmise"

"I promise," he said, leaving the room.

"How are you two really doing," Laura asked as Charlie came crawling like mad up to his mother.

"I think we'll be ok. We're still going to help with this case when we're able. But right now we both want to just stay home and be with our kids. We came really close to dying, and it hurts to think about what would have happened had one or both of us had been seriously injured or died."

"The don't, Sara," Ellie said, watching as Sara slowly picked up Charlie and set him in her lap. She smiled when her son smiled his father's smile to her.

"Don't think about the 'what if's'. You can't live life that way, you know that. Just be happy that you're here now and that you can see all six of your kids happy and healthy."

"Have you heard anything from the guys," Laura asked.

"Just that they're looking for McKeen, he's disappeared. They wouldn't tell me much more."

"It might be better that way anyway. At least until you're feeling a bit better," Ellie said.

"I won't feel better until this is all over."

"Honey, why don't you go lay down with Gil for a bit? Lindsay will be over in a few hours. She and Ellie are going to stay while I slip into the bakery for a bit. I don't want to leave Bonnie in charge for too long."

"Thanks for picking us up, Mom."

"No thanks necessary"

* * *

"Jim, you think this is a good idea," Warrick asked as he stepped out of the car. The black sedan that hit Gil and Sara was parked in the back corner of a parking lot of one of Gedda's hideouts.

"Backup is on its way, but if we're going to do this we need to catch them by surprise. You've got your gun and vest on, right?"

"Yeah"

"Look Rick if you want to…"

"Nahh, let's get these SOB's while we can," he said as the two quietly approached the storage rooms door. Opening it slightly Jim and Warrick could hear the conversation.

"Jeff, you idiot! Now all your cop friends know that you're dirty! You blew our whole cover out of the ground. What were you thinking, going after Gil and Sara Grissom?"

"I thought I had killed them! I would have finished it off too, if I hadn't seen some cars coming."

"You shouldn't have gone after them in the first place. Anything they had against you was circumstantial at best. But now, now you're screwed. Which means I'm screwed, too!"

"Well this just tops it all off now, doesn't it," Jim said, pointing his gun. Warrick was behind him, backing him up.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't go for that gun," Brass said.

"Now stand up, turn around and put your hands above your head," Jim ordered, coming closer.

"If I'm going down I'm taking someone with me," McKeen said. He quickly grabbed the gun, turned around and fired.

His shot hitting Warrick.

more cliffhangers, lol, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please don't forget to leave those reviews

Katie


	48. Chapter 48

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"If I'm going down I'm taking someone with me," McKeen said. He quickly grabbed the gun, turned around and fired. His shot hit Warrick…

"You son of a ," Brass said, firing his gun, nailing McKeen in his chest and watching him fall to the ground

"Don't even try it, Gedda, stay standing," Brass said as he cuffed Gedda and sat him down on the chair.

"Warrick, Warrick, you with me?"

"Come on, open your eyes," Brass said, patting Warrick's cheeks.

"That hurt like a ," Warrick coughed out, slowly sitting up.

"Knocks the wind right out of ya, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Warrick said, looking at the bullet hole in his shirt.

"Thank God I put my vest on before we left. If not, I'd be dead meat!"

"Very true, but I can tell ya, you're going to have a hell of a bruise soon." Jim moved so Warrick could take a good look at the motionless body of Jeff Mckeen.

"He dead?"

"Guess I should check, although I would love to see the bastard rot in a grave," Jim replied, checking for a pulse.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather see McKeen rot in a cell with a bunch of inmates he helped put there," Warrick said, waiting to see if McKeen was alive or dead.

"Well I'll be damned, he's still got a pulse. Dispatch this is Jim Brass, I need an ambulance to Draggers Warehouse, unit 9. I have a suspect with a bullet in his chest and he's bleeding profusely, over."

"Roger that, Ambulance is on its way, ETA is two minutes, over."

"Roger that," Jim said, taking his jacket off and putting it over McKeen's chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"As much as I want him to die, I think I agree with you Rick. I want to see McKeen and Gedda rot in jail. I want to see how tough these two are in there."

Hearing sirens and their back up finally arrive, Jim and Warrick both sighed in relief.

"Over here," Jim called.

"Step back, Captain, we can take it from here. I need a central line in now! Hand me some packing for the bleeding," the paramedic ordered.

"Hank," Warrick asked.

"Hey Warrick, how's things," Hank asked while stuffing the undersheriff's wounds.

"Been better," he said, rubbing at his aching chest.

"Come with us to the hospital. Let's get you checked out."

"I'll be alright"

"Rick, go with Hank and the other paramedics, no arguments. Ellie will have my hide if I didn't get you checked out."

"Yes, Dad," he said. Warrick then turned to Hank,

"It looks like I'm riding with you guys."

"Sir, we can take Gedda in our cruiser."

"You can, but I'm going to ride along with you. I want to be the one to bring him in," Jim said as he grabbed Gedda and pushed him out the door.

* * *

"No way!"

"Holy mother of "

"Yes Brassman," Greg called as Jim walked through the front of the station, Gedda handcuffed in front of him.

"Lou, take him to lockup."

"Yes, sir!"

"Brass, when did you find Gedda," Greg asked.

"About an hour ago. We got McKeen, too. Warrick's with him now at the hospital."

"Why haven't we got the call yet?"

"You should be anytime now," Jim said as Greg's beeper went off.

"That's it now, Brass what happened?"

"Warrick and I did a little digging of our own and decided to try out a spot where we thought they would be. It turns out we were right. We went in and caught them off guard. McKeen grabbed his gun, shot Warrick, I shot back, nailed him in the chest…"

"Wait! What, Warrick was shot?"

"Yeah, in the chest. Anyway, I handcuffed Gedda."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine, he had a vest on underneath his shirt. The best part was I got to handcuff one of Vegas' biggest mobsters and bring him in."

"But Warrick's ok, right?"

"Yes Greg he's fine. McKeen, on the other hand, well, let's just say I don't know if he's going to live."

"Well, why don't you come with me and you can tell the team the story as we process the scene," Greg said as his beeper went off again.

"Catherine's paging me again, I gotta go. You coming?"

"Nah, I'm going to go have a conversation with Gedda. I'll let you tell the others what happened," Jim said, walking towards lockup while opening his phone.

"Grissom," Gil said groggily.

"Sorry Gil, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you and Sara know that we got 'em, Gedda and McKeen."

"What? Ok, I'm awake now," Gil said, sitting up, waking Sara in the process.

"What's going on," Sara asked.

"Brass arrested McKeen and Gedda. Start talking, Jim," Gil said.

For the next twenty minutes Brass told his story of what happened and what was going to happen if McKeen survived.

"But Warrick's ok, right?"

"He's fine, going to be a little sore but he'll live."

"Ellie is still at our house, Sara and I can tell her."

"Don't wake her."

"Jim, Ellie is just like Sara in some ways. If I didn't tell her that Warrick was shot, even if he was protected, she would have not only my head but yours too. I have enough drama in my life, we don't need to add to it!"

"Fair enough"

"Let me know about McKeen."

"I will, go back to sleep."

"Bye, Jim," Gil said, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ellie," Gil said, grabbing his robe.

* * *

"Warrick" Ellie said coming into the ER seeing him in the waiting room.

"Hey"

"Why didn't you call? Gil told me what happened, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. My chest is sore, but other than that I'll live."

"Again, why didn't you call?"

"I was a little busy. After I got checked out I went to go see what was happening with McKeen. After that I've been on the phone with different members of the team. I'm just waiting for one of them to come through the doors," Warrick replied with a soft smile and grabbing Ellie's hand.

"Sorry, I didn't call," he said, trying to calm her.

"It's ok. Just if anything like this happens again, call and let me know."

"Well, I don't plan on these things but if I have to make a call like that, I will," he said as a doctor came up to Warrick.

"Are you here for news on Jeff McKeen?"

"Yeah, how's he doing?"

"He survived, next couple days will be crucial, but after that we should know more," the doctor said.

"Thanks for the update."

"Who are you calling?" Ellie asked

"Your dad"

See i wouldn't hurt Warrick, the show may have killed him off but i won't!

I should let you know that were down to the end in this story, theres only four more chapters to go

so don't forget to review!

Katie


	49. Chapter 49

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Mommy befuil," Abigail said from her perch as she and her two sisters sat on the bed watching as Sara put the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"Thank you, baby girl. You're very beautiful too in your butterfly PJ's," she said with a smile, hearing the doorbell go off Sara looked at her watch.

'Six thirty, we have forty minutes.'

"Hey Catherine, Mark, Lindsay, and I don't know you," Gil said, extending his hand.

"Uncle Gil, this is Tim, my boyfriend. Tim this is Gil Grissom," Lindsay said, making introductions.

"It's nice to meet you, sir. Lindsay has told me a lot about you."

"All good things I hope, and drop the 'sir', call me Gil."

"It's all been good things sir I mean Gil."

"Hey Gil, where's Sara?"

"Upstairs, putting the final touches on. I don't think she needs them but what do I know."

"Nothing Gil, when it comes to what women do to get prepared, you know nothing. Come on Lindsay, let's go see Sara and let the boys talk manly stuff," Catherine said as she and Lindsay walked upstairs, waving to Wyatt, Jack and a smiling Charlie who were playing with their trucks on the floor.

"Can I get you something to drink," Gil asked.

"Water is fine."

"Me too," Tim said, shyly as the doorbell went off again.

"Tell you what, glasses are in the top left cupboard, help yourself," he said, answering the door to Jim, Laura, Warrick and Ellie.

"Hey guys, come on in."

"All ready for tonight, Gil" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I always did like having the spotlight."

"Well I think what's happening tonight is great. Now, where is Sara," Laura asked.

"She's upstairs with the girls, Lindsay and Catherine. Go on up," Gil said, seeing Greg and Torin come up.

"Catherine and Lindsay's dates are in the kitchen, why don't you go keep them company," Gil said as Jim and Warrick both got a evil smile.

"Not torturing them, play nice."

"Yes, Dad," Warrick said, rolling his eyes and bringing Tim into a hearty handshake as soon as he saw the young man.

"Greg, Torin, come on in."

"We're not late are we? Michaela was throwing a bit of a fit before we left," Torin asked.

"No, Nick and Sandy aren't here yet either."

"Wow, for once we're not the last ones here. But we were close, I can see Nick pulling up right now."

"Where's Sar?"

"Upstairs Torin, go on up, all the other women are there. Greg the guys are in the kitchen having fun with Catherine and Lindsay's dates."

"Sweet," Greg said with an evil smile that matched Warrick's.

"Hey Nick, Sandy, last one's here"

"Yeah, but we're not late, we still," Nick said, looking at his watch,

"have ten more minutes before the limo gets here, plus I had to run after Simon, he decided to streak though the house."

"That was after he hopped out of a shower with Nick, so I had a butt naked child and a husband with a towel wrapped around his waist running after him, quite a sight to see. So glad I got it on tape."

"That one you're going to have to show off to the rest of us," Gil said, seeing Nick blush.

"Don't think so, Griss. That tape can be burned for all I care," Nick replied as Gil pointed upstairs for Sandy as to where Sara was as he and Nick walked into the kitchen.

"And if you hurt a hair on…," Warrick said to Tim, trying to scare him.

"I believe I said play nice, guys. These big lugs didn't scare you now did they, Tim," Grissom said.

"Noo sir, I mean Gil. We're just getting to know one another like Jim said."

"Well good, but just to finish what Warrick was saying, and this goes to both of you even though I already know you Mark, if either of you two hurt those two women, we all know how to hide a body."

"Play nice my ass," Greg mumbled to Warrick as Nick introduced himself to the two men.

"Sara you're going to knock Gil's socks off with that dress," Ellie said with a smile, placing Isabelle in her lap.

"I must say, Ellie is right. Where did you find that dress, Sara," Catherine said as she admired the dress. Indeed, Sara did look stunning. She was dressed in a floor length red silk dress which came down in a V-cut to show off some cleavage and had a bare back, with matching red heels and jewellery to match.

"The dress I found at a little shop off the strip on sale and the last one in my size. I think that was fate telling me to buy it. And just so you know," she said turning around with a smile,

"The dress is supposed to knock Gil's socks off, that and much more."

"You got the neighbour to watch the kids for the night?"

"Yes, so this is our way of celebrating his birthday and my birthday; even though it's not for another week yet."

"I feel bad that we never got to do anything for his birthday," Catherine said.

"Don't be, between gathering as much evidence as we could on McKeen and then court dates, which we're still not done with, we haven't had a lot of time to do celebrating."

"But tonight is, you're all getting awards," Sandy said proudly.

"I could go without all the hubbub, though. A nice quiet evening alone with my husband would be a lot better."

"What's this Sara, your sex life dwindling," Laura asked with a smirk.

"No, God no! But between work, the triplets starting preschool last week, and everything it's just been quickies. I miss the longer bouts of sex."

"And you're hoping that in that dress you'll be able to starve off Gil for the night, Sara," Sandy asked smiling.

"What"

"Sara, Gil's going to want to kick us all out of the house and make us go to this thing tonight so he can have his way with you," Catherine snorted out.

"I'll get my way, just watch," She said, kissing her daughter on the head and grabbing her purse.

"Ready to get this ceremony over with," she asked as the other women followed, all wanting to see the expression on Gil's face when he finally saw her.

"The kids' bedtime is eight, they should go down pretty easily," Gil explained to Mona. He had his back to the stairs, as all the guys looked up to see their women, dressed to the nines, come down the stairs.

"You guys ready to go," Sara asked, getting Gil's attention.

"Ye," Gil never finished talking as Sara came into full view. His throat suddenly got dry at the sight of his wife.

"Told you so," Catherine whispered as she walked by making Sara smirk in response.

"Gil, close your mouth before you start catching flies," Sara said, coming over to stand in front of her husband, straightening his bow tie and collar for him.

"You're gorgeous," he said, his voice finally starting to come back.

"I try, now, come on, we have to be there in twenty minutes. Is the limo here yet?"

"Waiting outside for us," Jim said.

"Well then, come on babies, come say good bye to Mommy and Daddy. We'll see you tomorrow," Sara said as she and Gil bent down to hug their kids goodbye.

"You guys be good for Mona, ok," Gil asked as he kissed Wyatt and Jack on the head.

"You too, baby girl," Sara said, looking at Abigail and getting a sweet smile in return.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy," The three oldest said, running back into the other room.

"Ok, kisses," Sara said, blowing a raspberry on Gracie's cheek and getting a squeal out of her. She then repeated the process on Isabelle as Gil got butterfly kisses from his girls on his cheek.

"Lastly my boy, don't go too crazy for Mona, ok," Gil said, picking up Charlie who just gurgled in response.

"Ok, we've got our cells if you need us," Sara said to Mona.

"I've got it covered, Sara. Go have fun tonight," She said as the large group of people left the house. Gil picked up the duffel bag by the front door.

"What's with the bag, Griss," Greg asked.

"Sara and I have a room booked. We thought we would just stay the night."

"A little lovin' without the kids around, we had the same idea. Our bags already in the limo," he said, getting a smile from Grissom in return.

* * *

"You guys ready for this," Gil said as the limo came to a stop in front of the hotel.

"Oh, come on, Gil. This thing is just for us, not the entire world," Catherine replied as the driver opened the door to the many news anchors outside the limo.

"Holy crap!" Warrick said

"You didn't tell me there were going to be news people here!" Nick said

"Thank God I wore this dress," Catherine said, grabbing Mark's hand and getting out. The others all following suit as the cameras started flashing.

I Know i skipped a little bit here but the next chapter will explain this one a lot more and the reason there all dressed up! So stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review! Only a couple more chapters to Go!

Katie


	50. Chapter 50

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Gil, why are people from the news here," Sara asked as he helped her out of the limo to see cameras rolling.

"Good press for the lab. Now that McKeen and Gedda are behind bars they all want to know who is going to become undersheriff and who is going to run the lab."

"But we already know that. Why do we need a formal announcement?"

"Beats me, but once after the awards are done the press has been ordered to leave, courtesy of the sheriff," Gil said as he and Sara lined up with the team; just the team and Brass, so photo mongers could get the shot and they could go inside.

* * *

"I need a drink," Jim said, heading for the bar.

"Right behind you, Jim. Ice tea, Sandy," Nick asked.

"Please," she replied as Nick pulled out her chair and all the women sat around the large table reserved for them.

"Warrick, man, why are you so fidgety tonight," Greg asked as he saw Warrick put his hands in his pockets again.

"No reason, just don't like all the news people around," he said. Greg bought it and placed his order.

"Relax Rick, you'll do fine," Jim said, patting him on his shoulder with a proud smirk.

Hearing the microphone being tapped, everyone looked up.

"Could I have everyone to their seats, please," The sheriff asked as the ceremony started.

"Red wine for you, my dear," Gil said, sitting next to her with drinks in hand.

"Thank you"

"Ladies and gentlemen, CSI's, members of the crime lab, police officers and people of the press, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight even tough I know there are a few people who would rather spend it somewhere else," he said, looking at half of the nightshift table.

"Tonight we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Conrad Ecklie as well as award members of CSI and the police squad for their bravery and for helping us put away some of the biggest crooks Vegas has ever had," he said, getting whoops, whistles and claps in appreciation.

"First off, let's start with Conrad Ecklie. Here to say a few words about him is Gil Grissom," the sheriff continued as Gil made his way to the podium.

Walking up to the podium, Gil pulled out the piece of paper that he had tucked away in his pocket out. Taking a deep breath Gil started,

"Conrad Ecklie and I go back a long time, over twenty years and during those years we weren't always the best of friends." Gil said getting a couple chuckles out of the crowd.

"When I first started at this lab Conrad didn't like me very much. He saw me as a threat even though we were co workers. Until I came, he had one of the highest solve rates and he wasn't too happy that he had fallen in the lab standings, but he always managed to keep up with me.

In a way we pushed each other to do better. Each of us wanted a lot of the same things; to do well in our job, to bring justice to the public and to run a lab to the best of our ability. And Conrad, as much as I disagreed with him sometimes, Conrad did run a smooth lab.

A few months ago Conrad came to me, files in hand, asking for my help. Seems he had stumbled upon something suspicious about Jeff Mckeen. For weeks Conrad, Jim Brass, my wife, Sara, and I all started an investigation that would later kill him.

I know deep down that Conrad wanted justice, and that he would never regret the actions he took. But a part of me wonders what would have happened had he not started this investigation, and all I can say is thank God he did," Gil said, taking a breath.

"Because I could not stop for death  
He kindly stopped for me  
The carriage he held but just ourselves  
And immortality.

I think that quote fits perfectly for Conrad and anyone else who has died suddenly. Now, one can stop for death; when it's your time, it's your time," he said, looking at his team and locking eyes with his wife.

"But even though Conrad is gone, he will always be with us. He will be haunting us all from the grave, just to make sure the lab runs to perfection, he would settle for no less.

So let us raise our glasses and toast to a man that could aggravate you to no end one minute and act like your best friend the next. To Conrad Ecklie," Gil said, holding his glass and taking a sip.

"To Conrad Ecklie," the crowd repeated as Gil came back from the podium and took his seat.

"Thank you for the speech, Gil," the sheriff said.

"And now, so we can get the speeches out of the way, another award, and this one goes to the nightshift CSI's and Jim Brass. This award is for all your hard work these past couple months. Now I know none of you are big on speeches so just get up here and accept this award," he said as the whole team, Terri included, walked to the front to accept the award and have their picture taken. As the team started to walk back to their seats the sheriff asked,

"Gil, could you just stay up here for a minute," as Sara walked to the podium, her own speech in hand.

"Last week the sheriff came to me and asked me to present this award. This is a lifetime achievement award to my husband, Gil Grissom," she said, turning to see the surprised look on his face.

"Over thirty years ago, Gil got his first taste of working in a lab when he worked as a coroner in L.A. Since then he has never looked back.

With a Doctorate in Entomology, he was one of the pioneers in criminology; being one of the country's best entomologists. He has mentored many, including myself, and that whole table over there. He has taught us not only about bugs but also how to use different ways to solve a crime and figure out what goes on in a person's mind.

He has been a mentor, teacher, friend, father and a wonderful husband and I could think of no one else who deserves this award more," Sara said stepping down and handing Gil another award and kissing him on the lips.

"Congrats, Bugman," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered as the sheriff called him up to make a speech.

"I don't know what to say, I am still shocked that I am receiving this award. As everyone here knows, I love making speeches so I'm going to make this short.

Thank you to my team, they have been my family for a long time and I couldn't ask for better people to work with. Jim, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend and grandfather for my kids.

To my team that had always had my back, who have strived for me and always pushed me to do my best, Thank you

And to my beautiful wife who has shown me the colors of life, and given me, us, six beautiful children that always seem to make this job a little easier on the hard days. Thank you and I love you

To everyone else, thank you," Gil finished, walking back to his seat with his hand entwined with Sara's.

"Congratulations, Grissom," Warrick said with a smile as the table all rose and clapped as he and Sara came back.

"Thanks guys," Gil blushed as he replied. They all sat as the sheriff once again spoke.

"Now, the last thing to announce today and then it's time for the news to go so we can enjoy the night.

I would like to formally announce the promotions of many people around the lab. These past months have caused many changes to occur within the lab for reasons already known.

First off, let's give a round of applause to Jim Brass, who has kindly accepted the position of Police Chief. He will be running and have full authority over the police that run our fair city" he started as the spotlight was shone on Jim.

"Secondly, our new lab directors, yes that's plural. As of today Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows will both be running CSI. Two minds are better than one, right you two," he added as applause started again for Gil and Catherine.

"And now, as we have an opening for graveyard supervisor, Warrick Brown will be taking the reins from Gil as supervisor. Staying with him will be the all of that team but Sara Grissom, who will be starting a new program at CSI.

Sara will be training all our new recruits, mentoring, teaching, and showing green CSI's what it's like to work with such admirable people.

Please stand and give a round of applause for these wonderful people who will be serving and protecting you from now on," the sheriff finished as the crowd stood and applauded the nightshift CSI's.

* * *

"The press is gone, let's get this party started," Greg said, pulling Torin up to dance.

"I'm with Greg, let's dance," Lindsay said dragging Tim to the floor.

"Sorry Stokes, I'll dance to the slow ones. This baby here just went to sleep," Sandy said, rubbing her protruding belly.

"Not a problem, I'll just drag Sara up. Come on, you know you want to two step with me," he said, grabbing her hands.

"You and your damn Texas charm, Stokes," Sara giggled, kissing Gil before hitting the dance floor.

"You in Ellie"

"You bet ya," she said, leaving the head of nightshift at the table as Sandy went to the bathroom again, leaving Laura and Mark at the table.

"Are you guys ready for this," Jim asked Catherine and Gil.

"I think we can do it. We'll split paperwork, Catherine can deal with media while I deal with experiments and go out on cases. I think it worked out pretty well, plus this way we're both on days, and so is Sara for the three days a week she'll work, so when the kids get older it will be easier" Gil said, watching as Sara busted a move on the floor with Nick.

"That it will, how about you, Jim, Chief of Police," Catherine said.

"This way, I can keep a better lock down on the comings and goings of officers and try and keep our lab clean."

"You'll do a great job, honey," Laura said getting nods from Gil and Catherine.

"I plan on it," he said as a slow song came over the speakers.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, I'm going to steal my wife back from the Texas Charmer over there," Gil said, cutting in between Nick and Sara.

"Catherine," Mark said, holding out his hand.

"Come on, woman, dance with me," Jim said.

"Well, when you ask me like that, you sweet talker," Laura snickered, taking his hand.

"You said a slow song, darlin. Come on and dance," Nick said as Sandy walked back out of the bathroom.

"Ellie," Warrick asked.

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you, too," she said pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Marry me"

"What"

"Marry me, I love you, I want to spend my life with you, marry me"

Ellie's shriek answered Warrick's question.

Only a couple chapters left! But if you guys leave enough reviews i might be prompted to release another chapter later today or tonight!

What do you think about the changes to the lab?? Gil and Cath head CSI, Warrick supervisior and Sara running her own program??

Lete me know

Kaite


	51. Chapter 51

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

"Merry me, I love you, I want to spend my life with you, marry me"

Ellie's shriek answered Warrick's question

"I'll take that as a yes" he said smiling as the others all looked over to the scene

"Yes Warrick Brown I'll marry you" Ellie said beaming as Warrick pulled out a ring from his pocket, took Ellie's hand and placed it on her finger

"Holy shit that's one big rock, how did you afford this? Warrick it's too much"

"No it's not, it's perfect for you, and I have lots saved so don't worry about it"

"So I take it she said yes" Jim said as the whole gang started to make there way over

"You knew" Ellie asked

"Yea, Warrick came to me about a week ago and asked quite nervously for my blessing, of course I said yes"

"After making me sweat for an hour" he mumbled

"Well I for one am very happy for you" Sara said as the women gazed over Ellie's ring

"I have to admit Warrick, that is one pretty looking rock" Catherine said with a smile

"I do have some taste when it comes to jewellery Cath"

"And I love it and that's all that matters, now if you'll excuse us the music is still playing, go dance cuz I want to dance with my fiancée" Ellie said taking Warrick's hand and dragging him away from the group

"You really made Warrick sweat it out Jim" Greg asked watching the couple hold each other close

"Yea, I wanted to make sure he was serious about it and was willing to put the work into a marriage and family, after he reassured me half a dozen times that he loves Ellie and would never hurt her, I just toyed with him for a bit"

"Jim that's mean" Laura said

"But a lot of fun, come on he's marring my daughter and it's not like I had a chance to grill Gil about marrying Sara, they went and did it behind our backs"

"And were so glad we did, no hub bub, no fuss, just us, it was perfect and special" Sara said with a smile as Gil led her back out for a dance

"Up to you darlin, we can sit this one out for awhile if you want" Nick asked Sandy as Greg, Torin, Jim and Laura all went back to finish there dances

"I promised you I would dance to the slow songs, I plan on keeping it" She said as Nick pulled her close

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight honey" Gil whispered in Sara's ear as he trailed his hands up and down her bare back

"You may have said something to that affect but I always love hearing it! And you don't look so bad yourself in that tux of yours, makes my toes curl just looking at you"

"So I should wear this more often then?"

"Nah, you naked makes my toes curl too"

"Are you trying to get out of the party early Sara?" Gil said with a smirk

"Maybe, what would you say if I was?"

"I would say lead the way" He said as the two quietly snuck out of the ballroom

"Were getting married" Ellie whispered

"We are"

"Let's get married?"

"What, now" Warrick said pulling back to look Ellie in the eye

"Why not, everyone's here, were all dressed up, plus this is Vegas, we just have to walk down the road to get married"

"You're serious? Don't you want a real wedding with flowers and music and all that stuff?"

"Not really, never did want a big wedding, just something fun and small, why do you want a big wedding"

"No, Nick had a big wedding and it was a lot of work, I like the way Sara and Griss did it, no big fuss"

"Then let's go get married, tonight"

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Positive I've never felt this way about anyone, Warrick I want to be your wife, you do want to get married right"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, but if we do this tonight you're telling you Jim"

"You're not scared of my dad are you?"

"No but I want him to know that this was your idea not mine" He said as the two walked back to the table where everyone sat

"Well don't you two look happy" Nick said smiling

"We are, hey where did Sara and Gil go?" Ellie asked

"I saw Sara pull Gil out of the ballroom a few minutes ago, my guess is that they went up to there room" Laura replied

"Fun for them, but that leaves us in a weird spot" Ellie said aloud

"Why does there getting busy leave you in a tight spot?" Greg wondered

"Cuz we want to go get married" Ellie supplied

"What tonight?" Cath asked

"Yeah"

"What's the rush, I thought we could plan a wedding" Laura said as Jim started giving Warrick a look again

"We don't want to wait, plus were all here, already dressed and I don't want a big fancy wedding and Warrick doesn't either. And Dad stop giving Warrick the evil eye, I was the one who suggested getting married tonight"

"Do you guys even have a licence yet?" Nick asked

"No but you can get them at the little white wedding chapel" Warrick said getting looks

"Had a case there a few years back, we can have one in ten minutes"

"So what do you guys say, up for a wedding Vegas style"

"On one condition" Jim said getting Ellie and Warrick's attention

"I give you away, I want to give one of my daughters away, I never got to give Sara away" Jim said softly as Ellie came over and sat beside him

"I wouldn't have it any other way dad.

Now how long do you think we should wait before we call Gil and Sara"

"Well if you call now you might be lucky to catch them before they got into it too much, but of your going to wait it might be awhile, Sara said something about making it last longer then a quickie" Catherine said as everyone snickered and Ellie flipped her phone

"Hello" Sara said somewhat breathlessly as Gil continued his assault on her breast, kissing his way down ever so slowly

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I" Ellie asked

"A little bit, can you make this quick cuz, ummm" Sara said loosing her train of thought as Gil's hands started finding her sweet spots

"Sara listen to this I'm getting married?"

"I… I know Ellie I waaas there member"

"No tonight, and I want you to be my maid of honour"

"What, tonight, Gil, oh god, stop for a second" Sara asked breathlessly as Gil slowly drew his hands back up her back

"You're getting married tonight, where?"

"Little white wedding chapel, I want you two there"

"Ok, umm can you give us a couple minutes to make ourselves look presentable again and we'll be down in a minute"

"Sorry for interrupting Sara" Ellie said hanging up and bursting out in laughter

"Well I caught them before they were right into it but not by much, a few more minutes and I doubt Sara would have been to form much of a coherent thought"

"What was that all about and why did I have to stop, I was enjoying you" Gil said with a bit of a pout

"Likewise honey, but apparently Warrick and Ellie decided to get married tonight, we have to meet them downstairs in a few minutes" Sara said as she fixed Gil's bow tie

"Great timing" Gil mumbled

"I know, but after the ceremony, we come back here and finish what we just started, promise" Sara finished with a peck to his lips as she lead them out of the room and back to the elevator

"Nice of you to join us" Greg said wiggling his eyebrows as Sara and Gil came up to the group waiting in the lobby

"Well I couldn't miss my sisters wedding, at least not after she asked me to be her maid of honour"

"Hey Warrick whose going to be your best man" Nick said as he and Greg both looked up hoping

"Actually, Griss I was hoping you would do it, no offense guys"

"Me" Gil asked

"Yeah, you've always had my back, personally and professionally, I would be honoured if you would stand with me"

"And I would be honoured to do it. So what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road"

"You just want to go back up to your room"

"Nothing wrong with wanting some time with my wife Catherine"

* * *

"You ready for this" Jim asked as he, Sara, and Ellie waited behind the closed doors

"More then"

"Then let's get this show on the road" Sara said giving Ellie a hug before turning to make her trek up the aisle, smiling at her husband who stood beside Warrick

"Take care of my daughter, you hurt her you deal with me" Jim said as he placed Ellie's hand in Warrick's

"I will Jim, I promise, plus I don't want your wrath" Warrick said getting a smile out of Jim before he went to sit down with the rest of the gang

"Love is a beautiful thing" The minister started as Warrick and Ellie held hands and faced him

"Love can heal your soul when your hurt, give you joy, and most of all carry you through all of life's trials.

Today or rather tonight we are gathered here to celebrate the love between these two people." He said turning to Warrick, placing Ellie's ring back in his hand

"Do you Warrick Brown take Ellie Brass to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in times of trial and in times of joy, as long as long as you live"

"I do, always" Warrick said with a smile. Not noticing anyone around them, like how Jim and Laura never broke there hands apart, how Gil and Sara never broke there eye contact, how Nick rubbed Sandy's pregnant belly, or who Greg snuggled Torin up close to him

"And do you Ellie Brass take Warrick Brown as your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in times of trial and in times of joy, as long as you live"

"I do, always" She repeated Warrick's answer

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of Las Vegas Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. Warrick you can kiss your wife" The minister said as Warrick and Ellie looked at one another with smiles that took over there faces before there lips met in there first kiss as husband and wife, as there audience clapped and hooted to the new bride and groom

"Your married how does it feel" Grissom asked as they exited the chapel

"Great" the two said in unision

"Hey what about a honeymoon?"

"Well we were just going to go back to the townhouse" Ellie said with a shrug

"Nonsense, I already have a room booked for you at the Venetian, penthouse suit" Catherine said

"And you have the next week off from work, Nick can supervise and we can pull from swing" Gil added

"And I can help too" Sara offered

"And don't worry about the bakery, I got you covered" Laura said as the limo came back into view

"Come on, the limo can drop us off, Gil and Sara back at there hotel and then you two at the Venetian" Greg said with a bounce in his step

"Thanks for everything guys" Warrick said getting in

* * *

"Ready to finish what we started" Sara asked as she and Gil finally made it back to the hotel.

"More then" Gil said as his hands wandered around Sara's bare back

"Magic hands Gil, you have magic hands"

"Well let's see what else these magic hands can do"

As promised another chapter tonight!

One more to go so don't forget to leave those reviews!

Katie


	52. Chapter 52

I Do Not Own CSI

* * *

Epilogue: ONE YEAR LATER

"Hey Sara, what are you doing on nightshift," Warrick asked as Sara came into the break room for some much needed coffee.

"Just this week, I have a couple newbies that I want some help training and seeing as swing helped last time…"

"It's grave's turn, happy, happy, joy, joy."

"Actually, these two are pretty bright and eager. Kind of like how Greg was when he was a rookie."

"Have they been out to the field yet?"

"I took them out twice, one homicide and one B&E. They were both pretty open and shut cases, though. Maybe tonight we can have something with a little bit more difficulty," Sara said just before she was embraced by Greg.

"Sara, you've seen the light and you're coming back to work in the darkness!"

"Not really, Greg, just for a couple days. I like the light in my life now.  
Are you up to some training tonight?"

"Sure, fresh new minds that I can use to my advantage," he snickered out as Nick and Terri came into the break room for assignments.

"So, where are these two new people you have for us, Sara?"

"Ahh man, we have to train, don't we," Nick moaned out.

"Afraid so, and they should be here, look there they are now," Sara motioned for the young man and woman coming towards the break room.

"Hi Sara," Michelle said.

"Hey Sara," Eric nodded.

"Hey you two, Eric, Michelle meet Warrick, Nick, Greg, and Terri, they're going to help with your training tonight. Ok Warrick, give us something good," Sara  
asked just as Warrick's phone chirped.

"Here Sara, you divide them out," Warrick asked stepping aside.

"Brown"

"It's time"

"Say what"

"It's time, I was helping Laura with some stuff at the bakery and my water broke. Right now I'm sitting in the back office with Laura awaiting another contraction."

"How many have you had," Warrick asked as the others all started to tune into his conversation with smirks on their faces.

"Two, they're twenty minutes apart."

"Ok, I'll be right over, Ellie."

"Warrick"

"Yeah"

"Bring Sara. She said she would help me through this."

"I will, I love you."

"You too, hurry," Ellie said hanging up.

"It looks like we have a change in plans tonight."

"Baby time," Greg said.

"Yep, so Nick, that leaves you in charge because Sara is coming with me."

"Still not fair that Sara gets to go with you," Greg whined out.

"First off Greg, I've pushed six kids out of my body so being in the delivery room is nothing new to me. Second, I see the female body every day, so for Ellie to be around another woman during birth is no big deal. Third, I'm her sister, she loves me more than you," Sara said, waving as she left the room with Warrick.

"You doing ok," Sara asked as Warrick's hand shook as he opened his locker to grab his jacket.

"Nerves, I'm going to be a dad, that's a scary thing."

"Well, I've never been in your shoes, only in Ellie's and I think Gil has always been the one to give the new father's advice out, but seeing as he's not here at the moment I'll see what I can do," she said, turning Warrick to face her.

"You love Ellie, right?"

"Of course"

"And the life you two have."

"Yeah"

"And that baby you made."

"Love it and I can't wait to meet it!"

"Then that's all that matters, Warrick. All the other stuff, like changing diapers, and trying to figure out what kind of food to feed it, or what school to send it to, all that stuff you learn as you go. Gil and I did and you will too. All you have to do is be there for him or her, love your child like nothing else and always be there."

"I don't know how to be a dad, Sara."

"No first time fathers do, Warrick. Gil doesn't know I know this but he freaked out about the same thing. His dad died when he was nine, he had no father figure to look up to, but look at him now. I can guarantee that when I step though the door tomorrow afternoon that he will be outside teaching the triplets how to play t-ball and teaching the twins and Charlie about butterflies and ladybugs. He's still learning how to be a parent everyday  
just like me and Nick, Greg or even Catherine. You'll do fine, I promise," she said, squeezing his upper arm.

"Thanks, Sara"

"You're welcome. Now let's go get Ellie and have a baby."

* * *

"Son of a bitch that hurts," Ellie said, panting through another contraction.

"Ellie, you can take the drugs," Sara said as Warrick brushed her sweaty hair out of her face.

"No drugs, I haven't had a single drug in my system for over two years, I'm not starting now!"

"But Ellie this is different, you're in pain," Warrick said.

"No drugs, that's final!"

* * *

"How's everything going in there," Jim asked as he saw Sara come out of the room.

"Give him something, Sara. He's been pacing these halls for the last two hours," Laura stated, getting s dirty look from Jim.

"I'm just worried is all. My baby girl is having a baby."

"She's doing ok. The doctor's in there now with her, but in my opinion she's just about ready to push. It should be anytime now, so if you want to start calling."

"Sara," Warrick said, poking his head out of the room.

"It's time and Ellie wants you in there."

"I'm coming, start calling," She said to Jim and Laura with a smile.

* * *

"You're doing great, Ellie. If you look up you can see the top of the baby's head in the mirror."

"There's a sight I thought I would never see up close and personal," she said as the contraction passed and she could catch her breath.

"It sure is but you're doing so well, Ellie," Sara coached as Warrick kissed the side of her head.

"I love you, Ellie. You're doing wonderfully," he whispered.

"Ok Ellie, here we go again, big push," the doctor instructed.

"Push, push, push," the nurse chanted.

"I am pushing!"

"Ok, the head's out. Let's clear the airway. Ok Ellie, next contraction I want you to give a really strong push, ok."

"This is it, you two ready to meet your baby," Sara said looking up.

"More than," Warrick said as Ellie bore down. The sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"It's a girl. Meet your daughter, Mom and Dad," the doctor said, placing the screaming infant on Ellie's chest.

"She's got your lungs, that's for sure," Warrick said, gazing at the wiggling infant.

"Dad, want to cut the cord," the doctor asked as Sara grabbed her camera to catch the moment in a picture. Smiling as Warrick's hands shook as he cut the cord.

"Ok, we're just going to take her and get her cleaned up, you too, Mom," the nurse said as she took the baby.

"Do you two have a name picked out," Sara asked.

"Madeline Sara Brown," Ellie replied.

"You did so much for us, Sara, we had to include you in some way," Warrick said as the nurse came back over with the still crying baby.

"Seven pounds five ounces, 20 inches long, congrats Mom and Dad!"

"I'm honoured. Look, I'll give you guys a few minutes with your daughter. I'll go wait with the gang," Sara said exiting.

"So what is it," Jim said, bouncing in his seat.

"You have a beautiful grandchild, Jim, but I'm going to leave the announcement to Ellie and Warrick," she said as Gil and her kids came into view.

"Mommy," the triplets yelled out, running down the hall to hug Sara.

"Hey muchkins, you keeping Daddy on his toes," she said with a smirk as Gil came up behind them with their other three kids.

"Something like that. How did everything go?"

"I'll let you in on a secret, she's partially named after me," she said as Gil gave her a peck on the cheek.

"A girl"

"Yeah, she's beautiful, too."

* * *

"Now that everyone's here, come on in and meet the newest addition to the family," Warrick called from the doorway of Ellie's room. The whole gang, Jim in front, went into the room.

"Meet Madeline Sara Brown," Ellie said as Jim came close to take a look.

"Can I," he asked as Ellie lifted the baby to her father. The room watching as Jim bonded with his granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, guys," Nick said from his spot behind Jim.

"Yeah she is," Warrick replied.

"Well welcome to the club, Warrick, sleepless nights, dirty diapers and lots and lots of puke," Greg chuckled.

"But it's all worth it in the end," Gil said, picking Gracie up.

"Tiny baby," Gracie whispered.

"Mommy have baby," Isabelle said.

"I have a baby, you guys are my babies," she replied, picking up Charlie.

"Can we have another one," Abigail asked excitedly looking at Sara and Gil.

What do ya think should Sara and Grissom have another one, lol

Alas this is the end, it's sad to see this story end, it feels like just yesterday when i started posting this.

I do have another story that i am about to start writing, don't have a title for it yet but to give you a clue what it's about is; another way Sara could have come to Vegas, there is still a shooting but the question is whose was it and is the shooter targeting more. It's GSR as always so please tune in to that one when it's posted!

I want to say thank you to Shirley who was my Beta reader, she did a lot for me, so thanks Shirley

Also a thanks to all those who left a review, they all mean so much to me and they were great encouragment to keep on writing, some even gave me a few ideas, thanks to everyone who enjoyed the story

again don't forget to leave a review

Katie


End file.
